Acariciada pelo gelo
by beatrizpattz
Summary: A traumatizada loba e o nosso arrow favorito em uma tempestade de paixão e perigos...
1. Chapter 1

ARROWS1

Mercury era um culto. Isso foi o que todos disseram no começo. Os Psys riram das alegações de Catarine e Arif Adelaja de serem capazes de libertar o seu povo da insanidade e fúria assassina.

Ser Psy era estar às bordas da loucura.

Isso era aceito. Isso era aceito.

Não havia nenhuma cura.

Mas então Mercury produziu dois graduados em sua versão inicial do Protocolo do Silêncio; os próprios filhos gêmeos dos Adelaja. Tendaji e Naeem Adelaja eram tão frios quanto o gelo, e não sentiam nada semelhante à raiva ou loucura... Por algum tempo. O experimento acabou falhando. O lado escuro da emoção correu de volta para os gêmeos Adelaja em uma avalanche, e, dezesseis anos depois de terem sido anunciados como os arautos de um novo futuro, eles cometeram suicídio. Tendaji, o forte, matou Naeem e depois se suicidou. Não havia dúvidas de que foi uma decisão mútua.

Eles deixaram um bilhete:

_Nós somos uma abominação, uma praga que vai matar o nosso povo de dentro para fora. O Silêncio nunca deve criar raízes, nunca deve se infiltrar na PsyNet. Perdoem-nos._

Suas palavras nunca foram ouvidas, seu terror nunca foi entendido. Encontrados pelos acólitos de Mercury, eles foram enterrados em uma cova oculta, suas mortes chamadas de acidentais. Até então Mercury já tinha começado a treinar uma segunda geração, melhorando sua técnica, refinando as ferramentas com as quais extirpar as emoções indesejadas do coração e a loucura da alma. A mudança mais importante foi menos divulgada; desta vez eles tiveram o apoio cauteloso dos líderes de seu povo, o Conselho Psy.

Mas eles também precisavam de outro tipo de apoio, o tipo que contivesse qualquer outro lapso e erro antes que ele fosse levado a domínio público... E aos ouvidos ainda céticos do Conselho. Se os Conselheiros tivessem descoberto sobre as continuas mortes, eles teriam recuado. E os Adelaja não podiam suportar a ideia de que sua visão fosse apontada como lixo pela história. Porque, embora abalados pelas mortes de seus filhos gêmeos, Catherine e Arif nunca perderam a fé no Silêncio. Nem seu filho mais velho; Zaid.

Zaid era um telepata Cardeal com uma furiosa habilidade em combate mental. Ele também tinha sido treinado no Silêncio, mas como um jovem adulto, não uma criança. Ainda assim, ele acreditava. O Protocolo tinha pacificado os demônios de sua mente e ele queria espalhar o dom da paz, para acalmar o tormento de seu povo. Então ele começou a limpar os erros, eliminando aqueles que quebraram sob as versões experimentais do Silêncio, enterrando suas vidas de forma tão eficiente quanto ele enterrou seus corpos.

Catherine o chamava de seu Arrow Marcial.

Logo Zaid recrutou outros como ele. Outros que acreditavam. Eles eram os solitários, sombras desconhecidas mais escuras do que as trevas, homens e mulheres cujo único objetivo era o de eliminar qualquer coisa que pudesse ameaçar a realização bem-sucedida do sonho de Catherine e Arif.

O tempo passou. Anos. Décadas. Zaid Adelaja foi lavado da Terra, mas a tocha dos Arrows continuou a ser entregue de um para o outro... Até que não existia mais Mercury e os Adelaja mortos há muito tempo estavam sendo saudados como visionários.

O Protocolo do Silêncio foi implementado no ano de 1979.

O Conselho Psy foi unânime em sua votação, mas as massas estavam divididas apesar da maioria estar a favor. Seu povo estava matando os seus e os outros com uma raiva e desumanidade nunca vistas em qualquer uma das outras raças. O Silêncio parecia sua única esperança, a única solução para uma paz duradoura. Mas eles teriam dado esse passo se tivessem lido as últimas palavras de Tendaji e Naeem? Não havia mais ninguém que pudesse responder a essa pergunta.

Como também ninguém podia responder por que um protocolo que tinha a intenção de trazer a paz trouxe também com ele o mais frio, o mais perigoso tipo de violência; houve muitos rumores de que o Esquadrão Arrow cresceu na esteira do processo de implementação, alimentado pelo medo de muitas mentes de estarem sob o Silêncio. Foi dito que aqueles que protestaram demais tinham o hábito de simplesmente desaparecer.

Agora, nos meses finais do ano 2079 os Arrows são um mito, uma lenda, a sua existência ou inexistência debatida incessantemente na PsyNet. Para os cínicos, o Conselho Psy pós-Silêncio é uma criação perfeita, uma que nunca faria algo tão dissimulado como criar um esquadrão secreto para cuidar de seus inimigos.

Mas outros pensavam diferente.

Outros viram os vestígios escuros das mentes altamente marciais riscados através da Net, sentiram o arrepio de suas lâminas psíquicas. Mas, claro, esses outros não podiam falar. Aqueles que entraram em contato com o Esquadrão Arrow raramente viviam para contar a estória.

Os Arrows não davam atenção aos boatos, pois não consideravam o seu exército secreto um esquadrão da morte. Não, eles mantiveram-se fiéis ao seu fundador. Sua lealdade era somente ao Protocolo do Silêncio e eles eram dedicados à sua continuidade.

Execuções às vezes eram inevitáveis.

1 Arrow: Em inglês significa seta, flecha, mas manteremos o termo em inglês.


	2. Chapter 2

Um

Um punho bateu no rosto de Judd. Focado em eliminar seu oponente do campo ele mal percebeu o impacto, seu próprio punho já balançando para fora. Tai tentou evadir o golpe no último segundo, mas era tarde demais; a mandíbula do jovem lobo chocou-se com um som intenso que falava de danos internos.

Mas ele não se rendia.

Apertando os dentes manchados de vermelho por causa de um corte em seu lábio superior ele correu para Judd, claramente com a intenção de usar sua constituição mais pesada como um aríete para esmagar o seu adversário na parede de pedra dura. Em vez disso foi Tai que acabou com suas costas batendo contra a pedra, a boca abrindo-se quando o ar foi expulso de seus pulmões em uma explosão incontrolável.

Judd agarrou o outro homem pelo pescoço.

— Matar você não significaria nada para mim. — Ele disse, aumentando seu aperto até que Tai teve dificuldade para respirar. — Você gostaria de morrer? — Seu tom era calmo, sua respiração modulada. Era uma maneira de ser que nada tinha a ver com sentimento, porque ao contrário do changeling em frente a ele, Judd Lauren não sentia.

Os lábios de Tai formaram uma maldição, mas tudo o que se materializou foi um som de chiado incompreensível. Para um observador casual teria parecido que Judd tinha adquirido a vantagem, mas ele não cometeu o erro de baixar a guarda. Enquanto Tai não admitisse a derrota, ele continuava perigoso. O outro homem provou isso um segundo depois usando a habilidade changeling de se semitransformar; suas mãos tornaram-se garras.

Essas garras afiadas cortavam couro sintético e carne facilmente, mas Judd não deu ao rapaz a chance de lhe causar qualquer dano real. Pressionando um ponto de pressão muito específico no pescoço de Tai, ele bateu o seu oponente para a inconsciência. Somente quando o changeling estava completamente inconsciente ele liberou sua presa. Tai caiu para baixo em uma posição sentada, a cabeça pendendo sobre o peito.

— Você não deveria usar seus poderes Psy. — Uma voz feminina e rouca disse da porta.

Ele não precisava se virar para identificá-la, mas fez isso de qualquer maneira. Extraordinários olhos castanhos em um rosto de ossatura fina, este encoberto pelo boné sobre seus curtos cabelos loiros. Aqueles olhos tinham sido normais e o cabelo não era curto antes de Brenna ter sido sequestrada. Por um assassino. Por um Psy.

— Eu não preciso usar minhas habilidades para lidar com garotinhos.

Brenna caminhou até ficar ao lado dele, a cabeça apenas alcançando seu peito. Ele nunca percebeu como ela era pequena até que a tinha visto depois do resgate. Deitada naquela cama quase sem respirar, sua energia contraída em uma bola tão apertada que ele não tinha certeza se ela ainda estava viva. Mas seu tamanho não significava nada. Brenna Shane Kincaid, como ele aprendeu, tinha uma vontade de puro, não diluído ferro.

— Essa é a quarta vez esta semana que você esteve em uma luta. — Ela ergueu a mão e ele teve que se conter para não se afastar. O toque era uma coisa changeling; os lobos faziam isso constantemente e sem pensar. Para um Psy esse era um conceito estranho, algo que poderia em última análise promover uma perigosa perda de controle. Mas Brenna foi machucada por um mal gerado por sua própria raça. Se ela precisava de toque, que assim seja.

Impressões lânguidas de calor em seu rosto. — Você vai ter uma contusão. Vamos lá, deixe-me colocar algo nisso.

— Por que você não está com Sascha? — Outra renegada Psy, mas uma curadora, não uma assassina. Judd era o único que tinha sangue nas mãos. — Eu pensei que você tinha uma sessão com ela às oito horas. — Passaram-se agora cinco minutos do horário marcado.

Aqueles dedos lhe acariciando deslizaram para permanecer em sua mandíbula antes de caírem. Seus cílios ergueram-se. E revelaram a mudança que apareceu cinco dias após seu resgate. Os olhos que tinham sido castanho-escuros agora eram de uma mistura que ele nunca tinha visto em qualquer ser senciente; humano, changeling ou Psy. As pupilas de Brenna eram puramente negras, mas ao redor dos pontinhos de noite existiam agora rajadas de um vivido azul ártico. Elas iam de forma irregular em direção ao castanho escuro da íris, dando aos seus olhos uma aparência extremamente triste.

— Acabou. — Ela disse.

— O quê? — Ele ouviu Tai gemer, mas ignorou-o. O menino não era uma ameaça, e a única razão pela qual Judd lhe permitiu acertar qualquer um de seus socos foi porque ele entendia a forma como a sociedade lobo funcionava. Ser espancado em uma briga era ruim, mas não tão ruim quanto ser espancado sem opor uma sólida resistência.

Os sentimentos de Tai não faziam diferença para Judd. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de assimilar o mundo changeling. Mas sua sobrinha e sobrinho, Marlee e Toby, também tinham que sobreviver na rede de túneis subterrâneos que era a caverna dos SnowDancers, e seus inimigos poderiam se tornar os deles. Assim sendo ele não tinha humilhado o rapaz pondo fim à luta antes mesmo que ela começasse.

— Será que ele vai ficar bem? — Brenna perguntou quando Tai gemeu pela segunda vez.

— Dê a ele um minuto ou dois.

Olhando para ele, ela arfou. — Você está sangrando!

Ele se afastou antes que ela pudesse tocar seus antebraços cortados em tiras.

— Não é nada sério. — E não era. Quando criança ele foi submetido a mais excruciante dor e, em seguida, foi-lhe ensinado a bloqueá-la. Um bom Psy não sentia nada. Um bom Arrow sentia menos ainda.

Isso tornava muito mais fácil matar as pessoas.

— Tai feriu você. — O rosto de Brenna estava furioso quando ela olhou para baixo, para o homem caído contra a parede. — Espere até Hawke ouvir...

— Ele não vai ouvir. Porque você não vai dizer a ele. — Judd não precisava de proteção. Se Hawke soubesse o que Judd realmente era, o que ele tinha feito, o que ele havia se tornado, o alfa SnowDancer teria levado-o para fora em sua primeira reunião. — Explique o seu comentário sobre Sascha.

Brenna fez uma careta, mas não pressionou sobre os arranhões em seu braço. — Não há mais sessões de cura. Eu estou bem.

Ele sabia o quanto ela tinha sido brutalizada. — Você tem que continuar.

— Não. — A palavra foi curta, afiada e muito final. — Eu não quero ninguém em minha cabeça novamente. Nunca mais. De qualquer forma, Sascha não pode entrar nela.

— Isso não faz sentido. — Sascha tinha o raro dom de ser capaz de falar facilmente tanto às mentes changelings quanto as Psys. — Você não tem a capacidade de bloqueá-la.

— Eu consigo agora, algo mudou.

Tai tossiu enquanto despertava completamente e eles se viraram para observar como ele usava a parede para arrastar-se a uma posição vertical. Piscando várias vezes após ficar de pé, ele ergueu a mão para sua bochecha. — Cristo, parece que um caminhão passou por dentro do meu rosto.

Os olhos de Brenna se estreitaram. — Que diabos você achou que estava fazendo?

— Eu...

— Guarde isso. Por que você veio atrás de Judd?

— Brenna, isso não é da sua conta. — Judd podia sentir o sangue secando-se em sua pele, as células já se coagulando. — Tai e eu já chegamos a um entendimento. — Ele olhou para o outro homem nos olhos.

A mandíbula de Tai se apertou, mas ele assentiu. — Nós estamos quites.

E seu status relativo na hierarquia do clã havia sido esclarecido sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas; se o posto de Judd já não tivesse sido maior, ele agora seria dominante em relação ao lobo.

Empurrando a mão pelo cabelo, Tai virou-se para Brenna. — Posso falar com você sobre...

— Não. — Ela interrompeu-o com um aceno de mão. — Eu não quero ir com você para sua festa de faculdade. Você é muito jovem e muito idiota.

Tai tragou. — Como você sabia o que eu ia dizer?

— Talvez eu seja Psy. — Foi sua resposta sombria. — Esse é o boato, não é?

Manchas vermelhas apareceram nas maçãs do rosto de Tai. — Eu disse que eles estavam falando merda.

Esta era a primeira vez que Judd ouvia falar da tentativa claramente mal intencionada de causar dor emocional a Brenna, e essa era a última coisa que ele teria previsto. Os lobos podiam ser inimigos cruéis, mas eles também eram ferozmente protetores de seu próprio povo e tinham se fechado em torno de Brenna logo que ela foi resgatada.

Ele olhou para Tai. — Eu acho que você deve ir.

O jovem lobo não discutiu, passando por eles tão rápido quanto suas pernas podiam levá-lo.

— Sabe o que torna isso ainda pior? — A pergunta de Brenna trouxe sua atenção de volta do rapaz que se afastava.

— O quê?

— É verdade. — Ela direcionou todo o poder daquele triste olhar azul-castanho para ele. — Eu sou diferente. Eu vejo coisas com esses malditos olhos que ele me deu. Coisas terríveis.

— Eles são simplesmente ecos do que aconteceu com você. — Um sociopata poderoso havia rasgado sua mente, estuprando-a no nível mais íntimo. Que a experiência tivesse deixado cicatrizes psíquicas não era surpreendente.

— Isso é o que Sascha disse. Mas as mortes que eu vejo...

Um grito rasgou o momento em dois.

Ambos estavam em movimento antes que ele terminasse. Uma centena de metros abaixo no segundo túnel eles se juntaram a Índigo e um par de outros. Quando eles viraram a esquina, Andrew veio correndo em torno deles e apertou a mão no braço de Brenna, levando sua irmã a uma parada e erguendo a mão livre ao mesmo tempo. Todos pararam.

— Índigo, há um corpo. — Andrew cuspiu as palavras como balas. —Túnel Nordeste número seis, alcova quarenta.

Brenna se soltou do agarre de seu irmão no segundo que ele terminou e decolou sem aviso prévio. Tendo percebido o seu claro acesso de raiva antes que ela rapidamente o mascarasse, Judd foi o primeiro a se mover depois dela. Índigo e um Andrew furioso seguiam às suas costas. A maioria dos Psys teria sido ultrapassado até agora, mas ele era diferente, uma diferença que havia predestinado a sua vida na PsyNet.

Brenna era um borrão em frente a ele, se movendo com uma velocidade impressionante para alguém que tinha sido confinado a uma cama apenas poucos meses atrás. Ela tinha quase chegado ao túnel número seis quando ele a alcançou.

— Pare. — Ele ordenou, sua respiração não tão irregular quanto deveria ter sido. — Você não precisa ver isso.

— Sim, eu preciso. — Ela disse em uma respiração ofegante.

Deslocando-se em uma explosão de velocidade, Andrew a agarrou por trás, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura para levantá-la do chão. — Bren, acalme-se.

Índigo passou correndo, um flash de pernas longas, seus cabelos escuros fluindo atrás dela.

Ante ao aperto de Andrew, Brenna começou a contorcer-se com fúria o suficiente para se machucar. Judd não podia permitir isso. — Ela vai se acalmar se você soltá-la.

Brenna sacudiu-se até parar, o peito arfante e os olhos surpresos. Andrew não ficou calado. — Vou cuidar da minha irmã, Psy. — A última palavra soou como uma maldição.

— Como, me prendendo? — Brenna perguntou em um tom afiado. —Eu nunca vou ser colocada em uma caixa de novo, Drew, e juro que se você tentar, eu vou tornar minhas mãos em garras sangrentas até escapar. — Era uma imagem impiedosamente gráfica, especialmente para quem tinha visto a condição em que ela estava depois de ter sido encontrada.

Atrás dela, Andrew empalideceu, mas sua mandíbula ficou determinada. — Isso é o melhor para você.

— Talvez não seja. — Judd disse, encontrando os olhos irritados de Andrew sem vacilar. O soldado SnowDancer culpou a todos os Psys pela dor de sua irmã e Judd podia adivinhar a sequência de emoção e lógica que o levara a essa conclusão. Mas essas mesmas emoções também o cegaram. — Ela não pode passar o resto de sua vida acorrentada.

— Que porra você sabe sobre qualquer coisa? — Andrew rosnou. —Vocês nem sequer se preocupam com o seu próprio povo!

— Ele sabe um inferno muito mais do que você!

— Bren. — A voz de Andrew foi um aviso.

— Cale-se, Drew. Eu não sou mais um bebê. — Sua voz continha ecos de coisas mais sombrias, do mal testemunhado e inocência perdida. — Você já parou para perguntar o que Judd fez por mim durante a cura? Alguma vez você já se preocupou em descobrir o que lhe custou? Não, claro que não, porque você sabe tudo.

Ela puxou uma respiração irregular. — Bem, adivinhe só, você não sabe de nada! Você não foi onde eu estive. Nem sequer chegou perto. Me. Solte. — As palavras não eram mais enfurecidas, mas calmas. Normal para um Psy. Não para um changeling lobo. Especialmente para Brenna. Os sentidos de Judd entraram em alerta máximo.

Andrew sacudiu a cabeça. — Não me importa o que diabos diga irmãzinha, você não precisa ver isso.

— Então me desculpe, Drew. — Brenna cortou com suas garras os braços dele uma fração de segundo depois, chocando tanto seu irmão que ele a deixou ir. Ela estava se movendo quase antes de seus pés tocarem o chão.

— Jesus. — Andrew murmurou, olhando para ela. — Eu não posso acreditar... — Ele olhou para seus braços sangrentos. — Brenna nunca machuca ninguém.

— Ela não é mais a Brenna que você conhecia. — Judd disse ao outro macho. — O que Enrique fez com ela a alterou em um nível fundamental, de uma maneira que nem mesmo ela entende. — Ele decolou atrás de Brenna antes que Andrew pudesse responder, pois ele tinha que estar ao seu lado para desviar as consequências dessa morte. O que ele não conseguia entender era por que ela estava tão determinada a ver.

Ele alcançou-a quando ela passou correndo por um guarda surpreso e entrou no pequeno aposento desocupado do túnel número seis. Ela parou tão de repente que ele quase se chocou com ela. Seguindo seu olhar, ele viu o corpo estendido de um desconhecido macho SnowDancer no chão. O rosto e o corpo nu da vítima estavam cheios de ferimentos, a pele salpicada de cores diferentes devido aos danos. Mas Judd sabia que não era isso o que mantinha Brenna congelada.

Eram os cortes.

O changeling tinha sido cortado cuidadosamente com uma faca, nenhum dos cortes fatais, exceto o último. Este tinha cortado a artéria carótida. O que significava que havia algo errado com esta cena. — Onde está o sangue? — Ele perguntou a Índigo, que estava agachada do outro lado do corpo, um par de seus soldados ao seu lado.

A tenente fez uma careta ao ver Brenna ali, mas respondeu:

— Não é uma matança fresca. Ele foi despejado aqui.

— O lugar é pouco frequentado. — Um dos soldados, um macho magro chamado Dieter, falou. — Fácil para chegar sem ser notado se você sabe o que está fazendo; quem fez isso foi inteligente, e provavelmente escolheu o lugar com antecedência.

Brenna puxou em uma respiração, mas não falou.

O cenho de Índigo aumentou. — Tirem ela daqui.

Judd não seguia ordens bem, mas concordava com essa. — Vamos. — Ele disse à mulher que estava de costas para ele.

— Eu vi isso. — Um sussurro fraco.

Índigo ficou de pé, um olhar estranho em seu rosto. — O quê?

Brenna começou a tremer. — Eu vi isso. — O mesmo sussurro débil. — Eu vi isso. — Mais alto. — Eu vi isso! — Um grito.

Judd tinha passado tempo suficiente com Brenna para saber que ela odiaria ter perdido o controle na frente de todos. Ela era uma loba muito orgulhosa. Então ele fez a única coisa que poderia cortar através de sua histeria. Moveu-se para bloquear sua visão do corpo e, em seguida, usou suas emoções contra ela. Era uma arma Psy que ele tinha afiado à perfeição. — Você está fazendo papel de boba.

As palavras geladas atingiram Brenna como uma bofetada. —Desculpe-me? — Ela deixou cair a mão que tinha levantado para empurrá-lo de lado.

— Olhe para trás.

Ela permaneceu obstinadamente quieta. O inferno iria congelar antes que ela obedecesse a uma ordem dele.

— Metade do clã está farejando ao redor. — Ele disse a ela. Impiedoso. Psy. — Ouvindo você perder o controle.

— Eu não estou perdendo o controle. — Ela corou quanto percebeu tantos olhos sobre ela. — Saia do meu caminho. — Ela não queria mais olhar para o corpo, um corpo que tinha sido mutilado com a mesma precisão sinistra que Enrique tinha usado em suas vítimas, mas o orgulho não a deixaria recuar.

— Você está sendo irracional. — Judd não se mexeu. — Este lugar obviamente tem um impacto negativo sobre a sua estabilidade emocional. Volte. — Isto definitivamente era uma ordem, seu tom de voz tão perto do de um alfa que ela cerrou os dentes.

— E se eu não quiser? — Brenna alegremente abraçou a raiva que ele tinha despertado; ela deu-lhe um novo foco, uma maneira de escapar do pesadelo de memórias desencadeadas pelo lugar.

Os impassíveis olhos do Psy encontraram os dela, a arrogância masculina neles de tirar o fôlego. — Então vou pegá-la e movê-la eu mesmo.

Em resposta, alegria explodiu para a vida em sua corrente sanguínea, afastando o último sabor acre do medo. Meses de frustração, de ver sua independência sendo soterrada por uma parede de proteção, de ouvir o que era melhor para ela, de ter sua racionalidade questionada a cada passo, tudo isso e mais formando uma bola de neve naquele instante. — Experimente. — Um desafio.

Ele adiantou-se e as pontas dos dedos dela formigaram, suas garras ameaçando aparecer. Oh sim, ela estava definitivamente pronta para se meter com Judd Lauren, o Homem de Gelo, e a mais bela criatura do sexo masculino que ela já tinha visto.

Brenna, o que você está fazendo aqui? — A afiada pergunta foi lançada por uma voz familiar. Lara não esperou por uma resposta. — Afaste-se, você está bloqueando a porta.

Assustada, Brenna fez como ordenado. A curadora SnowDancer e um de seus assistentes deslizaram, kits médicos portáteis na mão.

Judd se moveu quando ela fez isso, continuando a obstruir a sua visão do corpo. — Este lugar está ficando lotado. Lara precisa de espaço para trabalhar.

— Ele está morto. — Brenna sabia que não estava sendo razoável, mas estava cansada de ser empurrada. — Ela não pode ajudá-lo agora.

— E o que você pretende ganhar ficando aqui? — Uma simples pergunta que destacou seu comportamento ridículo com fria precisão Psy.

Fechando as mãos em punhos contra a vontade de bater neste homem que sempre pareceu alcançá-la em seu ponto mais fraco, ela se virou e saiu. Seus companheiros de clã olharam para ela com curiosidade enquanto passava. Mais do que um tinha um olhar julgador; _A pobre Brenna_ _finalmente desmoronou_. Ficou tentada a passar sem encarar seus olhares, mas se forçou a fazer o oposto. Ela teve o seu autorrespeito roubado uma vez. Ela não iria renunciar a isto nunca mais.

Vários pares de olhos se afastaram por terem sidos pegos olhando, enquanto outros continuaram a encará-la sem pestanejar. Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes ela teria tomado sua intolerância como um desafio, mas hoje ela só queria ficar longe do cheiro esmagador da morte que vinha do corpo. No entanto, a urgência não a cegou para o fato de que mesmo o mais ousado deles baixou seus olhos depois de olhar para o homem que vinha atrás dela.

— Eu não preciso de você para lutar minhas batalhas. — Ela disse depois que passaram a multidão.

Judd moveu-se para caminhar ao seu lado, deixando de ser uma sombra à suas costas. — Eu não sabia que estava fazendo isso.

Ela teve que admitir que ele provavelmente estava lhe dizendo a verdade; a maioria das pessoas da toca tinha simplesmente muito medo de Judd Lauren para querer chamar sua atenção em qualquer circunstância.

— Você viu os cortes. — Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro da morte misturado ao toque metálico do sangue. — Eles eram como os dele. — O brilho de um bisturi afiado piscou em sua mente. Imagem de sangue jorrando. Gritos ecoando contra as paredes de uma prisão.

— Eles não eram idênticos.

Sua fria resposta puxou-a para fora do caos de pesadelos em sua memória. — Por que você parece tão certo disso?

— Sou Psy. Eu entendo padrões.

Vestido de preto e com aqueles olhos sem emoção não havia dúvida de que ele era Psy. Quanto ao resto... — Não tente me convencer de que todos os Psys teriam sido capazes de processar os detalhes tão rapidamente. Você é diferente.

Ele não se preocupou em confirmar ou negar. — Isso não muda os fatos. Os cortes nesta vítima...

— Timothy. — Ela interrompeu, um nó em sua garganta. — Seu nome era Timothy. — Ela tinha conhecido o SnowDancer apenas de passagem, mas não podia suportar que ele fosse reduzido a nada mais do que uma vítima sem nome. Ele tinha uma vida. Um nome.

Judd olhou para ela, então deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. — Timothy foi morto usando o mesmo tipo de método, mas os detalhes são diferentes. Sendo que a maior diferença é que ele era do sexo masculino.

E Santano Enrique, o filho da puta que tinha torturado Brenna e matado tantos outros, tinha tomado exclusivamente mulheres. Porque ele gostava de fazer certas coisas, coisas que exigiam uma mulher; Brenna empurrou as memórias de volta para o armário dentro de sua mente onde guardava os mais escuros pedaços do que ele havia feito a ela. — Você acha que alguém está copiando ele? — A ideia fez seu estômago se revirar. Mesmo morto, o mal do açougueiro continuou.

— Provavelmente. — Judd parou em uma bifurcação nos túneis. — Essa não é a sua luta. Deixe a investigação para aqueles que têm experiência nessa área.

— Porque eu só tenho experiência em ser uma vítima?

O cheiro metálico de sangue subiu de sua carne retalhada quando ele cruzou os braços. — Você está muito cega por suas próprias emoções para fazer justiça por Timothy. Isto não é sobre você.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer-lhe que estava errado, mas fechou rapidamente. Admitir a verdade não era uma opção, pois isso soaria como loucura, um delírio de uma mente fragmentada. — Vá cuidar de seus ferimentos. — Ela disse em seu lugar. — O cheiro de sangue Psy não é particularmente apetitoso. — Ela estava preocupada com a profundidade dos cortes que Tai tinha feito nele, mas foda-se, ela não iria admitir isso.

Judd nem sequer piscou ante seu tom insultuoso. — Eu vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto.

— Experimente e eu arrancarei seus olhos. — Virando-se, ela se afastou, ainda capaz de sentir seu olhar sobre ela a cada passo do caminho até que virou a esquina. Estava tentada a desmoronar, a enfim liberar a máscara de raiva que usara como um escudo, mas esperou até que estava a salvo em seu quarto antes de ceder. — Eu vi isso. — Ela disse às paredes, apavorada.

A separação da carne sob a lâmina, o sangue escorrendo, a palidez da morte, ela viu tudo. Isso a deixou em uma bagunça tremula, abalada, mas havia encontrado conforto no fato de que tinha sido nada mais do que um pesadelo.

Só que agora seu pesadelo havia tomado a mais feia das formas.

Judd se assegurou de que Brenna estava em seus aposentos antes de voltar à cena do crime e conversar demoradamente com Índigo. Então fez o seu caminho para seu próprio quarto. Uma vez lá, despiu-se para tomar um banho e remover o sangue seco dos braços. Brenna estava certa; o cheiro só chamaria a atenção para ele, dado o sentido agudo de olfato dos changelings, e esta noite ele precisava ser invisível.

Quando ele saiu não se preocupou em olhar no espelho, simplesmente passou a mão pelo cabelo e deixou por isso mesmo. Uma parte de sua mente notou que seu cabelo estava passando do comprimento regular do passado. Outra parte rejeitou a questão como irrelevante, pois ele não era mais um membro do exército de elite da raça Psy. O Conselho Psy havia condenado toda sua família: seu irmão, Walker; a filha de Walker, Marlee; Sienna e Toby, os filhos de sua irmã morta, Kristine. Todos eles sentenciados a uma semivida após a reabilitação.

Se eles não tivessem desertado teriam suas mentes limpas, seus cérebros destruídos até que não fossem muito mais do que vegetais andantes. Tinha sido um risco calculado vir para os lobos. Ele e Walker esperavam morrer, mas tinham esperança de misericórdia para Toby e Marlee. Sienna, velha demais para ser uma criança, jovem demais para ser uma adulta, tinha decidido ariscar sua chance com os lobos ao invés da reabilitação.

Mas os SnowDancers não mataram os adultos à primeira vista. Como resultado, ele agora vivia em um mundo onde sua antiga vida não significava nada. Ele vestiu-se puxando as calças, meias e botas primeiro. Um homem é capaz de derrotar um oponente sem camisa, mas ter os pés descalços era uma desvantagem muito maior. Foi quando ele estava puxando uma camisa que a mensagem esperada chegou através de seu pequeno telefone prateado. Deixando os botões da camisa desabotoados, ele leu as palavras criptografadas, traduzindo-as em sua mente.

Alvo confirmado. Janela de tempo: Uma semana.

Ele apagou a mensagem um segundo depois de lê-la. Seu próximo ato foi puxar para cima as mangas longas de sua camisa preta e enrolar ataduras de algodão em torno de seus antebraços; elas iriam ajudar a mascarar o cheiro da rápida regeneração da pele. Brenna teria ficado muito surpresa ao ver o quão rápido ele se curava.

Sua mente foi para a cena do crime mais uma vez. Ele tinha certeza de que estavam lidando com um imitador. Os cortes foram superficialmente semelhantes aos realizados por Santano Enrique, porém nada mais que isso. Enrique sempre teve muito orgulho da precisão com que mutilava os corpos de suas vítimas, mas o assassino tinha fatiado em vez disso. Índigo também confirmou que nenhum aroma Psy foi encontrado na cena do crime. O último fator decisivo era que Santano Enrique estava mais que definitivamente morto; Judd tinha testemunhado o outro Psy ser despedaçado pelas garras dos lobos e dos leopardos.

Não existia necessidade de Brenna se preocupar que seu algoz havia voltado do túmulo. É claro, essa era a sua lógica Psy falando, e ela era indiscutivelmente uma changeling. Mais ao ponto, ela não sabia que Judd estivera presente na execução de Enrique e, por extensão, em seu resgate. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de mudar isso. Porque, enquanto ele podia não ser muito bom em prever reações emocionais, Judd aprendeu o suficiente sobre Brenna durante as sessões de cura, sessões essas onde ele "emprestou" sua força psíquica para que Sascha reparasse as fraturas na mente de Brenna, para saber que ela reagiria negativamente ao conhecimento de seu envolvimento.

_Eu não sou mais um bebê._

Não, ela não era. E ele não era seu protetor. Ele não poderia ser; quanto mais perto Judd chegasse dela, mais poderia machucá-la. O Silêncio tinha sido inventado para aqueles como ele; assassinos cruéis e violentamente insanos, aqueles que transformaram o mundo Psy em um inferno sangrento tão ruim que o Silêncio se tornou a melhor escolha.

No segundo em que quebrasse seu condicionamento ele se tornaria uma arma carregada sem uma trava de segurança. Era por isso que ele nunca faria o que Sascha fez para acabar com o Silêncio em sua mente. Essa era a única coisa que mantinha o mundo seguro do que ele era... A única coisa mantendo Brenna segura.

Puxando uma jaqueta preta idêntica a que Tai tinha cortado, ele deslizou o telefone no bolso. Era hora de sair da toca.

Ele tinha uma bomba para construir.

Um dia após o assassinato e incontáveis horas de argumentação consigo mesma mais tarde, Brenna sabia que Judd era a única pessoa a quem ela poderia perguntar, a única pessoa que poderia eventualmente entender. E, no entanto, ele também era o pior de todos, sendo tão frio que às vezes ele parecia ser menos humano do que uma estátua esculpida em gelo. Antes de ser sequestrada ela tinha mantido distância para evitá-lo, intrinsecamente perturbada pelo frio desumano de sua personalidade.

Consciente de que seus irmãos se tornariam selvagens ante o mero pensamento dela sozinha com Judd, ela tomou todos os cuidados para se manter invisível quando foi na ponta dos pés para fora das dependências da sua família depois do jantar em direção a seção ocupada por soldados solteiros. Judd vivia sozinho, pois seu irmão Walker e os três menores tinham sido transferidos para a seção de família. A mudança ocorreu quatro meses após os Laurens terem procurado refúgio com os SnowDancers.

Surpreendentemente, tinham sido as fêmeas maternas do clã que fizeram Hawke pensar sobre como seria para as crianças Psys estarem isoladas na sessão dos soldados. Dado o quão sensíveis essas fêmeas eram sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse constituir um perigo para os filhotes, Brenna tinha esperando que elas exigissem distância; Marlee e Toby podiam ser crianças, mas eram crianças muito poderosas.

Por outro lado, os filhotes SnowDancer tendiam a jogar pesado e podiam machucar as crianças Psy sem querer. Mas as fêmeas maternas estenderam o convite e Walker Lauren aceitou em nome de sua filha Marlee e do seu sobrinho Toby. Aos dezessete anos, a irmã de Toby, Sienna, não podia mais ser classificada como uma criança, mas também não era uma adulta. Neste caso, a adolescente teimosa havia escolhido ficar com as crianças.

Deixando Judd sozinho.

Como Judd era considerado o membro mais perigoso da família Lauren seus aposentos nunca foram questionados. Ele continuou a ser visto com desconfiança, embora soubesse que ele foi parte integrante de seu grupo de resgate. Embora ele não tenha sido um daqueles que entraram no cômodo encharcado de dor que foi a sua câmara de tortura, uma omissão pelo qual ela seria sempre grata, ele ajudou Sascha a lançar a armadilha psíquica que levou à captura de Enrique. Ele provou sua lealdade. Mas ainda assim ele continuou a ser um estrangeiro.

A injustiça daquilo arranhou seu senso de justiça, mas ela não podia culpar seus companheiros de clã por seus sentimentos, não quando Judd parecia determinado a reforçar essa postura. O homem era indiferente ao ponto da grosseria.

Alcançando sua porta, ela bateu suavemente. — Se apresse. — Embora o corredor estivesse deserto no momento, ela podia ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Com sua sorte, seria um de seus irmãos superprotetores.

A porta se abriu. — O que...?

Ela passou por debaixo de seu braço e entrou no quarto. — Feche isto antes que alguém apareça. — Por um segundo ela pensou que ele iria se recusar, mas ele empurrou a porta, fechando-a.

Virando-se para ficar de costas para a porta, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu. — Se os seus irmãos te encontrarem aqui vão colocá-la em um local fechado à chave.

Ela foi subitamente hiperconsciente do cheiro fresco de suor masculino e da sua reluzente pele em um espaço confinado. Terror surgiu dentro dela, mas Brenna o empurrou para dentro de uma caixa inexpugnável em sua mente. — Você não está preocupado com o que eles podem fazer a você? — Apesar do medo seus dedos formigavam, querendo tocar essa criatura perigosa.

— Eu posso cuidar de mim.

Disso ela não tinha dúvida. — Eu também.

Os olhos de Judd, olhos cor de chocolate amargo exceto pelas partículas douradas na íris, não mudaram o foco de seu rosto. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Brenna?

Ela sacudiu-se para fora de seu fascínio. — Eu preciso falar com um Psy e você é um.

— Que tal Sascha?

— Ela não entenderia. — Brenna respeitava e gostava de Sascha Duncan, a Psy curadora de mentes que tinha acasalado com Lucas Hunter, o alfa dos leopardos DarkRiver. Mas... — Ela é muito boa, muito gentil.

— É um efeito colateral de suas habilidades. — Judd disse em seu habitual tom gelado.

Era um tom que enfurecia os outros machos, mas Brenna sabia que não era a única mulher que queria descobrir como descongelá-lo. Suas garras picaram o interior de sua pele quando ela foi atingida por uma violenta onda de inexplicável fome sensual. Lutou contra isso; ela não era suficientemente estúpida para pensar que poderia mudá-lo.

— Sascha sente as emoções dos outros. — Judd continuou. — Se ela prejudicasse outro ser isto repercutiria de volta para ela.

— Eu sei disso. — Com as mãos em punhos, ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar ao redor do pequeno aposento. O cheiro dele estava por toda parte, fechando-se em torno de seus sentidos changelings em uma escura e intransigente onda masculina. — Isto aqui é como uma cela. Você não poderia pendurar um quadro, pelo menos? — O tamanho do quarto era comparável aos dos outros soldados solteiros, mas mesmo o pior lobo solitário fazia algumas mudanças no seu espaço vital.

Em contraste, o de Judd era gritantemente vazio, sua cama a única peça de mobiliário, com o seu lençol branco e o cobertor institucional cinza. A única adição aparente parecia ser uma barra horizontal de exercício montada trinta centímetros abaixo do teto.

— Eu não vejo o ponto. — Ele se encostou contra a porta, o movimento chamando sua atenção para um peitoral que ela sabia ser feito de puro músculo. — Pergunte o que você veio perguntar.

— Eu disse que estou vendo coisas. Eu vi que... que... — Ela não tinha coragem de dizer aquilo, de reavivar o pesadelo.

Claro que Judd não tentou oferecer conforto. — Expliquei que não são nada mais do que prováveis ecos psíquicos do trauma que você sofreu nas mãos de Enrique.

— Você está errado. É real.

— Diga-me o que vê.

— Maldades, coisas ruins. — Ela sussurrou, abraçando-se. — Morte, sangue e dor.

A expressão de Judd não se alterou. — Seja mais específica.

Raiva súbita a cegou, inundando o medo gerado pelas memórias. — Às vezes você me faz querer gritar! Te machucaria tentar parecer um ser humano?

Ele não respondeu.

— Walker é diferente.

— Meu irmão é um telepata com uma afinidade especial com as mentes dos jovens Psys. Ele era um professor na Net.

Ela levou um tempo para pensar sobre isso, muito surpresa de que ele a tivesse respondido depois de tudo. — Você está dizendo que ele já tinha a capacidade de sentir emoções antes de desertar?

— Nós todos temos a capacidade. — Judd corrigiu. — O objetivo do condicionamento do Silêncio é a cauterização dessa capacidade; eliminar é impossível.

Ela se perguntou o que ele viu em seu rosto, porque ela só via a calma mais fria nos olhos dele. Ele estava inalterado por sua raiva, seu medo... por sua dor. O conhecimento causou uma sensação estranha de vazio em seu estômago. — Mas você disse que Walker é diferente.

Um aceno fez vários fios de cabelo escuro caírem em sua testa. — Meu irmão tinha contato constante com as crianças que ainda não tinham terminado o processo de condicionamento, além de contato contínuo com Toby e Marlee, o que significa que ele sempre foi mais suscetível à quebra do Silêncio no ambiente certo.

— E você? — Foi algo que ela nunca perguntou antes. — O que fazia na Net?

Ela pensou ter visto seus ombros se contraírem, mas quando ele respondeu seu tom estava inalterado. — Você não precisa de mais pesadelos. Agora, me diga o que vê.

Ela se aproximou da masculinidade perigosa dele. — Você vai ter que falar sobre isso algum dia. — Mas ela sabia por sua postura inflexível que não seria hoje. Então ela reuniu sua coragem e abriu a caixa do mal e da morte. — Eu vi a morte de Timothy em um sonho. Mas... ele não tinha um rosto então... Só um liso oval de pele nua onde deveria haver um rosto. — Ela não conseguia tirar a imagem perturbadora de sua cabeça. — Eu vi como ele iria morrer. — A lâmina afiada cortando músculos e gordura para expor a carne vermelho-sangue.

Judd continuou a observá-la sem pestanejar. — Poderia ser uma simples transferência; uma maneira de sua mente interpretar as imagens que Enrique deixou em seu cérebro.

Repugnou-a que Enrique tenha chegado tão longe. Sascha assegurou que Brenna não tinha quebrado, que ela manteve o bastardo longe do núcleo central de sua mente, mas lhe parecia não era assim. Não, parecia para ela que ele tinha se arrastado até a própria essência do seu ser, violando todas as partes dela de dentro para fora. E Sascha não sabia o pior que o açougueiro tinha feito... ao que ele a submeteu; Brenna pretendia levar esse segredo para o túmulo.

— Brenna.

Com o estômago revirado, ela levantou a cabeça. — Transferência?

Seus olhos eram penetrantes, como se ele estivesse tentando ver através de sua pele. — Você pode estar confundindo ou fundindo uma velha imagem sobre uma nova.

Porque Enrique gostava de aterrorizá-la mostrando-lhe gravações de suas matanças passadas. — Não. — Ela discordou. — Mesmo antes de ver o corpo de Tim eu podia sentir as diferenças... nos cortes, na maldade. — A arma favorita de Enrique havia sido um bisturi, usado em conjunto com os poderes telecinéticos de sua mente Cardeal. Os Cardeais eram uma das categorias Psy mais fortes, mas Enrique tinha sido uma potência mesmo nesse grupo seleto. — É como se eu estivesse sendo forçada a ver as fantasias de alguém. — Era o seu maior medo; ter sua mente estuprada novamente, ser empurrada completamente na escuridão, nauseada com pensamentos que nada poderia apagar.

— Você é uma changeling, não uma telepata. — Por um segundo ela pensou ter visto as partículas douradas faiscarem à vida no rico castanho dos seus olhos. — Há mais. — Não era uma pergunta.

Ela engoliu em seco. — Quando eu vi o assassinato em meus sonhos, quando ouvi os gritos, isso... — Suas unhas cortavam as almofadas carnudas de suas palmas.

— Isso o que, Brenna? — Sua voz era quase suave. Ou talvez isso era o que ela queria ouvir.

— Isso me excitou. — Ela admitiu, sentindo-se suja e errada... um monstro. — Eu gostei. — Ela tinha desejado a agonia de sua vítima, o sangue dela vibrando com um doente entusiasmo. — Cada corte, cada grito.

A expressão de Judd não mudou. — Mas só durante esse sonho?

Ela queria tanto ser segurada, mas Judd Lauren era tão propenso a fazer isso quanto a virar um lobo. — É como se ele tivesse deixado um pedaço de si dentro de mim.

— Santano Enrique era um verdadeiro sociopata. Ele não sentia nada.

Sua risada soou irregular a seus próprios ouvidos. — Se você tivesse visto o que eu vi nunca diria isso. Ele pode ter sido frio, mas gostava do que fazia. E ele me contagiou.

— Enrique não tinha essa habilidade. Transferir vírus mental é uma habilidade rara. — Ele se desencostou da porta e caminhou até ela. — Sascha não encontrou nenhum vestígio disso em sua mente e ela saberia, já que sua mãe é a melhor transmissora viral na Net.

— Ele fez alguma coisa! — Ela insistiu. — Esses pensamentos, esses sentimentos, eles não são meus. — Eles não podiam ser. Não se ela quisesse permanecer sã.

— Você não deveria estar vendo nada. — Ele disse, tão perto que ela podia sentir o calor do seu corpo. Alarme e necessidade misturados em uma confusão crua. — Seu cérebro funciona de forma completamente diferente do cérebro de um Psy.

Ela foi passar a mão pelo cabelo e parou. Sua cabeleira até a cintura tinha ido embora, outra coisa que Enrique lhe roubou. — Você acha que ele mudou isso?

Os músculos de Judd ondularam quando ele descruzou os braços. — Esta parece ser a conclusão lógica. Se você me deixar esquadrinhar sua mente...

— Não.

Ele inclinou a cabeça em um pequeno aceno. — Tudo bem. Mas isso torna muito mais difícil de diagnosticar o problema.

— Eu sei. Mas não. — Ninguém nunca mais rastejaria em sua mente. Para a maioria das vítimas esse era o último espaço inviolável. Para ela, esse era o pedaço seu que tinha sido brutalizado uma vez e em que nunca confiaria novamente. — Você tem alguma ideia do que poderia ser?

— Não. — Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la no pescoço. — Como você conseguiu essa contusão?

Pega completamente desprevenida, ela encontrou-se colocando a mão sobre a dele.

— Uma contusão? Talvez quando eu estava treinando com Lucy. — Brenna podia não ser um soldado, mas precisava ser capaz de proteger-se... Agora mais do que nunca. Porque a verdade que ninguém sabia, o segredo que tinha escondido com sucesso desde o resgate era que Enrique não tinha simplesmente danificado sua mente. Ele a destruiu em um nível muito mais fundamental, um que ameaçava destruir sua própria identidade. — Você pode descobrir mais sobre os meus sonhos?

Sua mão era grande sob a dela, seus dedos longos. Ela estava perfeitamente consciente de cada milímetro do contato pele a pele. O toque podia ser uma segunda natureza para sua raça, mas changelings predadores não deixavam qualquer um tocá-los. Só o clã, companheiros e amantes tinham privilégios de toque. Judd não se ajustava a nenhum desses critérios. No entanto, ela não o empurrou longe.

— Eu vou fazer alguma pesquisa. — Ele retirou a mão, a aspereza da sua palma um choque inesperado. — Mas você tem que aceitar que nenhuma resposta virá rápido. Você é algo ímpar; a única que sobreviveu aos experimentos de Enrique.

Ele observou Brenna Kincaid deixar o quarto de Judd Lauren das sombras. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não saltar e sufocar a vida dela ali mesmo. A cadela deveria ter morrido meses atrás, mas ela arranhou seu caminho de volta à vida. E agora ela se lembrou de algo. Por que outra razão ela teria feito aquela cena ao ver o corpo?

As palavras que saíram de sua boca eram baixas e viciosas.

Ele tinha estado quase em pânico nos dias após o seu resgate, mas, felizmente, sua memória tinha ficado cheia de buracos. Se esses buracos fossem preenchidos ele estaria em apuros. O tipo de apuro que poderia levar a uma execução; especialmente se ela tivesse a porra do Psy ao seu lado. Ele deveria ter traído a família Lauren na primeira chance que apareceu, mas esperou demasiado tempo para usar as informações, e agora sua cobiça havia voltado para assombrá-lo.

Não fazia diferença. Ele não tinha a intenção de ser caçado como um cão raivoso. Ele olhou para o injetor em sua mão, o mesmo que havia enfraquecido Tim e feito dele uma presa fácil. Podia ser usado em Brenna também. A puta com olhos de louca não iria atrapalhar sua vida.

Judd manteve os olhos em Brenna até que ela chegou ao final do longo corredor e virou a esquina para se juntar ao constante fluxo de pessoas do outro lado. Sua mente militar treinada captou alguma coisa no ar um segundo depois que ele abriu a porta, mas Judd não pôde encontrar nenhuma razão para a bandeira de advertência. Ainda assim ele não se mexeu até que ela estava segura.

Em seguida, fechando a porta, ele olhou para sua mão, abrindo e fechando-a em um esforço para perder a marca do calor que o queimou no segundo em que tocou Brenna. Tinha sido uma ação totalmente irracional não solicitada pelo pensamento consciente, mas por algum instinto enterrado que tinha substituído momentaneamente seu condicionamento quando ele percebeu a contusão estragando sua pele.

Seu telefone tocou, lembrando-o que tinha um trabalho a ser concluído. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ser distraído de suas metas por uma changeling que contava com ele para vencer seus pesadelos. Como se ele fosse... bom. O que Brenna diria se dissesse a ela que _ele_ era o pesadelo?

Seu telefone tocou pela segunda vez. Pegando-o, ele desligou o alarme e foi lavar o suor que revestia seu corpo. A sensação tátil da suave pele feminina continuou agarrada a sua mão, mas ele sabia que isso desapareceria em breve; o odor da morte tinha uma maneira de imergir tudo em um arrepiante gelo.

E, Judd pensou enquanto pegava o equipamento de vigilância que iria necessitar esta noite, ele era muito bom em causar morte, tinha sido desde os dez anos de idade. Hoje era um trabalho de monitoramento simples, mas faltavam apenas alguns dias até o golpe. As bombas estavam quase prontas. Tudo o que ele precisava agora era de uma janela de tempo, de uma oportunidade. Então o sangue se espalharia através de sua pele mais uma vez, uma flor escarlate que contava a verdadeira história de quem ele era.

Não foi até a manhã do quinto dia após o assassinato que Judd viu Brenna novamente. Ele estava indo falar com Hawke quando ela passou por ele na direção oposta, destruindo a sua decisão de mantê-la à distância; Brenna podia parecer suave e inofensiva, mas ela tinha uma maneira imprevisível e desleal de transformar o seu comportamento. Como agora.

Segurá-la por seu braço foi reflexo. Continuar a segurar depois foi um pequeno desvio, mas significativo a partir do Protocolo. E ele não se importava. — Onde estão... — Ele parou no meio da frase quando ela levantou o rosto.

Seu rosto estava cansado, com os olhos quase afundados.

— Fale para mim. — Uma ordem.

Onde normalmente ela teria usado suas garras afiadas sobre ele por ousar dar-lhe uma ordem, hoje ela lançou um olhar nervoso sobre o ombro antes de colocar as mãos em punhos sobre seu peito. — Eu estava procurando por você. — Ela sussurrou enquanto ele ainda tentava assimilar o impacto do seu toque. — Drew e Riley não me deixaram sair de casa nenhuma vez depois que voltei da nossa conversa. Alguém nos viu juntos. Eu só saí agora por pura sorte.

Judd sentiu gelo se alastrar por suas veias, mas era um frio que queimava. — Vou conversar com eles. — Ninguém iria trancafiar Brenna novamente.

— Apenas me leve para fora, longe o suficiente para que eles não possam acompanhar o meu cheiro. — Um apelo irregular. — Por favor, me tire daqui antes que eu perca minha mente.

— Siga-me. — Liberando seu agarre sobre ela, ele virou-se para levá-la para fora. Uma mão feminina curvou-se em seu braço esquerdo sobre o couro sintético da sua jaqueta.

Se tivesse sido qualquer outra mulher ele teria quebrado o contato e garantido que ele não se repetiria. Mas esta não era qualquer mulher. — A que distância? — Ele perguntou, porque ela tinha se tornado quase agorafóbica1 desde o sequestro; embora ela tenha, por vezes, se arriscado a sair a uma pequena distância da toca, ela tinha parado de frequentar a faculdade e nunca mais foi correr com seus companheiros de clã.

— Longe. — Sua voz era firme, mas sua mão um torno em seu braço.

Ele a levou através de vários túneis para uma saída que ele sabia ser mantida menos bem guardada do que outras, porque ela se abria diretamente para um jardim na Zona Branca. Essa zona era a seção mais próxima do perímetro interno e era considerada suficientemente segura para que os filhotes brincassem sozinhos. — Espere aqui enquanto vou verificar a área.

Demorou alguns segundos para que ela o deixasse ir. — Me desculpe, eu só...

— Se quisesse um pedido de desculpas eu teria pedido por ele.

Sua boca fechou-se. — Onde você aprendeu o seu charme, em 'arquipélago gulag2'?

— Algo como isso. — Ele saiu para encontrar o jardim vazio. Os filhotes provavelmente foram levados para dentro quando o céu ficou pesado com a promessa de mais neve. Acabando o exame visual, ele fez um telepático para confirmar suas descobertas. — Está tudo limpo.

Brenna surgiu a partir da porta com uma expressão confiante, mas no segundo em que o ar livre bateu nela sua respiração passou de tranquila para vacilante. Ele podia sentir o medo dela como se fosse uma onda física quebrando-se várias vezes em seu corpo. Voltando, ele pegou a mão dela. Changelings gostavam de tocar. Isso os centrava tanto como fazia o contrário para sua raça.

— Fique comigo. — Recusando-se a questionar o porquê dele ter feito algo tão estranho à sua natureza, ele a puxou pelo jardim e em direção a um caminho estreito. — Mais longe?

— Sim. — Sua voz rouca assumiu uma borda dura. — Eu estou cansada de ter medo. Ele não vai ganhar.

— Você é muito forte para que isso alguma vez seja uma possibilidade. — Depois de saber o que Enrique tinha feito para ela, Judd esperava que a mente de Brenna ficasse completamente abalada e torcida com a loucura. Mas ela não só tinha sobrevivido, ela estava sã.

Sua mão apertou a dele. — Judd...

Algo roçou a borda do scanner telepático que ele estava fazendo. — Silêncio. — Ele estava consciente dos olhos de Brenna sobre ele, de como ela estava perto o suficiente para que o calor do seu corpo chegasse até ele mesmo através do isolamento reforçado de sua jaqueta. Enterrando esse conhecimento em um canto escuro de sua mente, ele reorientou a verificação. Havia dois soldados caminhando em sua direção, provavelmente voltando de uma ronda no perímetro exterior.

Eles não iriam parar, mas ele não tinha a intenção de ter seu paradeiro rastreado. Foi por isso que ele aprendeu várias formas discretas de garantir que suas frequentes viagens dentro e fora do território SnowDancer nunca fossem registradas. No entanto, se vissem Brenna, eles certamente tentariam segurá-la até receberem instruções de Andrew ou Riley.

— Você pode enevoar suas mentes? — Brenna perguntou em um sussurro baixo, pressionando-se ainda mais perto de seu corpo. — Fazê-los olhar para o outro lado?

— As mentes changelings são mais difíceis de influenciar para nós do que a humana. — Um Psy forte poderia matar um changeling com uma explosão de energia pura, mas manipulá-los era uma proposta diferente. — Talvez exista outra opção.

Ampliando seus sentidos novamente, ele encontrou seis mentes sem blindagem. Tomar o controle foi fácil; os jovens ursos negros não tinham muita defesa, especialmente estes em profunda hibernação. — Você pode ficar aqui sozinha por alguns minutos?

A sua pele se esticou sobre as maçãs do rosto quando ela acenou a cabeça. — Vá. — Tirando sua mão com relutância notável, ela virou-se e moveu-se para trás de uma árvore.

— Não vou demorar muito. — Ele podia ver o quão perto ela estava de entrar em pânico, mas para seu crédito ela apenas acenou a cabeça quando ele deu a ordem seguinte. — Quando você ouvir os guardas começarem a se mover corra para o sudeste. Sem hesitação.

Ele se dirigiu para os dois homens, certificando-se de que estava fora da linha de visão de Brenna antes de ofuscar a si mesmo. Nem mesmo outros homens de sua unidade altamente especializada de Arrows possuíam essa habilidade. A maior parte da habilidade de ofuscar, ou "enevoar" como Brenna tinha colocado, funcionava no plano mental, com o Psy lançando uma interferência telepática na mente do espectador.

Judd era diferente. Ele podia alterar sua própria forma física. A habilidade era telecinética e não telepática. Porque Judd não era simplesmente um telepata forte, nem era Tp sua habilidade principal como a maioria das pessoas acreditava; como ele tinha trabalhado muito para que as pessoas acreditassem. O que Brenna diria se percebesse que ele era um telecinético extremamente poderoso; um Tc, a mesma designação do assassino que a torturou naquele aposento encharcado de sangue?

Era uma pergunta para qual nunca teria resposta, pois ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de dizer para Brenna o que realmente era. Mudando as suas células para que ficassem uma fração mais em sincronia com o mundo exterior, ele moveu-se ao redor dos outros dois homens; quando ele se ofuscava os changelings não podiam vê-lo, exceto como uma sombra nas bordas de sua visão. Mais importante, eles não podiam farejá-lo, um fato que sustentava a sua teoria pessoal de como sua capacidade funcionava.

Um minuto depois ele enviou os ursos derrubando a floresta do lado direito, a favor do vento e dos soldados. As criaturas faziam barulho suficiente para distraí-los e os fazerem mudar de direção. Fazendo suas moléculas voltarem em sincronia, Judd deliberadamente cruzou com os homens; como se ele estivesse em seu caminho de volta para a toca.

— Ouviu alguém passando por você? — Elias parou, enquanto o seu parceiro, Dieter, continuou.

— Não.

Assentindo, Elias foi atrás de Dieter. Judd aproveitou a oportunidade para criar uma pista falsa por todo o caminho de volta para a toca. Então, tomando um tempo para esconder a trilha de Brenna e a sua própria, dirigiu-se para sudeste. Ele usou mais alguma telecinese no ar enquanto corria, se ofuscando e dispersando seus odores para que não pudessem ser rastreados de uma forma ou de outra.

Brenna era rápida. Quando ele a encontrou, ela estava bem fora da Zona Branca, no núcleo central do perímetro interno; considerado seguro para adultos, mas não para crianças. Havia sentinelas nesta seção também, mas eles estavam parados a certa distância, na fronteira onde o perímetro interno dava lugar ao exterior. Ao redor de Judd e Brenna a floresta estava silenciosa, o som abafado pelo espesso manto de neve. As árvores eram azuis até ali no declive da Sierra, com pingentes pendurados nos ramos como lâminas transparentes.

— Cuidado. — Ele moveu-se para cobri-la quando ela passou sob um ponto particularmente letal.

— O quê? — Ela olhou para cima e para trás, então estremeceu, deslocando-se para se inclinar de lado contra seu tórax. Ele congelou, tão imóvel quanto às árvores. Sua reação não escapou de sua observação. — Sinto muito, eu sei que você não gosta de ser tocado. Mas preciso disso agora.

Ele tinha vindo a esperar sua franqueza. — Você não está vestida para este tempo. — Ela não usava casaco, apenas jeans e um pulôver gola alta rosa, embora seus pés estivessem calçados com botas sólidas. Ele deveria ter notado e corrigido a falta antes que saíssem da toca.

— Sou changeling, não sinto frio. — Normalmente seria verdade, exceto que ela estava se escondendo debaixo de seu corpo, as mãos erguidas entre eles quando ela se virou ligeiramente. Uma coxa pressionada na sua. — E você?

— Eu estou bem. — Ele realmente não sentia frio, mas no caso dele isso tinha a ver com sua telecinese. — Pegue isso. — Ele tirou sua jaqueta. Isso o deixou vestido um suéter de gola fina tão negro quanto seu jeans.

— Eu disse que n-n-não sinto f-f-frio.

— Seus lábios estão azuis. — Ele colocou o casaco sobre seus ombros. No mesmo instante ele estendeu seu escudo Tc para cobri-la, desviando o frio. O escudo foi criado através da reorganização das partículas do ar e poeira para formar uma fina, mas altamente impermeável parede invisível.

Ela estremeceu e começou a empurrar os braços nas mangas. — Você ganhou. Isso está tão quente.

Nadando em sua jaqueta, ela retornou a sua posição contra ele. Nenhum deles falou ou se moveu pelos próximos dez minutos. Brenna parecia satisfeita em simplesmente olhar para a propagação azul e branca da floresta ao seu redor, mas ele estava ciente de cada respiração que ela dava, cada batida do seu coração, cada movimento de seu corpo macio e quente dentro de sua jaqueta. A força desse último pensamento acendeu um alerta em seu cérebro que ele preferiu ignorar.

De repente, a luz ofuscante do sol refletiu na neve e em seus olhos. Ele olhou para cima e descobriu que as nuvens tinham se dissipado enquanto eles estavam ali em silêncio.

— Lindo. — Suspirou Brenna, enganchando um braço no seu. — Mas ruim para os olhos. Venha. Há um lago por aqui. A área em torno dele é um pouco mais à sombra. — Brilhando no cabelo que estava para fora do boné, o sol era uma faca afiada que o fez questionar o que estava fazendo ali. Mas ele não parou de caminhar até que ela também o fez.

— Lá, vê? — Olhando para a superfície coberta de neve do pequeno lago que durante os meses mais quentes ficava colorido com imagens refletidas de montanhas e árvores, Brenna de repente se sentiu mais livre do que tinha se sentido em meses. O medo que a prendeu dentro da toca foi esmagado sob a beleza atordoante do lugar que ela chamava de lar. Tudo o que ela precisou foi de alguém para andar com ela até ali.

Sorrindo, ela olhou para o anjo negro ao seu lado. Vestido de preto, com esse cabelo e esses olhos, não havia outra maneira de descrevê-lo. — Obrigada.

Seus lábios tinham um formato bonito, cheios o suficiente para tentar, mas com uma borda dura que a fez torcer o estômago. Então ele falou e foi um lembrete brutal de que ele não era simplesmente um homem forte e sexy. Ele era Psy. — Não me agradeça. Fui incapaz de encontrar para você qualquer resposta concreta em relação a seus sonhos precognitivos3. Você precisa conversar com alguém mais experiente; os sonhos podem ser um sinal de degradação mental.

Ela retirou o braço do dele e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta. O cheiro dele, poderoso e intrinsecamente masculino, era inebriante para os seus sentidos changeling, mas ela não queria mais ser rodeada por ele. — Você acha que eu estou perdendo minha mente? — Este era o seu medo secreto, o monstro embaixo da cama, o calafrio em sua espinha.

— Psys não dançam em torno dos fatos. Eu quis dizer exatamente o que disse.

Deus, ele soou arrogante. — Isto é o cúmulo do absurdo. — Ela fez uma careta. — O seu Conselho fez de dançar em torno da verdade uma arte.

Olhos escuros com a neve refletida em suas profundezas se viraram para ela. — Eles não são meu Conselho e eu não sou seu fantoche. — Gelo suficiente para esfolar fora sua pele.

Ela estremeceu. — A degradação mental? Se isso não significa loucura...

— Enrique pode ter danificado as partes orgânicas do seu tecido cerebral durante a execução de suas experiências psíquicas, causando lesões ou contusões. — Olhou-a com o olhar fixo de um predador, como se avaliando sua força. — Ele era um Tc e o uso de poderes telecinéticos quase sempre tem um efeito físico. As autópsias de suas outras vítimas revelaram que elas sofreram lesões cerebrais graves.

Retratos. O açougueiro havia lhe mostrado fotos das outras. — Eu me lembro.

— No entanto, a probabilidade de tal dano é mínima. Sascha e Lara fizeram questão de reparar todos os rasgos orgânicos antes de começarem a cura em qualquer outro nível.

Brenna mordeu o lábio inferior e tomou uma respiração profunda e trêmula. — Sascha disse que essa parte deveria ter levado mais tempo, mas que eu estava tão determinada a ter minha mente de volta que foi como se eu quisesse que minhas partes quebradas se curassem. — Quase como se ela fosse Psy. — Talvez eu a apressei.

— Eu liguei para ela depois que nós conversamos. — Ele disse, continuando a olhá-la com o olhar de um caçador. — Você a apressou, mas não na cura física.

Ela queria bater-lhe por sua presunção, apesar do fato de que ela pediu por sua ajuda. — Nada disso muda o fato de que Sascha não tem experiência nesse tipo de coisa. — E a empática, que tinha a capacidade de sentir e curar a mais escura das feridas emocionais, já a tinha visto quebrada e sangrando muitas vezes. Não importa sua bondade, Sascha fazia Brenna se lembrar de coisas que preferiria esquecer.

— Não. Mas Faith tem. — Judd cruzou os braços. — Você precisa falar com alguém.

— Eu estou falando com você. — Ora, ela não conseguia se explicar racionalmente. Ele era frio e impiedoso, tinha todo o encanto de um lobo selvagem.

— Vou arrumar um encontro com Faith.

Ela rangeu os dentes.

— Vou fazer isso. Vaughn não gosta de você, caso não tenha notado. — Ela tinha conhecido tanto Faith quanto seu companheiro Vaughn quando a vidente foi até a toca para aceitar um presente feito para ela pelas crianças da creche, crianças essas que estavam vivas por causa de uma visão que Faith teve. Sem o seu aviso eles teriam perdido vários filhotes. — Não é que você não seja amigável.

— Isso é irrelevante. — Afastando-se, ele olhou para a paisagem congelada. — A emoção não é um dos meus pontos fracos.

Faith tinha acabado de terminar uma conversa curta, porém perturbadora com Brenna Kincaid quando Anthony Kyriakus, chefe do Grupo NightStar e seu pai, entrou na sala de reuniões. Colocando o telefone no bolso ela se inclinou para Vaughn esperando Anthony falar.

— Há um Fantasma na Net. — Ele circulou para ficar do outro lado da mesa.

Não era o que ela queria ouvir, a criança dentro dela ainda com fome de coisas que ela sabia que Anthony poderia jamais ser capaz de lhe dar. Machucava como uma dor incômoda em seu corpo. Então Vaughn fechou uma mão sobre a sua nuca e a tristeza passou; ela era amada, querida, adorada. — Um fantasma? — Ela sentou-se e os homens a seguiram.

— Ninguém sabe a identidade desse indivíduo, mas ele ou ela está sendo apontado como causador de uma série de atividades insurgentes. — Anthony passou-lhe um disco com os nomes das empresas que solicitaram uma previsão desde a última vez que eles se falaram; previsões que ela fornecia sob um acordo de subcontratação com o PsyClã NightStar.

Ela colocou o disco de lado mais interessada neste Fantasma. — Ele é um de nós? — Se havia uma coisa que Faith e seu pai concordavam há algum tempo era que eles queriam o seu povo libertado de um Silêncio que era uma farsa; Anthony podia ser friamente Psy, mas ele também era o líder de uma revolução silenciosa contra o Conselho.

— Não há nenhuma maneira de saber. No entanto, é evidente que o Fantasma faz parte da superestrutura do Conselho, já que ele ou ela tem acesso a dados sigilosos, mas esse Fantasma ainda não atuou sobre nada acima de um certo nível. Isso pode ser porque essa pessoa não tem mais acesso, ou porque ele...

— Está sendo muito cuidadoso para não fazer nada que possa estreitar o foco da investigação de sua identidade. — Faith completou.

— Boa estratégia. — O jaguar ao seu lado finalmente falou, seu polegar acariciando sobre sua nuca. — O Conselho tem que estar chateado se esse rebelde está vazando dados sigilosos.

— Sim. — Anthony se voltou para Faith. — O Fantasma estava ativo quando você ainda era parte da Net. Você se lembra da explosão nos Laboratórios Exogênesis?

— O lugar onde eles estavam teorizando sobre os implantes que poderiam diminuir o percentual de defeituosos? — Ela cuspiu a última palavra. Esse era o rótulo que o Conselho usava para descrever aqueles que se recusassem a se vergar sob o regime antiemoção do Protocolo de Silêncio. — Eles querem cortar cérebros em desenvolvimento e iniciar o Silencio em um nível orgânico.

Anthony não reagiu à sua emotividade aberta. — A explosão no Exogênesis matou dois dos cientistas à frente da equipe de implantes e destruiu meses de trabalho.

— O Fantasma não tem medo de matar.

Faith não ouviu nenhum julgamento no tom de Vaughn; seu felino tinha matado para proteger inocentes. E as crianças, as primeiras vítimas se o processo de implantação fosse posto em prática, eram os mais inocentes de todos.

— Parece que não. A explosão foi investigada tanto pelos Executores quanto pelo Conselho, mas sem o apoio ativo da maioria da população.

— Por quê? — Vaughn perguntou, o calor de seu corpo tão sedutor que ela se encontrou inclinando-se cada vez mais para perto dele, sua mão sobre o músculo rígido de sua coxa. — Esse implante não faria os Psys ainda mais eficientes?

Anthony balançou a cabeça. — Em um sentido. Mas os dissidentes afirmam que ao Protocolo I assegurar o cumprimento universal do Silêncio, ele teria também o efeito colateral inevitável de vincular nossas mentes juntas. Não como a PsyNet faz, mas em um nível biológico.

Protocolo I?

Que isto já tinha um nome oficial era um mau sinal. — Eles estão falando de uma verdadeira colmeia de mentes. — Faith não podia controlar o desgosto que atou suas palavras.

— Sim. Não é nada apelativo para aqueles de nós que preferem executar nossas empresas sem interferência externa. Isso seria impossível se a raça inteira começasse a agir como uma entidade. — Ele pegou seu organizador; o tablet fino onipresente entre os Psys. — A partir do padrão de ataques parece que o Fantasma compartilha nossas metas, mas sem saber sua identidade nós não podemos coordenar nossos esforços.

Vaughn se inclinou para frente. — Quanto mais pessoas conhecerem seu nome, maior a chance de exposição. Eu digo, deixe o Fantasma fazer seu trabalho, e surfamos a onda que ele provoca.

— Sua conclusão é o espelho da minha. — Seu tom sinalizando o fim do tópico, Anthony procurou algo em seu organizador. — Blue Z tem estado à espera de sua nova previsão por um mês. Você pode movê-la para o topo da sua lista?

Faith pegou seu próprio organizador. — Eu posso tentar. — Ela ainda não tinha descoberto o segredo para fazer previsões por ordem. Estava começando a parecer que o Conselho não tinha mentido sobre isso; talvez não houvesse forma de aproveitar o seu dom tão avançadamente.

Anthony mudou para outro item da agenda. Meia hora depois eles concluíram e ela estava abraçando-o em um adeus. Ele não devolveu o gesto, mas tocou na parte inferior das suas costas uma vez. Só um ex-detento do Silêncio poderia ter entendido o incrível impacto desse ato. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando ele se afastou e saiu pela porta.

Barker, um soldado DarkRiver, estava esperando para escoltá-lo para fora da sede financeira do clã. Localizado no centro de San Francisco, perto do caos organizado de Chinatown, o edifício era público e altamente seguro.

— Vem cá, Ruiva. — Vaughn arrastou-a em seus braços, derretendo o nó em sua garganta com o áspero afeto que era sua marca registrada.

Isso a assustou algumas vezes, a força do que ela sentia por ele. — Ele é importante. O Fantasma. — Ela tinha um conhecimento, não uma visão nem nada assim, mas uma dica de como as coisas poderiam ser.

Foi quando a visão bateu nela. Uma verdadeira visão. Uma imagem de frações de segundos do futuro.

Mas esta nada tinha a ver com o Fantasma. Tratava-se de Brenna. Morte. A SnowDancer estava cercada pela morte, com as mãos encharcadas de sangue. Sangue de quem? Faith não sabia, mas ela podia sentir o cheiro de carne crua, o desespero e o medo. Então a visão se foi; tão rápido que ela nem sequer foi deixada com uma pós-imagem em suas retinas, muito menos nada da desorientação que por vezes acompanhava os flashes de previsão.

A visão não lhe deu nada de concreto, nada que ela pudesse compartilhar com Brenna, mas serviu para apoiar seus instintos sobre o que a outra mulher lhe dissera por telefone. Abraçando Vaughn, ela voltou ao tema em questão. — Você acha que eu deveria contatar a NetMind sobre o Fantasma? — A senciência que estava a vontade nas redes de mentes, a NetMind era a bibliotecária e, alguns acreditavam, a policial da PsyNet. Faith, porém, sabia que ela era muito mais.

— Esse cara parece estar funcionando muito bem sozinho. Você tem certeza de que quer mexer com isso?

— Eu deveria ter sabido que você adotaria o lado do lobo solitário. — Ela brincou, deliciando-se em ser capaz de fazê-lo.

Ele resmungou e ela sentiu a vibração contra seu rosto. — Não me compare a essas malditas coisas selvagens.

Inclinando o rosto, ela sorriu. — Malditos lobos. — Era uma maldição muitas vezes murmuradas por felinos DarkRiver.

— Muito bem. — Ele a beijou. Forte. Rápido. Vaughn.

— Vou aceitar seu conselho, eu não quero inadvertidamente desencadear algo na NetMind. — Embora a senciência em desenvolvimento fosse boa, ela não estava completamente livre do Conselho. — Você sabe, eu acho que o Fantasma vai ser importante para os DarkRiver também. Agora não. Mas um dia.

— Uma visão?

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Nem mesmo um conhecimento, realmente, mais uma... — As palavras não vieram.

— Uma sensação. Um instinto.

— Sim. — Não foi à toa que ela não tinha encontrado as palavras; admitir tal coisa teria conseguido que ela fosse medicada na PsyNet. — Ah, e, meu gato querido, nós estaremos indo ao território SnowDancer amanhã de manhã para uma reunião.

— Com quem? — Ele segurou seu cabelo na mão, mas ela sabia que era um gesto de afeição.

— Brenna Kincaid. — Ela decidiu não mencionar que Judd Lauren também estaria presente. Vaughn tinha uma reação decididamente negativa ao Psy alto, moreno e muito perigoso. Judd... não, ela não via nada sobre ele. De todas as pessoas que já conhecera, Judd era o mais opaco a seu dom de previsão. Tão escuro. Tão brutalmente sozinho.

Vinte e quatro horas após ceder às exigências de Judd, ela ainda não tinha certeza sobre o encontro com Faith, mas Brenna sabia que já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Eles se reuniram em uma pequena clareira a cerca de vinte minutos da toca. Apesar de seus receios sobre isso, Brenna teve que admitir que o par DarkRiver escolheu um belo local. A neve estava no solo macio e uma cachoeira congelada brilhava a poucos metros dali, o gelo vitrificado brilhando no sol da manhã quase dolorosamente. O cabelo vermelho escuro de Faith parecia estar em chamas contra todo aquele branco.

Então não havia mais distância entre eles. — Obrigada por terem vindo.

Faith sorriu, mas Judd falou antes que a P-Psy pudesse responder. — Você escolheu um lugar extremamente perto da toca. Por que não em algum lugar mais perto do seu clã?

Brenna tinha pensado sobre isso também. Os felinos podiam ser seus aliados, mas os dois lados ainda não eram amigos. E os machos de espécies predadoras changelings eram notoriamente protetores de suas mulheres; companheiras, filhas e irmãs. Ela devia saber. Drew e Riley iriam levá-la à loucura. Ela tinha alcançado o ponto onde sabia que alguém tinha que ceder. Ela só esperava que todos sobrevivessem à explosão.

Mas Faith parecia feliz com seu macho superprotetor. — Vaughn acha divertido passar por suas patrulhas sem ser detectado.

Vaughn parecia arrependido. — Eles estão ficando desleixados. Mesmo com a Ruiva aqui eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade de entrar. — Ele sorriu quando sua companheira lhe deu um olhar de advertência.

Brenna sentiu algo em seu estômago ante a fácil intimidade entre os dois, na visão do sorriso de um felino que ela nunca tinha visto sorrir. Isso era o que ela deveria estar procurando; um sensual e afetuoso macho changeling. Eles não se preocupavam em esconder suas emoções, tocavam tão facilmente quanto respiravam, riam com seus companheiros, mesmo que não com mais ninguém.

O problema era que nestes dias apenas um homem parecia registrar-se em seus sentidos femininos, e ele era um Psy que não poderia dar-lhe nada do que Vaughn deu a Faith... Mesmo se ele estivesse interessado nisso. O que ele claramente não estava. Então, por que ela continuava indo até ele, esperando que ele lutasse com seus demônios para mantê-la segura?

— Então, — Faith olhou para ela — vamos falar sobre seus sonhos.

Eles eram pesadelos, não sonhos. — Você acha que nós poderíamos fazer isso sozinhas?

Lampejos de luz iam e vinham dos olhos Cardeais de Faith; estrelas brancas contra o veludo negro. Sascha era Cardeal também, mas os olhos de Faith eram diferentes dos da outra mulher, mais silenciosos, menos abertos, tocados por um golpe de escuridão. Faith via o futuro e os olhos dela diziam que esse futuro nem sempre era algo bom.

Olhando por cima do ombro para seu companheiro, Faith inclinou a cabeça em um gesto suave. Brenna era fascinada pela interação da mulher Psy com o felino que sempre lhe pareceu mais selvagem, mais animal do que a maioria. Talvez ela pudesse aprender algo com Faith sobre como lidar com um macho intratável.

Virando-se, ela olhou para o perfil de um homem tão letalmente frio que ela deveria ter estado aterrorizada demais para se aproximar dele. — Por favor.

Os cabelos de Judd levantaram-se com a leve brisa e ela teve que enrolar seus dedos para lutar contra a tentação de tocá-los. Porque, ao invés de ser esmagada sob o gelo de sua personalidade, seu fascínio por ele continuou a crescer.

— Vou me certificar de que ninguém chegue até você. — Uma promessa tão absoluta que ela a sentiu em seus ossos.

— Obrigada.

Ele olhou para Vaughn. — Eu vou para o sul.

— Eu ao norte.

Com isso, os homens foram embora, sombras que se misturaram com as árvores quase em equilíbrio. Brenna esperou até que não pudesse mais ver Vaughn ou cheirá-lo, confiando que ele manteria o código de honra changeling e sairia do alcance da voz de uma conversação normal. — Eu não sei por onde começar. — Ela encontrou-se dizendo.

— Você disse que está experimentando o que poderia ser chamado de visões. — Faith tinha uma voz tão clara, tão assustadoramente clara. — Diga-me o que você vê e quando isso começou.

Respirando fundo, Brenna derramou toda a história sórdida, então perguntou: — Será que ele fez alguma coisa para minha mente? — Ela olhou a pureza da neve em um esforço para fazer-se sentir menos suja... Menos estuprada.

A resposta de Faith foi dizer: — Caminhe comigo, Brenna. — Ela as levou em uma lenta caminhada para a margem da cachoeira. — Lindo, não é?

Ela olhou para cima. — Sim. — Antes, ela teria sido a primeira a dizer isso, em ver o bom que havia ali fora. Um dia, ela prometeu ferozmente a si mesma, ela traria esta parte perdida sua de volta, a parte que acreditava na alegria.

Abaixando-se, Faith pegou uma pedra lisa que tinha ficado encalhada na beira da cachoeira e rolou-a entre os dedos enquanto se levantava, seu rosto pensativo. — Eu nunca ouvi falar de uma situação em que um não-Psy fosse alterado para ter habilidades Psys. Mas isso soa como alguma espécie de visão. — Ela deixou cair a pedra de volta à terra e balançou a cabeça como se chegasse a uma decisão. — Eu preciso entrar em sua mente.

— Não. — Uma resposta instintiva, não enfeitada por pensamentos civilizados. — Sinto muito, mas não.

— Nunca se desculpe por se proteger. — Faith parecia furiosa. — Eu sei como é se sentir como se sua mente fosse o único lugar seguro.

— Só que não é. Não mais. — Isso era o que ameaçava destruí-la. Como se lavar, se limpar, se o mal estava hospedado dentro dela, tornando-se cada vez mais uma parte dela a cada hora que passava? Ela acabou com esse despontar de autopiedade com força de vontade; era uma fraqueza que não podia se permitir. — Você ainda pode ajudar?

— Eu posso tentar. — Empurrando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Faith soltou um suspiro. — Você acha que pode acessar a parte de sua mente de onde as visões estão vindo?

— Eu não sei como. — A verdade era que ela não queria ir para aquele lugar torcido de sua alma.

Os olhos de Faith não transpareceram nenhum julgamento, apenas compreensão. — Eu sei que vai doer, mas quero que você tente reviver a visão. Ao mesmo tempo, imagine-se empurrando tudo isso para fora; os pensamentos, os sentimentos, as imagens.

A garganta de Brenna apertou-se com a ideia de retornar para a malevolência, mas ela não era covarde. Ela se concentrou em seu interior... E achou assustadoramente fácil despertar as memórias, sentir o medo da vítima e sua própria satisfação sádica. Com seu estômago ameaçando se revoltar, ela empurrou as emoções e imagens de sua mente com o desespero de uma criatura presa em uma armadilha. Esse mal não era ela, não podia ser. Porque se fosse, então ela não tinha saído sã da câmara de tortura do açougueiro. Ela tinha saído um pesadelo.

— Basta.

Brenna apertou o cerco contra o fluxo repugnante de memórias. — Será que isso funcionou? — A neve estava muito brilhante. Feria seus olhos.

Faith estava carrancuda quando respondeu: — Eu não sou uma telepata poderosa, mas consegui pegar pedaços; coisas que você empurrou para fora de seus escudos. Tudo o que posso dizer é que não... se sente como uma previsão.

— Eu posso ouvir um 'mas'.

— Há algo lá que não deveria; não por ser errado em si, mas porque você é changeling. — A profetisa se rodeou com os braços. — Eu odeio o frio aqui em cima.

— Eu gosto dele, da maneira como a neve torna tudo puro de novo. — Ela lamentou as palavras no segundo em que as disse. Os olhos de Faith eram muito inteligentes, muito experientes. — Você pode me dizer mais alguma coisa?

Felizmente, a P-Psy deixou passar. — Acho que Enrique conseguiu fazer algo a seu cérebro.

No eco das palavras de Judd, Brenna sentiu suas unhas cortarem suas palmas. — Ele poderia ter causado danos irreversíveis?

Olhos de céu noturno encontraram os seus. — Eu desejaria poder te responder com certeza, mas não posso. Sinto muito, Brenna. — Ela tocou a mão fugazmente no braço de Brenna. — O que posso dizer é que tudo que você me disse aponta para um efeito colateral psíquico, ao invés de um orgânico. Você foi examinada em um hospital humano, não foi?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Lara e Sascha queriam ter certeza de que elas tinham unido tudo.

Um M-Psy dotado com a capacidade de ver dentro do corpo poderia ter feito a mesma coisa a um custo menor, mas seu clã não confiava muito em qualquer Psy ligado à PsyNet.

— Então eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar com danos cerebrais, pois essas máquinas de varredura pegam o menor vestígio de lesão. Eu deveria saber disso. Enquanto estava na Net, eu era examinada em uma base regular.

O lembrete prático consolidou Brenna. Ela tinha visto por si mesma os resultados da varredura, visto a falta de danos. — Então o que você acha que ele fez?

— Bem, Enrique disse que ele fez experimentos em mulheres changeling. Interpretamos aquilo como a justificação de um louco, mas talvez não fosse. Talvez ele tenha conseguido com você.

— Ele ainda teria me matado. — Enrique havia ficado satisfeito com ela, mas apenas como você ficaria satisfeito com um rato de laboratório. E ela também era assim descartável. — Existe alguma maneira de descobrir qual era seu objetivo? — E se ele tinha rasgado seu cérebro por outros motivos além do prazer doentio.

— Ele deve ter mantido registros. — Faith soou muito certa. — Vou ver o que consigo, mas é quase certo que eles estão nas mãos do Conselho agora.

Em outras palavras, totalmente fora de seu alcance. — Se você tivesse que adivinhar, o que você diria que ele estava tentando alcançar?

— Deixe-me pensar. — Faith pegou um punhado de neve e começou a vasculhá-la através dos dedos. Os flocos se aderiram ao verde escuro de suas luvas. — Você se importa se eu perguntar a Sascha? Não vou dar-lhe detalhes sobre os sonhos, só sobre o que Enrique pode ter feito a sua mente.

Brenna olhou para a cachoeira em vez de a Faith. — Pergunte.

Os olhos de Faith perderam o foco por um microssegundo antes de enfocarem-se novamente. — Ok, eu a tenho. — Uma pausa. — Aparentemente — Disse ela no silêncio — Enrique pensava que as mulheres changelings eram perfeitas devido à sua capacidade de suportar sem quebrar ante a emoção.

— Ele poderia ter tentado criar um híbrido? — Brenna fez uma careta. — Mas isso seria estúpido; ele poderia facilmente ter manipulado DNA, ou conseguido uma mulher changeling grávida. — Mas apesar dele a ter violado de muitas maneiras, maneiras essas que ela não podia pensar sem que visse tudo mais vermelho que o sangue, ele não tinha tentado engravidá-la.

— Sascha concorda. Eu também. — A P-Psy espanou as mãos. — Por experiência própria eu diria que é mais provável que Enrique abriu uma seção anteriormente adormecida do seu cérebro.

— Uma parte que provavelmente era destinada a ficar fechada.

— Sim. O que foi feito para você não foi natural. Mas foi feito.

— E eu tenho que aprender a viver com isso. — O monstro tinha roubado o seu direito de escolha.

— Eu te ajudarei no que possa. Sascha também; ela entenderá, você sabe. — A voz de Faith era gentil. — Você não precisa se preocupar que ela irá julgá-la.

A garganta de Brenna queimou com lágrimas retidas. — Como ela não poderia? O que eu sinto durante esses pesadelos... é distorcido e errado. E ela é tão boa, tão gentil.

— Ser uma empata significa que ela sente o que você sente, incluindo a sua dor e seu horror. E ela pode ser gentil, — Faith sorriu. — mas ela seguramente não é perfeita. Pergunte ao seu companheiro se você não acredita em mim. Mas isso é uma decisão sua. Quanto a nossa ajuda, nós vamos fazer o nosso melhor, mas não estou certa de quanto podemos fazer.

— Pelo menos sei que não estou louca. — Ela tentou soar confiante, mas a verdade era que não tinha certeza. Talvez estivesse sã agora, mas e se seus pesadelos precognitivos conseguissem mudar isso? Isto a fez corar e entrar em um pânico primitivo, seu coração gaguejando... E seu olhar procurou o conforto frio de um Psy letal o suficiente para vencer todos os seus demônios. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de novo, mas desta vez não foi o medo que lhe deu origem. — Posso lhe perguntar sobre outra coisa?

— Claro que sim, Brenna... — Faith pareceu momentaneamente sem palavras, desajeitada. — Gostaria de te chamar de amiga.

Antes de hoje, Brenna teria dito que não existiam duas mulheres mais diferentes. Faith era muito composta, muito junta, enquanto ela era uma bagunça. Mas agora ela percebia que as duas sabiam o que era ser forçada a testemunhar coisas que preferiam não ver. — Eu gostaria muito.

O sorriso de Faith ficou ainda mais bonito. — O que você queria me perguntar?

— É sobre... — Ela fez uma pausa, sabendo que no segundo que fizesse essa pergunta não haveria mais como esconder a verdade; ela tinha ido atrás de Judd por motivos que não tinham nada a ver com o fato dele ser Psy, motivos que não tinham nada a ver com praticidade e tudo a ver com a forma como ele a fazia sentir-se como uma mulher. — Vocês foram condicionados a não sentir.

— Sim. Todos os Psys são.

— Mas você quebrou o Silêncio. Ouvi dizer que não levou muito tempo depois que você conheceu Vaughn.

O assentimento de Faith foi lento. — Eu acho que sei o que você quer perguntar. — A expressão da ruiva ficou pensativa. — Judd?

Aliviada por não ter que articular seus sentimentos complicados e confusos por um homem que não tinha nenhum sentimento, ela concordou com a cabeça. — Ele tem estado fora por muito mais tempo do que você, mas ele está completamente recolhido, totalmente no Silêncio.

— A diferença entre nós é que ambas, Sascha e eu, temos algo em comum em relação as nossas habilidades. Nós tínhamos que abraçar a emoção ou afogar-nos. Eu não acho que esse é o caso de Judd.

_Você não precisa de mais pesadelos._

— Não. — A machucava relembrar a escuridão sombria em seus olhos. — Ele era um soldado, eu acho.

Faith parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça como se para afugentar o pensamento. — Fora isso, ele é homem.

Brenna definitivamente tinha notado esse fato. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem que quisesse agarrar mais do que Judd. — Você acha que isso muda as coisas?

— Se você me perguntasse isso quando eu fazia parte da PsyNet eu teria dito que não, que somos todos iguais. Agora, — Ela respirou fundo o ar frio — Eu sei que isso é uma mentira. Homens e mulheres são fundamentalmente diferentes. Eu não acho que seja uma coincidência que os dois primeiros indivíduos a cair fora da Net por causa da emoção sejam do sexo feminino.

Ela entendeu a distinção de uma vez. — Judd desertou para proteger as crianças da reabilitação, não porque ele sentia coisas que não deveria.

— Sim. Mas isso em si é um sinal de esperança; que ele tenha feito isso para proteger. Se ele... — Faith afastou-se. — Eu não sei se deveria dizer isso.

— Por favor. Ele não vai falar. — E uma parte profunda e desconhecida dela recusava-se a fazer a coisa sensata e ir embora. Ela sabia que um homem lobo capaz de dar e aceitar o toque e o carinho que ela precisava para ser plenamente viva a faria muito mais feliz. Mas não era um homem lobo que ela queria.

Faith cedeu. — Se Judd foi o que eu acho que foi na Net, eu estou bastante certa de que deve ter sido oferecido a ele uma chance de escapar da sentença de reabilitação. Que ele não tenha aceitado, mas sim abraçado a possibilidade de morrer para salvar as crianças... bem, isso diz algo sobre o seu Psy, não é?

Brenna tinha suas próprias suspeitas sobre o que Judd tinha sido em sua outra vida, mas ela perguntaria isso olhando em seu rosto. — Para chegar a esta parte dele... — Ela chutou a neve e os flocos brilharam a luz do sol. — Ele é tão teimoso quanto qualquer lobo, e com o condicionamento ainda por cima...

— Você gostaria de um conselho?

— Tudo o que você tenha.

— Deixe-o. — A expressão de Faith era solene. — Ele provavelmente nunca vai quebrar o Silêncio; ele fez e viu muito para dar uma chance às emoções.

— Não. — Ela não acreditava nisso. — O Silêncio pode ser quebrado.

— Isso vai doer. Em ambos. — A voz da experiência. — E, Brenna, ele não é o tipo de homem que você precisa para se curar.

Ela deu um pequeno grito frustrado. — Todo mundo acha que eu deveria ser embrulhada em algodão e mimada; quando não estou sendo tratada como uma coitadinha, é isso! Mas eu não sou um gato doméstico que possa ser domado. Eu nunca fui. O que foi feito para mim não mudou isso. Eu me sinto atraída pela força de Judd; dê-me um homem bom e gentil como um cachorrinho e eu iria levá-lo às lágrimas na hora.

Os lábios de Faith curvaram-se para cima, franzindo os cantos dos seus olhos. — Então eu quase tenho pena de Judd. — Inclinando-se, ela sussurrou: — Faça-o desconfortável. Não aceite um não como resposta. Empurre. Empurre até que ele perca o controle. Lembre-se, o fogo derrete o gelo.

Brenna olhou para dentro daqueles misteriosos olhos de céu noturno de Faith e recuou. — Poderia ser um jogo perigoso.

— Você não parece ser o tipo de mulher que se contente com o seguro e fácil.

— Não. — Ela também não era o tipo de mulher que desistia no primeiro obstáculo. Judd podia ser categoricamente Psy, mas ela era uma SnowDancer.

Quase onze horas depois, Judd viu-se pensando na maneira como Brenna o tinha olhado naquela manhã em que fizeram o seu caminho de volta para a toca. O olhar dela era tão cheio de propósito que ele o sentiu como um desconcertante toque, não importa o quão impossível isso fosse. No entanto, no segundo que eles entraram na toca, ela o deixou e...

Ele balançou a cabeça em uma tentativa fútil de apagá-la de sua mente. Ele tinha que se concentrar. Pensar em Brenna tinha uma forma perigosa de lhe fazer sair dos trilhos. Ela estava com algo em mente, disso ele estava certo. Sua expressão era...

Foco!

A igreja apareceu do outro lado da rua como um espectro arquitetônico, lembrando-lhe de quem ele era e o que fazia quando a noite caía e as pessoas achavam-se seguras em suas camas. Ele não era tão diferente de Enrique; a morte era o seu dom e a única coisa que ele podia oferecer a Brenna. Esse pensamento finalmente cimentou o seu foco. Ele apressou o passo, concentrando-se na luz amarela derramando-se pelas janelas em ogiva da igreja.

Ele nunca decidiu se o Fantasma escolheu este lugar como seu ponto de encontro por perversidade ou esperança. A igreja era pequena. Ela havia sido construída após a Reforma Protestante meio século atrás e não era preenchida com vitrais e velas, mas com plantas verdes frondosas e, durante o dia, com a brilhante luz do sol. Hoje à noite ele entrou para encontrá-la vazia exceto por uma mulher solitária ajoelhada no altar. Ele deslizou para um banco na parte de trás com os olhos nas estrelas visíveis através da cúpula transparente do telhado. Isso o fez se lembrar do que tinha desistido quando deixou a PsyNet; a fria escuridão, o glacial brilho de milhões de mentes.

— Os jovens não se ajoelham, mas os velhos cresceram na época de Roma. — A voz era do sexo masculino e cheia da mesma paz que embebia as paredes do edifício. Essa era a única coisa que esta igreja tinha em comum com as mais ornamentadas igrejas da época da Pré-Reforma; o sentimento de silenciosa reverência, a calma que era tão penetrante que era quase um som.

Judd olhou para o homem que tinha tomado o assento ao lado dele. — Pastor Perez.

Perez sorriu, os dentes brancos brilhando contra a sua pele de teca. — Isso me faz parecer como um candidato para o lar de idosos. Eu tenho apenas vinte e nove anos. — Vestindo o uniforme de inverno de um sacerdote protestante que constava de folgadas calças e blusão branco, o último com uma estampa de flocos de neve azuis no lado esquerdo do peito, ele parecia ainda mais jovem. Era o conhecimento em seus olhos que o fazia parecer mais velho.

Judd pensava nele não como um sacerdote, mas como um soldado companheiro. — É o seu título.

— Nós estamos trabalhando juntos por quase seis anos. Por que você não me chama de Xavier? Até mesmo nosso tímido amigo me chama pelo meu nome de batismo.

Porque usar o nome dado ao Pastor Perez seria o primeiro passo rumo a uma amizade e Judd não queria um amigo. Para fazer o que ele fazia, para ser o que ele era, ele tinha que manter distância. Daqueles que poderiam ser amigos e de uma mulher que poderia ser... mais. — Ele te deu alguma coisa para mim?

Um suspiro. — Não importa o que você faz Judd, o julgamento não é seu. — Perez passou a ele um cristal de dados revestido em uma capa de policarbonato. Os cristais custavam mais do que os discos comuns, mas eles eram mais seguros e guardavam grandes quantidades de dados.

Judd deslizou-o no interior de um bolso da calça. — Obrigado. — Ele não precisaria dos dados para a operação de hoje à noite, mas iria precisar para a próxima.

— O Novo Testamento diz que Deus não quer nos punir ou prejudicar. Deus nos quer aprendendo e crescendo, nos tornando almas melhores através dos tempos.

Para acreditar nisso ele teria que possuir uma alma. — E sobre o verdadeiro mal? — Judd perguntou, sua mente repleta de memórias sobre um quarto alagado de sangue e uma mulher com contusões rodeando seu pescoço. — O que seu livro diz sobre isso?

— Que os homens de bem devem combater o mal e que os homens maus serão julgados na morte.

Judd olhou para a paroquiana solitária ainda ajoelhada no altar. Ela estava soluçando, o som suave e quase apologético. — Às vezes, o mal tem que ser julgado no momento, antes que mate o bem e destrua toda a luz.

— Sim. — Os olhos de Perez foram para a mulher. — É por isso que eu me sento com você.

— Como você consegue conciliar suas duas metades; o sacerdote e o soldado? — A luz e as trevas. Não era uma pergunta que ele deveria ter feito, uma possibilidade que deveria ter considerado, mas a questão tinha sido feita e agora ele esperou. Porque ele precisava da resposta.

— Do mesmo jeito que você equilibra o seu hoje e amanhã. Com esperança e perdão. — O outro homem levantou-se. — Eu preciso consolá-la. Só você pode consolar-se.

Judd observou Perez caminhar pelo largo corredor e ajoelhar-se para colocar o braço em volta dos ombros da mulher que chorava. Ela virou-se em seus braços, encontrando socorro. Um ato simples, mas de que Judd era incapaz. Ele era uma lâmina nua, o seu propósito; "seu dom" para matar. Quando criança ele foi considerado inapto para viver com as outras crianças e removido para ser educado entre as sombras. Ele não tinha nada que estar na toca SnowDancer agora que o resto da sua família estava a salvo, e absolutamente nenhum direito de fazer o que estava fazendo com Brenna.

E ele estava agindo ativamente ao permitir que ela se aproximasse mais do que qualquer outro ser, chegando perigosamente perto de romper o Silêncio. O que não poderia ser permitido. Nunca. Porque enquanto Brenna podia vê-lo como um homem, a verdade nua e crua era que ele não era; ele era um assassino. Treinado. Afiado.

E sangrento.

_Lembre-se: o fogo derrete o gelo._

Brenna corou ao lembrar-se das palavras de Faith e ajeitou a sua curta saia preta. Acompanhada de um suéter vermelho com um decote em V, essa era uma roupa perfeitamente aceitável. Só que o suéter acariciava suas curvas e a saia acentuava a forma de seu bumbum. O cabelo dela ainda parecia o inferno, mas o resto compensaria.

Drew fez uma careta quando ela entrou na sala de estar dos aposentos da família, mas a deixou ir sem argumentar, provavelmente supondo que ela estava indo visitar uma de suas amigas; especialmente desde que ela tinha deliberadamente insinuado isso antes. Brenna sabia que estava protelando, mas não tinha tempo para abrir o tópico do direito de aposentos separados logo em seguida. Pelo menos seus irmãos já não estavam tentando confiná-la em um quarto agora que ela tinha mostrado que decolaria se eles tentassem.

Ela ganhou vários lentos sorrisos masculinos enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e um convite imediato para um encontro. Embora ela tivesse que recusar, esse convite reforçou a sua confiança; Os homens SnowDancers podiam ser incrivelmente encantadores quando eles colocavam suas mentes nisso. Pena que ela parecia ter uma fixação pelo Homem de Gelo.

Ela tinha levado todo o dia trabalhando em criar coragem e seguir o conselho de Faith. Francamente, parte dela sentia medo de que ela não fosse capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa sexual. Essa era a primeira vez desde o resgate que ela tinha contemplado estar com um homem, a primeira vez que a ideia não a tinha feito explodir em suor frio. Santano Enrique a amarrou em uma cama, a manteve nua para seus experimentos, fez outras coisas repugnantes... Coisas que ela queria apagar de sua mente.

— Respire. — Alcançando a porta de Judd, ela abriu as mãos e esfregou-as em sua saia antes de bater. As lembranças foram esmagadas em uma caixa fechada dentro de sua mente. _Eu não sou uma vítima_, ela pensou, seu sangue pulsando em uma batida dura em seu crânio, _eu sou uma loba adulta em sua completa glória sensual._

— Judd. — Ela chamou baixinho quando a porta permaneceu fechada. Nenhuma resposta. Seu nariz confirmou o fato de que ele estava fora; seu cheiro estava lá, mas não tão concentrado como seria se ele estivesse do lado de dentro. — Brenna, sua idiota. — Ela queria chutar a si mesma. Toda essa preparação estressante e ela não tinha se preocupado em verificar se ele estaria lá. E agora?

Voltando a seus aposentos e agradecendo a Deus que seus irmãos não estavam em casa, ela tentou ligar para o celular de Judd, esperando encontrá-lo em outra parte da toca. Ele não atendeu. — Atenda. — Ela murmurou, depois desligou.

Sentindo-se um pouco patética por estar toda vestida sem ter para onde ir ela se despiu, colocou seu pijama e pegou um livro de capa dura que Riley tinha dado a ela pelo seu aniversário.

_Malditamente caro_, ele disse, mas havia um sorriso em seus olhos.

Seu irmão mais velho não sorria mais assim. Ela sabia que ele se culpava por não tê-la mantido a salvo de Enrique, apesar do fato de que não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito. Riley sempre tinha sido sério por ser dez anos mais velho que ela e ter praticamente criado ela e Drew com a ajuda do clã depois que seus pais morreram, mas agora ele quase nunca sorria. Drew sempre colocava uma boa fachada, mas o seu maravilhoso, engraçado, inteligente irmão do meio permanecia com tanta raiva.

Alguém bateu à sua porta. — Bren, você está de volta também? Quer uma pizza?

Seus olhos piscaram com lágrimas e ela se inclinou contra as barras de metal da cabeceira da cama que era inspirada em padrões do século XIX. — O que você está fazendo comendo pizza a esta hora, Andrew Liam Kincaid? — Ela disse, forçando um sorriso.

Sem dúvida Drew abriu a porta para dar-lhe um sorriso. — Eu sou um garoto em fase de crescimento.

— Bem, eu não sou, por isso não me tente. — Ela abriu o livro. — Xô.

— Você é quem perde, irmãzinha. — Ele deu-lhe outro sorriso e fechou a porta.

Ela apertou os olhos fechados e, em seguida, respirou fundo várias vezes tentando raciocinar apesar do aperto em sua garganta. Mas não importava o quanto se concentrasse, ela estava muito emocionalmente dividida para se concentrar em algo, muito menos no livro em suas mãos. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era que precisava de Judd, precisava dele para abraçá-la. Ela sabia que esse era um desejo tolo e impossível, mas o animal nela não se importava. Onde ele estava? Ela tentou ligar para ele várias vezes, até que finalmente não pôde mais lutar contra as asas envolventes do sono. O que a esperava não era nada tranquilo.

Uma confusão de estímulos sensoriais, o medo acre em sua língua, uma espécie de pulsação de pânico. Ela cometeu um erro e agora isso tinha que ser concertado...

Fragmentos de som. Uma criança rindo. Medo. Alegria. Bolo de aniversário... Ele era tão sexy, ela queria...

Medo. Um salgado / errado / perverso cheiro. Era uma bagunça. Tinha que ser concertado...

Brenna gemeu e se virou para o outro lado. Se alguém estivesse no quarto com ela poderia tê-la cutucado até acordá-la. Mas ela estava sozinha e sonhando em fragmentos incompreensíveis, vendo pedaços quebrados de pensamentos. Sua mente procurou por uma âncora e encontrou o caminho bloqueado. Não devia estar bloqueado.

Um momento de clareza, de raiva: Ele não deveria ter feito isso!

Um segundo depois, ela estava sonhando de novo.

Judd afastou-se quando as chamas começaram a subir atrás dele, suas mãos metidas nos bolsos e a cabeça coberta pelo capuz que usava por cima de uma camiseta preta que o transformava de Arrow para bandido. Mesmo se ele tivesse sido filmado pelos equipamentos de vigilância, o que era altamente improvável dadas as suas habilidades, sua identidade seria impossível de determinar. Para tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis ele tinha tido um trabalho considerável em assegurar que a explosão não tivesse nenhuma impressão digital Psy usando materiais disponíveis para seres humanos e changelings, bem como Psys.

Os alarmes soaram atrás dele, seguidos pelo silvo do sistema de irrigação que começava a funcionar. Isso não representava nenhuma ameaça. Ele projetou o raio da explosão para destruir uma seção essencial sem que isso dependesse dos poderes destrutivos do fogo. Nada dentro dessa área deveria ser recuperável se seus explosivos tinham funcionado como deveriam. E Judd não duvidava de que eles tinham; afinal, ele foi treinado pelo próprio Conselheiro Ming LeBon.

Os guardas não notaram sua telecinese turvando seu corpo quando ele deslizou para a direita após eles às quatro horas da manhã na escuridão da rua tranquila. O Conselho tinha feito um cálculo frio e localizado este laboratório em uma área suburbana acreditando que aqui, entre os civis, escaparia da descoberta e ataque. Eles deviam ter pensado melhor.

Desaparecendo nas sombras do outro lado da rua ele verificou os prédios de cada lado do laboratório, pronto para fazer um escudo Tc que garantisse sua segurança; porque, ao contrário do Conselho, ele não considerava as vítimas civis um dano colateral necessário. Sua precaução revelou-se redundante. Nem mesmo uma faísca escapou dos limites do complexo laboratorial que era seu alvo.

Um ataque perfeito.

Luzes começaram a se acender de cima a baixo da rua enquanto ele observava. No mesmo instante o pessoal da segurança estourou para fora do complexo em busca de uma trilha que tinha se esfriado no segundo em que ele partiu. Tinha levado pelo menos dois minutos para a segurança responder ao ataque. Desleixados. Quem quer que esteja executando esta operação havia se tornado arrogante depois de passar despercebido por mais de um ano.

Era exatamente a reação que Judd e o Fantasma tinham planejado.

Satisfeito, ele lançou um último olhar para as chamas que se extinguiam rapidamente e virou-se para atravessar no meio da noite escura o quintal de uma família. Quando ele atravessou o jardim e passou pelo balanço infantil teve seus olhos atraídos para a janela ainda escura no segundo andar. Esse era o quarto de uma criança, um pequeno garoto meio-humano, meio-changeling com mais energia do que coordenação. Judd o tinha visto várias vezes durante suas viagens para explorar a área.

A presença da criança fazia o laboratório disfarçado do outro lado da rua ainda mais obsceno. Porque o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar visava destruir mentes e vidas de crianças parecidas com aquele garoto. A luz do quarto finalmente acendeu quando Judd escalou de volta o muro com uma graça que até mesmo um felino invejaria, aterrissando em um jardim ainda mais escuro. Ninguém estava em casa aqui e não estaria por vários dias. Ele tinha feito sua lição de casa.

Desativar o alarme levou um quarto de minuto. Uma vez lá dentro ele ficou de costas para a porta, não indo mais longe. Essas pessoas não o tinham convidado a entrar e ele não violaria o seu refúgio. No entanto, quando tentou relaxar seu corpo e mente sem cair no sono, um truque que todos os soldados aprendem desde cedo, ele descobriu que não podia. Havia uma pressão na parte de trás de seu crânio, um empurrão duro que ele poderia ter tomado por uma tentativa de penetrar em seus escudos se essa pressão não parecesse vir de dentro de sua mente.

Ele reverificou sua armadura básica contra ataques psíquicos. Existiam rachaduras. Ele estava prestes a ir mais fundo quando a pressão simplesmente parou. Incapaz de seguir com isso por mais tempo ele creditou o problema à sua falta de sono e pôs sua mente em modo de reparação e descanso. Sua concentração esteve tão firmemente focada que não era de se admirar que ele não tivesse percebido nenhuma indicação do empurrão mental, um prenúncio de algo muito mais perigoso do que qualquer arma Psy.

Três horas depois ele deixou a casa e se misturou perfeitamente com o fluxo constante de corredores e caminhantes matinais. Mais de um changeling tinha lhe dito que ele parecia Psy mesmo quando se vestia de uma maneira diferente, de modo que ele passou algum tempo observando jovens machos humanos e changelings, e ele fez uso desse tempo de observação para simular agora sua arrogância descuidada. Mas isso não era natural para ele; Judd era um soldado com porte de soldado e isso nunca mudaria.

Judd passou por várias patrulhas Psy sem incidentes, consciente de que eles estavam esquadrinhando ilegalmente as mentes de todos que passavam. O que eles leriam nele seria os pensamentos nebulosos de um homem humano de ressaca. Entretanto, ele observou tudo sobre eles. Seus uniformes pretos eram indistinguíveis das outras unidades das forças Psy, mas não a pequena insígnia de ouro em seus ombros esquerdos; duas cobras torcidas em combate.

Ele os reconheceu em um momento. Estes homens faziam parte do exército privado de Ming LeBon. O que significava que o Conselheiro LeBon tinha sido colocado no comando deste pequeno empreendimento. Não era o que teria esperado dada a proximidade de Nikita Duncan na área. A casa base de Ming, por outro lado, estava na Europa.

A menos que Ming tenha decidido se deslocar... Talvez para rastrear um Arrow rebelde.

Judd ainda não tinha voltado quando Brenna foi procurá-lo depois de acordar do pesadelo que a tinha deixado suada e com os olhos arenosos. — Onde está você? — Ela queria chorar, estava tão desesperada por ele.

Chorar?

A reação era tão estranha a ela que lhe estapeou completamente desperta. Franzindo a testa, ela fez um esforço consciente para se recompor. Ela não era uma daquelas mulheres que estavam constantemente acaloradas. Embora se fosse, ela sabia quem escolheria para esfregar-se contra. Aquele duro corpo de soldado a fazia querer fazer todo o tipo de coisas deliciosamente eróticas; ela se perguntou se ele tinha bastante carne sobressalente para que ela mordesse ou se seus dentes cairiam.

— Olá... Terra para Brenna Shane. — O rosto curioso de Índigo entrou em sua linha de visão. — Porque você está parada no meio desse corredor?

Brenna esperava que seu rosto não estivesse tão vermelho como se sentia. O que estava acontecendo? Claro, ela estava atraída por Judd, mas essa fome sexual primitiva não era nada que ela tivesse experimentado alguma vez antes. — Ah... — Sua noite perturbada fez-lhe um pouco lenta. Espere, esse era o motivo. — Eu queria falar com você.

Índigo apontou com o polegar por cima do ombro. — Caminhe comigo. Eu estou indo lá fora para uma sessão matinal com Sua Majestade.

— Quem?

— Sienna eu-sou-uma-Cardeal-Psy-e-não-preciso-de-treinamento-de-combate Lauren. Malditos jovens. Todos eles pensam que são invencíveis. — Índigo fez uma careta. — Então, o que está acontecendo?

— O assassinato. — Ela disse, imaginando se Judd sabia sobre a recalcitrância de sua sobrinha. — Você tem mais alguma informação?

O rosto de Índigo fechou-se. — Isso é um eu-preciso-saber e da última vez que olhei você não fazia parte da equipe de segurança.

— Eu sou qualificada. — Brenna apertou sua mandíbula. — Foi um Psy?

Para sua surpresa Índigo respondeu sem qualquer outro argumento. — Inconclusivo. Nenhum odor característico, mas nós sabemos que nem todos os Psys exalam aquele cheiro metálico.

Nenhum dos Lauren exalava. Índigo não teve que apontar qual membro da família tinha a habilidade para cometer o crime. Com um frio na alma Brenna agarrou o braço da tenente. — Você não pensa seriamente que poderia ter sido Judd. Ele não iria...

— O quão bem você o conhece, Brenna? — Índigo balançou a cabeça. — O homem é uma sombra do caralho. Não, eu não acho que tenha sido ele, pois se tivesse sido nós nunca teríamos encontrado um corpo, mas você está enganando a si mesma se acha que ele não é capaz de executar alguém.

O estômago de Brenna deu um enorme nó. — Poderia ter sido um de nós?

— Você não ouviu isso de mim. — Os olhos de Índigo, homônimos a seu nome, estreitaram-se. — Oh inferno, eu não sei por que estou dizendo a você; talvez para irritar seus irmãos. Por que você os deixa escapar com essa merda superprotetora?

Ela não queria falar sobre isso agora. — Você estava me contando sobre Timothy.

A outra mulher fungou. — Encantador filho da puta. Tinha um talento para falar doce e conseguir um caminho para as camas em que não deveria subir.

— Isso não é um motivo. — Os lobos Changelings eram altamente sexuais e membros do clã solteiros muitas vezes pulavam em várias camas. Quanto aos companheiros acasalados, estes não traíam. Nunca. — Se alguém estava louco por causa de uma amante roubada, ele teria apenas o desafiado para provar seu domínio. — Para uma luta, mas não para a morte.

— Sim, eu também penso assim, mas é um indício. E essa não foi a única bagunça em que ele se meteu. Timmy tinha sinais de uso de drogas. Se ele, por qualquer motivo, ameaçou expor o seu revendedor de merda e ele era um de nós... bem, todo mundo sabe o que Hawke pensa sobre drogas.

Brenna assentiu. — Ele teria rasgado o bastardo em pedaços. — Que alguém de seu próprio clã pudesse ser ruim o suficiente para lidar com drogas a escandalizava. — Não foi Jax, foi? — Ela perguntou em uma nova onda de horror. — Ele não estava bagunçado. — A droga Psy tinha um efeito devastador sobre os corpos changelings, deixando-os presos em meio à mudança de forma. A isso se seguia a morte em questão de dias, se não de horas.

— Não. — Índigo teve um arrepio desagradável. — Ruby Crush, conhecido nas ruas como Rush.

Um medicamento desenvolvido por algum pedaço de merda changeling e adaptado a sua fisiologia. — Ele aumenta a força física normal durante o uso, certo?

— Assim como ele embaralha o cérebro. — Índigo balançou a cabeça. — Os doidões pelo uso do Rush transformam-se em idiotas, idiotas risonhos. Tim deve ter sido muito cuidadoso. Ninguém nunca viu ele chapado. — Ela olhou para o relógio. — Tenho que ir. Diga a Judd que preciso falar com ele se você vê-lo.

Brenna assentiu com a cabeça, mas as horas passaram e Judd não apareceu. Sua frustração transformou-se em preocupação, então se desdobrou em raiva. Onde diabos ele estava e por que não podia ter ligado?

_... Você está enganando a si mesma se acha que ele não é capaz de executar alguém..._

_... Ele não é o tipo de homem que você precisa..._

Ela tentou ignorar as vozes, mas parte dela ouviu. Parte dela, finalmente, começou a enxergar.

Judd encontrou-se com o Fantasma embaixo da igreja do Pastor Perez depois de ter tomado banho e se trocado no pequeno quarto que Perez mantinha para situações como esta. Ainda não era meio-dia, mas poderia muito bem ter sido meia-noite na cripta secular sob o edifício cheio de luz.

— Por que você acha que os seres humanos sentem a necessidade de enterrar seus mortos? — A voz veio do espaço escuro entre dois cantos. — Changelings por sua vez deixam seus mortos virarem pó.

Judd não tinha nem o tempo nem a inclinação para se envolver em uma discussão filosófica. Ele queria voltar para a toca e ver se estava tudo bem com Brenna. A conversa com Faith pareceu ajudá-la, mas se ela tivesse tido mais desses sonhos, ela podia estar em apuros. E ele era o único que ela confiava o bastante para... confortá-la.

— Existem outros laboratórios? — Ele perguntou à queima-roupa, bem consciente de que sua urgência para ver Brenna era uma violação menor do Silêncio, o primeiro passo no caminho da tentação. Ele não iria tocá-la, justificou-se, simplesmente se certificaria de seu bem-estar.

— Claro, mas o que você desativou esta manhã foi o mais importante.

— Você tem certeza? Com Ming envolvido nós poderíamos ter que procurar na Europa.

— Não, o Conselho até teria preferido isso, mas há um problema com a sua cientista-chefe, Ashaya Aleine, que se recusa a se mudar.

— Deve ser alguém importante, caso contrário eles não teriam aceitado suas objeções. — Ninguém vai contra o Conselho sem uma razão impecável ou um ás na manga.

— Eu estou trabalhando nisso; eles têm encoberto ela. Tudo está como confidencial.

— Você conhece sua designação?

— M-Psy Gradiente 9,9.

— Raros. — A maioria dos Psys poderosos tende a cruzar a fronteira do 0,1 e é classificada como Cardeal. Judd sempre tinha considerado o seu próprio status Tc 9,9 como uma vantagem. A telecinese quando combinada com sua capacidade de 9,4 em telepatia o fazia muito mais ameaçador do que muitos Cardeais. No entanto ele não tinha os olhos de céu noturno que revelariam seu poder. Quando tentava muito duro ele até podia parecer inofensivo. — Quanto dano nós fizemos? — Poderia ter sido há apenas algumas horas, mas os dados viajavam rápido na Net.

— Informações não confirmadas declaram que o protótipo foi destruído. Se isso for verdade levará pelo menos seis meses para reconstruí-lo. No entanto, se tirarmos Aleine da equação os deixaremos com anos de atraso. Ela é o cérebro por trás de todo o projeto.

Judd já tinha matado antes. E ele fez isso com completa eficiência. Nenhum de seus ataques tinha sido rotulado como uma execução, muito menos rastreado de volta para o Esquadrão Arrow. — Vou precisar de mais dados antes de tomar essa decisão. — Ele não confiava em ninguém quando se tratava do uso desse aspecto de suas habilidades.

— Em qualquer caso, eu quero adiar isso por enquanto. Podemos acabar precisando das informações que estão na cabeça dela. — Uma pausa.

A necessidade de Judd de retornar a toca o empurrava a terminar com isso logo e sair. — O quê?

— Eu ouvi rumores de que Aleine poderia não estar totalmente de acordo com o Protocolo I.

Que ela fosse a cientista responsável pelo desenvolvimento do implante não mudava nada; o Conselho tinha meios de assegurar sua cooperação. — Quais as chances de que ela mude para o nosso lado?

— Escassas a nenhuma. Ela tem estado na subestrutura do Conselho desde que tinha dezessete anos. Toda sua família é composta por um filho de quatro anos de idade. Keenan Aleine vive separado dela em um apartamento em San Diego.

— Com o seu pai? — Psys tinham filhos como parte dos contratos de fertilização. A custódia dependia dos termos do contrato em particular.

— Não. A criança está sob a proteção do Conselho. Vive no mesmo edifício que o grupo familiar Rika-Smythe.

— Conveniente.

— Esse foi meu pensamento. Vou tentar confirmar.

Judd começou a se dirigir para a saída. — Mande-me os dados quando você tiver isso.

Os túneis dos SnowDancer estavam relativamente calmos quando Judd voltou, mas ele bateu-se com Índigo quase que imediatamente. A suspeita afiava os olhos dela.

— Onde você estava na noite em que Tim morreu?

Foi uma pergunta inesperada. As circunstâncias o levaram a acreditar que a tenente SnowDancer confiava nele. Claramente, ele estava errado. — Sozinho. Em meus aposentos. E não, isso não pode ser verificado. Pena que você não tem aqui um juiz Psy disposto a sondar-me.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus, não me venha com essa merda. — Índigo o encarou. — Eu estou até aqui com os homens e suas atitudes. Eu tinha que perguntar, você sabe disso. — Então ela se foi.

Não completamente certo sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Judd seguiu para seus aposentos. Ou essa era sua intenção. No meio do caminho ele percebeu que estava indo para os de Brenna em vez disso, e que sua necessidade de vê-la não era apenas uma pequena falha em seu condicionamento.

Judd parou; ele não podia permitir-se ficar perto dela quando isso poderia ser tão letal. Demorou um esforço consciente para se colocar de volta no caminho certo. Mas ele não estava dentro de seu quarto por cinco minutos quando houve uma batida na porta. Ele sabia quem era. Esse conhecimento não o impediu de puxar a porta aberta.

Brenna passou por ele para dentro do quarto, suas mãos nos quadris. Havia sombras escuras sob seus olhos, linhas ao redor dos cantos da boca.

— Você teve mais sonhos. — Ele fechou a porta mesmo quando seu cérebro estava piscando com todos os tipos de sinais de advertência.

Ela soltou um suspiro entre os lábios franzidos. — Onde você estava? — Ela perguntou ao invés de confirmar o seu palpite.

Ele não estava acostumado a ter ninguém esperando por ele. O fato de que ela tivesse feito isso causou reação o bastante para que ele cruzasse os braços e se encostasse à porta. — Não te interessa.

— Não me... — Ela cerrou os punhos. — Teria machucado você usar seu telefone?

Ele tinha estado operando silenciosamente; o laboratório possuía alguns sistemas de detecção de intrusos incrivelmente complexos. — Não me ocorreu que você tentaria entrar em contato. — Era a verdade. Ele estava acostumado a andar sozinho, sobreviver sozinho. Era algo essencial a sua habilidade em particular. Mas Brenna não só tinha notado sua ausência, ela se preocupou.

Sua reação a ela se intensificou... O suficiente para provocar uma resposta de dor leve. O desencadeamento da dor era uma parte integrante do Silêncio. Brutalize uma criança por algo e ela logo aprenderá a parar de fazer isso. Mesmo que isso signifique trancar suas próprias emoções. Esse lembrete, ao invés da dor, foi o que o fez dizer o que ele disse. — Você e eu não temos nenhuma relação que implique em um compromisso com disponibilidade constante.

A voz de Brenna foi dura quando ela respondeu. — Não diga isso. Nós temos algo e não adianta fingir que isso não existe.

Ele abriu os braços. — Nós não temos nada. — Porque ele não poderia dar-lhe nada, nem mesmo o conforto que ela precisava tão obviamente. O conforto que ela esperou por toda a noite para encontrar com ele. Ao invés de estar lá para ela, ele tinha estado praticando violência. — Você está se agarrando a mim porque eu te ajudei durante o seu processo de cura. É uma reação psicológica normal.

— Você não é como todo mundo diz. — Ela se recusou a deixar cair o seu olhar. — Eu vejo você.

— Você vê o que eu escolho mostrar. — Ele se afastou da porta. — Vai ser melhor para nós dois se você falar com Faith ou Sascha na próxima vez que tenha uma pergunta. Você parece estar ficando muito emocionalmente ligada a mim.

Ela realmente rosnou para ele, um som baixo e gutural que parecia incongruente vindo de sua garganta esguia. — Se eu fosse uma mulher violenta, rasgaria você por isso.

Ele segurou seu olhar. — Não importa o quão duro você empurre, eu permanecerei Psy. O Silêncio é quem eu sou. — O Protocolo o tinha salvado de se tornar um assassino em série transformando-o em um assassino sancionado. Às vezes não existiam escolhas melhores. — Vá encontrar um changeling que lhe dê o que você precisa. Eu posso ficar sem suas interrupções.

Caminhando pelo quarto, ela abriu a porta. — Sabe, eu acho que vou. — Com isso ela foi embora, caminhando pelo corredor em jeans apertados e um suéter vermelho que atraía olhares masculinos para seu corpo. Foi só quando um desses homens admirando tropeçou em nada que Judd percebeu que estava usando sua Tc. Ele bateu a porta antes que pudesse fazer mais estragos.

Uma pontada afiada de dor lanceou através de seu crânio sinalizando uma brecha detectada em seu condicionamento. Ele não quis corrigi-la, não quis parar sua descida ao caos. O que ele queria era ferir os homens que tinham ousado olhar para ela.

O traço tênue que serpenteava a proteção mental em frente a ele mostrava-se insubstancial com em um desenho a lápis, mas era uma brecha que poderia se transformar em uma ruptura completa com um pouco mais de pressão. Assim como sua mente. Ele conseguiu controlar o fluxo irrestrito de poder telecinético antes de causar o desabamento da proteção, mas a brecha era o suficiente para demonstrar exatamente como ele estava perto de uma catastrófica perda de controle. Se ele não corrigisse a falha em seu condicionamento isso poderia significar a morte para centenas de pessoas na toca; adultos, crianças... Brenna.

O suor escorria por sua espinha quando ele recuou e se sentou na beira da cama para começar a reparar as falhas principais. As fraturas mais finas do invólucro anteriormente sólido do Silêncio teriam que esperar até que ele estivesse mais calmo. Logo em seguida sua concentração foi golpeada. Ele ainda podia sentir o perfume psíquico de Brenna no ar.

Ela era ardor e mulher, medo e coragem, sensualidade e riso.

E ela não era dele.

Se ele tentasse mudar isso acabaria matando-a. Porque ele não era algo tão simples como um Tc. Ele era um Tc-Celular, uma subdesignação tão rara que não foi listada em qualquer registro público. Depois do Silêncio o Tc-Celular tornou-se o segredo sujo do Conselho, seus assassinos mais letais. Antes do Silêncio, antes da imposição do controle, os de sua subdesignação sempre acabavam tornando-se assassinos, matando suas esposas e filhos em primeiro lugar. Era como se a sua habilidade explodisse para atacar os únicos que poderiam tê-los puxado de volta do abismo.

Judd tomou sua decisão ali naquele momento. Ele tinha que deixar a toca antes que Brenna inconscientemente detonasse suas habilidades. Ela não tinha ideia do horror que poderia desencadear.

Ele não era um assassino por opção. Ele era um porque não podia ser qualquer outra coisa.

Judd encontrou Hawke antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte depois de ter passado a tarde e a noite anterior selando as brechas em seu condicionamento; isso era tudo que protegia aqueles ao seu redor da fúria assassina das suas habilidades. — Eu quero sair. — Ele disse ao alfa. Judd não tinha que pedir permissão. Ele teria apenas ido embora se estivesse sozinho, mas não estava só. Seu desaparecimento inexplicável teria impacto em Walker, Sienna, e na situação das crianças na toca.

Hawke ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O que sua família acha sobre sua decisão?

— Eles não têm nada a ver com isso. — A verdade completa. — Walker está estabelecido e é capaz de guiá-los através de qualquer turbulência. Eu sou uma influência perturbadora. — Assim como o recente assassinato tinha mostrado, a qualquer hora em que os problemas surgissem os olhos de todos se voltavam para o Psy, para ele. — Todos eles estão integrados no clã de alguma forma. — Enquanto ele tinha feito todos os esforços no sentido contrário.

O alfa SnowDancer não parecia convencido. — Por que agora?

Judd já tinha decidido dizer a verdade. Isso simplesmente não importava mais. — Na Net eu possuía um posto equivalente aos de seus tenentes. Eu sabia que se eu sobrevivesse a nossa deserção perderia isso. Foi um preço que escolhi pagar. — Para salvar as crianças da semivida que era a reabilitação.

— Então, o que mudou?

— Eu não contava com o fato de que a ociosidade forçada e o efetivo encarceramento das minhas habilidades teria uma consequência. — Isso também era verdade. Apesar do trabalho secreto que ele estava fazendo, tanto para o Fantasma quanto para obter renda para a família, a pressão estava crescendo. Essa era, ele disse a si mesmo, a razão pela qual Brenna tinha sido capaz de quebrar seus escudos com relativamente pouco esforço. Ele já havia sido comprometido. — Os músculos psíquicos ociosos precisam ser esticados ou eles começarão a agir sem o meu controle consciente.

— Como os nossos animais.

— Sim. — Ele tinha visto lobos tornarem-se selvagens, visto os danos que eles podiam causar. — Mas pior.

— Eu não estou engolindo essa. — Hawke recostou-se contra a madeira escura da mesa, seus olhos pálidos mais lupinos do que humanos. — Eu reconheço o controle quando vejo. E o seu é preciso e afiado.

Nenhuma outra opção era viável para a sua subdesignação. No entanto, isso não era algo que Hawke precisasse saber. — Você já adivinhou a minha ocupação na Net. — Ele disse em seu lugar. — Eu era quem eu era porque minhas habilidades estão em combate. Tais habilidades agressivas devem ser utilizadas em uma base regular para evitar a perda de controle.

— Como você está planejando fazer isso? — Não havia suspeita evidente, mas a implicação estava lá.

Por um instante fugaz Judd pensou em chamar atenção para o insulto, mas então sufocou a reação como irrelevante. Para os lobos ele era um inimigo, não um soldado companheiro. — Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de voltar à PsyNet, afinal isso significaria morte para minha família caso o Conselho perceba que eles não foram executados quando entramos em seu território. Eu posso, no entanto, me misturar com a população em geral e trabalhar como um freelance4.

— Como o quê?

Ele encarou os olhos frios do lobo. — Como um homem que limpa determinados tipos de bagunça, o que mais? — Uma escolha brutal, mas que serviria para manter suas habilidades sob controle.

— Eu não posso deixar um assassino solto na droga da população. — Hawke enfiou a mão por seu cabelo, que era quase idêntico à cor prata e ouro de sua pelagem em forma de lobo.

Judd não viu a necessidade de apontar que esteve trabalhado por meses sem disparar alarmes. Seus clientes nunca o viram. Ele nunca se encontrou com eles. E ele não matou para eles. Ainda não. — Nenhum trabalho molhado5. — Ele disse. — Eu trabalharei em vigilância e proteção neste estado pelos próximos três ou quatro anos.

Até Sienna ser capaz de assumir algumas das coisas que ele fazia para manter a LaurenNet funcional ele não poderia ir longe. A rede familiar o ligava a sua família e gerava resposta biológica suficiente para mantê-los vivos. Psys não podiam sobreviver sem essa resposta biológica. Se ele colocasse distância entre ele e os outros isso esticaria a já tênue estrutura da rede composta por apenas cinco mentes, deixando mais espaço a erros. — Eu não vou praticar minha profissão em seu território.

— O que acontece quando Sienna crescer? — Hawke perguntou astutamente.

— Eu estou pensando em trabalho mercenário na África. — Nas mais profundas, mais escuras selvas, onde changelings dominavam e não existiam Psys, ninguém que poderia, eventualmente, reconhecê-lo. E nenhuma mulher com a luz do sol em seu sorriso. Ele esmagou o pensamento com a realidade impiedosa; no dia em que Brenna verdadeiramente o visse, no dia em que ela descobrisse as coisas que ele fez, ele perderia o seu sorriso de qualquer maneira.

— Mas há outra opção. — Os olhos de Hawke ainda eram predadores, vigilantes. — Você poderia trabalhar como um soldado SnowDancer. Isso permitiria que você usasse suas habilidades, correto?

— O suficiente para expurgar o perigoso excesso de energia. — No instante em que as palavras deixaram sua boca Judd soube que deveria ter mentido. Então, por que não tinha? Ele olhou para dentro e encontrou seus escudos sólidos. No entanto, algo estava fazendo-o se comportar em oposição à sua própria decisão de deixar a toca. — No entanto, essa não é uma opção viável no meu caso. Nenhum de vocês confia em mim; isso seria uma farsa.

— A confiança tem de ser conquistada.

— A maioria dos changelings odeia os Psys. Os SnowDancers estão um passo à frente disso. — Depois de ter visto a obra de Enrique, Judd não podia discutir com sua reação.

Hawke não contestou sua análise. — Você ajudou a resgatar Brenna... O que é bom o suficiente para começar. Eu quero você fazendo o trabalho de soldado.

Essa era uma resposta que ele não tinha tido em conta em seus planos. — Eu pensei que você daria uma festa com a ideia de se livrar de mim.

— O alfa em mim diz que você poderia vir a ser muito útil.

Judd sabia por que Hawke queria suas habilidades. Era pelo mesmo motivo que o Conselho Psy quis. Um assassino de estimação não era algo que quem está no poder queria perder. — E se eu recusar?

Os olhos de Hawke brilharam. — Então eu retiro o porto seguro para Walker.

Somente o adulto. Não as crianças. Isso era mais do que o Conselho ofereceu e Judd tinha se banhado em sangue por eles. — Tudo bem. — Ele silenciou a parte dele que questionava a sua fácil aceitação. Walker não precisava de sua proteção; seu irmão poderia salvar-se. — Mas eu quero a mesma autonomia que o resto de seus soldados. — Sem mais correntes, sem mais gaiolas.

— Você não tem nada para negociar comigo.

— Eu tenho minhas habilidades. — Não era uma ameaça. Ainda não.

Um rosnado baixo emanava da garganta de Hawke, como se o seu animal tivesse percebido o perigo. Mas sua voz, quando chegou, estava calma. — A maioria dos homens já teria perdido a paciência até agora. Eu com certeza teria ido para sua garganta.

— Eu não sou como a maioria dos homens. — Às vezes ele não tinha certeza se era humano, não um monstro. — É claro, se eu quiser vingança simplesmente enviarei Sienna em seu caminho. — Sua sobrinha podia fazer Hawke perder a calma mais rápido do que qualquer homem ou mulher na toca. — Ela está em um humor particularmente... interessante desde que você a obrigou a treinar com Índigo.

O rosto de Hawke escureceu. — Mantenha essa maldita pirralha longe de mim, ela é mais problemática do que um bando de gatos raivosos. — Ele virou-se para obter um mapa. — Eu preciso de um homem para manter um olho em algumas coisas no quadrante leste.

Judd aproximou-se para olhar a grande folha de papel que Hawke desenrolou em sua mesa. — Área isolada, sem nenhuma habitação em milhas. — Ele disse, orientando-se. — Inclui um segmento do perímetro exterior. — Esse perímetro era a primeira e mais distante linha de defesa da toca. Isso derramava uma nova luz em sua colocação lá. Um teste?

Hawke apontou para a seção fronteiriça. — Tivemos relatos de pessoas invadindo. Podem ser humanos ou adolescentes não predatórios brincando, mas precisamos saber se é algo mais. Nenhum contato desnecessário. Eu preciso de inteligência antes de fazermos uma jogada.

— Se forem adolescentes, um bom susto os fará repensar seus costumes. Se forem adultos de uma espécie predatória, eles conhecem as regras. — Que acesso não autorizado significava morte. Os SnowDancers não eram particularmente complacentes e Judd tinha visto os corpos que provavam isso. Foi por isso que eles não só sobreviveram, mas se tornaram o clã mais poderoso da Califórnia.

— Entendido. — Seções enferrujadas de sua mente despertaram em antecipação.

— É muito malditamente solitário lá fora. — Hawke olhou para cima. — Você pode ficar sem tocar outra pessoa por semanas. Eu vou te colocar em uma rotação de duas semanas fora, uma semana dentro. A maioria do meu povo faz isso em áreas isoladas.

— O toque é uma necessidade changeling. — Aparentemente tão importante quanto comer e respirar. Ele tinha observado o quão agressivos eles se tornavam sem ele. Durante sua recuperação Brenna foi frequentemente cercada por companheiros de clã.

O que poucos sabiam era que nas sessões mais duras, naquelas em que ela não queria ninguém de seu clã por perto para vê-la mas que ainda precisava de contato tátil, foi Judd que se ocupou dela. Estranhamente, ela concedeu-lhe privilégios de pele, o direito de tocar, quase desde o início. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ele teve um contato direito desses com outra pessoa. Ela tinha estado suave. Quente. Confiante. E altamente perturbadora para os seus sentidos Psy.

— Eu sou projetado para trabalhar sozinho. — Um dom da natureza para ele.

Hawke confiou em sua palavra. — Há uma velha cabana aqui. — Ele indicou um local próximo à fronteira que delimitava a área em que os SnowDancers não aceitariam a entrada não autorizada. Seu território era tão amplo que abrangia diversas regiões onde outras espécies viviam e trabalhavam, e eles eram mais flexíveis sobre o acesso nessas seções, mas a região maciça de terras densamente florestadas estendendo-se em todas as direções a partir da toca era sagrada. — É totalmente equipada com equipamentos de comunicação. Você pode usá-la como base.

Judd partiu em cerca de uma hora, tendo decidido cobrir a considerável distância a pé com a ajuda de suas habilidades Tc. A velocidade iria servir ao propósito de liberar uma parte da energia psíquica acumulada em seu sistema.

Foi quando ele começou a correr pela neve em uma velocidade que teria chocado os lobos que ele considerou a provável reação de Brenna a sua partida repentina. Ela era confiante o suficiente, tinha arrogância lupina o suficiente para ficar consideravelmente chateada se ele não estivesse lá quando ela o procurasse. No entanto, dado que ele não era mais sua única fonte de informação sobre material Psy e especialmente depois do que ele disse a ela para fazer ontem, Brenna poderia até não perceber que ele tinha partido.

Suas mãos apertaram as alças da mochila. Racionalizando a ação como necessária para garantir a carga leve, ele aumentou a sua velocidade até que estava se movendo muito rápido para se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse evitar os obstáculos em seu caminho.

Brenna sabia que algo estava errado no segundo em que acordou. Ela se convenceu disso quando Andrew lhe deu um grande sorriso no café da manhã. Ele tinha estado em um humor de merda desde que ela retornou da briga com Judd ontem, tendo descoberto exatamente quanto tempo ela vinha passando com o homem. Eles tiveram uma briga acalorada sobre isso e ela passou o resto do dia com Lucy e um par de outras amigas, revoltada com a raça masculina em geral. Mas agora seu irmão estava agindo estranhamente alegre.

— O que você fez com ele? — Ela perguntou sem a menor tentativa de sutileza.

Andrew conseguiu parecer magoado, parando com o seu café a meio caminho de seus lábios. — Nada. Eu não posso acreditar que você me perguntou isso.

Ela tinha sido sua irmã por tempo demais para cair em sua atuação. — Derrame isso logo ou eu estou indo para lá.

— Tudo bem. — Sorrindo, ele começou a beber seu café com evidente prazer.

Apavorada que seus irmãos realmente tivessem feito alguma coisa, ela quase correu para o quarto de Judd. Novamente, o cheiro era de vazio. Com o coração batendo o triplo do normal, ela tentou desesperadamente se convencer de que ele tinha feito apenas mais um de seus irritantes atos de desaparecimento.

— Eu o coloquei de sentinela.

Surpreendida por aquela voz familiar, ela virou-se para enfrentar Hawke. — Onde?

— Por que isso seria da sua conta? — Pálidos olhos azuis a encaravam sem pestanejar.

Ela cerrou as mãos. — Não faça isso. — Ela sussurrou. — Não brinque comigo. — Hawke sabia tudo que se passava em seus domínios.

— Um ano atrás você não teria coragem de falar assim comigo.

Um ano atrás ela tinha sido outra pessoa. — As coisas mudaram.

— Eu posso ver isso. — Ele não parecia se importar. — Mas seus irmãos não podem. Pare essa coisa com Judd antes de empurrá-los longe demais.

— Você é o meu alfa, não meu carcereiro. Eu já tenho dois desses. Dois já é demais.

Ele realmente sorriu; alfas respeitavam firmeza. Exigir obediência incondicional era o sinal de um mau líder. — O seu Psy está no quadrante leste. Vou te dar um mapa.

Ela não tinha realmente esperado uma resposta, afinal Hawke desprezava Psys tanto quanto seus irmãos o faziam, mas agora que tinha conseguido isso ela empurrou ainda mais. — Você pode impedir Drew e Riley de virem atrás de mim?

— Eles vão tentar rastrear você. — Aproximando-se, ele correu os dedos sobre sua bochecha.

Ela permitiu o toque porque Hawke era de confiança; como seus irmãos apesar de sua teimosia também eram de confiança. — Eu me lembro, você sabe, eu me lembro de que todos vocês vieram por mim. Que você me segurou quando eu acordei. — Riley, seu inabalável e estóico irmão mais velho tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Drew falava com ela, tal amor em cada palavra áspera, e Hawke, ele apenas tocou-lhe, deixando-a sentir o cheiro do clã e saber que ela estava em casa. — Eu nunca vou esquecer, mas preciso correr livre.

— Eu sei querida. — Soltando sua mão, ele deu-lhe um olhar inescrutável. — Eu não contei a ninguém sobre a localização de Judd. Você terá talvez quatro dias antes de seus irmãos o localizarem se você sair agora e pegar um veículo com tração nas quatro rodas. Você ainda vai ter que trocar de forma e correr a última parte, mas ainda assim deve vencê-lo. Ele está a pé.

A ideia de correr como uma loba a fez querer irromper em suor frio. Ela lutou contra a reação que seria incompreensível para qualquer outro changeling. Se Hawke percebesse isso ele não pararia até que tivesse desvendado seu segredo mais vergonhoso, e isso era algo que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. — Quatro dias?

— Os felinos me devem um favor ou dois. Vou pedir a Sascha para dizer que você está com ela. Se eu conheço seus irmãos, eles te darão três dias antes de decidirem fazer uma visita amigável.

Sorrindo, ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e se ergueu nas pontas dos pés para beijar sua bochecha. — Obrigada.

Ele segurou-a contra ele. — Bren, você tem certeza disso?

— Sim.

1 Agorafobia: É o medo de se estar em espaços abertos ou no meio de uma multidão.

2 Arquipélago Gulag (em russo Архипелаг ГУЛАГ): Livro sobre como funcionavam os gulags (campos de concentração e de trabalho forçado na antiga União Soviética) nos tempos de Josef Stálin.

3 Sonhos precognitivos: Habilidade de ver o futuro através de sonhos.

4 Freelance: Trabalhador independente. cavaleiro mercenário. trabalhador autônomo.

5 Trabalho molhado(Wet Work)[gíria]: Cometer assassinatos de forma encoberta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dois**

Retornando aos aposentos da sua família com Hawke ao seu lado, ela cheirou a presunção dos seus irmãos quando passou por eles para arrumar uma mochila. Quando ela saiu do quarto, Drew estava carrancudo e Riley olhando fixo e chateado.

— Não adianta tentar me parar. — Disse ela. — Eu preciso ficar longe de vocês dois.

— Nós não fizemos nada. — Drew ergueu as mãos. — Eu não acho que você deveria...

— Se você não me deixar ir hoje eu juro que estou voltando para perto do campus. — Para o apartamento na encosta de que ela teve tanto orgulho antes de Enrique entrar em sua vida e transformá-la em um rato apavorado demais para sair da toca. Bem, não mais!

Riley praguejou. — É melhor que os gatos cuidem bem de você.

— Sascha não vai deixá-los fazer o contrário. — Hawke disse, amolecendo ligeiramente seus irmãos. — Vamos, Bren. Eu te acompanho até o carro. — Ele balançou a cabeça quando Drew e Riley tentaram segui-los. Eles não pareceram felizes, mas obedeceram.

Suspirando, ela deu a volta e os beijou. — Eu preciso me tornar uma nova loba. — Isso era mais verdadeiro do que ninguém poderia imaginar. — Vejo vocês em poucos dias.

— Não deixe que qualquer um desses leopardos venha com conversa doce para você. — Drew murmurou, abraçando-a. — Um arranhão, um arranhão de merda, e eu vou arrancar suas tripas.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Quando ele finalmente a deixou ir ela pegou sua mochila e fez sua fuga. — Eu me sinto tão culpada. — Ela murmurou quando tinha certeza de que eles estavam fora do alcance da voz.

— Não. — Hawke a levou até o nível da garagem após um pequeno desvio para pegar o mapa. — Você é uma loba adulta, não um cachorro.

Parando junto aos veículos adaptados para a floresta, ela jogou sua mochila na parte de trás. — Por que você não foi superprotetor também?

— Eu sou o seu alfa. Meu trabalho é me certificar de que você é um membro saudável do clã, não uma aleijada. — Palavras rudes, mas Hawke nunca tinha sido um homem que camuflava a verdade. — Vá e faça o que você precisa fazer para juntar suas peças novamente.

Ela assentiu e abraçou-o, compreendendo o profundo carinho em suas palavras que para um estranho pareceriam tão brutais. — Eu vou. — Ela não deixaria Enrique ganhar. E ela não deixaria Judd Lauren fugir disso... O que fosse isso.

Horas depois, Brenna chegou à pequena clareira na frente da cabana para encontrar Judd esperando por ela. Assustada, ela engasgou-se. — Como você chegou aqui antes de mim? Eu vim de carro!

Seus olhos correram sobre ela e Brenna soube que ele observou tudo nesse único olhar, incluindo a sua falta de bagagem. — Você saiu correndo do carro em forma humana.

Era como se ela estivesse esperando por esse momento, por este homem, porque ela abriu sua boca sem qualquer premeditação e admitiu o segredo que tinha ido tão longe para esconder. — Eu não posso me transformar em loba. — Ela não tinha a intenção de soar tão abalada, mas agora uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto e ela era quente, úmida e furiosa. — Ele me quebrou! Aquele maldito bastardo me quebrou! — Ela se virou e bateu as mãos em punhos contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima. — Ele me quebrou! — Seus ossos vibraram com o impacto quando ela baixou os punhos uma segunda vez.

— Pare. — Mãos masculinas fecharam-se sobre as suas, puxando-as para trás. — Você vai se machucar.

Atraída pelo toque, pelo cheiro dele, ela recostou-se contra seu corpo. — Eu não posso virar loba. — Era um sussurro desta vez, a raiva desaparecida na explosão de dor.

— Eu vi que você usa suas garras. — Seu tom era tão friamente Psy como sempre, mas ele curvou seu corpo protetoramente sobre o dela.

O feito disso a acalmou, mas não o suficiente para fazer sua voz parar de tremer. — Eu posso mudar em partes, garras, às vezes os dentes, mas isso é mais difícil. Minha força e velocidade não foram afetadas. Nem também o meu sentido de olfato e visão.

— Como Dorian.

— Sim. — O leopardo DarkRiver nasceu sem a capacidade de mudar de forma, mas era, de todas as outras formas, changeling. — Mas eu não nasci latente. Ele me aleijou. — As palavras anteriores de Hawke agora assumiram um novo significado. O que ele diria quando percebesse a extensão de sua deficiência? — Eu estou danificada... Mutilada.

Judd não liberou suas mãos mesmo quando ela deixou-as cair a seu lado, seu toque firme e fresco contra o calor de sua pele. — Você já disse aos curadores sobre isso? Pode ser simplesmente que seu corpo não teve tempo suficiente para se recuperar totalmente de seus ferimentos.

— Eu não disse a ninguém.

Exceto a ele. Judd sabia que isso não deveria ter feito nenhuma diferença, mas fazia. — Vem. Vamos falar lá dentro. — Ele tentou liberar suas mãos, mas ela as segurou, pressionando-as de volta com mais força contra seu peito. Ele lhe permitiu prolongar o contato. Foi quando o primeiro sinal de aviso queimou em seu cérebro, mas não havia nenhuma dor. Ainda não. — O que é isso?

— Eu estou com medo. — Um minúsculo, abalado sussurro. — Deve ser bom não sentir, nunca ter medo.

— É também uma espécie de aleijamento. — Feito por pais aos seus próprios filhos. — Você não quer ser o que eu sou. — A ideia de uma Brenna fria e sem emoção o fez aumentar seu aperto sobre ela. Uma segunda advertência acendeu-se em seu cérebro.

Afastando as mãos em um rápido movimento changeling, ela torceu-se para colocar seus braços ao redor dele. — Por favor.

Haveria um preço a pagar. Sempre havia. Mas Judd de qualquer maneira levantou os braços e envolveu-os em torno de sua estatura menor, colocando sua cabeça sob seu queixo. Ele podia sentir seu tremor pela força de suas lágrimas. Ele queria parar essas lágrimas, mas não sabia como. Então fez o que ela pediu e segurou-a, consciente todo o tempo da pressão se construindo na parte de trás de sua cabeça, a batida surda que anunciava uma reação psíquica iminente.

Essa reação, o uso da dor para forçar a obediência, era chamada de dissonância. Judd tinha encontrado o termo em um antigo e altamente confidencial artigo do Journal Psy-Med, um artigo que ele invadiu após descobrir algo quando era um adolescente; que o Silêncio, em sua forma mais simples, foi construído sobre uma base de recompensa e punição. Quanto maior a violação ao condicionamento, mais forte a dor.

O artigo do jornal trazia referências ao que os cientistas chamavam de '_Primeiros experimentos de Pavlov com cães1',_ bem como vários ensaios posteriores que expandiam sua teoria. Judd não tinha sido capaz de acessar todos os ensaios, mas encontrou o suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas... E compreender que seu Conselho o havia treinado como se ele fosse um cão. Queime um cão vezes o bastante e ele irá começar a temer o fogo. Choque com dor uma criança toda vez que ela rir e ela irá aprender a nunca sorrir. Uma equação desumana, mas uma que Judd não podia permitir-se romper. Não importa qual fosse a tentação.

— Brenna, você deve parar. — Ele disse depois de vários minutos de duração; os soluços tinham se tornado crus e dolorosos. — Pare ou você vai se machucar. — Ele estava a segurando tão firmemente que se perguntou como ela podia respirar. Mas em vez de reclamar seus dedos eram como garras em suas costas, fortalecendo ainda mais a conexão. — Sem mais lágrimas. — Sua ordem dura não teve qualquer efeito. Ele nunca a tinha visto tão perturbada. Durante as sessões de cura ela tinha sido tão furiosa, uma coisa meio selvagem que se recusou a ceder, se recusou a deixar Enrique vencer.

Encontrando a resposta naquelas memórias, ele abaixou a cabeça até que seus lábios escovavam seu ouvido enquanto falava. — Você vai vencer isto como venceu todas as outras coisas que ele te fez. Você não é aleijada, nem agora, nem nunca. — Ele mataria qualquer um que implicasse o contrário. — Você sobreviveu uma vez e vai continuar cuspindo no rosto dele continuando a sobreviver novamente e novamente.

Brenna encontrou-se paralisada por aquelas palavras mais que inesperadas. No início a voz de Judd tinha sido um borrão, mas agora ela era uma fria e clara âncora que a puxou para fora de suas lágrimas sem concessões. Que as palavras vieram de um Psy não foi algo que ela registrou, apenas que elas vieram de Judd, do homem que a segurava com os braços tão inquebráveis quanto barras de aço.

Ela esfregou o rosto contra a lã macia da sua camisa preta, capaz de ouvir a sólida batida de seu coração. — Sinto muito se me desfiz em você. — Ela esteve segurando as coisas juntas com teimosia pura por tanto tempo que quando ele a tocou, quebrando essa barreira sempre presente de reserva silenciosa Psy, tudo tinha explodido em uma torrente de agonia emocional.

— É compreensível. — Não eram as palavras carinhosas que um macho changeling usaria, mas elas funcionavam para Brenna. Ela não precisava de carícias. Ela precisava do que Judd tinha lhe dado nessas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido; a crença inabalável de que ela iria passar por isso. — Você quer entrar agora? — Ele perguntou. — Eu posso acender o fogo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu prefiro sair daqui um pouco. Nós poderíamos ir buscar minha mochila.

— Você não vai ficar. — Ele a soltou e deu um passo para trás.

Ela esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto querendo saber exatamente o quanto ela parecia assustadora; ela não ficava exatamente bonita quando chorava. — Sim, eu vou.

Aqueles olhos castanho-escuros pareceram escurecer-se para puro preto. — Você não tem motivo para estar aqui. Eu não posso fazer o que devo se tiver que servir de babá.

Ela sentiu seus olhos inchados quando os estreitou. — Boa tentativa, mas você não pode me fazer ficar furiosa para conseguir se livrar de mim. — De repente ela entendeu outra coisa; essa era a maneira dele arranjar inimigos, de modo que ninguém sequer tentasse chegar perto dele. — Eu posso patrulhar com você.

— Isso não está em discussão. — Uma declaração tão arrogante que ele a lembrou de Hawke e seus irmãos. Ótimo. Realmente ótimo. — Estou colocando você em seu veículo e você está dirigindo de volta para a toca.

— A menos que você esteja pensando em usar controle mental, isso não vai acontecer. — Ela estava olhando para ele quando disse isso e viu algo muito escuro e muito perigoso despertar naqueles olhos salpicados de dourado.

— Eu sou plenamente capaz de fazer isso. — Um aviso, uma ameaça.

Indo pelo instinto, ela colocou a palma da mão em seu tórax. — A mim? — Ele não disse nada e essa foi sua resposta. — Por que você me permite ultrapassar as barreiras que não permite a qualquer outra pessoa? — Certamente isso significava que ele tinha sentimentos por ela.

— Enrique era um dos meus. E ele te machucou.

— Culpa? É por isso? — Seu estômago caiu.

Seus dedos se fecharam sobre o pulso dela, transformando a sensação de mal estar em algo mais, em fome sensual. — Eu não sinto culpa. Eu não sinto nada. — Cercado pela neve e gelo, ele era um homem que parecia a mais negra das sombras. No entanto, sua mão estava cuidadosa sobre ela.

Ela sorriu, sua confiança reassegurada. — Eu vou ficar.

— Eu a estou enviando de volta agora mesmo.

— Eu vou virar o carro de volta no segundo que você partir. — Sua pele se arrepiou onde ele a segurou, seus dedos fortes, sua pele eroticamente áspera. Ela se perguntou como essa mão se sentiria acariciando outros lugares mais suaves. Calor desenrolou-se dentro dela. — Por que minha presença te incomoda tanto se você não sente?

Sua mão apertou uma fração antes de soltá-la. — Não fique em meu caminho.

— Eu não ousaria. — Uma mentira completa. — Vamos pegar minhas coisas.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à cabana. — Vá e acenda o fogo. Vou buscar sua mochila.

Ela estava mais do que disposta a deixá-lo ir devido a seu temperamento. E o homem tinha um, mesmo que ele não estivesse disposto a admiti-lo. — O código é quatro-dois-sete-zero. — Porque esse era um veículo do clã e não tinha sido introduzido nele a impressão digital de qualquer indivíduo isolado. — Vejo você quando voltar.

Ele não saiu até que ela esteve em segurança na cabana. Vê-lo de pé tão alto e completamente sozinho contra a neve a fez querer correr para fora e abraçá-lo. Apenas envolver seu calor em torno dele até que isso derretesse a sua fria armadura Psy. O problema era que Judd parecia determinado a manter o escudo de gelo.

Arrepiando-se pelo isolamento da cabana, ela se afastou da janela e foi acender o laz-fogo. Diferentemente da maioria dos dispositivos cumpridores da Lei do Ar Limpo2, o LAZ Energy Source não tinha sido criado por changelings, mas por Psys. O motivo disso? A tecnologia Laz economizava energia e, portanto, dinheiro. A única adaptação que os changelings fizeram foi adicionar um potenciador holográfico. Isso tornou o aparelho mais eficiente, mas com um bloqueio de segurança que fazia o gerador portátil LAZ uma ter uma chama perfeitamente real e com a potencia para iluminar um quarteirão, mas com chance zero de um incêndio florestal.

Brenna se certificou que o gerador estivesse assentado no lugar correto na lareira embutida antes de ligá-lo. As chamas douradas ganharam vida, imediatamente iluminando seu humor. No entanto, ela não ficou na frente do fogo, indo ficar na janela ao invés disso. Judd precisava saber que ele não estava sozinho, que ela estava esperando por ele.

Talvez Judd pensasse que ela não estava sendo sincera ou que não entendia o que ele estava tentando lhe dizer. Ela entendia. Ela simplesmente não aceitava. Judd não tinha sido perdido para o Silêncio, não importa o quanto ele quisesse acreditar nisso. Ela conhecia os machos dominantes por ter crescido em torno deles e podia adivinhar o que deve ter custado para ele abafar seu orgulho e se submeter a sua baixa posição na hierarquia SnowDancer. Mas ele tinha aceitado o golpe; para proteger Marlee e Toby, e até mesmo Sienna.

Ele podia pensar que estava além da redenção, mas ela pensava diferente.

Seu corpo apareceu entre as árvores naquele instante, sua mochila pendurada em um ombro. Forte e confiante, havia uma arrogância nele que lhe dizia que ele sabia que era perigoso demais para que qualquer um dos habitantes da floresta mexesse.

Sorrindo, ela foi abrir a porta. — Ei.

Ele deixou a mochila cair do lado de dentro. — Eu vou correr um circuito. Feche a porta e fique dentro de casa até eu voltar.

Ela estava prestes a lhe dizer exatamente o que achava do jeito que ele estava lhe dando ordens quando Judd se virou e saiu.

Ela piscou.

O homem era rápido. Muito rápido para um Psy. Então, novamente, ela tinha um sentimento de que Judd Lauren não era um Psy comum. Chutando a porta fechada, ela abriu a mochila para recuperar um pequeno pedaço de um equipamento de comunicação com defeito que ela tinha prometido consertar para Drew. Seu irmão podia ser irritantemente superprotetor, mas ele respeitava suas habilidades técnicas.

Era bom pegar suas ferramentas novamente, sentir seu estímulo mental crescendo. Ela começou a fazer o seu tipo de cirurgia.

Judd voltou para a cabana depois de escurecer para encontrar Brenna sentada no chão iluminada pelo laz-fogo, ferramentas e peças eletrônicas colocadas ordenadamente na sua frente. Ela olhou para cima quando ele entrou, mas seu sorriso era distraído. — Dê-me alguns minutos, bebê.

Bebê?

Atribuindo o uso do termo carinhoso ao seu estado absorto, ele pendurou o casaco e tirou as botas antes de ir para a parte da cozinha. Como ele pensou. Ela não tinha comido. Puxando duas das refeições pré-embaladas do refrigerador ele colocou-as na unidade de cozimento. Ele foi treinado para ficar sem alimento por dias se necessário, mas Brenna precisava de algumas calorias nela. Changelings queimavam energia mais rápido do que Psys. Adicionado a isso, ela ainda estava se recuperando dos danos que Enrique infligiu ao seu corpo.

Feito isso ele foi sentar-se perto do fogo e assisti-la trabalhar. Duas coisas tornaram-se imediatamente claras. Uma, Brenna adorava o que fazia, e dois, ela era muito, muito boa no que fazia. Não que isso fosse algo inesperado. Ela era qualificada em Reparo e manutenção de sistemas computrônicos e tinha estado envolvida em uma pesquisa mais aprofundada antes de um sociopata mudar o curso de sua vida.

As imagens lhe vieram novamente; ela, machucada e surrada, o sangue nas paredes, os sons de carne sendo rasgada. Os gritos de Enrique. Todo mundo gritou no final. Todo mundo.

Judd viu o ex-Conselheiro ser despedaçado por garras e dentes e não sentiu nenhum senso de lealdade racial. Sangue por sangue. Olho por olho. Vida por vida. Essa era a justiça changeling e Santano Enrique merecia nada menos que isso.

Brenna de repente sorriu e foi com se um lampejo de luz atravessasse a escuridão sombria de suas memórias. — Concluído.

— Você está cobrando por isso? — Perguntou ele, ciente do valor de seu trabalho.

— Oh, é de Drew.

— E o que seu irmão acha de você estar aqui?

Cor inundou suas bochechas. — Hum, ele meio que pode pensar que eu estou com Sascha.

— Envergonhada de ser vista com um Psy?

— Você sabe, — Ela disse, franzindo o cenho. — eu acho que Índigo tem razão no que ela diz sobre o tamanho dos cérebros dos homens.

Judd decidiu não pedir esclarecimentos. — Você precisa comer. — Ele pegou as refeições.

Pela primeira vez ela não discutiu. O jantar transcorreu em silêncio, mas um silêncio diferente de qualquer um que ele já tinha experimentado antes. Foi... fácil. Depois que eles limparam os pratos ela o puxou de volta para o fogo. — Sente-se. — Ele obedeceu, o sofá às suas costas. Na sequência ela começou a dizer-lhe o que Índigo havia descoberto sobre a vítima de assassinato.

— Rush é usado principalmente por changelings? — Ele perguntou, não familiarizado com a substância.

— Os seres humanos também usam, mas nem tanto. Seus corpos processam as coisas de forma diferente dos nossos. — Ela esticou as pernas, o movimento mais semelhante ao de um gato do que de um lobo. — Ruby Crush foi desenvolvido especificamente para changelings, como o Jax foi para os Psys.

— Jax não é uma droga recreativa.

Brenna virou um pouco o rosto para ver o seu perfil. — Você quer dizer que ele tem um uso medicinal?

Medicinal. Essa era uma forma de colocar isso. — Em doses pequenas calibradas para corresponder precisamente ao peso do paciente e ao seu metabolismo ele tem o efeito duplo de intensificar a força e aumentar a resistência natural das habilidades Psy.

Ela apoiou um cotovelo no sofá. — Como um estimulante para a mente dos psíquicos?

— Sim. Mas sem as consequências físicas sofridas pelos consumidores de rua. O efeito desaparece durante um determinado período e depois você volta a um nível normal de força. Sem danos.

Brenna franziu a testa. — Você disse consequências físicas. E quanto à consequências psíquicas?

De repente, ele compreendeu porque havia dito isso a ela e o quê estava prestes a confessar. — Eles disseram que não havia nenhuma; o M-Psy responsável por administrar o medicamento em nós.

— Você tomou isso? — Um murmúrio chocado.

— Eu era um Arrow. Um soldado de elite. — Ele nunca havia confirmado ou negado seu posto. — Éramos a razão pela qual o Jax foi originalmente inventado. — Então eles poderiam ser melhores, mais rápidos, mais mortais do que qualquer outra coisa na Net. — Tomado na dose correta ele não tem nenhum dos efeitos colaterais psíquicos que você vê nos viciados. — A lenta perda dos poderes Psy seguida de uma forma tranquila de insanidade e morte. No entanto, o seu povo continuava a usá-lo. Ele tinha ouvido que o Jax permitia sentir durante o uso, um curto-circuito quimicamente induzido no condicionamento.

Lançando-se para sentar-se na frente dele, Brenna tocou com uma mão trêmula em seu joelho. Parecia uma chama mesmo através de suas roupas. — Assusta-me que você tenha sido exposto a ele. Conte-me sobre os efeitos colaterais que o M-Psy não disse.

Ele sabia que deveria empurrar a mão dela. Mas ele não fez. — O Jax mudava-nos enquanto estávamos funcionando sob a sua influência, fez-nos menos humanos, mais capazes de matar. Perfeitos soldados programados que ainda podiam pensar com precisão cristalina. — O Jax tinha alterado a visão dos Arrow sobre o certo e o errado, os fez incapazes de ver tons de cinza.

— Por quanto tempo você ficou exposto a ele, Judd? — Ela parecia frenética. — Pode haver efeitos a longo prazo.

— Um ano. — Ele disse, perguntando-se porque ela já não estava correndo, afinal ele admitiu ter sangue nas mãos. — Eu acredito que estou seguro. Meu cérebro não teve a chance de se redefinir permanentemente. — Tal como aconteceu com alguns Arrows seniores. Eles realmente estavam na escuridão, máquinas letais que seguiam a vontade de seus manipuladores com dedicação inabalável.

— Apenas um ano. — Ela levantou-se de joelhos e se inclinou perto o suficiente para segurar a sua camisa. — Por quanto tempo você foi um Arrow?

Ele descobriu que tinha feito um espaço para ela entre os seus joelhos levantados. Mais um movimento e suas mãos estariam sobre as curvas suaves dos seus quadris. Ele lutou contra a compulsão com as duras verdades de suas memórias. — Dos dezoito aos vinte e seis. Oito anos. — Mas ele esteve em formação desde a idade de dez anos, desde o dia em que começou a matar.

Brenna desenrolou as mãos de seu tórax e estendeu uma delas para tocá-lo levemente no lado de sua mandíbula. Ele encontrou seu olhar, fascinado, como sempre, pela explosão de pontos azul ártico em volta de suas íris. Ele nunca tinha visto isso como uma cicatriz, mas como um símbolo de sua força. A maioria das pessoas não sairia sadia depois de ter suas mentes rasgadas.

— Como? — Perguntou ela, deixando a mão cair para sua clavícula. — Como você conseguiu escapar de ter a droga administrada em você após o primeiro ano?

A dissonância tinha chutado durante toda aquela carícia fugaz ao longo de sua mandíbula, mas a dor era fraca. Facilmente gerenciável por um homem treinado para não quebrar mesmo sob tortura do tipo mais desumana. — Eu percebi o que ela estava fazendo comigo em cerca de sete meses. — Ele tinha sabido que seus treinadores jamais concordariam com um simples pedido de suspensão do regime de drogas, não quando o Jax deu-lhes um exército totalmente obediente e extremamente letal.

— Minhas habilidades não são comuns, não são características de minha subdesignação. — Subdesignação essa da qual ela não poderia saber. No segundo em que descobrisse sobre sua Tc ela iria colocá-lo no mesmo grupo que Santano Enrique: a horda de assassinos. Não importa o que ele tinha decidido sobre a necessidade de forçá-la a se manter distante, Judd não queria que Brenna o visse dessa forma. Uma ferroada de dor lanceou através de seu crânio; a dissonância tinha chegado ao segundo estágio. — Então não havia nenhuma maneira de qualquer um conferir minhas declarações sobre o assunto.

Ela estendeu a mão para escovar uma mecha de cabelo da sua testa e sua pele parecia tão delicada, tão diferente da sua. — Você mentiu.

— Sim. Eu comecei a deliberadamente cometer erros psíquicos enquanto usava Jax. — Tal como não exercer pressão suficiente para causar a morte ou o tipo específico de lesão que ele tinha sido instruído a fazer. —Então eu disse a eles que estava tendo sonhos.

— Sonhos? — Sua testa enrugou-se com a concentração. — O que há de errado em sonhar?

— Psys não sonham. — Pois sonhar era ser considerado falho. Ele tinha começado a sonhar quando criança, mas os sonhos que teve como adulto não eram como os que ele tinha tido naquele tempo; antes de sua capacidade ter viciosamente vindo a vida.

Brenna apertou a mão em seu ombro. — Nenhuma liberdade, nem mesmo durante o sono.

— Não. — Ele queria tocar o cabelo dela, pois ele parecia tão macio e sedoso. A dissonância se tornou uma fração mais forte, mas não era nada comparado ao que ele sofreu como um menino de dez anos colocado sob a custódia dos treinadores do esquadrão. Eles colocaram eletrodos modificados nas partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo, subjugando-o amarrado, e começaram a ensinar-lhe o significado de dor.

Levou apenas uma semana para aprender a parar de gritar, outras cinco para parar de desmaiar. Por volta do seu décimo primeiro aniversário ele podia ver seu braço estar sendo quebrado e não reagir. — Meu plano deu certo, eles me tiraram do Jax. — Eles tinham também removido vários outros com habilidades relacionadas. Curiosamente, nenhum daqueles homens jamais pediu para ser colocado de volta na droga.

— Eu não posso te dizer o quanto me faz feliz ouvir isso.

Ele não respondeu, sua atenção capturada por outra coisa.

— Você está me encarando. — Brenna acusou um minuto depois, um leve rubor colorindo suas bochechas.

— Eu peço desculpas. — A pele dela parecia cremosa e rica na luz vibrante do laz-fogo, seus cabelos dourados e seus olhos; eles pareciam iluminados por dentro. — Você está me encarando também.

Ela corou ainda mais. — Eu não posso evitar. Você é tão bonito, tão perfeito.

Não eram as palavras que estava esperando e ele não tinha certeza se era o que queria ouvir. — Você é atraída pela perfeição? — Ele não estava perguntando isso em vão. Judd havia sido informado durante o treinamento avançado de que ele possuía um rosto de simetria perfeita, algo que atraía tanto seres humanos quanto changelings, e que poderia portanto ser usado em sua vantagem. Ele nunca tinha seguido esse conselho; teria sido um passo muito longo em direção ao abismo.

Ela riu, o som rouco e íntimo. — Não, só beleza não funciona comigo. Caso contrário Tai teria conseguido me enrolar durante o segundo grau.

Ele recordou o rosto do jovem lobo; uma massa de cabelos pretos e lisos, maçãs do rosto altas e cobertas por pele morena saudável, olhos azul-esverdeados. Os elementos da imagem adicionados ao comentário de Brenna disseram a ele o que era atraente para as mulheres. Bonito. Sua mão se enrolou em um punho sobre o tapete. — Então, se você não me acha atraente, por que está me encarando?

— Eu não disse isso. — A voz de Brenna tinha se tornado mais escura, mais faminta. — Se beleza fosse tudo em você, eu não seria tão fascinada. Você tem olhos perigosos, uma mandíbula teimosa, o corpo de um soldado, e a mente de um caçador. Isso, meu querido Psy, — Ela sussurrou. — faz de você um magnífico, sexy pacote que eu quero lamber da cabeça aos pés.

Sua confissão foi seguida por um silêncio tão profundo que Judd podia ouvir os sussurros do vento chicoteando ao redor da cabana. Em seguida seu rubor tornou-se vermelho quente. — Oh, meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente disse isso em voz alta.

Nem ele podia. O fato de que ela o achava tão sexualmente atraente foi surpreendente o suficiente para deixá-lo sem palavras. Ele estava dormente. Até mesmo a dissonância foi cortada; provavelmente por ter lido sua reação como uma completa insensibilidade.

— Diga alguma coisa. — A mão de Brenna se transformou em um punho apertado sobre seu ombro.

Ele encontrou sua voz através de um intenso ato de vontade. — Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Eu não costumo dizer coisas assim para os homens. — Ela fez uma careta. — Tem certeza de que você não está usando seus poderes Psy em mim?

— Eu nunca iria quebrar a lei ética. — Seu tom foi frio com a insinuação.

Ela bateu em seu ombro. — Eu estava brincando, seu idiota. — O rubor dela tinha desaparecido, e seus lábios começaram a se curvar em um sorriso lento e provocante. — Você não sabe o que fazer comigo, não é?

Admitir isso parecia ser uma má ideia. — Se você fosse um homem eu simplesmente iria despachá-lo com algumas contusões. Como você não é, estou em dúvida de como me livrar de você.

— Isso é apenas cruel. — Mas ela continuou a sorrir. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Naquele instante ele era seu Arrow pessoal. — Pergunte.

— Você não quer... — Ela fez uma pausa. — Na verdade, eu não acho que sou tão corajosa.

— Não quero o quê?

— Esqueça o que eu disse. — Levantando-se, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando as curtas mechas espetadas.

Ainda sentado, ele colocou a mão na perna dela, na pele sensível atrás de seu joelho. Um pequeno toque, mas um que reiniciou a dissonância como uma vingança e congelou Brenna. Ele sabia o porquê. De acordo com sua pesquisa sobre a linguagem corporal o toque era uma coisa íntima, algo que a maioria das mulheres só permitia a aqueles em que confiavam. — Diga-me.

Sua expressão era inescrutável quando ela olhou para baixo. — Você é Psy, descubra. É uma progressão lógica. — Com isso, ela sacudiu sua mão e caminhou em direção à pequena área da cozinha. — Você quer café?

Ele mudou de posição para que pudesse vê-la. — Tudo bem. — Café não fazia parte do plano de refeição Psy, mas Judd se acostumou a ele desde sua deserção. Enquanto esperava Brenna preparar a bebida ele fez como indicado e trabalhou em sua conversa. Teria sido mais rápido se não estivesse sendo distraído pela visão de seus movimentos femininamente eficientes a poucos metros de distância. O balanço dos quadris dela era... — Se eu não quero uma mulher para me lamber inteiro?

Ela guinchou, então se virou para encará-lo, as mãos firmadas sobre o balcão atrás dela. — Não é bem como eu iria colocá-lo. — O tom dela era mais alto que o normal. — Mas sim.

— Você. — Ele disse baixinho, não mais capaz de mentir. — Você me tenta.

— Oh. — Seus seios se ergueram quando ela inspirou profundamente, estremecendo. — Você nunca deixou transparecer.

Sim, ele tinha. Se Brenna visse o modo que ele olhava quando ela não estava olhando não duvidaria da força de sua reação inaceitável a ela. — Por que isso não importa. — Disse ele. — Não muda nada.

— Mentiroso. — Ela olhou para ele sem pestanejar. — Outros Psys não sentem desejo.

— É uma grande fratura em meu condicionamento. — Ele admitiu para ela e para si mesmo. — Uma fratura que pretendo reparar. — O que ele não conseguia entender era por que ela tinha reaparecido tão rápido depois do trabalho que ele tinha feito para fechá-la ontem. Ele deveria ter estado imune a doce sedução de seu corpo.

— Então o quê? Você esquece a tentação?

— Sim.

Com os olhos cheios de fogo ela virou as costas para ele e continuou com a preparação do café. — Você sabe aquela lista sobre você? Eu deveria ter acrescentado teimoso nela.

Sua raiva o fascinava tanto quanto cada uma de suas outras emoções. E admitir isso o trouxe um passo perigosamente mais perto da borda de uma violação catastrófica. A dissonância lhe aguilhoou e desta vez ele a ouviu, pois para ele a dor não era apenas um aviso para obter as suas emoções sob controle, era um aviso para obter sua habilidade sob controle.

Seu poder não era passivo, não se voltaria para dentro se ele perdesse o controle. Não, ele se voltaria para fora, procuraria rasgar a carne e esmagar os frágeis ossos femininos. — Você já se perguntou — Ele perguntou friamente, consciente de que iria assassinar qualquer chance que teve com ela. — se você está atraída por mim por causa do que Enrique te fez?

Desta vez ela parou o que estava fazendo e aproximou-se mais para encará-lo longamente. — Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?

Ele levantou-se. — Ele era Psy. Eu também sou. Ele te machucou. Talvez você queira cancelar essa experiência com uma positiva.

Os punhos dela eram pele sem sangue sobre os ossos, sua mandíbula apertada. — Ao contrário de você eu não penso sobre cada uma das minhas ações. Eu me comporto de acordo com minhas emoções.

Ele ficou cara a cara com ela, quase capaz de sentir a onda psíquica de sua fúria. — Desta vez isso não é suficiente. Você precisa analisar as razões por trás dessas emoções.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. — E se eu estivesse procurando algum tipo de validação de que nem todos os Psys são monstros malignos, você seria capaz de me dar?

— Eu não posso lhe dar a absolvição emocional. — Ele podia danificar ainda mais suas emoções. — Eu não posso te dar o tipo de relacionamento que você precisa para se curar.

— Curar? Eu não sou uma coisa danificada que você tem que consertar de novo. Eu mesma me conserto! — Ela bateu a mão contra o seu coração.

— Mas você não esteve em contato próximo com qualquer macho fora os de seu círculo de confiança desde o resgate. — Exceto ele. E sob nenhuma circunstância ele poderia tê-la.

— Então você realmente quis dizer o que você me disse ontem? — Sua voz se levantou. — Eu devo encontrar um bom lobo e sossegar?

Ele lutou contra as crescentes invasões da dissonância, contra as lâminas que deslizavam através de seu tronco cerebral e viajavam por sua espinha. — Isso seria apressar as coisas.

— Oh, eu vejo. Você acha que eu deveria foder alguém para acabar com a minha má experiência. — As palavras grosseiras dispararam de seus lábios como balas. — Não, espere, é com os homens Psys que estou aparentemente preocupada. Então talvez você seja quem eu deveria...

— Não diga isso. — Seus dedos estavam segurando o queixo dela e ele não se lembrava de colocá-los lá. — Não. — Ele repetiu quando ela abriu a boca.

Ela sustentou seu olhar. — Por quê? É a isso ao que você acabou de tentar reduzir-nos.

— Não há 'nós', Brenna. — Não poderia haver, não se ele queria que ela vivesse a vida que merecia. — Por alguma razão, você está atraída por mim. E sim, — Ele disse quando parecia que ela responderia com outra explosão de raiva incandescente. — eu sou tentado por você. Mas isso não significa nada.

— Como você pode dizer isso? — Ela fechou a mão sobre seu pulso, mas não tentou quebrar o seu agarre. — Olhe para si mesmo. Você não reage assim a mais ninguém. Só a mim.

— Eu sei. E se eu continuar reagindo assim acabarei matando você ou outro inocente. — Liberando-lhe o queixo, ele recuou.

— Matar alguém? — Incompreensão atordoada limpou a incandescência de seu temperamento. — Por que você está preocupado com isso?

Indo para a porta, ele pegou sua jaqueta e calçou as botas que tinha tirado antes. — Vá para a cama.

— Judd! — Ela bateu o pé. — Fugir não vai resolver nada.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu para o frio. Pequenos flocos de neve caíram sobre seu cabelo e o vento queimava seu rosto desprotegido, mas ele mal notou, sua mente ainda na cabana. Hoje à noite ele tinha chegado chocantemente perto de quebrar o Silêncio e sentir o tipo de raiva mais violento. A raiva de um Tc com seu subconjunto de poderes não era normal em qualquer sentido; ele descobriu isso quando era um menino de dez anos de idade, de pé sobre o cadáver de outra criança.

Fugir de Brenna podia não resolver coisa alguma, mas iria mantê-la segura. Dele. Ele sabia que ela tentaria ter a última palavra e isso poderia empurrá-lo longe demais. Ele continuava sentindo a textura de sua pele nas pontas dos seus dedos; quente, lisa, palpável. Rangendo os dentes, ele se aprofundou mais no manto da noite de inverno, esperando que a neve pudesse esfriar o fogo que ardia onde deveria ter estado apenas o puro, ininterrupto gelo em seu coração.

Brenna atirou sua bota contra a parede. — Homens! — Ela considerou correr atrás de Judd, afinal era rápida mesmo sem poder trocar de forma, mas abandonou a ideia em um ataque de fúria feminina. Ela tinha acabado de persegui-lo! Ele poderia vir atrás dela pela primeira vez.

Só que duas horas mais tarde ele ainda não tinha feito uma aparição. — Tudo bem. — Ela disse, virando-se na cama de que se apropriou. — Eu irei amanhã se é isso que ele quer. — Como ele ousava dizer aquelas coisas para ela?

_Você precisa analisar as razões por trás dessas emoções._

Suas palavras não a deixavam em paz, não importa o quanto ela tentasse esquecê-las. Era isso que ela estava fazendo; usando Judd para superar seu próprio medo? E ela estava com medo. Todos pensavam que ela era tão corajosa e forte por ter sobrevivido com sua sanidade intacta. Isso a fez querer rir, mas não de felicidade. Porque, como disse a Judd, e não importa o que ele dissesse ao contrário, ela estava quebrada. Enrique tinha destruído o seu espírito, fez dela desconfiada e insular quando antes ela tinha facilmente estendido a mão da amizade, facilmente sorrido, facilmente visto a alegria.

Hoje ela enfrentava o horror de que ele tinha feito dela uma mulher fraca, uma que estava pronta para usar outro homem para encontrar sua própria coragem. Algo lhe dizia que Judd Lauren já tinha sido usado o bastante. Ela não precisava conhecer os fatos. Ela viu a verdade nas sombras por trás de seus olhos; ele esperava que ela tomasse o que precisava e depois fosse embora.

Ela puxou o cobertor por seu corpo em uma tentativa inútil de aquecer o frio em sua alma. — Não. Não se trata de Judd ser Psy. — Se fosse, ela teria ido para Walker. Ele não era menos Psy e era muito mais acessível. Ou isso era outra parte da atração; o fato de que Judd era tão malditamente perigoso, mais que resistente o suficiente para enfrentar seus demônios?

— Então, e daí se eu estou atraída por ele por causa do que aconteceu? — Ela tinha mudado durante sua luta para sobreviver ao mal que a havia tocado, tinha perdido parte de sua inocência. Mas ela também ganhou conhecimento, aprendeu quem ela era e o que poderia suportar. A nova mulher que se tornou achava Judd Lauren fascinante.

Bem, tinha. Agora ela estava furiosa demais para se importar.

Judd não retornou até estar confiante de que Brenna já estava dormindo. Ele entrou e encontrou-a aninhada na frente do fogo; no meio de uma cama de acampamento que ela tinha, aparentemente, arrastado do depósito. Ela fez um barulho com o suave clique do fechamento da porta e ele fez uma pausa, esperando que ela acordasse. Mas Brenna continuou respirando no ritmo do sono.

Relaxando, ele tirou a jaqueta e quietamente removeu as botas e as meias antes de se abaixar sobre as coxas perto do fogo. Até mesmo seu crânio doía por causa da umidade causada pela neve. Ele deliberadamente não usou suas habilidades para se proteger. Mas apesar da necessidade de recuperar o controle ele não tinha ido muito longe desta mulher que o ameaçava em um nível visceral, incapaz de deixá-la sozinha na escuridão. Então ele ficou de vigia e tentou, mais uma vez, reparar a parte mais crítica das novas fraturas no muro de Silêncio ao redor de sua mente.

Judd não era um homem estúpido. Ele entendia que o Silêncio havia sido imposto a ele e que isso não era natural. Para a maioria de seu povo era uma violação da sua liberdade de escolha. O Protocolo I, que aspirava a mutilação do cérebro Psy, só aumentaria ainda mais a violação. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, ele também entendia e aceitava que para uma pequena minoria o Silêncio era uma escolha que eles teriam feito se tivessem a opção.

Ele era um deles.

Para ele, o Silêncio era a resposta a uma oração, um presente que lhe permitia viver uma vida plena, que o permitia não ser engaiolado atrás das grades ou banido a um completo isolamento. Seus olhos caíram sobre a forma adormecida de Brenna. Não, ele pensou, isso estava errado. Sua vida não era plena, não quando ele não poderia tê-la nela. Mas pelo menos o Silêncio lhe permitia falar com ela, protegê-la, estar com ela mesmo que fosse por meros fragmentos de tempo. Sem o condicionamento ele não teria confiado em si mesmo perto dela.

Incapaz de resistir a essa chance de chegar ainda mais perto, ele cruzou o tapete e olhou-a. Sob as pálpebras seus olhos se moviam em movimentos rápidos que denotavam um estado de sono profundo, talvez um sonho, mas não havia nenhum sinal de medo em qualquer parte do seu rosto ou corpo. Em outras palavras, ela estava perfeitamente bem e não precisava dele vigiando. Ele disse a si mesmo para se mover, que esse fascínio que sentia era exatamente do que esteve tentando fugir quando enfiou sua cabeça na neve.

Em vez disso seus dedos se enrolaram enquanto ele lutava contra o impulso de estender a mão e analisar as sombras frágeis lançadas em sua pele por seus cílios. Naquele momento Brenna deu um pequeno grito sufocado, sua pele repentinamente marcada por rugas que diziam que ela estava com dor. Em seguida ela teve calafrios, seu corpo inteiro tremendo apesar do calor do laz-fogo.

Ele sabia o que um macho changeling teria feito nesta situação. Era a mesma coisa que seus instintos lhe diziam para fazer, não importando que a ação desfaria qualquer bem que o frio lá fora tivesse lhe feito. A dissonância discordou, atirando dardos quentes de dor em seus olhos.

Em seguida um soluço preso na parte de trás de sua garganta tomou a decisão por ele.

Deitando sobre a cama, ele se apoiou sobre um cotovelo ao lado dela e afagou com a mão livre seus cabelos numa carícia suave, dolorosamente ciente de seu corpo a poucos centímetros do dele. — Shh. Durma. Eu a manterei segura. — Era uma promessa que ele daria tudo para honrar.

Seu tremor parou depois de alguns segundos e ela se aconchegou mais apertadamente contra ele. O calor dela atravessou a camiseta, o cobertor e seu suéter, queimando sua pele. Impossível. No entanto, com Brenna, isso não era. Quando sua mão saiu de debaixo do cobertor para se enrolar entre os seus corpos, ele fez tudo o que podia fazer para evitar pegá-la em seus braços.

Cada luz de alerta em sua cabeça brilhou em vermelho. Se expor a um contato maior causaria mais problemas para ambos. Assim, ele manteve a distância, exceto pelos dedos acariciando através de seu cabelo, e a observou dormir.

Brenna sabia que estava sonhando. Ela também sabia que não podia tentar acordar. Havia algo que precisava ver, que precisava entender.

Esse era um verdadeiro sonho. Fraturado, fragmentado. Mas o estranho era que ele era em preto e branco. Ela nunca sonhou em preto e branco antes. Seus sonhos eram encharcados com cor, de cheiros. Mas este lugar era frio... Metálico.

Poder.

Ela tinha esse poder. E era tão bem controlado. Um pensamento e o coração do alvo simplesmente parou de bater. O homem estava morto antes de bater no chão. Ela tinha matado antes. Este tinha sido quase fácil demais.

Para seu povo.

Ela fez isso para seu povo.

A água fria era cortante contra sua pele, mas ela tinha que lavar o sangue. Sangue que ninguém mais podia ver. Porque ela tinha executado um inocente. Eles iriam...

Fragmentos de som amortecidos por sombras em preto e branco, dedos glaciais lhe arranhavam, nascidos de sua própria mente. Uma sensação de perigo aproximando-se...

Mas não havia medo. Nem raiva. Nem ira.

E foi aí que ela soube.

Este sonho não era seu.

Seu coração começou a se acelerar no segundo em que abriu os olhos. Até o momento em que acordou ela tinha estado absolutamente calma. Assustadoramente controlada. Ela piscou várias vezes para apagar as imagens que continuavam a dançar diante de seus olhos, lentamente tomando consciência do brilho do laz-fogo na lareira... e do fato de que ela não estava sozinha na cama.

Judd. Seu cheiro familiar acalmou o pânico antes que este pudesse começar. Apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, ela o encontrou dormindo em cima dos lençóis. Um braço estava ao longo das costas de seu travesseiro, enquanto o outro se apoiava sobre a sua testa. Ele ainda estava quieto. Silencioso.

Ela não podia nem mesmo ouvi-lo respirar.

Isto a assustou. — Acorde. — Tocou os dedos em sua áspera bochecha. Essa era a primeira vez que ela não o via barbeado. — Você está tendo um pesadelo.

A mão dele se fechou em torno de seu pulso tão incrivelmente rápido que ela realmente guinchou de surpresa. Ele largou-a rapidamente. — Eu peço desculpas.

Ela colocou essa mesma mão em seu ombro quando pareceu que ele estava planejando se levantar. — Fique. — Por um longo momento preenchido apenas pelo som da sua respiração ela não achou que ele concordaria, mas então ele deu um leve aceno.

Ela não retirou a mão de seu ombro, hiperconsciente do músculo e força sob o seu suéter negro. — Quer falar sobre isso?

— Sobre o quê? — Não havia tremor em sua voz, nada que traísse o impacto de um sonho que ela temeria se fosse dela.

— Seu pesadelo. — Ela sabia o que tinha visto, mesmo que não soubesse explicar como.

— Eu te disse, Psys não sonham.

Suspirando, ela se aconchegou impossivelmente mais perto, a loba ansiando por contato. Isto provavelmente fazia Judd muito desconfortável, mas ele não fez qualquer movimento para fugir. — Mentiroso.

Judd sentiu sua mente parar naquela única palavra carinhosa. Ele reconheceu o afeto, pois tinha estado perto de changelings por tempo suficiente para compreender a importância dessas aparentemente despreocupadas observações. No entanto nunca lhe tinha ocorrido que um dia pudesse estar ele mesmo no lado receptor de seu tipo mais sensual. Especialmente por parte de uma mulher que esteve tão zangada com ele apenas algumas horas atrás. — Uma acusação perigosa. — Na PsyNet isso teria sido verdade. Ninguém queria ser acusado de ter uma falha.

Brenna riu e puxou o braço que ele tinha colocado em seu travesseiro até que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça nele. O peso era pequeno, mas ele sabia que não se moveria antes que ela o fizesse. — Prometo que não vou contar. — Ela sussurrou brincando, o fôlego sobre a pele do seu pescoço. — Sua imagem de durão está segura comigo.

Era difícil se concentrar com suas curvas pressionadas nele. Ele foi ao fundo de sua formação como Arrow e forçou uma retenção absoluta sobre seus instintos. Era a única maneira que podia permitir-se esse contato proibido. — Por que você acha que eu estava sonhando?

O clima mudou e se ele não estivesse olhando para ela, teria pego sua aflição na tensão repentina de seus músculos. — Brenna?

— Eu vi isso.

As palavras o acertaram como balas disparadas à queima-roupa. Ele sabia o que tinha sonhando; ele sempre se lembrava das imagens que via durante o sono. — O que você viu?

— Você matou alguém. — Disse em um sussurro ofegante. — Então descobriu que ele não merecia morrer.

O cérebro de Judd mudou para o modo de controle de danos automaticamente, cuspindo opção após opção. No topo da lista estava a negação.

Nunca entre em uma situação onde seu status pode tornar-se conhecido.

Se você está, no entanto, preso em tal situação, nunca admita nada.

Mantenha o controle de suas reações físicas se colocado sob pressão e responda a todas as acusações de forma negativa. Negação é essencial para proteger o Esquadrão.

Negue tudo.

Essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que lhe foi ensinado depois de ter sido removido de sua família e levado para o centro de treinamento. Mas ele parou de correr da verdade há muito tempo. — Não era um sonho, mas uma memória. — Ele se preparou para o horror, a rejeição, para o asco que estava por vir.

Uma de suas mãos se ergueu para apoiar-se contra seu tórax. — Por que aquele homem?

Judd lhe disse a verdade; ele não se defenderia com hipocrisia e mentiras. — Seu nome estava numa lista que me foi dada por Ming LeBon.

— Conselheiro LeBon? Os Arrows trabalham para o Conselho?

— Não. — Esse nunca foi seu senso de propósito. — O fato de que o Esquadrão esteja atualmente sob o comando direto de LeBon vem de ele mesmo ser um Arrow sênior, não devido a sua posição no Conselho. Os Arrows são uma força independente da política e dinheiro. O homem que você me viu matar, no entanto, não era uma ameaça para ninguém, exceto para Ming. Ele teve a infeliz distinção de ter se metido em um negócio de interesse do Conselheiro.

— Você não sabia disso. Você confiou em seu líder. — Os dedos espalhados sobre seu tórax começaram a acariciá-lo. — É o que qualquer soldado faz.

— Eu era um assassino, Brenna. — Ele disse em um repúdio contundente a sua tentativa de encontrar bondade nele. — Foi-me dado alvos, a modalidade preferencial de morte e um limite de tempo definido. Eu nunca fiz perguntas sobre quem eles eram ou o que tinham feito.

— Então como você ficou sabendo sobre o cara com quem estava sonhando?

— Depois de um ano trabalhando com o Esquadrão — Tarde demais, extremamente tarde — eu finalmente comecei a fazer perguntas. As respostas que recebi não soavam verdadeiras, então comecei a investigar. — O que ele descobriu tinha mudado sua identidade de soldado leal para assassino de sangue frio.

Foi a segunda vez em sua vida que sua identidade havia sido roubada dele. Ele tinha jurado que não haveria uma terceira. — Na PsyNet alguns segmentos da população chamam os Arrows de esquadrão da morte, mas nós sempre pensamos em nós mesmos como a primeira linha de defesa, os que protegem o nosso povo antes mesmo que eles saibam que estão em perigo. Ming mudou isso, fez-nos portadores da morte.

— Então você não deveria culpar a si mesmo. — Sua voz era calma, acolhedora. — Você estava...

— Agindo sob ordens? — Ele interrompeu. — Isso é uma desculpa. Eu parei de fazer isso no dia em que percebi quem eu realmente era.

Com a mão pressionada em seu peito ela se apoiou no cotovelo, seus olhos tempestuosos.

— Em vez disso você vai culpar-se para sempre?

— Sou Psy. Eu não sinto culpa.

Um bufo muito pouco feminino foi sua resposta. — De quê você chama esses pesadelos?

— Você não está entendendo o que estou te dizendo. — Ele disse, olhando para aqueles olhos extraordinários. — Eu era o assassino de estimação do Conselho. Não existe nada de bom ou aceitável sobre isso. Mal é a única palavra aplicável. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Isso me esclarece uma coisa.

— O quê? — Brenna perguntou, ela ainda não tinha terminado com ele.

— Você não precisa se preocupar que Enrique tenha deixado uma parte de si mesmo para trás em você.

— É claro que ele fez, do contrário eu não estaria vendo seus sonhos.

— Não, Brenna. Você estava com medo de estar se transformando em um monstro. Mas esta noite você sentiu as mesmas emoções de quando teve a visão da morte de Tim?

Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Oh. — Jogando a cabeça para trás ela respirou fundo várias vezes. — Eu estava vendo o seu sonho, o da pessoa que matou Timothy, sentindo as suas emoções quando ele pensava sobre o que faria.

— Tudo aponta para essa conclusão.

Alivio correu através dela como uma inundação. — Eu... — Ela estremeceu.

— Eu sei. — Frias, insensíveis palavras. Mais incômodo era que apesar de ter voltado para ela na noite passada ele não se mexeu para segurá-la como um macho changeling teria feito na mesma situação. E ela precisava ser tocada.

Mas Judd não era changeling. Ele nunca seria.

Na manhã depois que ela assistiu o sonho Judd, Brenna deixou a cabana para uma caminhada. O ar estava fresco e montes de neve assentavam-se embaixo das árvores. Judd já tinha ido verificar as coisas na linha da fronteira, deixando-a com bastante tempo para pensar.

_Você não está entendendo o que estou te dizendo._

Judd acreditava que ela estava vendo-o através de lentes cor-de-rosa, mas ele estava errado. Ela entendeu o que ele tinha feito, percebia a escuridão dentro dele. Mas ela também olhou no rosto do verdadeiro mal, teve a frieza dele invadindo sua mente. Ela sabia categoricamente que Judd não era feito do mesmo tecido.

Não que sua confissão fosse uma surpresa. Ela percebeu desde o início que ele não era um anjo. Ainda assim ele a atraía, e o coração changeling dela sentia uma força nele que iria complementar e consolidar a sua própria. Ela nunca teve medo que isso...

Alguma coisa fez um barulho à sua esquerda.

Congelando, ela cheirou o ar e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem-se. Seu primeiro instinto foi o de chamar Judd, mas ela não tinha ideia de sua localização exata. Também não podia recuar para a cabana; ela tinha percorrido um longo caminho e estava longe de ambos, e das armas escondidas lá dentro. Ela não conseguiria nem se defender transformando-se em uma loba.

Seu estômago torceu, mas ela forçou-se a pensar além do gosto amargo da sua raiva. Se os intrusos sentissem seu cheiro, ela estava morta. Sendo assim, ela seguiu a favor do vento, uma pequena vantagem; ela provavelmente poderia tirar dois ou três deles antes que eles percebessem que estavam sob ataque. O problema era que havia muito mais do que três hienas lá fora. E enquanto que changelings hienas eram muitas vezes covardes em um mano a mano, eles não hesitariam em ir atrás de um alvo mais dominante se um grupo deles o encontrava sozinho e desprotegido. Ela estaria em pedaços em poucos minutos.

Movendo-se cuidadosamente para evitar trair sua posição, ela agradeceu aos céus pelos pinheiros que lhe davam cobertura. Normalmente, ela teria subido por essas mesmas árvores, mas isso provocaria a queda da neve dos galhos.

Neve!

_Brenna, sua idiota!_ Foi sua maldição mental quando ela olhou para trás e viu a rota solitária de pegadas. Ela não tinha tempo de voltar atrás e apagá-las, mas fez questão de cobrir sua trilha a partir desse ponto. Tarde demais. Muito lenta. Ela era muito lenta. Ela considerou disparar em uma corrida, mas com tantos deles, eles a teria no chão antes que conseguisse chegar a um abrigo seguro.

_Brenna._

Não foi exatamente um som em sua cabeça, nem uma palavra falada de qualquer maneira. Ela não conseguia explicar como ouviu, mas sabia que era Judd. E "cheirava" como ele.

_Silêncio. Fique quieta._

Um pedido ilógico, mas ela confiava nele e em suas habilidades o bastante para perceber que ele tinha que ter um plano. Ela congelou, mesmo que as hienas estivessem chegando perigosamente perto.

_Abra-se._

Ela sentiu um empurrão em sua mente. Sua boca secou, seu coração fechou-se em uma concha apertada, e o medo floresceu em sua língua. _Não!_ Ela não queria ninguém em sua mente nunca mais.

_Tudo bem. Mas não se mova. Confie em mim._

As hienas iriam vê-la a qualquer momento, mas ela obedeceu sua ordem. E quando sua pele pareceu alterar-se sobre seus ossos ela tentou não entrar em pânico. Então sentiu seus ossos mudarem de forma de uma maneira que não era nada semelhante ao modo que eles se transformavam quando ela passava de humana para animal. Era demais. Suas reações eram nascidas a partir de instinto, de difícil controle em condições normais, impossível em uma situação em que ela já estava pairando a uma polegada do pânico. Ela teria lutado então, teria se mexido e corrido, mas ele a libertou.

Ela bateu duramente no chão apesar da espessa camada de neve. Piscando para longe a desorientação estranha que tornava difícil se concentrar, ela se levantou, sacudiu a cabeça, e se preparou para correr... Mas se descobriu em um cenário surpreendentemente desconhecido. Ela não estava mais perto das hienas. Segura, ela estava segura. Mas Judd estava longe de ser visto.

— Onde está você? — Ela examinou a área em torno dela, mas a neve estava intacta. Ele não tinha passado por aqui. Levou um verdadeiro esforço para que ela ignorasse as necessidades imperativas da loba de ir ajudar Judd, de ajudar a defender seu território, mas ela agachou-se para esperar.

Como as coisas estavam Judd sabia onde ela estava e poderia encontrá-la mais facilmente se não se movesse. Era sensato. Isso não a fez menos temerosa por ele. Ele estava lá fora sozinho contra um bando de hienas; hienas essas que deveriam estar apavoradas demais para chegar perto das terras SnowDancer. Sua ousadia lhe dizia que elas estavam carregando armas mais perigosas do que simplesmente garras e dentes. — Vamos, Judd. — Ela sussurrou. — Onde está você?

Judd estava à beira de um apagão psíquico; o que ele fez com Brenna tinha tomado uma enorme quantidade de energia. Ele considerou brevemente teletransportar uma arma a partir da cabana usando o poder restante, mas percebeu que o ato iria exauri-lo e deixá-lo como um pato sentado. Em termos humanos, ele estava andando na banguela3. Mais uma hora no máximo e ele teria um colapso no plano psíquico, suas habilidades inúteis para as próximas vinte e quatro horas ou mais. O colapso físico o atingiria algumas horas após o psíquico.

Se isso tivesse acontecido enquanto ele estava ligado à PsyNet, sua estrela psíquica teria flamejado vermelha por alguns segundos antes que ele apagasse, tempo suficiente para outros perceberem e utilizarem isso a seu proveito. Era por isso que Psys faziam um grande esforço para evitar apagões psíquicos. Eles os deixavam vulneráveis; enquanto seus escudos básicos continuavam funcionando, suas proteções mais sofisticadas tendiam a desmoronar, oferecendo uma vítima indefesa aos inimigos que estivessem por perto.

Aqui fora, no entanto, nem mesmo sua família poderia perceber sua condição. Devido à dificuldade de manter três mentes imaturas de inadvertidamente abandonar a LaurenNet e tentar voltar à PsyNet, eles vinham treinando Sienna, Marlee e Toby para ficarem fora da LaurenNet tanto quanto possível. Era uma dura tarefa; viver no plano psíquico, bem como no físico, era natural para eles. Mas a segurança vinha em primeiro lugar.

Tendo circulado perto dos intrusos, ele permitiu que seu corpo se inclinasse contra uma árvore. Enquanto o colapso físico podia ser retardado, sua energia continuava desaparecendo pouco a pouco, de forma que ele precisava conservá-la onde pudesse. Esse colapso em si não era nada normal. A maioria dos Psys só tinha apagões no nível psíquico. Era a natureza de suas habilidades que mudava as coisas para ele.

_Isso o torna vulnerável._ A voz mental de Ming LeBon, a voz que moldara muito do que Judd tinha se tornado. _No entanto, como isso parece ser um efeito colateral inevitável de suas habilidades, eu sugiro que você treine seu corpo para sobreviver com o mínimo de energia._

Judd tinha quatorze anos na época e era subserviente ao seu mentor. Ming possuía uma das mais fortes mentes que ele já tinha visto. A capacidade do Arrow sênior em combate mental era incomparável, mas o que distinguia Ming de seus companheiros era que ele tinha treinado o seu corpo também. Ele possuía um desembaraço mortal para várias disciplinas humanas, incluindo o karatê e a prática rara conhecida como katana4.

O Caminho da Espada.

Só que ele não usava lâminas, mas aquele criado pelo uso hábil do corpo, aprimorando os homens a uma agudez letal. Judd estudou sob as instruções de Ming e depois sob a tutela de um professor humano, passando um ano inteiro no frio congelado da Velha Sapporo. A cidade japonesa abandonada era tão inóspita que era povoada apenas por aqueles que queriam forçar seus corpos ao limite, assim como os discípulos da katana. Embora a arte marcial altamente ofensiva desenvolvida durante a guerra Japão-Coréia há mais de meio século atrás pudesse ser usada para matar, o seu valor para os Psys estava na extrema disciplina mental e física ensinada.

Mas mesmo a katana só iria tão longe com um Tc à beira de um apagão psíquico. Expandindo seus sentidos, ele começou a coletar dados. Ele não era changeling, por isso poderia ter sido difícil para ele identificar a espécie exata, mas algumas das hienas tinham mudado para sua forma animal. Havia vinte no raio da varredura e muitos deles registrados com porte de armas. Ele precisava dar uma olhada de perto naquelas armas.

Tomando uma decisão rápida ele aproximou-se, usando o que havia aprendido na Velha Sapporo para verificar a mortalha rastejante de cansaço e manter o seu funcionamento cerebral. Assim que se posicionou no caminho direto de uma das hienas em forma humana ele encostou-se em outra árvore e fez a coisa que só alguém de sua subdesignação poderia fazer. Ele turvou seu corpo, tornando-se praticamente invisível. Acreditava-se que esse aspecto de sua habilidade originava-se do mesmo núcleo que as de um P-Psy, e que ele realmente curvava o tempo.

Concentre-se.

Seus padrões errantes de pensamento eram um sinal do colapso que se aproximava. Ele conseguiu arrastar sua mente de volta sob controle em cima da hora. Uma hiena macho passou, uma arma amarrada às costas e outra em seus braços. Uma enxaqueca aguda começou a despertar trás das pálpebras Judd, mas ele manteve a "invisibilidade" até que o invasor estava bem fora de alcance. Então se concentrou em sair da zona de perigo sem deixar rastros.

A explosão chegou meia hora depois.

Brenna ouviu o estrondo antes de ver a espiral de fumaça rumo ao céu. O desejo de ir de cabeça nessa direção foi tão grande que ela teve que cerrar os dentes para contê-lo. Sua família não tinha criado uma loba estúpida. Com a neve o fogo não se alastraria. Além disso, a madeira foi tratada para retardar as chamas e ela não tinha nem o poder de fogo, nem a equipe de apoio para enfrentar um bando inteiro de malditos comedores de carniça.

Mas sua frustração por ser tão indefesa não era o pior de tudo; ela estava morrendo de medo que eles tivessem capturado Judd. Então ele surgiu da floresta. Correndo para ele, ela colocou a mão em seu braço. — O que aconteceu? — Ela deu um segundo olhar. — Judd, seus olhos! — Eles estavam totalmente pretos, sem branco, sem íris.

— Eles explodiram parte da cabana. — Ele disse, ignorando seu lamento. — Dado o barulho, as patrulhas SnowDancer provavelmente já estão vindo para cá.

— Eu sei! — Com o choque submergindo debaixo da preocupação, ela esquadrinhou seu rosto pálido. — Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com você!

— Eu usei muita energia. — Palavras cortadas.

— Quando você me tirou de lá. — Não era uma pergunta. Todas aquelas semanas de cura com Sascha lhe tinham ensinado algumas coisas sobre como os dons Psy funcionavam. — Porque eu não o deixei entrar na minha mente. Eu estou certa, não estou?

— Isso não é um problema que temos tempo para discutir. — Ele acenou a cabeça em direção à cabana, seus olhos começando a voltar ao normal. — Meu conhecimento tático diz que as hienas estão muito longe agora. Devemos voltar lá para receber quem aparecer. — Ele começou a se mover.

Ela correu para acompanhá-lo. — Você vai ser capaz de lidar com isso? Seus olhos...

Ele deu-lhe um olhar de soslaio tão cheio de arrogância masculina que a loba nela queria rosnar. — Os olhos Psy fazem isso quando o gasto de uma grande quantidade de poder está em questão; estou plenamente capaz de fazer o relatório necessário.

— Eu deveria aprender a manter a minha preocupação comigo mesma onde você está em causa. — Ela murmurou.

— Isso seria sábio.

Fazendo cara feia às suas costas, ela decidiu se concentrar em algo que não a fizasse querer lhe atacar com suas garras. — Como você me tirou de lá?

— Teletransporte.

Silêncio absoluto em sua mente, a frieza vazia da raiva e do medo.

Se ele podia se teletransportar, isso significava que ele era um telecinético. Um Tc muito forte. Como ele. O açougueiro. — Quando você ia me dizer? — Seu coração parecia um bloco de gelo.

— Nunca. — Ele respondeu em tom cortante. — Você não é racional sobre Tc-Psys e seu preconceito prejudica outros.

Ela não entendeu muito bem onde ele estava querendo chegar, mas ela sabia que não era cortês. — Isso é entre você e eu, mais ninguém.

Ele parou e a encarou, perfeita beleza Psy e controle implacável. — Não, Brenna. É sobre você, sua família, a toca inteira. Você começa a silvar para mim e eles irão segui-la.

— Desde quando você se importa com o que alguém pensa?

— Desde que eu percebi que Marlee está começando a apresentar sinais de ter pelo menos alguma Tc em seu conjunto de habilidades. Isso não apareceu em seus testes iniciais, mas ocasionalmente acontece com crianças que são muito fortes em outra habilidade. Mas agora isso está vindo à tona.

A raiva ofuscou a culpa, depois voltou a surgir. — Ela é um bebê. Ninguém na toca iria atrás de um filhote! — Seu rosto queimou ante a ideia, mas ao mesmo tempo alguma outra coisa estava tentando emergir em sua mente, alguma informação que ela não conseguia entender. Tudo que ela sabia era que isso tinha algo a ver com a ligação entre Judd e Santano Enrique.

Ele cruzou os braços. — Ela não será sempre um bebê. Se você envenenar a toca contra os telecinéticos, onde é que isso vai deixá-la quando crescer?

Suas garras ameaçaram se libertar com a raiva e isso apagou aquele pedaço etéreo de conhecimento flutuando em seu cérebro. — Isso é o que você pensa de mim? Bem, foda-se! — Torcendo-se para longe, ela correu o resto do caminho até a cabana alimentada por uma fúria escarlate. Não melhorou seu humor perceber que Judd manteve o seu ritmo. Ele era Psy; não deveria ter sido capaz de manter o seu ritmo. Mas maldito seja se ela ia perguntar o que ele estava fazendo para tornar-se tão rápido quanto um changeling. — Os carniceiros se foram. — Fragmentos de madeira e vidro estavam espalhados sobre a neve, o ar espesso com o aroma adstringente dos produtos químicos explosivos. Mas, curiosamente, a cabana não estava muito danificada; a explosão só tinha atingido uma modesta parte.

Agachando-se, Judd estendeu a mão. — Você tem um lenço?

— Eu pareço alguém que carrega um lenço?

— Qualquer pano limpo serve.

— Espere. — Contornando os escombros, ela foi para uma janela.

— Não entre. — Judd advertiu. — Nós não verificamos para explosivos.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar sinistro e empurrou para cima o exterior da janela depois de se assegurar que ela não estava preparada para explodir, se esticando para abrir uma gaveta. A toalha pequena de cozinha estava em sua mão um segundo depois. — Aqui.

— Obrigado. — Usando o pano macio, ele pegou algo que ela não podia ver.

— O que é isso? — Ela estalou mais do que disse.

— Um gatilho. Infelizmente, um muito comum.

— Talvez os técnicos possam descobrir algo a partir dele. — Os SnowDancers tomaram interesse em se manter na liderança das novas tecnologias para que pudessem vencer os Psys em seu próprio jogo. Ela costumava ajudar com a parte técnica... antes.

— Oh. — Judd murmurou. — Eu acho que não há talvez nisso. — Ele levantou-se, o gatilho na mão.

— Você acha que foi plantado?— Ela sentiu o cheiro do clã no vento. — Companheiros de clã chegando; eles devem ter estado na área para chegar aqui tão rápido.

— Eu mandei uma mensagem para Hawke esta manhã dizendo que tinha detectado sinais de entrada não autorizada e sugerindo que seria sábio que ele inspecionasse os pontos de fronteira próximos à minha seção.

Lobos começaram a jorrar para fora da floresta. Ela reconheceu Riley e Andrew. Merda.

Brenna desviou os olhos quando os irmãos dela mudaram de forma, não tendo nenhum desejo de vê-los em seu estado natural.

— Eu vou matar você. — Foram as primeiras palavras da boca de Andrew. — Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com a minha irmã?

— Mais tarde. — Hawke disse com voz autoritária.

Brenna olhou para cima e encontrou-o parado na frente de Judd. Ele estava vestido e em forma humana, tendo aparentemente corrido dessa maneira enquanto os outros tinham trocado de forma. Era uma indicação de sua força, parte do que o fazia alfa.

— Você fez um bom tempo. — Judd comentou com Hawke, em seguida estendeu o gatilho. — Eu tenho um sentimento de que você vai encontrar alguns vestígios sobre isto. Muito convenientes.

— Você quer dizer como este? — Era a voz de Riley.

— O que é isso? — Brenna perguntou, ainda não olhando. É claro que ela tinha visto outros homens nus após uma mudança; isso era normal. Mas estes eram seus irmãos.

— Um moletom. — Judd disse a ela.

— Um moletom que cheira a leopardo. — Riley disse novamente. — Toda a área cheira a gato.

O silêncio que caiu após suas palavras foi nefasto. DarkRiver e SnowDancer tinham sidos aliados de negócios por mais de uma década, mas sua aliança havia se transformado em um laço de sangue poucos meses atrás. Confiança era uma coisa arriscada.

O rosto de Hawke era apavorante quando ele olhou para o pedaço de prova contundente. — Se as pessoas de Lucas tivessem estado por trás disso, eles teriam feito um melhor trabalho de limpeza. Eu posso sentir o cheiro de outra assinatura abaixo da de leopardo.

Os outros franziram a testa e Brenna viu vários pares de olhos arregalados em perplexidade enquanto eles tentavam classificar através das vagas camadas de suor para identificar o odor de algo que não deveria ter estado lá.

— Era um bando de hienas. — Disse Brenna no silêncio.

Todo mundo ficou olhando. A principal reação foi a de descrença.

— Os carniceiros? — Drew disse finalmente. — Você tem certeza?

Carrancuda, ela se virou para ele mantendo os olhos firmemente acima de seu pescoço. Seu irmão, como a maioria dos changelings, estava totalmente confortável nu. Era a sua reação que não era natural. Ela sabia disso. Ela só não queria analisar a razão disso... Estava com medo de descobrir o que mais Enrique tinha mutilado dentro dela. — Eu não perdi meu nariz durante o sequestro, só metade da minha mente.

Andrew fez uma careta. — Cristo, você sabe o que dizer quando está irritada. Mas você pode me culpar? Hienas não chegam perto de nada que possa morder de volta.

— Precisamos conversar. — Judd disse a Hawke.

O alfa deu um aceno afiado de cabeça. — Eu quero que todos, exceto Riley, Drew, e Índigo comecem a correr em um perímetro de busca. Tentem pegar a trilha das hienas. Vou fazer algumas ligações; poderíamos ter a sorte de ter algumas águias na área.

— Águias? — Brenna olhou para cima como se pudesse ver algumas. — Quantas?

— Um vôo de pequeno porte. Eles estão aqui para assistir a um casamento humano.

Claramente eles fizeram questão de pedir permissão a Hawke antes de colocar um pé ou uma asa na área sob controle SnowDancer. Caso contrário eles teriam sido rotulados como inimigos e mortos. Uma lei dura, mas uma que permitia estabilidade no mundo agressivo dos changelings predatórios. Sem ela, a carnificina que tinha sido as Guerras Territoriais do século XVIII nunca teria acabado.

Hawke olhou para seus soldados. — Vão.

Por poucos segundos deslumbrantes o mundo brilhou com mil cores cintilantes enquanto os soldados se transformavam. Então lobos correram em todas as direções, suas patas voando rápidas e silenciosas sobre a neve. O corpo inteiro de Brenna ficou imóvel enquanto os observava moverem-se, tão fortes, tão bonitos. A inveja era um zumbido odioso em sua cabeça, um que tinha o poder de torná-la amarga e cheia de rancor; Enrique poderia não tê-la matado, mas ele conseguiu aleijá-la.

_Você não é aleijada, nem agora, nem nunca._

A memória deslocou seu olhar para longe das formas elegantes de seus companheiros de clã para Judd. Ele estava olhando para ela, nenhum indício de um pedido de desculpas em suas feições. Sua fúria anterior reacendeu, mas Hawke falou antes que ela pudesse deixar o seu temperamento tirar o melhor dela.

— Diga-me o que você encontrou.

Judd respondeu com precisão militar. — Eles estavam carregando armas de alta qualidade a laser. Nenhuma está facilmente disponível no mercado em geral.

— Fornecidas por Psys?

— Altamente provável. Elas são produzidas por empresas Psys.

Riley mudou de posição e isso lhe chamou a atenção; seu irmão mais velho não fazia movimentos aleatórios. Era Andrew quem era o mais fisicamente impaciente.

Hawke também havia notado a ação. — Você tem algo a acrescentar?

— Para uma raça que não gosta de usar armas, — Comentou Riley — os Psys com certeza parecem ter algumas das mais avançadas.

— O que faz você pensar que os Psys têm aversão à armas? — Judd perguntou de um modo assustadoramente calmo que a fez querer tremer.

Riley olhou duro o bastante para fazer um homem menor se encolher. — Eles nunca as usaram para nos derrubar.

— Só porque um movimento tão aberto causaria uma agitação muito grande. Poderia desestabilizar a economia se as pessoas pensassem que uma guerra Psy-Changeling estava se formando. — O tom ártico de Judd foi semelhante ao desnudar de presas de um lobo. — É por isso que eles preferem métodos mais silenciosos e menos detectáveis para remover changelings da equação.

— Como nos colocar contra os gatos. Exatamente o quão estúpidos eles pensam que somos? — Hawke tirou um elegante celular preto do bolso de trás e teclou um código. — Lucas, — Disse um segundo depois. — podemos ter uma situação. — Uma pequena pausa e então o rosto de Hawke se tornou sobrenaturalmente quieto.

Brenna ficou em um silêncio tenso enquanto seu alfa escutava o que quer que fosse que o alfa DarkRiver estivesse lhe dizendo, cada vez mais ciente da inquietante imobilidade de Judd ao seu lado. Um Tc. Um do mesmo tipo do que havia torturado-a, quebrando-a.

_Você está sendo estúpida e infantil_, uma parte de sua mente disse. _Não, ela não estava_, respondeu outra parte, a que tinha sido ferida e sangrada.

— Quão ruim? — Hawke perguntou, seu tom selvagem trazendo-a de volta ao presente. — Preciso tirar o meu povo? — Outra pausa. — Tente hiena. Eu verei você assim que puder fazer isso. — Ele encerrou a chamada e devolveu o telefone ao bolso.

— Eles também foram atingidos. — Judd adivinhou.

— Alguém tentou raptar três filhotes de uma creche da cidade.

— Os filhotes foram feridos? — Índigo finalmente falou.

Hawke balançou a cabeça. — Foi em Chinatown, perto do seu HQ5. As crianças mudaram de forma e rugiram. Um professor e vários comerciantes das proximidades chegaram em poucos segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para que o atacante se misturasse nas ruas e se perdesse na multidão. Ele também encontrou tempo para deixar para trás um pedaço de sua roupa.

Ninguém precisava perguntar qual o cheiro que estava incorporado à roupa.

— Os felinos têm que estar com raiva; devem existir exaltados que não estão pensando direito. — Disse Riley. — Estamos em estado de alerta?

Hawke sacudiu a cabeça em negação. — Lucas diz que tem a situação sob controle. Ele conteve a disseminação de informações, e os jovens que sabem acham que isso se parece com um arranjo Psy. Ele tem esses jovens tentando localizar o atacante, o que deve mantê-los longe de problemas.

— Não é um resultado ruim. — Comentou Judd. — Até um ano atrás, você teria um pouco de sangue derramado sobre isso.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. — Os olhos azul-gelo de Hawke eram quase prata na luz do dia, belos de uma maneira que Brenna nunca antes havia notado. Ele não era o tipo de homem que convidava a esse tipo de avaliação; ele era muito macho, muito duro. Exatamente como Judd.

Soldado. Assassino. Tc.

— Há mais uma coisa que temos que considerar. — Judd olhou para a cabana e depois em volta, algo marcante em sua expressão que a tornava estranha. — Pode não ter sido os Psys. Outros poderiam ter acesso a essas armas, seres humanos e changelings incluídos.

Andrew rosnou. — Tentando salvar sua raça, Psy? Quem mais se atreveria a invadir território SnowDancer e DarkRiver?

— O que aconteceria se você colocasse os changelings dominantes de uma região contra os Psys?

Riley entendeu primeiro. — Nos aniquilaríamos mutuamente, deixando a região aberta para aquisição de um novo clã dominante.

— Ou de um conglomerado humano. — Assim como sua expressão, a voz de Judd soou um pouco estranha a seus sentidos, mas ela não podia colocar o dedo sobre o motivo disso. — O Conselho Psy ignora os seres humanos. Changelings não, mas vocês ainda os veem como fracos. Eles não são. A Aliança Humana tem acesso a uma enorme quantidade de poder de fogo e fundos.

Hawke esfregou o queixo. — Se seguirmos as hienas teremos um ponto de partida. Você conseguiu alguma outra coisa?

— Eles sabiam onde estavam indo; eles fizeram o seu reconhecimento e fizeram isso bem o suficiente para saber que era suposto que a cabana estivesse vazia.

— Não faz sentido. — A natureza pragmática de Riley afirmou-se. — Se o seu objetivo era iniciar uma guerra de territórios, por que destruir uma cabana isolada?

— O primeiro passo. — A voz de Judd estava diferente. Alguma coisa estava minuciosamente fora de lugar e isso estava roçando seu pelo de forma errada. — Uma ascensão cuidadosamente planejada e controlada. — Ele continuou quando ninguém interrompeu. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, não importa o que você ou Lucas façam, os clãs vão começar a recriminar uns aos outros.

— Isto está fazendo sentido. — A aceitação de Andrew estava relutante, para dizer o mínimo. — Provoque uma série de pequenos episódios e o sangue ruim se acumula até que, no momento em que aconteça um dos grandes episódios, não estamos pensando o suficiente para conversar.

— Eu quero aquelas hienas. — Hawke virou-se para Riley. — A investigação aqui é sua. Drew, você e Índigo acompanham Brenna de volta para a toca. Eu tenho que falar com Judd.

— Eu não preciso de babás. — Disse Brenna com os dentes cerrados, capaz de sentir a aspereza da loba em sua voz. — Eu posso voltar por conta própria.

— Não. — O tom de Hawke foi inflexível, aquele de um alfa que espera obediência imediata. — Se eles te tocarem, a guerra irá acontecer. Você é uma fraqueza tática.

Uma mistura de fúria e raiva impotente revestiu sua boca. — Isso é um monte de merda! Qualquer uma das fêmeas ou filhotes levados teria exatamente o mesmo impacto.

— Eu não vou discutir com você sobre isso. — Hawke sacudiu a cabeça. — Mova-se.

Brenna olhou instintivamente para Judd, sabendo que ele era forte o suficiente para enfrentar Hawke. Ele retornou seu olhar, impassível. — Hawke está certo. Por causa do seu sequestro e resgate você ocupa um status diferente no clã. Você deve voltar; a coerência do clã é necessária para sustentar a minha família.

A traição a esmagou, mas acrescentado ao que ele havia dito anteriormente isso também alimentou sua raiva. — O que mais eu poderia esperar de um Psy? — Foi uma coisa errada a se dizer, mas ela não podia acreditar que ele tivesse feito isso com ela; os machos deveriam ser leais à suas fêmeas não importando o quê. Finalmente a verdade bateu nela de uma forma que não podia ignorar. Judd era incapaz de qualquer lealdade além da que ele tinha dado à sua família.

Ela se virou para Índigo. — Vamos.

— Mude de forma. Vai ser mais rápido.

Raiva viciosa cravou suas garras sobre o seu coração. — Não. — Deixe-os pensar que ela era uma pirralha. — Eu correrei como humana. — Juntando ação às palavras ela disparou, deixando para trás seus dois companheiros de clã e o frio macho Psy que lhe foi desleal sem pestanejar.

Judd observou Brenna até que ela foi engolida pelas árvores azuladas do inverno. Então ele se virou para o alfa SnowDancer. Hawke o estava observando por sua vez, uma expressão inescrutável em seu rosto. Para uma raça conhecida por sua emotividade, o lobo era muito bom em manter seus sentimentos em segredo.

— Não há muito mais que eu possa te dizer além das marcas e modelos das armas que vi. — Ele recitou a sequência, mas sua atenção estava centrada na contagem regressiva do temporizador em sua mente. Cinco, quatro, três, dois... Apagão psíquico.

Ele estava psiquicamente cego.

Parecia-se como perder um membro, perder todo o senso de identidade. Ele era um ser psíquico destinado a ocupar dois planos. Agora apenas um estava aberto para ele.

— Pode ajudar reduzindo as possibilidades. — Disse Hawke, e sua voz soou plana para os sentidos alterados de Judd. — Como você disse, essas armas não são exatamente disponíveis na loja da esquina.

Foi uma luta concentrar-se quando ele sentia-se como se estivesse respirando através da lama. — Mesmo se você localizar o fornecedor, seja cuidadoso. Se forem Psys, eles devem saber que as hienas são muito inexperientes para conseguir concluir isso sem problemas. A operação pode ser muito mais complicada do que parece na superfície.

— Eu nunca deixo de levar tudo em conta. — Os olhos de Hawke pareciam metálicos para os sentidos comprometidos de Judd, como se ver as coisas em tecnicolor6 dependesse de seu olho psíquico. — Eu preciso falar com você sobre outra coisa. O que você sabe sobre um Fantasma na Net?

Era uma pergunta tão inesperada que Judd ficou em silêncio.

Hawke fez uma careta. — Nada?

— Ele é um dissidente. — _Tinha que ser uma das mulheres_, ele pensou enquanto respondia. Sascha ou Faith ainda tinha contatos na Net. — Não se sabe muito sobre ele, mas pelo que ouvi antes de desertar ele é um anti-Conselho.

— Você tem alguma forma de conseguir mais informação sobre ele?

— Não. Ele está na PsyNet e eu não estou. — Ele mentiu sem remorsos. Hawke podia tê-lo aceitado, mas lealdade era outra questão. O Fantasma, por outro lado, tinha conquistado o silêncio de Judd.

Olhos lupinos o encararam com a atenção vigilante de um predador. — Você não é mais Psy, Judd. Escolha.

— Eu escolhi há muito tempo. — Ele manteve o olhar do alfa. — Se eu souber de mais alguma coisa, deixarei você saber.

— Enquanto estiver fazendo isso, por que não considera as decisões que você precisa tomar sobre onde está sua lealdade?

Judd já não podia distinguir a cor do cabelo de Hawke; o mundo tinha se tornado monocromático. Mas ele manteve sua posição. — Você já pensou o que eu seria se não fosse Psy? Não há outra designação possível.

— Você poderia ser um SnowDancer.

— Essa não é uma opção possível para um Psy macho adulto. Seu clã não aceita forasteiros.

— Besteira. — Hawke bufou. — Nós aceitamos companheiros humanos e changelings de outros clãs o tempo todo. Teríamos poucas opções para escolher se não o fizéssemos.

— Há uma diferença com Psys.

— Só se você criá-la. Marlee e Toby já são SnowDancers.

As palavras de Hawke fizeram Judd ficar imóvel. — Não faça essa afirmação a menos que esteja disposto a apoiá-la. — Lutar pelas crianças se Walker, Judd e Sienna fossem de alguma forma mortos. — Todo mundo sabe que você despreza Psys.

— Eu não tenho o hábito de dizer coisas que não quero dizer. — Mas ele não negou a acusação de Judd. — O que aconteceu entre você e Bren?

— Não é da sua conta. — A resposta veio tão rápido que ele não teve chance de censurá-la. Instinto. Algo que poderia tê-lo reabilitado na PsyNet. Porque o que era o instinto se não o prenúncio da emoção?

— Eu sou o seu alfa. — Um comando, uma ordem.

Judd nunca tinha sido muito bom em acatá-las. — Como diria Brenna; você não é seu carcereiro.

Hawke grunhiu. — Você percebe que Riley e Andrew vão estripá-lo se você se aproximar o suficiente para tocá-la.

— O que também não é da sua conta. — Seus irmãos o consideravam um alvo fácil. O qual era seu erro. — Mas vou te pedir para mantê-la segura durante o dia seguinte. — Até que pudesse assumir a tarefa ele mesmo.

— Indo a algum lugar?

A visão de Judd se desgastou nas bordas, os detalhes perdidos para a escuridão invasora. — Eu estarei de volta em vinte e quatro horas.

Hawke não insistiu mais, o que era surpreendente dada a rédea curta em que ele gostava de manter a família Lauren. — O que você acha que Bren diria se eu lhe dissesse que você me pediu para olhar por ela?

— Provavelmente ela mostraria suas garras e diria que pode cuidar de si mesma.

— Ela pode. Mas eu não ligo para o que ela pensa, ela não recuperou a sua força total ainda. — Hawke ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Quer um conselho, de um macho para outro?

Judd esperou.

— As lobas ficam muito, muito, muito chateadas quando seus homens não as apóiam contra os outros em público. — Um sorriso repentino. — Você vai ter que rastejar para voltar às boas graças dela.

— Lealdade. Eu entendo isso. — E ele entendia.

Hawke inclinou sua cabeça. — Um dos patrulheiros está voltando.

Judd não se preocupou em desperdiçar palavras. Ele apenas caminhou ao redor da cabana e correu para as árvores. Ele tinha três horas no máximo antes do colapso físico. Mesmo querendo correr pela floresta, ele ainda assim definiu uma velocidade lenta o suficiente para que pudesse manter um olho em seus arredores. Sem os seus sentidos Psy ele era menos que um humano.

Psys foram feitos para serem psíquicos. Remover esse aspecto de sua constituição afetava tudo sobre eles. Sua audição já estava comprometida, e os sons pareciam chegar até ele através de uma parede de água, enquanto sua visão já não era tão aguda quanto deveria ter sido. Mas era o suficiente para dirigir.

Alcançando o veículo que Brenna tinha esquecido em sua raiva, ele socou o código, abriu a porta e entrou. Dado o seu estado instável ele normalmente teria configurado o carro no modo de navegação automática, mas isso era impossível neste território. As estradas eram menos que estradinhas de terra na maioria das áreas, com nenhum dos marcadores computrônicos que eram necessários para o processador de navegação do veículo.

Voltando-se mais uma vez para as lições que aprendeu no vazio desolador da Velha Sapporo, ele focou sua concentração afiadamente. Ele mal tinha chegado ao seu destino quando o colapso físico o atingiu em cheio. Sua mente apagou-se; para todos os efeitos, ele agora estava em um coma profundo.

Brenna empurrou-se ao limite na corrida de volta para a toca e estava exausta no momento em que chegou. Separando-se dos outros dois, ela se dirigiu para seu quarto. Infelizmente, desde que Andrew vivia com ela, não conseguiu se livrar dele.

— Esse foi um bom ritmo, Bren. De onde veio isso?

Ela virou-se. — Eu não sei. Eu não sei de onde nada em minha cabeça ou corpo vem mais. Mesmo se você me perguntar mil vezes, eu ainda não sei!

— O que torceu sua calda? — Ele fez uma careta. — Seu novo namorado não beija bem? Ah, eu esqueci. Ele é um robô do caralho que não sabe como beijar.

Drew sempre teve a capacidade de empurrar seus botões, mas ela não estava com disposição para jogos hoje. Ela estava louca, tão malditamente louca. Com Judd, seus irmãos, Hawke, com todo o universo sangrento. — Talvez eu não seja a única com problema. — Disse ela, deixando algo desagradável e sórdido dentro dela assumir. — Por que você não encontra Madeline e transa? — As jovens fêmeas do clã eram todas altamente sexuais, mas Madeline estava ficando perigosamente perto de cruzar a linha da sacanagem. — Talvez uma boa rotina de empurrar o tire das minhas costas.

A expressão de Drew era trovejante. — Você não está velha demais para que eu lave sua boca com sabão. — Silenciosamente, letalmente, um lembrete de que seu irmão do meio geralmente descontraído também era um soldado de alta patente.

— Experimente. — Foi quase um silvo.

Seu irmão piscou, visivelmente surpreso com o veneno em sua voz. Ela sempre tinha sido a mais doce dos três, a única que podia falar com Drew e Riley sobre qualquer coisa. Era mimada, protegida, amada. Mas isso não lhes dava o direito de meter o nariz em seu negócio. — Você parece ter esquecido que eu sou uma mulher adulta, não uma criança. — Disse ela quando ele permaneceu em silêncio. — Toque-me e eu vou rasgar seu rosto. — Sua voz era fria, cortante... Perversa.

— Jesus, Bren. De onde diabos este veneno está vindo?

O sabor da bílis floresceu em sua língua quando sua mente reconheceu o horror. Esta mulher rancorosa e violenta não era ela. Mesmo quando ele a chateava, mesmo quando ele agia com arrogância sufocante, ela adorava Drew. Mas se não era ela, quem mais poderia ser? Isso não era um sonho; ela estava consciente e vomitando ódio.

Isso a fez querer ficar doente.

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, ela correu o resto do caminho até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Quando Drew bateu, ela disse a ele que a deixasse sozinha.

— Poxa, Bren. Você não está bem para ficar sozinha. Saia, irmãzinha.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos pelo seu afeto inabalável. — Por favor, Drew. Eu preciso pensar. Apenas deixe-me pensar.

Um breve silêncio. — Eu sempre estarei aqui se precisar de mim, você sabe disso, não é?

— Sim. Eu sei. — Mas ele não poderia ajudá-la com o que estava acontecendo com sua mente. Ninguém, apenas um Psy poderia; exceto que o Psy a quem ela tinha dado a sua confiança voltou-se contra ela.

Ela ouviu os passos de Drew quando ele caminhou para seu próprio quarto. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro minutos depois. De repente, sentindo-se suada e suja, ela tirou suas próprias roupas com tanta pressa que fez buracos nelas. Não importava. Ela precisava lavar a sujeira, esfregar o fedor do mal e de sua própria feiúra.

A água tinha cheiro de chuva, fresca e pura. Após o uso ela fluiria de volta para o exterior, depois de ser purificada por uma mistura de métodos de antiga tecnologia usando produtos de limpeza naturais e filtros de alta tecnologia regulados por processadores de precisão computrônica. Um ciclo perfeito, pacífico, que não roubava nada da Terra e não gerava poluentes. Tão brilhante que até mesmo os Psys o usavam. Não porque eles se preocupavam com a Terra, mas porque esse método era tão barato que chegava a ser cômico.

Esfregando sua pele até que esta se avermelhou, ela tentou manter sua mente cheia de tais questões técnicas. Enquanto seu cérebro estivesse ocupado, ela estaria a salvo do pútrido mal implantado dentro dela, da podridão corroendo suas entranhas.

Não, não pense nisso. Pense na tecnologia. Tão linda, tão complexa.

Antes de Enrique a sequestrar, ela estava perto de conseguir seu certificado de Nível 1 em Sistemas Computrônicos. Era o mais alto dos dez graus disponíveis, exigindo habilidade, inteligência, e algo mais; a capacidade de inovar com novos sistemas, de criar novos projetos. Era inédito para uma garota de vinte anos conseguir a certificação, mas ela terminou a escola aos quinze anos e os exames foram uma moleza. Ao longo de cinco outros anos ela aumentou seu grau técnico do inicial, o 6, passando para o 5, e então indo todo o caminho até o 2. Ela teria estado no nível 1 agora se ele não a tivesse levado.

Sangue perfumando o ar. Acre. Ferroso.

Piscando acordada de seu semiestado de choque, ela viu que tinha se esfregado tão duramente que esfolou a pele de seu antebraço. E ainda sentia-se suja; ela queria ficar esfregando, continuar removendo camadas. As coisas que o monstro tinha feito, as coisas que ele a forçou a testemunhar, a se lembrar, sujaram-na de dentro para fora, transformando sua mente em uma fossa de maldade, ódio, e dos mais doentios desejos.

— Não! — Desligando a água, ela saiu e enxugou-se. Ela derrotaria o açougueiro. E faria isso sem a ajuda de um Psy que não só tinha mentido para ela, mas que também a abandonou quando deveria tê-la apoiado.

_Por quê?_ Seu cérebro perguntou. _Por que você achou que ele te apoiaria?_

Enfureceu-lhe não ter nenhuma resposta real para essa pergunta. Nada além de uma raiva ardente que nasceu a partir de algo nela que foi milagrosamente intocado pelo mal.

_Você sobreviveu e o manteve fora de sua mente. Você não quebrou._

Sascha havia dito essas palavras para ela no dia que descobriu Brenna nas garras da loucura do assassino. De alguma forma, apesar da agonia das feridas que tinham estado por toda parte dentro dela, Brenna conseguiu manter uma parte de si mesma, uma parte preciosa e forte, segura. E agora essa parte sabia que Judd deveria tê-la apoiado, embora não pudesse explicar por quê.

Mas se ela não tinha resposta para essa pergunta, ela precisava de uma para a questão de o quê faria sobre sua carreira. Vestindo-se rapidamente, ela foi para o painel de comunicação e fez uma chamada para seu antigo supervisor de curso.

Ele pareceu encantado em vê-la. — Bren! Você está ligando de casa?

— Sim, Dr. Shah. Eu queria falar com você sobre o meu certificado de Nível 1. — O humor dela já estava melhorando com a sensação de autorretorno. — Eu gostaria de continuar o curso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por trás dos óculos de coruja de velha tecnologia que ele insistia em usar. — Mas, ninguém disse a você?

— O quê?

— Você já está no Nível 1.

Ela sentiu o retorno da raiva em uma onda escaldante. — Eu não preciso ou quero favores especiais. Eu vou conseguir meu certificado. — A piedade iria destruir seu sonho, completando o que Enrique tinha começado.

Dr. Shah riu. — A mesma Brenna teimosa de que eu me lembro. Minha querida, você deveria saber que eu nunca desrespeitaria suas habilidades de tal forma. É uma vergonha você pensar que eu faria algo assim.

Ela franziu a testa, a raiva substituída por perplexidade. — Então como posso ter conseguido o certificado? Eu nunca completei os exames finais.

— Seu projeto de longo prazo; FAST. — Ele disse a sigla como se ela fosse uma palavra. — Eu sei que você pretendia trabalhar mais nele depois que você me entregou o projeto, mas eu fiquei impressionado o suficiente por esse projeto para submetê-lo à análise da Associação dos Profissionais em Computrônica e Tecnologia.

O coração de Brenna gaguejou. Uma análise por parte da associação era o único caminho mais rápido para cumprir os requisitos do programa de treinamento. Mas a associação era dura com seus técnicos. Em seus cinco anos de estudo ela tinha ouvido falar de apenas um outro estagiário que tinha sido aprovado por análise. — Por que você não me disse que submeteu o projeto?

— Bem, enquanto eu tinha certeza do calibre de seu trabalho, eu não queria criar esperanças em você no caso de algum idiota da associação não ter cérebro suficiente para compreender a sua genialidade. — O rosto curtido do Dr. Shah iluminou-se. — Mas eles compreenderam. Então você agora é Nível 1. Desde que a faculdade ainda está listada como seu ponto de contato profissional, eu tenho uma pilha de ofertas para você de grandes conglomerados e centros de pesquisa. Você gostaria que eu as transmitisse para você, assim como seu código de certificação?

Ela assentiu, entorpecida. O seu projeto FAST foi uma interpretação extremamente lateral de sua área de especialização; comunicação. Ele também foi algo em que ela vinha trabalhando desde os dezesseis anos de idade. Seu objetivo era construir um sistema que permitisse transferência em tempo real de um local para outro. Em termos simples, teletransporte rápido e seguro para as massas.

Tudo era puramente teórico nesta fase, mas ela tinha resolvido alguns dos problemas iniciais. Provavelmente levaria décadas para transformar a teoria em algo próximo à realidade, mas possuindo um certificado de Nível 1 ela poderia conseguir subsídios da associação, assim como cargos em companhias que serviriam para financiar suas pesquisas. — Obrigada. — Ela disse assim que as ofertas começaram a chegar em sua caixa de entrada.

— Você é minha aluna preferida, mas não diga isso aos outros. — Ele piscou conspiratório. — Eu espero que me mantenha atualizado sobre tudo.

— Claro. — Além de ser um Nível 1, ele também era seu melhor conselheiro técnico de pesquisa. — Seus pontos de vista e opiniões me ajudaram a chegar até aqui.

— Nós conversaremos mais tarde. — Disse ele. — Eu tenho que ir dar aula para a turma do Nível 3.

A primeira coisa que fez após terminar a chamada foi verificar o seu saldo bancário. Seus olhos ficaram enormes. Antes do sequestro ela trabalhava meio período em um laboratório SnowDancer; após Hawke tê-la atraído de um concorrente humano. Técnicos de níve ganhavam bons salários, e suas economias tinham sido boas. Mas agora ela viu que a faculdade tinha reembolsado os valores da parte do curso que ela não tinha concluído. Ela foi liberada e qualificada como superior em seu campo de ação.

O mundo era literalmente sua ostra. E a toca não tinha que ser sua prisão.

Eram duas horas mais tarde, por volta das nove da noite, quando ela foi à procura de Judd "Maldito seja" Lauren. Ela tinha coisas a dizer e ele ia ouvir. Ignorando a voz da razão, aquela que lhe disse que era improvável que um assassino Psy fosse posto na linha pelo seu temperamento fumegante, ela foi até seus aposentos. Quando estes se revelaram vazios, ela fez seu caminho de volta para os aposentos ocupados pelo resto da família Lauren.

Ela não passou do corredor externo. A pequena Marlee Lauren, com seu cabelo loiro morango em duas tranças e um sorriso nos lábios, estava jogando uma bola contra a parede. Normal... Se você ignorasse o fato de que ela não estava tocando na bola.

A garganta de Brenna secou no mesmo instante em que a criança de oito anos de idade, uma criança cujo temperamento tranquilo muitas vezes a fez ser tomada por mais velha, percebeu que estava sendo observada. Sua bola perdeu o ritmo e caiu, rolando até parar aos pés de Brenna. Com seu coração trovejando com tanta força que pensou que ele poderia se ferir contra suas costelas, Brenna agachou-se e pegou a bola sem nunca tirar os olhos da menina em macacão jeans e suéter rosa fofo. Era estúpido, mas ela estava com medo de Marlee.

— Oi. — Disse ela sem se levantar. — Esta é uma bola legal. — Ela rolou a esfera azul brilhante de volta para Marlee, que a agarrou fisicamente e segurou-a contra o peito.

— Meu tio Judd me deu. — Falou a criança, sem a frieza Psy em seu rosto; Marlee e seu primo Toby nunca tinham acabado o condicionamento do Silêncio. Para eles a emoção não era um inimigo, mas simplesmente parte de quem eles eram. — Ele me deu um jogo de gangorra, também, mas isso é realmente difícil.

Ambas as coisas para ajudar a treinar as habilidades Tc em desenvolvimento, Brenna adivinhou. — Foi? — Ela tentou sorrir; Marlee não era capaz de machucá-la. Mas a lógica não era páreo para os pesadelos em sua memória. — Na verdade, eu estava procurando por seu tio. Você viu ele?

Marlee balançou a cabeça, as tranças saltando. — Eu poderia procurar em nossa Net secreta, mas não tenho permissão. Eu poderia dar uma olhada se você quiser. — Um suave sussurro que pedia permissão.

Algo em Brenna se apertou. — Tudo bem. Eu não quero te causar problemas.

Marlee continuou a fitá-la com os olhos verde-claros que herdou de seu pai, Walker. — Por que você não gosta de mim?

A pergunta inocente arrancou todo o ar de Brenna. Desmoronando em uma posição de pernas cruzadas no chão, ela sentiu seu rosto ficar pálido. Judd tinha estado certo? Seria ela realmente uma fanática? — Eu acho que você é muito doce, Marlee.

— Então como é que você não gosta de mim? Como assim? — A teimosia de seu queixo era dolorosamente familiar, aparentemente uma característica familiar dos Lauren.

Brenna não podia mentir, não com o rosto de Marlee exigindo honestidade. — Você sabe como pode mover a bola sem tocá-la?

Suas tranças saltaram quando Marlee assentiu. — Eu sou uma Tc. Só um pouquinho, no entanto. Eu não posso fazer isso tão bem, não como o tio Judd.

O lembrete de Judd e do que ele tinha escondido dela foi outro soco em seu peito. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso. A mentira não era o que deveria existir entre eles. E ela não tinha nenhuma razão concreta para aquela certeza também. — Sim. — Ela forçou seus dedos a desenrolarem-se. — Um homem mau que podia fazer a mesma coisa, um telecinético muito forte, me machucou uma vez. Muito. É por isso que, às vezes, eu fico assustada com outros Tcs.

— Isso é bobagem. Alguns dos lobos não são bons para mim, mas eu ainda gosto dos outros.

— Quem não é bom para você? — Ela franziu a testa, arrepiando-se. Filhotes de lobo podiam ser difíceis de lidar, mas o assédio moral não era tolerado em nenhuma circunstância.

— Alguns estúpidos. — Marlee encolheu os ombros. — Tio Hawke disse que desde que eu sou pequena, posso prejudicá-los se eles tentarem me machucar.

Brenna sabia que Judd, Walker e Sienna tinham sido proibidos de usar seus poderes em SnowDancers. — Você fez isso?

— Eu usei Tc para empurrar Kiki para baixo quando ela tentou me morder. — Marlee disse voluntariosamente, sua face perversa. — Ela chorava e amaldiçoava, mas o professor disse que era justo.

Como os dentes dos lobos podiam causar um dano considerável à fisiologia Psy mais frágil, Brenna teve que concordar. — Eu penso assim também.

— Eu não vou empurrar você. — Marlee largou a bola e foi ficar bem na frente de Brenna. — Não tenha medo de mim.

Ela assentiu, lágrimas engrossando sua garganta. — Tudo bem.

Sorrindo, Marlee se inclinou e colocou os braços apertadamente em volta do pescoço de Brenna. Tremendo, Brenna segurou o pequeno corpo ao dela e deixou as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto.

— Está tudo bem, o homem mau não vai te pegar. — Pequenos tapinhas em suas costas. — Meu pai e tio Judd e até mesmo Sienna podem afugentá-lo.

Isto só a fez chorar mais. Como ela pôde ter ficado com medo dessa doce, compassiva criança por um segundo sequer? Como? Ela estava tão danificada assim?

Um movimento.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para descobrir Walker Lauren de pé a poucos metros de distância. Ao contrário de sua filha, Walker era essencialmente Psy, impassível, insensível, frio. No entanto, havia um feroz protecionismo quando ele olhou para Marlee.

Quebrando o contato visual Brenna abraçou Marlee por mais alguns segundos, absorvendo sua generosa empatia infantil. — Obrigada. — Disse ela depois que elas se separaram.

Pequenos dedos começaram a enxugar suas lágrimas. — Quer jogar bola comigo?

Brenna olhou para Walker. — Se estiver tudo bem para seu pai.

— Dez minutos. — Disse Walker. — É muito além do seu horário de dormir.

Marlee soltou um suspiro tão cheio de sofrimento que Brenna viu-se sorrindo. — Eu vou passar por aqui para brincar com você de novo qualquer dia.

Isso deixou Marlee satisfeita e dez minutos depois Brenna se despediu e foi encontrar Hawke. Ela chocou-se com Riley ao invés disso. Seu irmão ficou feliz em confirmar que Judd não tinha retornado a toca. — Você não deveria estar farejando ao redor dele, em primeiro lugar.

— Não comece. E eu não estou farejando ele. — Ela ainda estava furiosa pela maneira que ele a tinha abandonado. Agora ele esfregou sal na ferida ao não se preocupar em voltar, de forma que ela pudesse esfolar a pele de sobre seus ossos. Era assim que se lutava. Desaparecer era um sinal de agressão e desinteresse.

Certo. Se era assim que ele queria, existiam muitos peixes machos no mar.

Ela estava à espreita. Era hora de voltar ao jogo.

Judd acordou com o cheiro das flores e ao som de um coro soprano. Ele ficou deitado na cama e ouvindo durante vários minutos enquanto verificava os seus sentidos. Todos os canais mentais e psíquicos estavam abertos e funcionando com força total. Satisfeito, ele balançou as pernas para o lado e levantou-se para começar a fazer a rotina de alongamento projetada para testar cada um de seus grupos musculares. O veredito foi claro; ele estava totalmente funcional.

Tirando a cueca, ele entrou na minúscula cabine da ducha à sua esquerda. Depois de limpo, ele vestiu a calça e camisa que tirou antes de apagar ontem. Sua jaqueta estava no carro onde ele tinha deixado. Quando abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor na parte de trás da igreja, ele ficou impressionado com a clareza cristalina do coro.

Os Psys tinham perdido a capacidade de produzir tais sons depois do Silêncio, suas vozes muito planas, muito mortas. Mas como sua raça não ouvia mais música isso não foi considerado perda nenhuma. Hoje Judd sabia que isso era uma mentira; foi uma perda, e uma grande. O fato de que podia entender tanto a verdade quanto a beleza do que ele ouviu foi outro sinal de alerta, um que preferiu ignorar.

Pastor Perez surgiu de outra sala do corredor. — Ah, você está acordado. — Sua expressão era pensativa. — Você está bem? Parecia abatido quando chegou aqui.

Judd tinha conseguido chegar até de trás da porta fechada do quarto disponível por muito pouco. — Eu estou bem. Obrigado pela cama. — E por não fazer perguntas.

— Para que servem os amigos? — Perez sorriu. — Que tal um lanche? Você esteve apagado por... — Ele olhou para o relógio. — cerca de vinte horas.

— Vou aceitar... — Ele estava prestes a dizer algo mais quando um senso de urgência de repente explodiu em seu cérebro. Ele tinha que voltar para Brenna. Antes que fosse tarde demais. — Eu tenho que ir. — Com isso ele passou correndo pelo sacerdote e saiu.

O carro estava esperando na garagem anexa interior, as células de combustível recarregadas durante sua recuperação. Era tentador entrar e partir sem demora, mas ele passou dez cuidadosos minutos verificado o carro para equipamentos de rastreamento. Os SnowDancers eram fanáticos acerca de manter em segredo sua toca; sua unidade tecnológica tinha até mesmo aperfeiçoado um satélite defletor que desviava satélites espiões antes que eles sequer alcançassem uma órbita estável.

Judd concordou com essa postura. Inimigos não poderiam ter como alvo o que eles não podiam ver. Ele não faria nada para prejudicar a segurança dos lobos porque isso colocaria em risco a segurança de Brenna. E isso era inaceitável.

Até o momento em que ele estacionou o carro na garagem subterrânea sob a toca, o aviso no cérebro de Judd tinha tornado-se crítico. Ele começou a correr a toda velocidade no segundo em que bateu no chão e chegou até a seção da família Kincaid em menos de um minuto.

A porta estava aberta.

Ele entrou para encontrar Riley, Andrew, Hawke e Greg, um lobo que Judd sabia ser ao mesmo tempo cruel e intolerante, de pé na sala de estar. Greg estava sangrando por vários cortes no rosto e Andrew tinha uma série de cortes em seu antebraço esquerdo.

— Onde ela está?

Todos os quatro homens olharam para ele. Andrew mostrou os dentes. — Caia fora! Seu tipo é a razão pela qual ela está assim!

Judd olhou para o rosto de Greg. — O que você fez com ela? — Gelo espalhou-se por suas veias trazendo seu coração negro, a parte dele que podia matar sem remorso, para a superfície.

— Nada! — Greg gritou. — É isso que eu continuo tentando dizer a todos. Porra, eu não fiz nada para sua princesinha.

— Cuidado com sua boca ou eu mesmo vou cuidar por você. — Hawke rosnou.

Greg ergueu as palmas das mãos para fora. — Olha, ela não faz parte do nosso grupo regular, mas ela passou a noite comigo, Madeline, Quentin, Tilau e Laine. Nós jogamos juntos e jantamos, em seguida tomamos algo em meu espaço. Quando os outros saíram, ela ficou.

Judd estava se concentrando muito duramente em uma tentativa de não matar Greg. Ele descobriu que Brenna estava atrás da porta fechada de que Riley estava perto. E ela estava com problemas. Apesar da dissonância martelando-o, ele podia se teletransportar para aquele espaço sem nenhum problema. No entanto, seus instintos — essa palavra novamente — disseram-lhe para esperar, que ele precisava dos fatos, precisava saber quais danos Greg tinha feito.

— Eu pensei que ela queria... Você sabe. — Greg encolheu os ombros. — Mas ela foi embora depois de uma hora de conversa e eu desisti.

— Simples assim? — Andrew rosnou. — Você não é conhecido por sua natureza benevolente.

— Eu também não sou um idiota. Você e Riley teriam me comido vivo se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa. — A admissão ajustava-se à sua personalidade. — E eu pensei que ela podia estar provocando para criar o clima para o evento principal, como as fêmeas às vezes gostam de fazer.

Os lobos não interromperam, de forma que Judd deduziu que essa era uma afirmação verdadeira. Mas ele não queria pensar sobre o "evento principal" e o que poderia ter acontecido naquele quarto a menos de cinco metros dele.

— Então, — Greg continuou. — eu recebi um telefonema me convidando para vir aqui hoje. Eu não tinha ficado entusiasmado; quero dizer, até que ela disse que vocês dois iriam ficar fora por horas.

— Então você a machucou. — Riley se moveu para agarrar o pescoço machucado de Greg, seu tom calmo. Mortal. — O que você fez?

Greg empurrou o braço de Riley, mas não conseguiu se soltar. — Ela estava vestindo um roupão, pelo amor de Cristo! — Ele engasgou-se. — O que mais eu poderia pensar quando ela entortou um dedo para mim e me disse para fechar a porta?

A imagem fez algo dentro de Judd, quebrou uma de suas vitais correntes de controle. Ele podia, de repente, sentir o coração de Greg como se ele estivesse em sua mão, o batimento rápido e apavorado. Um aperto forte e...

Hawke pôs um braço sobre Riley, interrompendo a linha de visão de Judd. — Ele está dizendo a verdade sobre o roupão, pelo menos. Deixe ele falar.

Riley não se moveu. — Ela disse não? E não minta para mim.

A corrente partiu-se novamente. — Diga-nos ou eu vou esmagar seu cérebro. — Ele fez das palavras um fato, porque elas eram. — Você vai ter sorte se você puder se alimentar depois. — Movendo-se a partir do coração, ele envolveu o poder em torno do crânio de Greg. E começou a aplicar pressão.

Terror absoluto rolou através dos olhos do outro macho. — Hawke, detenha-o!

O olhar do alfa encontrou o de Judd. — Não mate ele ainda. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu.

Greg começou a falar na esteira desse pronunciamento. — Eu juro que ela não disse não! Dei um beijo nela e fui colocar minha mão em seu ombro. Foi quando ela se apavorou. Ela me arranhou antes que eu pudesse me mover. Eu nem sequer a empurrei, estava tão ocupado tentando sair antes que ela furasse meus olhos ou algo assim.

Riley soltou Greg. Ele caiu no chão, tossindo. No mesmo instante Hawke olhou para Judd, o pálido azul-prateado de seus olhos mais lupinos do que humanos. — Ela não vai deixar ninguém se aproximar dela, inclusive Lara. Lara foi tentar rastrear Sascha. — Linhas brancas de expressão formavam parênteses ao redor de sua boca. — Nós faríamos nosso caminho à força, mas cada vez que tentamos ela grita tanto que estamos com medo de machucá-la.

Mais do que ela já foi machucada. Judd viu o pensamento não dito em todos os seus rostos agonizantes. Sua determinação tornou-se tão firme quanto granito. — Eu posso tirá-la.

Andrew fez um movimento em direção a ele com raiva, mas Hawke o empurrou para trás antes de Judd. Ele não jogaria jogos estúpidos quando a sanidade de Brenna estava em jogo. Mas ele não poderia se teletransportar; vê-lo usar telecinese só iria enfurecê-la.

— Você tem certeza? — Hawke empurrou Andrew de volta uma segunda vez. — Ela estava muito brava com você, para começar.

Razão pela qual ela tinha ido atrás dessa desculpa inútil de macho choramingar a seus pés. Mas, uma parte ainda lúcida dele apontou, tal ato de traição não era da natureza de Brenna. Simplesmente não se encaixava. — Eu tenho uma chance melhor do que qualquer um de vocês.

— Por quê? Porque você é um psicopata da raça que fez isso com ela? — Andrew novamente, raiva e proteção frustrada combinadas.

— Eu caminhei em sua escuridão. — Tinha sido um efeito colateral inevitável do processo de cura. Ele tinha alimentado o poder de Sascha através de uma ligação telepática, e essa ligação por sua vez tinha lhe alimentado com a agonia terrível das memórias de Brenna. Ele pensou que a experiência não tinha tido nenhum impacto. Estava errado. — Eu sei o que dizer para trazê-la de volta.

Ninguém entrou em seu caminho depois disso. Antes de abrir a porta de Brenna, ele parou e virou-se para Greg. — Se disser uma única palavra sobre isso, você morre. — Não havia espaço para negociação.

Os olhos de Greg se alargaram. — Eu não vou dizer, eu juro.

Virando-se, Judd pôs a mão na maçaneta, girou-a e entrou. Ela veio para ele, uma chuva silenciosa de dentes e garras, batendo seu corpo contra a porta e fazendo com que esta se fechasse com um estrondo violento. Ele agarrou seus pulsos mal a tempo de salvar seus olhos.

Seu agarre fez sua fúria ir do vermelho ao incandescente. Algemas, ele percebeu de uma vez. Santano Enrique tinha usado algemas nela. — Recolha suas garras e eu solto você. — Ele fez o seu tom adamantino, tão duro que ele era de puro metal inquebrável.

Ainda estranhamente silenciosa ela tentou usar as pernas para apanhá-lo, mas ele era muito rápido, mudando de posição antes que ela pudesse ter uma alavanca. Isso a fez se impulsionar para frente em uma onda de energia vinda da raiva, as lâminas afiadas de suas garras chegando uma polegada mais perto antes que ele as parasse. Não havia nada sã olhando para ele do azul-castanho de seus olhos feridos. A Brenna que ele conhecia tinha recuado para um porto seguro em sua mente, o mesmo lugar que lhe tinha permitido sobreviver a Enrique. O resto dela estava preso em memórias de crueldade.

Sascha poderia ter tomado essas memórias dela, mas Brenna tinha sido decidida; ela queria suas cicatrizes. E como que para provar que essas cicatrizes não a enfraqueceram, ela tinha recuperado seu espírito de tal forma que se transformou em um milagre. Mas a incrível velocidade de sua recuperação preocupou tanto Sascha quanto Lara. As duas curadoras estavam preocupadas com uma possível recaída; mas ninguém poderia ter previsto isso.

Quando ela mostrou os dentes para ele e começou a lutar e se contorcer, ele sabia que ela se machucaria se não a impedisse. Tendo a chance, ele soltou seus pulsos, ao mesmo tempo em que prendeu seus braços com um abraço apertado. Suas garras rasparam seus lados, rasgando sua camisa e cortando camadas superiores de pele antes que ele conseguisse imobilizá-la contra seu corpo. Seus dentes se apertaram sobre sua artéria carótida. Mas ela não mordeu.

— Brenna, você vai voltar. Se você não fizer isso, Enrique vence. — Ele podia sentir o sangue começar a escorrer pela lateral de seu corpo, mas os dentes de Brenna eram o perigo real. Ele poderia incapacitá-la; se ele estivesse pronto para machucá-la. Ele não estava. — Ele está ganhando agora. — Disse ele. — Fazendo você choramingar, fazer tanta bagunça que vão achar que está louca. — Palavras cruéis, mas as únicas que poderiam provocá-la o suficiente para trazê-la acordada. — É isso que você é? Uma loba quebrada? O que ele fez a você?

Rosnando, ela soltou sua carótida. — Cale a boca. — Raiva cega.

— Por quê? Tudo o que eu disse é verdade. — Ele continuou empurrando onde os outros já teriam parado. — Você tem garras sangrentas, seu rosto está selvagem e suas roupas rasgadas. Você se parece com uma mulher que pulou da borda da loucura.

Ela pisou em sua bota com o pé descalço. — Eu aposto que você aprendeu a confortar os outros no mesmo lugar em que aprendeu seu charme; no Conselho gulag.

Ele soltou seus braços, capaz de ouvir a verdadeira Brenna naquela declaração arisca. Mas ela permaneceu no lugar, o rosto colado ao seu peito. Arriscando-se a ser agredido, ele colocou uma mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça num gesto que foi tão instintivo quanto o seu conhecimento sobre o que fazer e dizer para essa mulher changeling. Outra violação ao Protocolo, outra picada de dor gelada através do seu córtex cerebral, mas nada perigoso o suficiente para detonar suas habilidades assassinas. Ainda não.

Brenna colocou a palma de uma mão sobre o seu batimento cardíaco. — Eu fiz você sangrar.

— Lacerações superficiais. Elas vão se curar.

— Que pena. Você merece ser arranhado com força o suficiente para deixar cicatrizes. — Palavras insensíveis, mas ela ainda estava dobrada contra seu corpo.

A complexidade da interação emocional muitas vezes lhe escapava, mas não com Brenna. Não aqui. Não agora. — Isso seria um caso de cortar o nariz para ofender o rosto, e você parece evidentemente gostar do meu corpo como ele é.

Seu braço livre rodeou sua cintura, o cetim do seu roupão roçando sobre seus cortes como uma brisa fresca. — Talvez eu goste dos meus homens arranhados. Talvez eu goste de arranhá-los.

— É por isso que você escolheu Greg? Porque ele gosta de violência? — Ele perguntou, e de repente percebeu que a corrente que tinha se partido dentro dele não estava nem perto de ser reparada.

— Eu pensei que se eu estava indo ser má, bem que poderia ser em grande estilo. — Seus dedos cavaram ligeiramente seu tórax. — Eu queria fazer você perceber.

Sua honestidade foi inesperada. — Você conseguiu; eu percebi.

— Mas você se importa tanto quanto você fez antes. Nem um pouco. — Raiva clara em cada respiração. — Você me atirou aos lobos na cabana!

Agora ele entendia exatamente quão poderosa era a regra que tinha quebrado. — Eu quase matei Greg. — Disse ele. — Na verdade, eu ainda tenho uma ligação com ele. Um pensamento e pedaços de seu crânio vão implodir em seu cérebro.

Brenna ficou muito, muito quieta contra ele. — Recue. — Ela sussurrou. — Recue agora.

— Será que ele importa tanto assim para você? — Ele podia sentir a resistência estrutural do crânio de Greg, e sabia exatamente quanta pressão seria necessário para destruí-lo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, seus olhos assustados. — Não. Você é o único que importa. Se matar Greg, Hawke poderia ter de executar você!

Ele considerou. — Ele beijou você.

— Ele tentou. Porra, Judd. Recue! — Dando um grito frustrado quando ele não respondeu, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou uma fileira de beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula.

Suave. Tão insuportavelmente suave. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. — Agora você já teve dez vezes o que ele nem chegou perto de conseguir. — Outro beijo em sua garganta. — Ele não importa nada. Então, recue, ou você está voltando para a minha lista negra.

— Eu estava fora dela? — Ele quebrou o elo psíquico que o mantinha ciente da localização e estado físico de Greg.

— Talvez. — Ela se aninhou em sua garganta. — Você deixou Greg ir?

— Sim. — Ele deslizou a mão até sua nuca. — Ele estava na sala de estar quando eu entrei, mas estou achando que seus irmãos devem ter se livrado dele até agora.

Ela deixou sua testa se apoiar em seu peito, deixando-o apertar sua nuca em um agarre que muitos Psys teriam lido como uma ameaça. — Como eu faço para enfrentá-los? — Havia profunda humilhação em sua voz. — Greg não vai calar a boca, todos vão saber.

— Ele não vai dizer uma palavra. Confie em mim.

— Mas meus irmãos e Hawke. Eles sabem. Eu me lembro de seus rostos quando eles vieram antes. Eles acham que estou louca.

— Então prove que eles estão errados.

— E se eles não estão? — Ela parecia abalada, chocada. — Eu perdi o controle, Judd. Eu realmente perdi.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. — Eles tinham um problema para lidar e ele seria tratado, não varrido para debaixo do tapete. — Mas primeiro você vai tomar banho e se vestir para que possa tranquilizar sua família. — Ele falou com ela como falaria com um novo recruta, dando pequenas instruções firmes. — Vá em frente. Eu vou guardar o forte. — Soltando seu agarre em sua nuca, ele deslizou a mão para baixo pela curva de suas costas antes de tirá-la. Uma pequena indulgência. Uma que valia pela espetada abrasadora da dissonância que correu através de sua coluna vertebral.

Ela respirou fundo, então se afastou. — Você estará aqui quando eu sair?

Ele sabia o quanto essa pergunta tinha que ter custado a essa changeling orgulhosa. — Mesmo Andrew não poderia me expulsar.

Os lábios dela se curvaram um pouco. — Ele é legal, você sabe. Apenas muito superprotetor.

— Eu sei. — Mais do que isso, ele entendia.

Assentindo, ela se virou e desapareceu atrás de uma porta que ele assumiu levar ao banheiro. Judd se inclinou contra a porta do quarto, assegurando-se que ninguém passaria. Ele havia feito uma promessa e iria cumpri-la. Mesmo enquanto pensava nisso, vibrações viajaram por sua espinha quando alguém bateu na porta. — Brenna?

— Ela vai sair em breve. — Judd assegurou a barreira com Tc.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta cerca de dez minutos depois. Brenna ficou lá enrolada em uma toalha macia azul que só chegava até a parte de cima de suas coxas e que parecia em perigo de cair da elevação dos seus seios. — Eu esqueci de pegar uma muda de roupa. — Ela corou. — Não quero colocar o roupão de novo.

Desde que ele descobriu que estava com problemas para enunciar qualquer palavra, Judd simplesmente assentiu. Ela caminhou timidamente para o quarto e começou a recolher suas roupas do armário. Ele teve um vislumbre de um laço amarelo pálido quando ela puxou coisas de uma gaveta e se ordenou a desviar o olhar. Não havia nenhuma razão para ele invadir sua privacidade. — Você quer que eu saia?

Brenna olhou por cima do ombro, seus olhos enormes. — Fique. Você faz com que eu me sinta segura.

— Não é como as pessoas geralmente se sentem ao meu redor.

Ela encolheu os ombros e ele teve de lutar contra o impulso de usar um pouco de Tc e pegar a toalha que tinha certeza que estava à beira de se desprender. — Você não costuma abraçar pessoas que estão histéricas depois de perder a razão.

Abraçar? Levou um esforço considerável forçar sua mente de volta aos trilhos. — Eu disse que nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Vista-se antes que seus irmãos decidam arrombar a porta.

Ela foi até sua penteadeira e pegou um par de jeans e um suéter azul. Suas pernas estavam nuas todo o caminho para cima e não importa o quão duro tentou não olhar, ele não podia tirar os olhos dela. Sua pele parecia tão suave quanto seus lábios foram, suave e corada pelo calor da ducha.

Um flash de dissonância disparou através da sua coluna, forte o suficiente para causar manchas na frente dos seus olhos. Ironicamente, ele conseguiu administrar isso usando as mesmas ferramentas que lhe foram dadas para lidar com interrogatórios sob tortura. Judd sabia que estava pisando em gelo fino; ele chegou perto de matar sem pensar hoje. Essa falta de disciplina indicava uma grave degradação em partes críticas de seu condicionamento. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele não conseguia parar seus olhos de beber a visão dela, seu corpo em um aperto desconhecido de necessidade.

Brenna girou de repente, a roupa agarrada contra o peito. Seus seios rechonchudos erguidos, atraindo seus olhos. — Eu posso sentir você me olhando.

— Impossível. — Essa toalha estava para cair. Se ela movesse as mãos, ela cairia. Ele decidiu que não usaria Tc para parar sua descida depois de tudo.

Ela fez uma careta. — Você está dizendo que eu não valho a pena ser olhada?

— Eu não quis dizer isso. — Sua pele era macia por todo o corpo? Tão... mordível.

Um segundo flash de dissonância disparou através de sua coluna vertebral, partindo do seu tronco cerebral e viajando para baixo. Projetado para incapacitar um Psy comum. Mas ele era um Arrow.

— Você tem aquele olhar de macho em seus olhos.

Apesar da batalha que ele estava lutando para afastar a dor, de repente ocorreu-lhe que isso podia ser angustiante para ela depois de sua recente recaída. — Peço desculpas. Eu não quis fazer você se sentir desconfortável.

Brenna sentiu vontade de rir. — Por que não? — Ela voltou para o banheiro, um balanço extra em seus quadris. Porra, o homem sabia escolher o momento certo. Lá estava ela, sentindo-se tão atraente quanto um rato psicótico e, em seguida, ele olhava para ela daquele jeito.

Como se quisesse lambê-la.

Ela estremeceu. Puro calor masculino foi o que ela tinha visto nos olhos do seu Psy, cru, faminto e dominante. Ela apertou suas coxas juntamente com as imagens que atingiram seu cérebro. Ele tentaria assumir o controle na cama, isso ela não duvidava. Ele não deixaria que ela o acariciasse até... depois. O homem gostava de estar no controle. Boa coisa era que ela não era uma violeta murcha.

— Você é só conversa, Brenna Shane. — Ela murmurou, soltando a toalha e puxando a calcinha sobre a carne sensibilizada por seus pensamentos. O que aconteceria se ele realmente a tocasse lá? Ela respirou fundo, seus seios subindo. — Uma bagunça, é isso o que eu sou.

Como ficou claro hoje, ela podia flertar como os melhores, mas partir para o negócio real a fez se quebrar em mil pedaços. O que ela não conseguia entender era por que tinha ido atrás de Greg em primeiro lugar; foi um comportamento do mais bizarro por parte dela. Claro, ela estava com raiva de Judd, mas não era do seu feitio tentar criar ciúmes usando outro homem. E Greg não era de modo algum do seu tipo. Ainda assim, ele não merecia o que ela tinha feito.

Estremecendo, ela se perguntou o quão ruim estava a bagunça que tinha feito em seu rosto. Ele nem sequer tocou seus lábios aos dela quando ela sentiu uma onda obscura de insanidade violenta despejar-se sobre si, densa e sufocante. Os primeiros minutos depois disso foram apagados. Tudo o que ela conseguia se lembrar era de ver Greg recuando, suas mãos pressionando-se contra seu rosto sangrando. Assim como a sua tentativa de se vingar, a resposta desproporcional não fazia sentido.

Enrique nunca a beijou. Ela tinha sido um animal para ele, algo para ser torturado e sofrer suas experiências. Um rato de laboratório. Revoltava-lhe que a última vez que esteve em forma de loba tinha sido na frente dele. Ele aprendeu de algum jeito a forçar a mudança de forma nela, humilhando-a, tomando o que mais entesourava e transformando isso em dor e em uma espécie de estupro psíquico que ela nunca imaginou que pudesse existir. No final, ele tinha arrancado o seu coração changeling direito para fora dela.

— Brenna.

Ela respondeu. — Estou indo. — Deixando para trás as lembranças ela terminou de se vestir, então verificou se seu cabelo estava bem. Os fios curtos eram outra marca que ele deixou, uma que ela odiava ver no espelho.

Judd estava na porta e ela quase se bateu nele. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não se esconder em seus braços. — Estou pronta. — Ela deu um sorriso brilhante a ele.

Ele olhou para ela com o foco puro de um caçador. — Você não precisa fingir para mim.

Ela engoliu em seco e deixou seu sorriso murchar. — Para meus irmãos então. Para Hawke. Eu quebrei seu coração uma vez, não vou fazer isso de novo. — Ver aquela dor raivosa em seus olhos, a dor dos homens que não tinham sido capazes de proteger o que eles amavam, a devastava. — Minta se você precisar, — Ela disse a Judd. — mas não deixe que eles percebam o quão sério isso foi. — Ela sabia que tinha sido muito grave, um pesadelo que havia esmagado a sua esperança de normalidade.

— Tudo bem. Mas você não pode tentar fingir que nada aconteceu. — Um comando. — Isso só vai torná-los mais interessados.

Ela decidiu ouvi-lo. — Tudo bem. — Quando ele se virou para abrir a porta do quarto, ela viu os rasgos irregulares na lã negra de seu suéter. — Sinto muito.

— Eu já lhe disse, são cortes superficiais. Provavelmente acalmará seus irmãos ver que você tirou sangue Psy.

Ela riu, e foi quando ele abriu a porta. Andrew estava discutindo com Riley, mas ele congelou no instante em que ela saiu do quarto, a escuridão silenciosa de Judd atrás dela. Hawke foi o primeiro a avançar. — Você parece bem, Bren.

— Eu me sinto bem. — Ela apertou sua pele contra a mão em concha que ele pôs em seu rosto.

Os olhos azul-gelo de Hawke olharam por sobre sua cabeça. — Você a trouxe de volta.

— Ela não tinha de onde voltar. — Calma Psy absoluta quando ele mentiu por ela. — Você confundiu um pequeno contratempo com uma degeneração completa.

Hawke fez uma careta. — Isso foi um inferno muito maior do que um pequeno contratempo.

— Bren. — Drew interrompeu, afastando o toque de Hawke para puxá-la em seus braços. Seu abraço foi esmagador. — Greg jurou que não te tocou. Ele mentiu?

Ela sabia que se dissesse que sim a vida de Greg estaria perdida. Como teria sido se não tivesse puxado Judd de volta. A reação do seu Psy, por outro lado, era uma história completamente diferente. Isso não tinha sido nenhum comportamento comum do frio Silêncio.

— Greg não fez nada. — Disse ela. — Ele apenas teve o azar de ser o primeiro macho com quem eu tentei qualquer coisa sexual desde o sequestro.

O irmão dela soltou-a. — Eu nunca te vi assim.

— E você não vai voltar a ver. — Ela não tinha nenhuma outra explicação para lhe dar e estava esperando que ele não a pressionasse. Então ele abriu a boca.

Mas Judd foi mais rápido do que ele. — Sascha e eu tínhamos nos preparado para tal lapso, embora não acreditássemos que isso fosse acontecer de forma tão inesperada.

— O quê? — Andando mais para perto, Riley puxou Brenna para a curva de seu braço, virando-a para que ela não estivesse mais de costas para Judd.

— Sua irmã tem uma espinha dorsal de aço. — Olhos de chocolate escuro encontraram os dela. — Ela se recusou a chorar ou liberar suas emoções de qualquer forma mais discreta durante a cura.

— Construindo a pressão. — Completou Brenna, soltando-se do agarre de Riley para ficar ao lado de Judd novamente. — Eu deveria ter escutado Sascha. — A curadora tinha lhe estimulado a abraçar e aceitar que ela tinha sido ferida, estuprada na mais sádica das formas, sua mente machucada e preenchida com coisas que não eram suas, seu corpo torturado. Mas Brenna quis simplesmente superar tudo, tomar de volta as rédeas da sua vida como se nunca tivesse sido levada.

— Você pode ouvir Sascha quando ela chegar. — Ordenou Hawke. — Ela estará aqui em breve.

— Não. — Ela soltou sem pensar. No aspecto cauteloso de seus rostos, ela abrandou seu tom. — Preciso de tempo para resolver isso em minha própria cabeça. Judd pode me ajudar se for necessário.

— Ele é um assassino, não um curador. — A voz de Riley caiu perto de um rosnado.

Feriu-lhe que por sua causa seus generosos e clementes irmãos tenham se tornado tão inflexíveis em seu ódio para com os Psys como uma raça. — Riley...

— Você vai ver Sascha. — Ele ordenou.

— Basta. — A voz de Judd atingiu um tom de comando. — Tiranizá-la para ver alguém não vai ajudar a situação.

Riley deu um passo agressivo para frente. — Chamamos isso de cuidar dos nossos. Você já fez a sua parte, assim se mande. Ninguém quer você aqui.

Brenna sentiu seu estômago despencar. Se Judd fosse um changeling essas palavras já teriam sido motivo suficiente para uma luta. Uma das grandes. E depois de ter visto o olhar em seus olhos quando ele falou sobre a execução de Greg ela não tinha tanta confiança em seu controle. Recuando no que esperava ser discretamente, ela deixou que os dedos de uma de suas mãos escovassem sobre sua coxa. Os músculos dele estavam agrupados, prontos para um ataque.

— Brenna é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si mesma. — Disse ele. — Se você quer ajudá-la, pare de fazer com que ela se sinta incapaz a cada momento.

Ela estremeceu interiormente com o seu tom gelado. Ah, ele estava chateado, mas escondia isso por trás de uma camada de arrogância Psy. — Ele está certo. — Ela olhou para Riley com a mão alisando a coxa de Judd. Músculo quente e forte. Não havia relaxado nem um pouco. — Vocês dois precisam se afastar antes que me sufoquem. Você também. — Ela disse para Hawke.

Linhas formavam parênteses ao redor de sua boca. — Até descobrirmos o que as hienas querem, as regras ainda se aplicam. Você se tornou um símbolo de força changeling, e se alguém conseguir levá-la embora isso vai causar derramamento de sangue. Portanto, fique na toca ou dentro do perímetro interno.

Ela se irritou, mas assentiu com a cabeça, tomando a decisão de lutar uma batalha de cada vez. Agora isso envolvia impedir seus irmãos e Judd de rasgarem-se uns aos outros. — Mas você tem que enviar Drew de volta para San Diego e reatribuir Riley, de forma que eles não fiquem tanto na toca.

Seus irmãos rosnaram. Hawke levantou a mão para cortá-los. — Isso é negócio de família. Eu preciso deles aqui.

— Então eu quero um quarto do outro lado da toca. — Ela insistiu, sua força vinda do anjo negro perto dela. — Ou eu juro que estou voltando para a cidade.

Andrew xingou algumas vezes. — Agora você está sendo...

— Não. — A tranquila ameaça de Judd.

Seu irmão ficou meio parado. — Como eu sei que ele não está... — Sua voz sumiu quando ela soltou um grito sufocado, capaz de sentir seu rosto se torcer em uma máscara de choque.

— Que ele não está o que? Controlando-me? — Perguntou ela, sua voz grossa com a mágoa. — É isso o que você pensa de mim, que eu não tenho nenhuma medula a menos que um Psy a force em mim?

— Eu não quis dizer...

— Então você não deveria ter dito isso! — Ela escolheu transformar a dor dilacerante em raiva. — Eu preciso que você me apóie, não que desgaste a minha confiança. Sabe a única pessoa nesta sala que nunca fez com que eu me sentisse inadequada? Judd.

Andrew respirou fundo, como se ele tivesse recebido um soco. Riley foi o único que respondeu. — Você fica nesse lugar. Ele é o mais seguro em termos de localização. Nós vamos encontrar beliches na seção dos soldados. — Ele saiu sem dar a ela nenhuma chance de resposta, forçado Drew a ir com ele.

Hawke deu a Judd um olhar avaliativo. — Estou mandando alguém para cobrir a região da cabana por agora.

— Entendido.

Hawke os deixou no segundo seguinte.

Finalmente ela estava sozinha. Exceto pelo assassino perto dela. — Eu preciso que você vá também.

A coxa musculosa sob a palma da sua mão se contraiu. — Eu sei o que eles não sabem.

Ela quebrou o contato íntimo, embora quisesse explorá-lo e sentir seu corpo rígido ao redor dela. Então ela virou-se. — Vou conversar com Sascha em breve. Prometo.

Frios olhos Psys encontraram os seus. — Eu vou estar na toca se precisar de mim.

— Onde você foi ontem? — Um filete de raiva insinuou seu caminho para a superfície.

— Em algum lugar seguro.

Ela franziu o cenho. — A toca é segura.

— Não para mim. — Não quando ele estava inconsciente e incapaz de se defender. — Pelo menos uma porcentagem da população acredita que eu matei Timothy.

— Eles vão superar isso. — Ela mudou o equilíbrio de um pé para o outro, e então novamente antes de continuar. — Eu falei com Marlee.

Ele esperou.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia que estava sendo uma cadela sobre os Tc-Psys. Eu juro que não sabia. — Ela engoliu em seco, mas tentou não quebrar o contato visual. — Há tantas coisas na minha cabeça que não fazem sentido, como o jeito que eu fui atrás de Greg. Eu nem gosto do cara.

Algo escuro dentro de Judd levantou a cabeça com a menção ao outro homem. — Veja se Sascha e Faith têm novas ideias sobre o que pode estar acontecendo. Vou fazer algumas escavações eu mesmo.

Ela passou a mão através do cabelo. — Eu vou. Mas a coisa com Greg...

— Não diga o seu nome em meus ouvidos nunca mais.

A boca de Brenna caiu aberta. — Você ainda está furioso. — Sua voz era um sussurro.

Ela estava errada. Se ele tivesse ficado furioso sangue teria ensopado essas paredes, o cheiro do tecido humano grosso no ar. — Faça essas ligações. — Ele saiu antes que ela pudesse fazer mais perguntas. As respostas poderiam deixá-la gritando.

Sascha virou-se para onde Lucas estava deitado na cama, pensando sobre o telefonema que recebeu há poucas horas. — Estou preocupada com Brenna.

— Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ela estava se recuperando. — Seu braço a rodeou, trazendo-a para cima de seu tórax.

— Preste atenção. — Mas ela estava onde ele queria. Um sorriso felino satisfeito.

— Eu estou. Conte-me sobre a loba.

— Eu não posso. Confidencialidade.

Sua mão deslizou sobre seu traseiro nu. — Aposto que posso fazer você falar.

— Não é brincadeira. — Ela mordiscava seu queixo, mas a vontade de ronronar era forte.

Ele moveu a mão para a parte inferior de suas costas, sua versão de bom comportamento. — Diga-me.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. — O que Brenna lhe disse esta noite, em especial sobre as mudanças bruscas de personalidade e comportamento, era profundamente preocupante. — Estou preocupada de ter perdido algum dano em sua psique7. — Suas habilidades de cura mental ainda eram novas para ela, tendo sido suprimidas pelo Silêncio durante a maior parte de sua vida. Muito do que fez foi instintivo, mas a mente de Brenna tinha sido tão maltratada. — Metade do tempo eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Os braços de Lucas apertaram-na. — Você a trouxe de volta. Não duvide de si mesma agora.

— Não. — Ela discordou. — Ela se trouxe de volta. A vontade dela, Lucas, é como uma chama de aço, uma que se recusa a morrer. Brenna deveria estar morta agora.

— Se ela sobreviveu a Enrique, então ela pode sobreviver a sua própria mente.

Sascha enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Lucas, respirando o cheiro dele. — Eu não tenho certeza. Faith me disse que a maioria dos P-Psys na PsyNet eventualmente enlouquece, e eles são treinados para lidar com a pressão mental. Brenna não é.

Lucas passou a mão por suas costas, longas pinceladas suaves do pescoço até a curva de seu traseiro, e então tudo de novo. A maneira da pantera de acariciar. — Ela pode te surpreender. Estou certo como o inferno de que Hawke está surpreso com sua última façanha; eu tive uma conversa com ele sobre a situação das hienas. — Sua raiva para quem ousou tocar seus filhotes colocou uma borda dura em sua voz, mas naquele momento havia também um toque de diversão predatória.

Ela sabia que isso tinha que ser causado pelos aparentes problemas de Hawke com Brenna; os dois alfas realmente não tinham aprendido a jogar bonito um com o outro ainda. — O que ela fez?

— Ela está ficando com o maldito Psy.

Sascha levantou sua cabeça de repente. — Judd? Brenna com Judd Lauren?

Seu felino lambeu seu pescoço exposto. — Você cheira bem.

Sascha tentou manter o pensamento. — Mas ele é tão frio.

— Nós changelings temos maneiras de degelar vocês Psys.

Sascha não podia argumentar sobre o derretimento do seu próprio corpo. Mas mesmo quando ela cedeu para seu gato, uma parte sua estava preocupada. Algo estava muito errado com Brenna, e a reserva gelada de Judd Lauren só poderia piorar o problema; ele não podia dar à mulher changeling o que ela precisava para se curar. Toque. Calor. Inabalável afeição.

Judd sonhou com morte outra vez, com ver suas mãos mergulhadas em sangue. Vermelho. O sangue era vermelho na paisagem de outra forma monocromática. Foi quando ele percebeu que segurava o coração moribundo de Brenna em suas mãos. Ele estava batendo, pulsando uma acusação do que ele havia feito.

Ele empurrou-se acordado, enviando uma varredura telepática no mesmo instante. Ele encontrou Brenna muito mais rápido do que deveria ter sido capaz de fazer. Ela estava segura. Dormindo. Mas isso não era mais uma opção para ele. Levantando-se, ele começou a fazer exercícios usando a barra de metal aparafusada à parede.

No momento em que o relógio assinalou o amanhecer ele esticou-se em um alongamento. Julgando que Brenna já estava acordada, ele ligou.

— O quê? — Uma voz sonolenta respondeu.

— Você falou com Sascha?

Ela ligou o visual e ele viu que seu rosto estava suave com o sono. Isso fez a fome nele se torcer, as garras disso rasgando suas entranhas como se ele tivesse uma fera dentro dele também. Ele passou horas na noite anterior restaurando as fraturas no seu condicionamento. Ele deveria estar segurando. Mas no segundo em que a viu ele percebeu que existia uma grande falha que ainda não havia encontrado, uma fonte oculta de emoção subversiva.

— Sim senhor, Judd dominador. — Um pequeno sorriso. — Ela vem hoje para me ver.

Ele ouviu a relutância em sua voz. — Você...

— Não. — Cortante. — Vou ficar bem sozinha. Vejo você esta noite?

— Eu estarei na toca. — Desligando, ele tomou uma chuveirada e então decidiu se livrar de seu excesso de energia exercitando-se com Sienna. As habilidades de sua sobrinha mais velha estavam se desenvolvendo em um ritmo acelerado; se ele e Walker não conseguissem ensinar-lhe algum controle eles logo teriam um verdadeiro problema a caminho. O problema era que, como Judd, a telepatia era apenas o seu talento secundário. Sua verdadeira força era algo tão volátil que até mesmo os Psys evitavam aqueles que possuíam.

Desde que Sienna estava em um humor estranhamente cooperativo a sessão transcorreu bem. Ele estava voltando da sessão no meio da manhã após um pequeno desvio quando um pequeno corpo nu esbarrou nele em um dos corredores principais. Firmando o menino com Tc, ele olhou para baixo. A criança colocou um dedo nos lábios. — Shh. Eu estou me escondendo. — Com isso, ele foi para trás de Judd e se meteu em uma pequena alcova. — Depressa!

Não tendo certeza de porque obedeceu à ordem, Judd virou-se para ficar na frente da alcova, braços cruzados. Lara veio correndo afobada pelo corredor alguns segundos mais tarde. — Você viu o Ben? Quatro anos de idade. Nu como um pássaro.

— Qual a altura dele? — Judd perguntou da maneira mais arrogantemente Psy.

Lara o encarou. — Ele tem quatro anos. Que altura você acha que ele tem? Você o viu ou não?

— Deixe-me pensar... Você disse que ele estava nu?

— Ele estava prestes a ser banhado. Macaquinho escorregadio.

Um riso soou por trás de Judd.

Os olhos de Lara se arregalaram, e então seus lábios se contraíram. — Então você não viu?

— Sem uma boa descrição não posso ter certeza.

A curadora estava obviamente tentando não rir. — Você não deveria encorajá-lo; ele já é incorrigível como é.

Judd sentiu as mãos infantis em sua panturrilha esquerda, então Ben pôs a cabeça para fora. — Sou incorrigível, você ouviu?

Judd assentiu. — Acredito que você foi encontrado. Por que não vai tomar seu banho?

— Vamos, pequeno. — Lara estendeu a mão.

Os braços e pernas surpreendentemente fortes do bebê se enrolaram em torno da perna de Judd. — Não. Eu quero ficar com o tio Judd.

Lara antecipou-se a sua pergunta. — Ben passa muito tempo com Marlee.

— Eu passo muito tempo com Marlee. — Uma voz suave repetiu.

Judd olhou para baixo. — Você tem certeza de que ele é um lobo? Soa mais como um papagaio para mim.

O rosto de Ben nublou-se. — Sou um lobo sim! — Largando Judd, a criança trocou de forma em uma chuva de faíscas multicoloridas. Judd prendeu a respiração até que um lobo pequeno começou a tentar subir por seu corpo. O progresso de Ben foi prejudicado pelo fato de que ele não estava usando suas garras.

Dobrando-se, Judd o pegou e segurou contra seu peito, incapaz de explicar seu próprio comportamento. — Ele não está arranhando.

— Claro que não. — Disse Lara. — É a primeira regra que ensinamos, sem garras durante as brincadeiras e jogos. Você pode imaginar o massacre que seria de outra forma?

— Lógico. — O filhote estava golpeando seu tórax, um peso quente e vivo.

— É por isso que Tai ficou tão envergonhado por ter usado as garras.

Judd já havia colocado o incidente fora de sua mente. — Nós não estávamos brincando. Garras nunca foram um problema.

— Não para você. Mas eram para ele. — Lara soltou um suspiro entre os lábios franzidos. — Ele não quis fazer isso. Perdeu o controle como uma criança. Acredito que ele ainda não se desculpou?

— Não há necessidade. — Judd pegou Ben quando ele escorregou, segurando o filhote mais firmemente contra ele.

— Siga o meu conselho. — Disse a curadora. — Se o menino arranjar coragem para pedir desculpas, deixe que ele faça. Ele se sentirá melhor.

— Tudo bem.

— Ben. — Lara tentou um tom duro, mas era evidente que ela estava encantada por sua pequena carga. — Vamos indo.

A resposta de Ben foi rosnar e enterrar a cabeça contra o peito de Judd.

— Você quer passar o resto do dia no cercado?

Judd sabia que o cercado era um espaço dentro do berçário desprovido de brinquedos. Como punição ele parecia funcionar muito bem. Funcionou desta vez também. Ben se contorceu, depois mudou de forma de repente. Reagindo instintivamente, Judd jogou um escudo Tc em torno do brilho inteiro, mantendo suas mãos exatamente onde tinham estado antes que o menino começasse a mudar.

O peso de Ben bateu em suas mãos uma fração de segundos depois e o garoto se contorceu para os braços da curadora. — Eu tenho que ser limpo?

Carregando-o, Lara plantou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. — Sim, você tem, meu pequeno artista fujão. — Em seu abraço, Ben riu e virou a cabeça para outro beijo.

— Lara. — Judd chamou quando a curadora se virou para sair.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse me movido de repente e... — Ele não quis dizer as palavras, caso elas pudessem ter um impacto negativo sobre a criança.

— Não se preocupe. — Lara acariciou com uma mão a cabeça de Ben quando ele se encostou em seu ombro. — O processo não é tão facilmente bagunçado. Caso contrário, os Psys teriam se aproveitado dessa fraqueza até agora. — Ela parecia ter se esquecido de que estava conversando com um da mesma raça. — Uma interrupção muito grande pode causar falhas em uma transformação. A maioria pode ser corrigida, desde que não seja uma parte importante do cérebro que esteja comprometida.

— Mas mudar perto de alguém implica uma relação de confiança.

Lara sorriu. — Eu acho que Marlee deve gostar muitíssimo de seu tio Judd.

— Só que ela gosta mais de seu pai. — Ben disse num sussurro teatral.

— Oh, bem. — Lara piscou. — Ser o segundo não é tão ruim. Tchau, Judd.

Judd viu-se levantando a mão em resposta ao aceno que Ben lhe deu por cima do ombro. Ele ainda estava ali tentando processar o encontro extraordinário quando D'Arn passou por ele.

O soldado parou, então refez seus passos. — Deixe-me adivinhar; uma mulher ou um filhote.

— Como você soube?

— Não há muito mais coisas que coloquem esse olhar no rosto de um homem. — Ele sorriu. — Eu e alguns dos outros estamos saindo para jogar alguns jogos de formação de guerra. Quer ir? Liberar a tensão, você sabe; todos estão pensando sobre o que aconteceu com Tim. Ele não era nenhum prêmio, mas não merecia ser assassinado. E agora essa coisa com as hienas.

— Algum progresso? — Se tivesse pensado que as hienas tinham tentado alvejar Brenna de propósito, ele teria saído para caçá-los ele mesmo. No entanto, embora não pudesse encontrar nenhuma razão convincente para sua suspeita, os seus instintos lhe diziam que o assassino de Timothy era a verdadeira ameaça. Mesmo rever a cena do crime esta manhã depois de falar com Sienna não esclareceu as coisas. Ele tinha a sensação desagradável de que estava faltando alguma coisa.

— Mais ou menos. Nós temos os sangrentos carniceiros na mira, mas não precisam de todos nós para isso hoje. — D'Arn balançou a cabeça em um gesto curiosamente canino. — Então, você vem?

Ele assentiu. Brenna estava segura na toca e ele não tinha nenhum trabalho de vigilância na agenda. Podia ser que um duro treino físico fosse o que precisava para clarear o seu cérebro, para que pudesse ligar os pontos que ele sabia estarem lá. — Regras?

O outro homem começou a andar. — Forma humana. Drew vai entregar emblemas laser. Um tiro de um rifle a laser será percebido em qualquer parte do seu corpo, e ele será classificado como uma lesão leve, debilitante, etc. Perda de visão manda você para fora do jogo. — Ele abriu uma porta.

— As equipes? — Judd tinha participado de jogos militares parecidos, tanto em termos físicos como psíquicos. Um Arrow que não aprende a discrição não sobrevive por muito tempo.

— Duas. — Ele caminhou para uma saída. — Psys e humanos / Changelings.

— Psys? — Judd perguntou quando eles seguiram para fora da Zona Branca.

— Se você não for Psy, você tem que acertar o alvo nas costas. — Ele fez uma careta. — Contra todas as regras de combate normal, mas se um Psy vê você chegando durante o jogo, você está automaticamente morto. Sem segundas chances.

Judd concordou, porque enquanto Psys não podiam manipular mentes changelings sem um grande esforço, eles podiam matar com um único golpe enfocado. — Você tem soldados humanos? — Ele tinha suas habilidades Psys para compensar as vantagens changelings em termos de velocidade, sentidos superiores e força física. Os seres humanos, nesse acerto de contas, não tinham nada. — Os humanos acasalados?

D'Arn balançou a cabeça. — Nem todos. Saul era da Marinha. Ele está acasalado, mas Kieran foi adotado quando criança. Sing-Liu, você já conhece.

Judd nunca imaginou que a pequena fêmea com o olhar vazio de um assassino era humana. Ela se movia mais como os felinos DarkRiver. — Artes marciais?

— Não. Nossa pequena boneca da China gosta de facas. — D'Arn mal tinha dito as palavras quando uma faca passou assobiando incrivelmente perto de sua orelha e cravou-se em uma árvore. Em vez de entrar em estado de alerta, D'Arn riu e ergueu as mãos. — Eu estava brincando, querida.

Sing-Liu materializou-se a sua direita. — Um dia desses... — Ela ameaçou, caminhando para mais perto. — Você vai me empurrar longe demais. E então eu vou ter que fazer você comer suas palavras.

O macho SnowDancer recuperou a faca que tinha esquivado e estendeu-a para ela. — Promete? Envolverá coisas excêntricas como cordas e facas? Por favor?

Judd se perguntou se D'Arn tinha vontade de morrer. Mas então Sing-Liu riu e beijou o soldado, os olhos dela passando de assassinos à pura sedução feminina. Inesperado não era uma palavra para isso.

— Par acasalado. — As palavras vieram de Drew, que acabava de se aproximar. — Boneca da China é um apelido. Ela não se importa se você usar, se quiser.

— E ganhar uma faca nas minhas costas? — Disse Judd, seu cérebro Psy comparando o comportamento de D'Arn com Sing-Liu com o seu próprio com Brenna. Não precisava ser um gênio para dizer que ele não estava dando a sua loba nada perto do que ela precisava. — Eu acho que vou passar.

— Eu tinha que tentar. — Drew deu de ombros. — Para os jogos. — Seu sorriso era claramente selvagem.

Judd estava mais do que pronto, a tensão nele deixando-o quase febril. — Vamos brincar.

Brenna estava procurando Judd há vinte minutos sem sucesso. Sascha tinha acabado de sair após várias horas de conversa. A empática não foi capaz de dar respostas, mas tinha convencido Brenna de que ela não "cheirava" a insanidade. Agora ela queria compartilhar seu alívio com Judd, queria dizer-lhe que a mulher violenta que rasgou sua pele ontem tinha sido uma anomalia... Mesmo que ela mesma não acreditasse nisso.

— Lucy. — Ela parou sua amiga no corredor próximo ao escritório de Hawke. — Você viu o alto, obscuro e silencioso Psy?

— Qual? — A outra mulher brincou. — Seu Psy está brincando de jogos de guerra com Andrew e alguns outros.

Bren sentiu seu rosto ficar pálido. — O quê?

— Não se preocupe. — Lucy disse enquanto caminhava. — Ele é um garoto crescido.

Mas Drew estava sedento de sangue, especialmente pelo de homens que ousaram se envolver com sua irmãzinha. E depois do jeito que Judd o enfrentou ontem... — Calma, fique calma. — Ela disse a si mesma. — Ele é Psy. Um Psy muito forte. — Oh, Deus. E se Judd matasse Drew?

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. Inspiração atingiu-a. Ela podia enlouquecer e se preocupar ou... Girando em seus calcanhares, ela correu atrás de Lucy. Sua amiga sorriu e abriu a boca para falar.

Algo caiu no escritório de Hawke. As duas olharam-se quando a porta foi aberta com violência e Sienna Lauren passou para fora. A porta se fechou atrás dela como se tivesse sido chutada. A garota de dezessete anos não as viu; ela estava indo na direção oposta de cabeça baixa, seus punhos cerrados.

Lucy ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Aquela não age como uma Psy, não é?

— Não. — Brenna pensou em ir atrás da garota claramente chateada, mas Sienna não a conhecia e provavelmente não acolheria a interferência.

— Não é como o seu. Aquele homem é gelo puro. Um gelo sexy, mas ainda gelo.

Brenna fez uma pausa. — Como você sabe que estamos envolvidos?

A risada de Lucy foi aberta e honesta. — Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim, Bren? Você cheira como ele, boba.

— Oh. — Mas ela não deveria, não tão profundamente. Uma camada de odor só se desenvolvia de forma tão profunda, incapaz de ser lavada, entre os amantes. Algo que ela nunca seria de Judd se ele conseguisse ser morto por seu irm... Pare! — Lucy, eu preciso de um favor. Você pode ter acesso a um veículo?

— Claro, você também pode.

— Não sem que Riley descobra. Hum, eu estou tipo, presa na toca. — Ela estava indo quebrar as regras, mas não seria estúpida sobre isso.

— Riley tem algum tipo de rastreador sob o seu capô. — Lucy murmurou. — Ele me deu uma bronca essa manhã por nada. Eu vou te ajudar a escapar e isso será um prazer. Para onde estamos indo?

— Salão de beleza da Srta. Leozandra. Bem no meio de Chinatown.

Ele estava indo cuidar de seus assuntos inacabados esta manhã. O rumor na toca confirmava que a cadela estava finalmente sozinha e desprotegida. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era atraí-la para um dos cantos escuros da garagem.

Ela viria. Se ela tivesse se lembrado de seu rosto, já o teria delatado até agora. Não importava. Ela precisava morrer; ele não podia lhe dar uma chance de se lembrar. Eles rasgariam seu estômago e retirariam suas tripas enquanto ele ainda estivesse vivo se descobrissem o que tinha feito. As drogas e o assassinato de Timothy não eram nada quando comparados ao seu primeiro crime.

Ele engoliu o medo. Ela viria. Ela confiava nele. Ele era um dos mocinhos.

Uma vez na garagem, ele iria drogá-la com o Rush já carregado no injetor, empurrá-la no porta-malas de um dos carros do clã e dirigir para fora. Ninguém jamais descobriria para onde ela foi. Ou eles culpariam Judd Lauren. Sim, isso iria funcionar. Ele faria parecer que Judd tinha matado ela, talvez deixar uma faca revestida com o sangue dela no quarto do Psy.

Ele sorriu, seu medo enterrado sob uma excitação doentia.

Sua primeira surpresa veio quando chegou ao apartamento dela. A porta estava coberta com o aroma fresco e perigoso do Psy que ela estava sem dúvidas fodendo. Ele se afastou sem tocar em nada. O perfume podia estar ali porque Judd tinha passado algum tempo lá dentro, mas ele estava certo de que o Psy tinha feito alguma coisa, criado algum tipo de armadilha psíquica estranha.

— Ei, você está procurando Bren? — Um rosto sorridente, um colega de clã. — Ela saiu com Lucy. Eu vi quando elas partiram.

— Não. — Ela não podia descobrir que ele estava procurando por ela. Isso poderia servir para acionar sua memória. — Na verdade procuro por Drew.

— Eu ouvi algo sobre jogos de guerra.

— Obrigado. — Seu estômago se agitou enquanto se afastava. Ele não podia fazer nada agora, teria que esperar até que o bobo sorridente esquecesse que já o tinha visto fora daquela porta. Mas ele não podia esperar para sempre. Brenna podia se lembrar.

1 Condicionamento pavloviano, também chamado de condicionamento clássico: Experiência feita pelo russo Ivan Petrovich Pavlov com um cão que, acostumado a ouvir uma sineta tocar antes das suas refeições, passou a salivar toda vez que ouvia o tal som, independente de sua ração ser servida ou não. É o ato de condicionar uma reação desejada por meio de um elemento induzido.

2 [Originalmente Clean-air] O **Clean Air Act** é uma lei federal dos E.U.A aprovada pelo Congresso que visa controlar a poluição do ar em nível nacional. Ela atribui à Agência de Proteção Ambiental (EPA) o desenvolvimento e aplicação de regulamentos que protejam a população da exposição a contaminantes do ar que são conhecidos por serem perigosos para a saúde humana. A Lei foi aprovada em 1963 e significativamente alterada em 1970, 1977 e 1990.

3 Andar na banguela[Gíria]: Deixa o veículo descer uma ladeira em _ponto_ _morto_ (sem marcha) e controlar a velocidade apenas usando o freio. Os motoristas fazem isso buscando economizar combustível.

4 Katana ou Catana: É o sabre longo japonês. Surgida no Período Muromachi, era a arma padrão dos samurais e também dos ninjas para a prática do kenjutsu, a arte de manejar a espada.

5 HQ: Forma abreviada de "headquarters". Significa Centro de Operações, Sede.

6 Tecnicolor: Em cores, colorido.

7 *Psique: Mente. Estrutura mental ou psicológica de um indivíduo


	4. Chapter 4

**Três**

Para a surpresa de Brenna elas conseguiram sair do território da toca sem nenhum problema. Ela se arrastou do banco de trás e pediu a Lucy para parar uma vez que elas não estavam mais em perigo de serem descobertas por olheiros. — Eu posso seguir a partir daqui.

— Tem certeza? — Uma pergunta amigável, nada mais.

— Eu preciso dirigir.

— Fique à vontade. Vou correr de volta e fingir ignorância se Riley grudar em mim.

Brenna deu seu sorriso travesso. — Obrigada, Lucy.

— Sempre. — Ela saiu e Brenna passou para o banco do motorista. Acenando, ela assistiu sua amiga desaparecer na mata. Então ela respirou fundo e colocou o carro em marcha. Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso enorme. Isso se parecia com liberdade para ela.

A viagem da congelada Sierra Nevada até a fria, porém seca San Francisco foi assustadoramente boa. Sem engarrafamentos, sem sentinelas lobos correndo para detê-la, sem luzes vermelhas. Perfeito. Ela deveria ter sabido que estava muito fácil. Depois de encontrar um estacionamento vertical1 e deixar o carro no terceiro nível, ela começou a caminhar para o salão de beleza. O problema a atingiu menos de um minuto depois.

Um homem alto com cabelos dourados surgiu do nada para se apoiar na parede à sua frente. — Eu achei que você deveria permanecer na toca.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — Cruzando os braços, ela olhou para o Sentinela DarkRiver. — Eles me deduraram para os gatos? — Que podiam ser seus aliados, mas ainda não eram seus amigos. No entanto, ela confiava em Vaughn. Ele veio a seu socorro; ela pode ter estado inconsciente no momento, mas sua loba se lembrava. Vaughn era de confiança.

É claro que neste momento ele não parecia particularmente feliz em vê-la. — A situação é volátil. Alguns do nosso povo não estão se sentindo muito amigáveis.

— Ah. — Ela não tinha levado isso em conta, um erro imperdoável com o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que queria era sair e corrigir uma coisa que ela podia corrigir, independente de que sua mente estivesse fragmentada em mil pedaços. — Eu devo voltar, não é? — Ela não conseguia esconder seu desapontamento.

— Que diabos; bem, eu estou por perto para fornecer o serviço de guarda-costas pessoal. — Ele deu a ela um olhar que poderia ter vindo de qualquer um de seus irmãos. — Onde?

Querendo abraçá-lo, ela sorriu. — Srta. Leozandra.

Brenna retornou perto do pôr do sol, depois de ter sido alimentada com um almoço tardio e um lanche da tarde pelo Chef pessoal da Srta. Leozandra. Ela não conseguia se lembrar o que comeu; ela estava tão animada com seu cabelo na altura dos ombros. As extensões sintéticas estavam impecáveis; nem ela sabia dizer onde seu cabelo acabava e elas começavam. E ela tinha uma franja!

Nada poderia amortecer a sua felicidade, nem mesmo o conhecimento de que sua volta tinha sido vista por várias sentinelas. Riley saberia em poucos minutos. Ela não se importava. Sua alegria aumentou com cada exclamação que recebeu no caminho para seus aposentos, uma unânime reação positiva.

Brenna não soube quem ficou mais surpreso quando ela virou a esquina e encontrou Judd encostado a sua porta. Seu rosto, é claro, não traiu nada, mas ela viu um lampejo em seus olhos, e de alguma forma soube que o surpreendeu. Como ele a tinha surpreendido.

— Você parece estar bem. — Descrente, ela deu-lhe uma olhada mais de perto. Estava claro que ele tinha tomado banho e colocado um novo par de jeans preto e uma camiseta preta. Mas a pele que ela podia ver não tinha sinais de contusões.

— Por que eu não deveria estar?

— Porque você estava na floresta com meu irmão. — Ela abriu a porta e o deixou espreitar por trás dela, muito consciente de que mesmo com todo seu empenho para conter suas emoções, ele veio procurá-la. Ele fechou a porta enquanto ela lutava para conter sua alegria.

— Hmm. — Caminhando para frente, ele passou os dedos nas mechas de seu cabelo. — Tão macio.

Ela não disse nada enquanto ele acariciava as mechas por entre os dedos várias vezes, como se tentando descobrir onde as fibras de alta tecnologia se juntavam a seu cabelo natural... Ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse entregando a si mesmo.

— Perfeito. — Ele largou as mechas.

— Você gostou? — Ela se viu perguntando apesar de seu melhor julgamento.

— Eu já lhe disse.

Perfeito.

O que ela tinha tomado como um comentário sobre a qualidade das extensões sintéticas tinha sido sobre ela. — Ah. — Sentindo-se um pouco tímida, ela mesmo assim estendeu os braços e abraçou-o. Ele ficou duro e ela repentinamente soube que essa não era uma reação ao seu toque. Recuando, ela começou a levantar sua camiseta. — Deixe-me adivinhar, costelas quebradas?

— Brenna. — Ele tentou pará-la, mas ela afastou sua mão com um tapa.

— Oh. Meu. Deus. — Todo o lado esquerdo do seu peito estava preto e azul. — Por que você não enfaixou isso?

— Eu não preciso disso.

Ela empurrou a camiseta para baixo. — Tudo bem. Seja todo machista sobre isso. — Então outro pensamento abateu sobre ela. O seu sangue esfriou. — Judd, como Drew se parece?

— Pior.

— Ele está morto? — Ela se forçou a perguntar.

— Não.

O alivio a fez sentir-se um pouco tonta. — Eu pensei que vocês jogavam com lasers.

— Fizemos algumas novas regras. — Era óbvio que ele não diria nada mais a ela.

Ela jogou as mãos para cima. — Você não está morto. Drew não está morto. Isso é bom o suficiente para mim. — Ela virou-se para pegar alguns cubos de gelo no refrigerador. — Sente-se.

— Eu disse...

— Sente-se.

Ele esparramou-se numa cadeira. Quando ela embrulhou os cubos de gelo em uma toalha e colocou-os contra as suas costelas ele não protestou. — O que há com os homens e a testosterona? — Ela murmurou, em pé no "V" formado pelas pernas estendidas dele.

— Eu não acho que você gostaria de nós sem ela. — Ele prendeu o gelo em sua lateral, segurando-o com o braço. — Não havia necessidade disso.

Brenna estava prestes a estalar uma resposta quando percebeu que ele tinha vindo para ela justamente porque ela cuidaria dele, não importa o que ele deve ter dito a si mesmo ao contrário. Sua garganta se apertou. — É de minha natureza. — Disse ela, acariciando o cabelo de sua testa. — Você precisa de um corte de cabelo. — Ele sempre usava muito curto, um afiado corte militar.

— Eu vou navalhá-lo esta noite.

— Não faça isso. Eu até gosto desse comprimento mais longo. — Ele escovava sua nuca, não muito longo, mas o suficiente para correr os dedos por ele.

Ele encontrou seu olhar. O momento se esticou enquanto ela acariciava as mechas da frente para o lado. — Eu poderia simplesmente aparar essas partes que estão caindo em seus olhos.

— Tudo bem.

A simples aceitação fez cair seu estômago, suas paredes protetoras desmoronando. — Você está pronto para um passeio? — Ela não queria brigar com Riley e era certo que ele a procuraria em breve para lhe dar uma bronca por causa de sua fuga. Ela não podia acreditar que Judd não tinha dito nada sobre isso até agora. Mas ele não estava exatamente se comportando como ele mesmo hoje.

Ele lhe deu a bolsa de gelo. — Use um casaco. Já está escuro.

— E você? — A força de seus braços definidos chamou sua atenção. Sua fome de acariciá-lo era quase dolorosa. Por que ele não sentia a mesma necessidade?

— Eu vou pegar meu casaco e encontrar você na porta do jardim.

Dez minutos depois eles caminhavam passando abertamente pela Zona Branca e o perímetro interno; ela esperava que seus irmãos entendessem a dica.

Judd levou-a para um lugar privado antes de parar. — Me fale.

Não foi surpresa que ele soubesse o motivo real dela pedir-lhe para vir aqui. Ela sentou-se em um tronco caído, enquanto Judd inclinou sua forma musculosa contra uma árvore em frente a ela, parecendo misturar-se ao ébano profundo do começo da noite na Sierra.

— Eu estou estragando minha família. — Disse ela, admitindo a verdade. — Drew e Riley. Você viu seus rostos ontem? Eles acham que estão me perdendo. Para a loucura.

— Eles são adultos, vão lidar com isso.

— Será que vão? Olha como eles reagem toda vez que eu tento recuperar minha independência. — Esse era o outro lado de suas naturezas intensamente leais, um instinto de proteção que poderia destruí-la.

— Eles querem mantê-la segura.

Ela o encarou, incrédula. — Você está tomando seu partido?

— Nesse caso eles estão certos. Você precisa ser protegida contra sua própria vontade. — Sua voz era aço puro. — Você pode se machucar na sua pressa para consertar as coisas.

— Homens! — Foi um grunhido quando ela se levantou e começou a andar para cima e para baixo ao lado do tronco. — Você deveria me apoiar, lembra?

— Somente em público. — Ele disse com fria lógica Psy. — Se você quer obediência total, arranje um cachorro.

Ela chutou a neve em sua direção. Pego de surpresa, Judd desviou-a com Tc. Isso só a fez mais furiosa. — Isso é ludibriar.

— Eu não estava ciente de que isso era um teste. — Ele permaneceu imóvel enquanto ela caminhava para ficar na frente dele, as bochechas coradas. Coisas estavam se apertando em seu corpo, sua pele esticada tensa. Tal paixão em sua raiva. — Você é linda. — Disse ele, ignorando a picada repentina da dissonância, a advertência violenta de que ele estava muito perto de perder o controle do horror que era o seu "dom".

Ela bufou. — Eu não sou tão facilmente enganada.

Carrancuda, ela virou-se para caminhar de volta para o tronco. Seus olhos se viram atraídos para o balanço de seus quadris, para o traseiro exuberante envolto em jeans apertados que mostravam cada desafiante curva feminina. Mais fagulhas de dor, mais sinais de alerta. Mas não foi isso que o fez levantar os olhos para seu rosto. Foi seu silêncio repentino.

Ele se endireitou, seus sentidos chamejando para fora. — Os leopardos. — Ele conhecia suas assinaturas psíquicas agora, podia distingui-los dos lobos.

— Eles estão aqui. — Sua voz era um sussurro. — E eu não acho que eles estejam felizes.

— Volte e encontre Hawke. Vou segurá-los.

Não discutindo, ela se virou e partiu em alta velocidade. Judd moveu-se para onde sentiu os leopardos DarkRiver. Eles estavam esperando do outro lado de uma pequena clareira. Lucas, Sascha, Dorian e Mercy. Judd não conhecia Mercy bem, mas ele considerava Dorian um dos changelings mais perigosos de qualquer um dos clãs; o macho DarkRiver carecia da habilidade de mudar para a forma de leopardo, mas isso não significava nada. Na noite do resgate de Brenna, Judd viu o Sentinela rasgar Enrique em pedaços com as mãos nuas.

— Vocês não deveriam estar aqui. — Eles quebraram as regras. Os dois clãs tinham uma aliança e deram uns aos outros o direito de circular livremente por seus territórios, mas chegar tão perto da toca sem aviso prévio era um sinal de agressão.

Lucas acenou para Dorian e Mercy quando eles fizeram um movimento para cobri-lo. Mas ele entrou na frente de sua companheira. Sascha fez uma careta, mas não disse nada.

— Se quiséssemos guerra, nós estaríamos na toca agora. — As marcas faciais de Lucas, que faziam parecer que ele tinha sido cortado pelas garras de algum grande animal, estavam escuras com sangue. — Nós estamos aqui para conversar.

— Então, esperamos. — Judd tomou uma posição do outro lado da clareira nevada, desenhando uma linha invisível na neve.

Uma que não foi quebrada quando Hawke e seus tenentes chegaram. Brenna também tinha retornado. Ela tomou uma posição à sua esquerda, enquanto os outros foram para a sua direita, flanqueando Hawke. O alfa SnowDancer deu um passo adiante. — Lucas, é melhor com certeza que isto seja algo bom.

Lucas espelhou o movimento de Hawke, seu rosto uma máscara de fúria. — Houve um ataque contra o clã dos cervos DawnSky. Eles foram massacrados.

Hawke rosnou baixo em sua garganta. — Quantos mortos?

— Nove adultos, três crianças. — As marcas de Lucas se tornaram ainda mais delineadas. — Poderia ter sido mais, mas Faith teve uma visão parcial e conseguiu dar um aviso. Mercy e Dorian estavam perto o suficiente para intervir. Tamsyn e Nate estão lá fora, recolhendo os pedaços.

Judd viu quando Sascha deslizou sua mão na de seu companheiro, inclinando-se contra ele, mas ficando trás; dando conforto, mas não o distraindo tornando-se um alvo fácil. Os dedos de Lucas se fecharam em torno dos de Sascha. — Foi um massacre planejado. Seis Psys armados contra um grupo de cervos que estavam pastando.

Judd sabia por viver com os lobos que os cervos eram uma das espécies mais pacíficas de todos os changelings. Eles também eram muito fracos em termos de força física. — Por quê? — Perguntou ele, embora a experiência o dissesse que a presença de um assassino Psy provavelmente enfurecia ao alfa leopardo. — O Conselho tem sempre uma razão; eles pensam sempre cinco passos à frente.

A voz de Lucas era quase um rosnado quando ele respondeu. — Eu dei uma volta pelo lugar. Houve uma tentativa muito engenhosa de marcar os corpos como uma matança de lobos; parece que eles tinham armas que podiam imitar garras. Os corpos foram retalhados, mas um odor muito apropriado de alguma forma foi colocado em dois dos cervos. Mercy e Dorian devem ter interrompido os bastardos assassinos antes que eles pudessem fazer isso nos outros corpos.

— Se todos os cervos tivessem morrido — Disse Hawke, um rosnado baixo em seu tom — ninguém teria sido deixado para apontar o dedo para os Psys. Teríamos sidos acusados.

— Mudando a sua reputação de poderoso, porém justo, para de assassino indiscriminado. — Judd olhou para os Sentinelas que estavam atrás de Lucas. — Você conseguiu identificar qualquer um dos Psys?

Mercy olhou para seu alfa e respondeu somente após sua aprovação. — Nós os vimos saindo, mas fizemos a escolha de ajudar os feridos em vez de caçá-los. Eles esconderam seus rastos como peritos e os cervos estão traumatizados demais para ser de muita ajuda em termos de descrições; eles são professores e contadores, não soldados.

— E quanto a Faith, ela viu alguma coisa? — Judd perguntou, ciente da reputação de Faith como a Profetisa mais poderosa dentro ou fora da Net.

Sascha abanou a cabeça. — Faith está aceitando isso duramente; ela teve a visão depois que tudo já tinha começado. Ela disse que viu as consequências, não o ato... Viu um vislumbre de um futuro encharcado em vermelho-sangue.

Houve um instante de silêncio total, então Dorian falou, sua raiva mais evidente do que a dos outros. — Uma das crianças pensa ter visto uma insígnia no ombro esquerdo de seus uniformes. Cobras. A criança morre de medo de cobras, então ele se lembrou.

— Agora ele vai ser fóbico sobre elas. — Disse Sascha. Seu tom era suave, mas sua expressão estava cheia de raiva.

Lucas virou-se para escovar os lábios sobre seus cabelos. — Sascha queria ficar com os sobreviventes, mas percebi que nós precisaríamos de uma perspectiva Psy. Eu não sabia que ele estaria aqui. — Ele acenou na direção de Judd e o ato não foi amigável. — Alguma ideia?

— Algumas. Dê-me um minuto. — Morte era seu único talento, afinal. — Eu sei que o emblema de cobras pertence a Ming LeBon, o que simplesmente confirma a ligação do Conselho.

Uma delicada mão feminina deslizou na sua e ele sentiu isso em cada célula do seu corpo. Ele olhou para baixo para encontrar Brenna olhando-o, dando um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Nesse momento, o tempo pareceu parar, e ele sabia que ela estava dizendo-lhe que a morte não era tudo que ele era. Judd quase acreditou nela. Exceto que mesmo naquele segundo ele estava ciente da coisa monstruosa dentro dele. Um momento de descuido e ela rastejaria para fora, derramando morte indiscriminada sobre aqueles que o rodeavam. Homens. Crianças. Mulheres.

A mão apertou mais a sua e Brenna virou-se, quebrando o momento ímpar. — Eu gostaria de ajudar. — Suas palavras foram dirigidas a Sascha.

— Eu acho que você seria muito boa com os jovens.

Porque, pensou Judd, Brenna sabia o que era estar indefesa e frágil. Ele se prometeu que garantiria que ela nunca mais sofresse como sofreu nas mãos de Enrique, mas as cicatrizes já estavam lá e elas tinham mudado quem ela era.

— Judd? — Os olhos cardeais de Sascha se voltaram para ele. — Eu...

— Sim. — Ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse fazer a pergunta.

— Eu sabia disso. Mas eu ia perguntar quantas horas você acha que poderia me dar.

Quando foi que Sascha tinha deixado de se sentir desconfortável em torno dele para acreditar nele como "bom"? — Tantas quantas você precise. — Ele não podia curar mentes traumatizadas como ela, mas podia alimentar o seu poder com um extra, um talento raro entre Psys, mas que parecia ser emparelhado com sua especialidade. Algumas habilidades Psys eram assim; elas vinham em conjunto.

— Se Bren está indo, nós precisamos garantir sua proteção. Ela já foi um objetivo. — Disse Riley.

— O que você está falando? — Brenna franziu o cenho.

Judd olhou para o outro homem. — Ele está pensando que estávamos errados, que talvez as hienas soubessem que você estava na cabana.

— Como eles poderiam? — A testa de Brenna estava franzida.

Riley a ignorou. — Judd não pode ajudar Sascha e manter um olho na segurança dela também.

Era a primeira vez que um dos irmãos de Brenna sequer indiretamente reconhecia a sua capacidade de manter Brenna segura. Mas Judd não tomou isso como um sinal de estima. Riley era um estrategista, um homem com um enfoque frio, aquele que pensava perturbadoramente como um Psy.

— Ela vai ficar bem. Eu tenho os cervos dentro do nosso perímetro, com soldados vigiando agora vinte quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. — Lucas balançou a cabeça. — Mas minha intuição me diz que os Psys não atacarão o mesmo alvo duas vezes.

Judd concordava. — Eles estão usando uma estratégia para dividir seus recursos e enfraquecê-los em áreas específicas, se focando em eliminar os grupos civis não-predatórios que poderiam apoiá-los. Foi uma tática usada com sucesso pelo exército coreano durante a guerra Japão-Coréia.

Lucas estreitou os olhos. — Qualquer ideia do que eles podem fazer agora?

— Devem ter acontecido mais casos como esse. O golpe contra os cervos foi um passo muito grande de outra forma.

— Se eles estão atacando solitários changelings não-predatórios, — Disse Hawke com expressão sombria — e colocando a culpa na gente, nós poderíamos não ouvir nada sobre isso. As famílias das vítimas estariam muito assustadas para nos confrontar.

— Gerando ressentimento. — A voz rouca de Brenna, mudada para sempre pelo pesadelo que tinha vivenciado. Como se ela tivesse gritado tanto que algo em suas cordas vocais tinha se danificado irremediavelmente. — Há uma coisa que não entendo, no entanto. — Ela continuou. — Sei que não sou um soldado, mas todos nós temos ouvido que os cadáveres do Conselho ficam enterrados.

— Então por que o trabalho malfeito desta vez? — Lucas completou. — Há duas opções. Um, Faith era um curinga com que eles não contavam.

— Ou dois. — Disse Judd. — Eles estão se atropelando ao tentar atingir o território onde estão os mais fracos.

— O que você acha? — Riley perguntou, ainda aparecendo calmo apesar do que tinha acontecido a última vez que tinha falado.

O soldado em Judd ponderou; Rilley era o tipo de caçador que espreitava silenciosamente antes de atacar. — Se eu tivesse que adivinhar diria que eles não se esqueceram de Faith, e provavelmente escolheram o alvo exato sem muito planejamento prévio.

— Por quê? — Dorian perguntou.

— Porque se eles tivessem planejado até mesmo o nome do grupo a ser atacado, teria existido uma maior chance de um vidente prever isso.

Mercy fez uma careta. — Essa coisa de ver o futuro faz minha cabeça doer.

— É mais provável que em vez de um alvo específico eles tenham escolhido os parâmetros que procuravam; um grande grupo de changelings não-predatórios em uma região sem vigilância direta, tanto por SnowDancer ou DarkRiver. Então eles montaram sentinelas e esperaram.

— Os cervos eram apenas carne para eles. — Disse Brenna, a indignação fazendo sua voz tremer. — Insetos a serem esmagados.

— Infelizmente Brenna está certa. Os cervos eram peças de xadrez.

Lucas passou a mão livre através do cabelo. — Eles bagunçaram tudo ao escolher aquela localização; se eles tivessem esperado até os cervos estarem mais fora de vista, Dorian e Mercy poderiam não ter chegado a tempo.

Judd assentiu. — Antes da recente série de eventos, interesses Psys e changelings raramente entravam em conflito. O Conselho desconhecia as nuances da vida na floresta; a importância dos aromas e da direção do vento, os intervalos de viagem dos sentinelas leopardos, uma centena de pequenas coisas que influenciam um ataque bem-sucedido.

— Eles não vão continuar assim. — Apontou Hawke. — Cada vez que eles vêm, mais eles aprendem.

Sascha fez um som de acordo. — E Psys são muito bons em análise de dados.

— Desta vez não será suficiente apenas localizar e eliminar aqueles pessoalmente responsáveis pela matança. — Judd tinha visto como os changelings operavam. Olho por olho. Sangue por sangue. Era uma lei que funcionava para o seu sistema de honra. No entanto, os Psys não tinham semelhante honra. — É preciso enviar uma mensagem maior.

— Ele está certo. — Lucas olhou para Hawke. — Eles já descobriram como falsificar nossos odores. Pelo menos o suficiente para enganar um observador casual. Se eles abatem a família de um homem, ele não vai esperar para se certificar de que tem o odor certo. Ele vai atrás de seus filhotes em retaliação.

Era feio, mas era uma descrição clara das consequências do agravamento do estado de guerra. — Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ir a uma guerra em grande escala contra o Conselho. — Judd sabia do quê os líderes de seu povo eram capazes, das linhas que eles cruzaram. — Pode ser isso que eles querem; se você atacar primeiro, então eles têm uma justificativa para usar força letal.

Por vários minutos os únicos sons foram o do vento assoviando entre as árvores, e para Judd o som constante da respiração de Brenna. Ela era algo que ele nunca esperou e que certamente não merecia. Ele não poderia dar-lhe nada do que ela precisava, mas o coração negro dele estava começando a entender que deixá-la ir podia não ser uma opção.

Ela despertou algo nele que era cru, desesperado e violento de uma forma que não nasceu da raiva, mas da paixão. O suor escorreu por sua espinha enquanto ele lutava contra o aumento dos ataques da dissonância. Estava se tornando mais forte a cada admissão, a cada toque. E ele não se importava. Parte dele queria esquecer porque a dissonância tinha sido enlaçada tão violentamente à sua psique, esquecer o que aconteceria se ele arrebentasse as costuras do seu condicionamento.

— Dados. — Disse Hawke antes que Judd pudesse ceder à loucura. — Os Psys amam seus computadores. Nós invadimos seus sistemas e destruímos coisas, e eles entenderão a mensagem.

Você mexe com o nosso território, nós mexemos com o seu.

Judd sempre soube que Hawke era um dos predadores mais altamente inteligentes que já tinha conhecido, mas isto foi inspirador até mesmo para ele. A maioria dos alfas teria procurado alguma forma de retribuição sangrenta, assim como o próprio Hawke fez no passado, mas para este jogo particular de xadrez um movimento lateral era muito, muito melhor. — Se você atacar uma das principais bases de dados, tais como as que alimentam de informações o mercado de ações, você bagunçará as coisas no mundo todo.

— Será que a maioria das informações não tem backup2 na PsyNet? — Brenna perguntou. — Eu nunca realmente entendi porque os Psys gostam tanto de computadores.

Foi Sascha quem respondeu. — O principal fator é o poder. Já que muitos dos cargos em escritórios são ocupados por Psys de baixo gradiente, pessoas essas que não têm a força psíquica necessária para acessar cofres e proteger os dados continuamente, é ineficiente guardar registros de negócios do dia a dia na Net. — Quando ninguém interrompeu, ela continuou. — A outra questão é que Psys têm que fazer acordos com outras raças. Humanos e changelings, ambos exigem ter as informações onde eles possam acessá-las. Se os sistemas caírem, as cabeças dos Conselheiros poderiam explodir. É realmente uma ideia brilhante, Hawke.

O lobo lhe deu um sorriso. — Obrigado, querida Sascha. Talvez você esteja com o alfa errado, hein?

— Juro, Hawke. — Lucas murmurou, puxando Sascha e prendendo-a contra ele com um braço ao redor do pescoço dela. — Um dia desses...

A ameaça foi interrompida quando Sascha girou-se dentro de seus braços e o beijou. Foi um curto, afetuoso ato, mas Judd viu-se paralisado por ele. Mas não eram Lucas e Sascha que ele via. Quando ele olhou para os fios brilhantes do cabelo de Brenna, ele pôde de repente imaginar como eles pareceriam escovando-se sobre sua pele na mais íntima das circunstâncias.

Ela olhou para cima, os olhos arregalados. — Judd. — Um sussurro baixo designado só para seus ouvidos.

Ele viu o rubor se espalhar por seu rosto.

— Seu timing3 é uma droga. — Ela murmurou, inclinando-se mais perto dele.

Ele absorveu o impacto psíquico do toque, recusando-se a afastá-la. Contrariamente às suas palavras, ele pensava que seu timing era perfeito. Era quando eles estavam sozinhos e sua febre começava a subir que ele percebia as inúmeras maneiras que poderia machucá-la, mutilá-la. Brenna chamou Enrique de açougueiro; ela não tinha visto as coisas que Judd fez como um Arrow.

— Você tem alguns hackers que eu possa usar? — Lucas perguntou, parecendo tranquilizado pelo beijo de sua companheira. — Nós temos a instalação para realizar isso no segundo subsolo do nosso HQ na cidade.

— Você é bom em esconder seu rastro? A questão toda é não dar a eles qualquer coisa que possam usar contra os DarkRivers ou SnowDancers. — Judd forçou sua atenção para longe de Brenna, para longe das imagens desagradáveis de seu passado.

— Eles nunca nos pegaram. — Lucas parecia contente como só um gato podia. — Dorian é muito bom, mas precisaremos de mais hackers de seu calibre se vamos coordenar um grande golpe.

Hawke cruzou os braços. — Nós temos três que podem ficar sob o radar e um que pode fazer ainda melhor.

Ao lado dele o corpo de Brenna ficou tenso, os músculos travados no lugar. Seguindo seu olhar, ele viu-a confrontar Riley. Seu irmão pareceu lutar com algo durante vários segundos antes de dar um breve aceno de cabeça. — Bren é a melhor que existe.

— Eu pensei que sua graduação era em sistemas computrônicos. — Não agradou Judd saber que havia algo que ele não conhecia sobre ela. Uma reação emocional. O suor rolando por sua espinha parecia gelo agora.

— Minha graduação oficial. — A malícia em seus olhos era algo novo. — Hawke diz que eu tenho uma não-oficial em programação de sistemas criativos. — Ela riu.

O som, a intensidade de sua felicidade, tudo isso fez com que outra corrente mental se partisse. As extremidades dos seus nervos pareciam queimar, sua medula espinhal se transformando em uma excruciante coluna de fogo líquido; ele estava perigosamente perto de um colapso.

Agindo antes que fosse tarde demais, ele tirou sua mão da dela... Mas não se afastou de seu corpo. — Vou trabalhar na segurança da equipe de invasão. — Ele encontrou o olhar de Hawke. — Enquanto Brenna estiver lá, trabalharei com Sascha por perto.

— Lucas, você tem algum problema com isso?

O macho DarkRiver balançou a cabeça. — Desde que não haja chance de você ser reconhecido. — Ele fez uma careta. — Você parece pra caralho com um Psy, como se você usasse um holofote.

Que sua expressão tenha enganado a um alfa disse a Judd que nenhuma de suas lutas internas estava transparecendo. — Vou fazer com que minha aparência não seja motivo de preocupação.

— Há mais uma coisa. — As marcas faciais de Lucas se escureceram de novo. — Os cervos precisam saber que estão seguros. Nós localizamos e abatemos os assassinos primeiro, um ou dois dias antes do golpe virtual, para que o Conselho pense que sangue é tudo que nós queremos. Eles podem ficar complacentes.

Judd olhou para o alfa DarkRiver e entendeu que ele tinha feito uma promessa aos cervos para atenuar seus pesadelos. Era como a sociedade changeling funcionava; os predadores comandavam o show, mas com isso vinha a responsabilidade. Ao contrário do Conselho Psy, os leopardos e lobos tomavam a segurança e o bem-estar daqueles que estavam sob sua liderança muito a sério. Sério o suficiente para matar. Justiça changeling, mas como Lucas tinha apontado, isso serviria a um duplo propósito no presente caso.

E o Conselho Psy pensava que os changelings eram estúpidos. Esse foi seu erro.

A noite já tinha caído durante a reunião e passava bastante da hora do jantar quando eles voltaram para a toca. Ele foi com Brenna apesar do aumento dos níveis de dissonância; a proximidade em cômodos fechados só serviria para piorar as coisas. Mas a fome nele, a coisa primitiva e dolorosa que ameaçava destruí-lo, não o deixaria ir embora.

— Eu vou fazer algo para nós na cozinha. — Disse ela ao entrar.

Ele permaneceu na sala, capaz de vê-la se movendo por trás do balcão da cozinha. No segundo em que ela virou as costas ele aproveitou a oportunidade para verificar a armadilha que tinha colocado em sua porta. Instinto e uma necessidade de proteger o fizeram fazer isso. Havia algo que ele não estava vendo, alguma ligação que sua mente consciente ainda não tinha traçado, mas que seu subconsciente já tinha, e ele estava convencido de que ela estava em perigo. Ou talvez ele simplesmente a quisesse segura.

A armadilha em si não era psíquica; ele não tinha a capacidade de amarrar seu poder a um objeto inanimado. Em vez disso ele a criou com base na tecnologia Arrow. O dispositivo foi inserido em sua maçaneta antiquada, e ele leria as impressões digitais de qualquer um que entrasse. Se as impressões não pertencessem a Brenna, Andrew, Riley, Hawke, ou Judd, o dispositivo era programado para enviar um alerta para seu telefone. E como Brenna tinha descoberto, ele podia ir de um lugar para outro num piscar de olhos. Teletransporte o enfraquecia, mas sendo um dos de sua subdesignação Tc em especial ele precisava de muito pouco poder para causar danos catastróficos.

Ele sentou-se, satisfeito que o dispositivo estivesse funcionando.

— A comida está pronta. — Brenna saiu da cozinha e seus olhos foram atraídos para o volume de seus seios sob o fino suéter. — Sobras aquecidas está bom para você?

A fome que ele queria alimentar não tinha nada a ver com comida. — Está.

Seu sorriso era brilhante. — Você é fácil de agradar. O que é bom, porque eu estou exausta.

Ele criou desesperadamente bloqueios psíquicos contra as visões dela na cama, quente, nua, e sua. — Vamos fazer uma refeição rápida. — Eles estavam na metade quando o seu telefone tocou. Ele olhou para o código de entrada, mas guardou-o sem ler a mensagem.

— Quem era?

A rouquidão de sua voz era como uma lixa por toda a sua carne tensa. — Ninguém importante.

Curiosidade brilhou em seus olhos, mas então ela deu de ombros e voltou para o seu jantar. Ele examinou-a por alguns segundos, já que ele nunca tinha visto Brenna desistir de nada, mas ela parecia realmente cansada. O que facilitava as coisas. Havia aspectos de sua vida que ela não precisava conhecer; o Conselho não hesitaria em torturá-la se pensassem que ela tinha informações que eles queriam.

Sua exaustão foi comprovada pelo enorme bocejo que ela deu quando terminaram de jantar. — Sinto muito, mas estou exausta. Você se importa se encerramos por aqui?

Era exatamente o que ele precisava. — Claro que não.

No entanto, ele ficou do lado de fora de sua porta por longos minutos. Judd não era changeling, mas ele podia sentir o calor feminino do seu cheiro, quase saborear a exuberância dela, seus sentidos psíquicos multiplicando e intensificando o impacto físico disso. Seus dedos se enrolaram com a lembrança da sensação de sua pele contra a dele. A compulsão de abrir a porta, caminhar de volta e dar o passo fatal para o contato sexual era tão forte que ele tinha a mão levantada quando seu telefone tocou novamente.

Foi um lembrete contundente de quem e o quê ele era. Judd não se importava. Ele tinha cruzado muitas linhas com Brenna para voltar atrás agora. Mas ele era perigoso para ela em seu estado atual. Assim sendo, ele atendeu a chamada. — Eu estou a caminho. — Só então ele retornou ao seu quarto, recolheu o que precisava e saiu em silêncio e despercebido da toca.

Seu veículo, diferente daqueles pertencentes aos SnowDancers, ficava escondido perto de uma das estradas esburacadas que levavam para fora do território dos lobos. Quando chegou, ele o encontrou inalterado e em perfeitas condições. O motor deu partida com um ronronar quase silencioso.

Um segundo depois ele pensou ter visto uma sombra na floresta. Ele enviou seus sentidos Tp em uma varredura, ciente de que seu corpo e mente estavam ambos funcionando em níveis menos do que favoráveis. Alguém podia tê-lo seguido no rastro de sua distração com Brenna. No entanto a varredura não encontrou nada além das mentes abertas das criaturas da floresta. Satisfeito, ele manobrou o veículo através da escuridão de uma noite nublada para a estrada.

O "toque" telepático veio quando ele estava quase chegando ao seu destino. _Eu estou aqui._ Ele colocou o carro em uma vaga no estacionamento da rua e saiu. _O que é importante o suficiente para a convocação de uma reunião em pessoa?_

_Eu queria falar com vocês dois, e os canais de comunicação não são seguros no momento; estou tentando conseguir algum novo software de criptografia para bloquear qualquer tentativa de monitoramento secreto_, o Fantasma respondeu. _O Conselho já começou eliminando a voz da maioria dos agitadores._

Judd sentiu o frescor da chuva que se aproximava quando ele caminhou pelo parque infantil. Eles conheciam o risco. Atravessando a estrada, ele rodeou a igreja e entrou em um quintal às escuras, lar de um pequeno cemitério para aqueles que tinham escolhido jazer sob o sol em vez de serem enterrados na cripta.

O Pastor Perez estava sentado nos degraus de trás da igreja e Judd localizou o vulto do Fantasma contra uma árvore. — O que você descobriu?

— Eu não vi você chegar. — Disse o Fantasma. — Estar fora da PsyNet não teve qualquer impacto significativo sobre você ou suas habilidades.

Errado, mas era uma mentira que tinha valor tático. — Eu tenho que voltar. — A distância estava simplesmente aumentando a sua necessidade de estar com Brenna, de mantê-la segura. Havia uma ameaça para ela. Seu cérebro estava fixado na ideia. Mas o que ele não sabia era se a ameaça vinha de fora... Ou a partir de suas próprias habilidades assassinas.

O Fantasma entendeu a dica. — Essa informação não foi confirmada ainda, mas parece que Ashaya Aleine pode ser forçada a começar o seu trabalho do zero.

— Por quê? O laboratório devia ter os arquivos de backup escondidos. — Disse Perez.

— A perda recente de vários dos seus melhores cientistas anula o valor de tais backups; só eles sabiam o que significava suas notas. Infelizmente, Aleine é muito bem protegida.

Perez suspirou. — Eu estava esperando que você não tivesse tomado esse caminho. — Sua voz era triste. — Você mata com muita facilidade.

O Fantasma moveu-se na escuridão. — Se eu não tivesse removido os cientistas da equação todo nosso trabalho não teria significado nada. Eles teriam começado a implantar em cobaias dentro de um ano. Em uma década, nós teríamos nos transformado em uma colmeia de uma só mente.

— Não uma só mente. — Disse Judd. — Psys não serão todos iguais no âmbito do Protocolo I. Haverá fantoches e mestres de marionetes. — Como um Arrow programado para matar Judd sabia a verdade do que acontecia quando era dado a alguns controle absoluto sobre os outros. Poder era a mais voraz das drogas.

— E por isso nós derramamos mais sangue? — Perez perguntou. — Isso está certo?

— Eu não tenho direito de julgar ninguém, pastor. — Não importa o que o Fantasma tinha feito, Judd sabia ter feito pior. — Diga-me o que mais você tem, e rápido.

Pelo tempo que Judd estava indo embora a chuva fria de inverno caía em um ritmo constante. Ele deixou-a cair sobre ele, deixou-a lavar o sabor da morte que impregnou essa última reunião. A crueldade desumana que era o Protocolo de Implante era algo maligno, mas Judd sabia que eles também poderiam se tornar maus ao combatê-lo. O entendimento veio de alguma parte enterrada dele, uma parte indissociavelmente ligada ao que ele sentia por Brenna.

O pensamento aumentou ainda mais sua urgência de voltar para ela. Acelerando o ritmo, ele respirou o cheiro de ozônio e cidade. A rua estava deserta, o brilho das laz-lâmpadas amortecido pela chuva. Atravessando a rua, ele entrou na escuridão do parque. Quando criança ele nunca tinha brincado uma única vez em um lugar como este. Seu treinamento de corrida tinha sido supervisionado, seus exercícios regulamentados. Construindo-o. Moldando-o.

Deixando de lado as lembranças ele percorreu o parque com longas passadas estáveis rumo ao carro que havia deixado do outro lado. Ele podia examinar o novo cristal de dados que o Fantasma lhe deu usando o sistema do carro, mas preferia esperar e fazer isso em seu organizador pessoal que era duplamente protegido contra invasões.

_Movimento!_ Foi o lampejo de advertência em sua cabeça antes dele conscientemente perceber o que estava vendo. Judd torceu o corpo para diminuir os danos quando o grande lobo atirou-o no chão. O ar foi expulso de seus pulmões e ele mal teve tempo suficiente para levantar o braço antes que as mandíbulas do lobo abocanhassem para baixo, rasgando pele e músculo para chegar ao osso.

Cauterizando a dor, ele empurrou com Tc suficiente para que o lobo o soltasse, dando-se uma chance de voltar a se levantar. Seu braço estava pendurado ao seu lado, inútil até que ele pudesse tecer os nervos e músculos juntos de novo. Sangrando do braço e dos cortes profundos no peito, ele aguçou suas habilidades e compeliu o poder em seu punho direito. Quando o lobo lançou-se outra vez ele acertou o punho na traqueia do animal. Ele caiu, mas só por um segundo antes de acertá-lo no peito e levá-lo para o chão mais uma vez.

As mandíbulas do lobo se aproximaram, sua intenção claramente letal; ele queria esmagar seu pescoço.

Judd estava tentando não matá-lo, certo de que esse era um SnowDancer; e de qual deles era. Ele não se esqueceu da calma calculada de Riley na reunião de hoje. Mas agora ele não tinha escolha. Judd estava sangrando demais. Reunindo tudo o que tinha, ele se preparou para esmurrar a mente do changeling. O lobo estaria morto em cerca de um segundo.

— Judd! — O grito foi tão inesperado que ele congelou. Assim como o lobo. Um segundo depois, ele pulou para longe de seu corpo e desapareceu na escuridão. Judd poderia tê-lo alcançado e o destruído a essa distância, mas se conteve. Se o lobo fosse um dos irmãos de Brenna...

— Judd. — As mãos dela embalaram seu rosto quando ele sentou-se. Dedos trêmulos limparam os pingos de chuva de sua pele. — Meu Deus! Seu braço está rasgado em tiras!

— Brenna, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Ele já estava enviando energia para o braço, começando a reparar o osso; a capacidade de curar a si mesmo era um complemento das suas habilidades de Tc-Celular.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você virá com essa merda quando está sangrando até a morte! — Ela agarrou o braço ileso dele, atirou-o ao redor de seus ombros e puxou-o até que ficasse de pé. Ela era pequena, por isso mesmo com sua força changeling isso custou um esforço considerável.

Ele tinha perdido mais sangue do que percebeu; seu pensamento estava impreciso, deixando-o desajeitado quando tentou consertar o dano feito. Ele deveria ter matado seu agressor na fração de segundo entre seu alarme e o ataque ao invés de tentar desviar. Mas então Brenna teria olhado para ele com ódio nos olhos. Inaceitável.

— Vamos lá, o carro não está muito longe. — Ela colocou um braço em volta de sua cintura. — Por que você não se teletransportou quando foi atacado?

— Requer concentração. — Ele não tinha tempo para arrumar seus pensamentos nos padrões corretos. — Eu vou dirigir. — Disse ele quando chegaram ao carro.

Ela desativou o bloqueio colocando o polegar sobre a fechadura, então abriu a porta do passageiro. — Eu pensei que vocês Psys eram lógicos. Você não está em condições de dirigir.

Mas ele queria. Vagamente consciente de que esse desejo não era racional, ele a deixou meio que largá-lo no banco do passageiro e fechar a porta. Só quando ela entrou também foi que ele começou a usar todo seu poder disponível para minimizar as lesões. Apesar de sua concentração errática seu braço era quase funcional de novo, embora ele parecesse agredido. No entanto, a perda de sangue estava tendo um efeito cumulativo. Ele mal conseguia pensar, muito menos se concentrar no fechamento dos buracos em seu torso. Como resultado, os cortes abertos continuavam sangrando.

— Lara está muito longe. — Brenna ligou o carro. — Hospital! Há um...

— Não.

Quando parecia que ela iria ignorá-lo, ele agarrou-a com o braço ferido, uma labareda de dor percorrendo seu corpo. — Eu não posso ter meu DNA rastreado. As crianças.

— Oh, Deus, eu esqueci. — Ela envolveu algo em torno de seu braço. — Você está perdendo muito sangue para esperar até chegarmos a toca. — Isso já estava ensopando o que ele agora percebia ser a lã úmida de seu casaco. — Seu tórax, bebê, seu tórax!

Ele sabia que precisava de ajuda; o lobo tinha danificado uma artéria ou veia importante, ele não podia dizer qual neste momento. Ele era capaz de conter a hemorragia das feridas, mas isso era tudo. — Tamsyn está perto. As coordenadas são... — Judd conseguiu dizer-lhe a localização da casa da curadora DarkRiver antes da escuridão descer sobre ele.

Brenna trouxe o carro a uma parada brusca em frente a uma grande casa estilo fazenda cerca de vinte minutos depois. Um macho DarkRiver de cara feia abriu a porta antes mesmo que ela tivesse desligado o motor. Ela reconheceu-o como o companheiro de Tamsyn. — Ajude-me!

Ele correu para a porta do lado do passageiro. — Merda. — Disse ele quando viu Judd. — Mova-se. — Empurrando-a de lado, ele agarrou a forma inconsciente de Judd e começou a carregá-lo estilo bombeiro.

— Não! — Ela bateu as mãos nas costas de Nate, e elas estavam nuas desde que ele estava vestido apenas com uma calça jeans velha. — Seu peito...

Nate olhou para baixo e pareceu notar o quê a camisa rasgada de Judd e o casaco escondiam. — Cristo. — Passando o braço de Judd por trás de seu pescoço ele meio arrastou, meio carregou o outro homem para dentro de casa. — Maldição, o Psy é mais pesado do que parece.

Ela tinha notado isso também. Judd parecia ter uma maior massa óssea do que a maioria dos Psys. Mas naquele exato momento tudo o que importava era o fato de que ele estava respirando. Seguindo nos calcanhares de Nate, ela mal se lembrou de fechar a porta atrás dela.

— Ponha-o sobre a mesa. — Um áspero comando feminino. — Kit, suba e certifique-se de que os filhotes não desçam.

— Claro. — Um adolescente alto de cabelos castanhos e com olhos sonolentos passou por ela.

— Cadeira. — A voz de Judd fez seu coração bater na velocidade da luz. — Não mesa. — Uma ordem.

— Ele é tão teimoso quanto o resto de vocês. — Tamsyn murmurou, pegando seu jaleco. — Coloque-o na cadeira antes que ele entre em colapso e faça uma bagunça no meu chão.

Brenna pairou ao redor de Nate enquanto ele obedecia à ordem de Tamsyn. — Quem ele irritou dessa vez? — O leopardo perguntou quando Judd se arrastou para sentar-se ereto na cadeira, os olhos não totalmente focados.

— Querido, você poderia pegar para mim a pistola de ponto? — Tamsyn já estava trabalhando com a eficiência de uma curadora, cortando a roupa da parte superior do corpo de Judd.

Judd não fez um som ou demonstrou dor de qualquer outra forma. Mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Brenna, ela estava certa de que viu preocupação neles. Por ela. Por quê? Não querendo atrapalhar Tamsyn, mas precisando tocá-lo, ela esperou até que a curadora tinha descartado a roupa dele antes de ficar de pé perto de seu lado não lesionado, uma mão em seu ombro. Sua pele estava queimando.

Assustada, ela segurou seu suspiro. A pele de Judd sempre pareceu ser um pouco mais fria do que a dela, igual à de Sascha e Faith. Mas hoje ele era como uma chama. — Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar? — Ela perguntou quando ele não afastou sua mão.

— Aqui. — A curadora entregou-lhe um pano úmido. — Limpe delicadamente o sangue em seu tórax para que eu possa ver a profundidade das feridas.

— Não é tão profundo. — Judd murmurou, suas palavras arrastadas mas compreensíveis.

— Fique quieto. — O tom de Tamsyn era puro aço. — Você poderia ser um felino; sangrando até a morte, mas recusando-se a admiti-lo.

Nate entrou naquele momento com uma caixa metálica pequena. — Julian ainda está dormindo. Roman acordou, mas Kit o mantém ocupado.

Assentindo, Tamsyn começou a limpar o sangue no braço de Judd enquanto Brenna fazia o mesmo em seu tórax. Pelo menos ele tinha parado de pingar sangue fresco, a coagulação mais rápida do que ela teria acreditado possível até alguns minutos atrás.

— Garras e dentes de changeling lobo se não estou enganada. — Tamsyn disse, olhando para Brenna por confirmação.

— Sim. Em completa forma de lobo. — Ela não sabia se isso fazia alguma diferença, mas parecia ser o tipo de coisa que uma curadora gostaria de saber.

— Isso não deve ser um problema, mas vou dar a ele uma dose de antibióticos de qualquer maneira. Judd, você é alérgico a alguma coisa?

Judd sacudiu a cabeça muito lentamente. — Antibiótico está bem pra mim.

— Boa coisa não sermos infecciosos. — Disse Nate de sua posição encostado no balcão. — Ou você estaria ficando lindamente peludo em breve.

Brenna levantou a cabeça, quase lhe dizendo que parasse com as piadas quando percebeu que ele estava tentando distrair Judd do que tinha que ser uma dor insuportável. Não que qualquer um pudesse dizer só de olhar para ele.

Ela cresceu em torno de homens durões; Riley era um tenente SnowDancer, e quando Andrew não estava agindo como sua babá ele controlava o volátil setor de San Diego para Hawke. Seu pai tinha sido um soldado também. Mas mesmo seus irmãos teriam estremecido pelo menos uma vez até agora, e ela tinha certeza de que eles teriam amaldiçoado e provavelmente comprado uma briga com Nate para manter suas mentes longe de sua pele desfigurada.

Não Judd. Ele estava tão imóvel quanto uma estátua.

Limpando o sangue, ela acidentalmente tocou a borda crua de uma ferida. Seu estômago se contraiu como se a dor fosse sua. — Eu sinto muito, bebê. — Só porque ele não mostrou nada não significava que não doía. Certamente até mesmo os Psys eram incapazes de desligar seus receptores de dor.

Seu olhar nunca se afastou do dela. O contato era intenso apesar da névoa que encobria seus olhos, mas ela o segurou, relutante em deixá-lo sofrer na solidão fria do Silêncio Psy.

— Eu vou começar a suturar você. — Disse Tamsyn, quebrando a conexão entre eles. — Aqui vai o antisséptico.

Brenna tinha a mão no peito de Judd quando enxugou uma última raia vermelha e até mesmo tão de perto ela não o sentiu recuar. Isso era mais que autocontrole; era aterrorizante. O que tinham feito a Judd até que ele ganhasse tal comando implacável sobre suas respostas físicas?

Ela viu Tamsyn puxar a pistola de ponto. — Espere! Você não vai anestesiá-lo? Estes pontos doem.

— Psys têm reações estranhas aos medicamentos, anestésicos incluídos. Sascha e Faith colocam-se inconscientes elas mesmas. — A curadora encontrou o olhar de Judd. — Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ele deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. — Sim. — Fechando os olhos, ele ficou absolutamente imóvel. Brenna não podia sequer ouvi-lo respirar.

Entregando a Nate a toalha com sangue, Brenna agarrou a mão de Judd e assistiu Tamsyn começar a reparar os danos musculares com uma pequena pistola de pontos para uso interno. — Você é muito boa.

— Eu tenho um diploma em medicina. Imaginei que poderia muito bem apoiar meu dom de cura com sólidos conhecimentos e equipamentos para não precisar gastá-lo desnecessariamente. — Havia um tom obscuro na voz da outra mulher, como se ela estivesse lembrando-se de uma época em que seus dons não foram suficientes para salvar uma vida. — E você sabe como é; nós podemos ajudar uns aos outros com ideias e estratégias, mas os dons dos curadores changelings só funcionam realmente bem dentro da nossa própria espécie animal. Eu nem mesmo posso fazer meu dom reconhecer Judd.

Brenna assentiu. — O que você quis dizer sobre as drogas?

— Humm. — Ela entregou uma fina lanterna metálica a Brenna. — Ilumine aqui para que eu possa ver o que estou fazendo.

Mantendo uma das mãos sobre Judd, ela fez o que foi pedido. O feixe delineou cada corte, cada pedaço desfiado de carne. Preocupação cravou as garras em suas veias, mas ela assegurou-se que sua mão não tremesse.

— Tem algo a ver com suas habilidades e como a energia é processada. — Tamsyn disse, recuperando o fio da conversa. — É por isso que Jax bagunça tanto com eles.

A explicação de Nate foi mais direta. — As drogas fodem com seus poderes. Sascha se recusa a tocar até mesmo cerveja ou vinho.

Isso lançava uma luz totalmente nova sobre o que Judd tinha lhe falado sobre Jax. — Eu não sabia disso.

— Faz você se perguntar por que eles usam Jax em primeiro lugar. — Disse Nate. — Não combina com a necessidade deles de controle.

— Talvez eles queiram esquecer o que se tornaram. — O tom de Tamsyn era triste. — Jax degrada a memória também.

Nate grunhiu. — Seja qual for o motivo, ainda são os mais fracos que usam.

Ela entendeu. Não importa qual a raça, changeling, humano ou Psy, eram os mais fracos, quebrados ou danificados indivíduos que sucumbiam. Os lábios de Brenna se apertaram. A dor não era uma desculpa para se tornar um viciado; ela não tinha tomado o caminho mais fácil e oh, como ela queria. Mas os piores eram os traficantes, a escória que caçava os mais vulneráveis.

— Então, — Nate perguntou. — você sabe quem fez isso?

Seu estômago se encolheu. — Podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Eu acho que Judd deveria estar acordado para isso.

— É justo. Eu tenho que deixar Lucas e Hawke saberem que você está aqui.

— Você pode adiar por algumas horas? — Isso daria tempo a Judd para se recuperar pelo menos um pouco e ela precisava dele às suas costas. Se o que acreditava era verdade, então ela não poderia fazer isso sozinha.

O macho leopardo estudou-a por vários segundos. — Dê-me uma boa razão.

Apertando os olhos fechados, ela respirou fundo. O rico aroma ferroso do sangue foi avassalador para seus sentidos. Seus olhos se abriram. — Porque eu senti o cheiro da minha família em Judd antes que a chuva o apagasse.

— Merda.

Judd voltou à consciência duas horas depois que eles chegaram, sua visão parecendo ter um toque febril, mas de outra forma clara. Muito clara, dado a extensão de seus ferimentos.

— O que você fez, deu-se uma transfusão de sangue psíquica? — Tamsyn perguntou em um tom azedo que discordava com a preocupação em seu rosto.

Judd flexionou a mão do seu braço enfaixado, a fina gaze branca nele parecendo enganosamente frágil. — Eu preciso de algum alimento para substituir a energia que perdi. — O que não era uma resposta.

Tamsyn fez uma careta, mas Brenna sentia apenas amabilidade nela. Como Lara e Sascha, a curadora DarkRiver era inerentemente gentil. — Por que todos acham que podem conseguir comida na minha cozinha?

Nate abraçou sua companheira por trás, beijando a curva do pescoço dela com aberta afeição. — Porque até mesmo Psys sabem que você tem um toque suave.

A carranca da outra mulher desapareceu e ela virou-se para roubar um beijo adequado de seu companheiro. — Por que eu tolero você?

Nate murmurou alguma coisa tão baixo que Brenna não pôde ouvir. Olhando para longe de sua intimidade fácil, uma intimidade que sugeria uma profunda sensualidade e amor, ela encontrou Judd observando o par. Ele olhou para ela somente após Tamsyn romper o contato com Nate e caminhar para a geladeira. Olhos cor de chocolate escuro se encontraram com os dela. — Isso é o que você deveria ter.

Sua franqueza a sacudiu... Porque isso significava que ele tinha aceitado essa coisa entre eles, essa bela, poderosa coisa. — É mesmo? Bem, talvez eu queira você ao invés disso. — Ela não se importava que seu relacionamento não se encaixasse em qualquer molde estabelecido, não se importava que sua loba não o reconhecesse como seu companheiro. — Só você.

— Eu fiz lasanha para o jantar. — Tamsyn gritou. — Está bom para você?

Ele continuou a olhá-la, como se estivesse bebendo-a com os olhos. — Qualquer coisa está bom.

— Talvez eu não devesse desperdiçar minha lasanha com você, então. — Tamsyn pegou uma vasilha do refrigerador. — Que tal um pouco de papelão em vez disso?

Brenna achou-se se divertido apesar do sangue que continuava a perfumar o ar e a expectativa tensa que se estendia entre ela e Judd. Contraindo os lábios, ela esperou por sua resposta.

— Papelão não tem nenhum valor nutricional. — Totalmente apático. — Lasanha seria uma melhor escolha.

Tamsyn jogou as mãos para o céu. — Eu tinha esquecido o quanto vocês podem ser aborrecidos. Então, novamente, Sascha nunca foi tão aborrecida quanto você.

Algo caiu no andar de cima.

Tamsyn pareceu não notar, mas depois ela disse: — Querido, você poderia ir lá em cima e ver se Kit está sobrevivendo aos nossos queridinhos? Parece que os dois estão acordados.

— Ele está bem. — Nate não se moveu.

— Eu não vou atacar sua companheira. — Judd disse ao leopardo. — Não tenho nenhuma razão para isso.

A resposta de Nate foi um grunhido. Brenna fez uma careta. Era verdade que machos de espécies predatórias tendiam a ser extremamente protetores onde seus companheiros estavam em causa, mas certamente Judd tinha ganhado o respeito dos felinos até agora.

Com os pelos eriçados, ela estava prestes a dar voz aos seus sentimentos quando Judd olhou para ela e sacudiu a cabeça levemente. — É sua casa. — Sua voz foi um sussurro para alcançar apenas seus ouvidos. — Ele tem uma companheira e filhos para proteger e eu sou um intruso.

— Você ajudou a tirar Sascha e Faith da Net. Você tem sido um amigo. — Ela sussurrou, furiosa com a injustiça disso.

— Não. — Judd puxou sua mão da dela. — Eu sempre agi em meu próprio interesse.

— Isso não é quem você é. — Ela se recusou a deixá-lo tentar convencê-la de outra coisa.

Seus olhos fixos nos dela, as partículas douradas escurecendo para um tom de âmbar. — Um assassino que cuida de sua própria pele? É exatamente isso que eu sou, Brenna. Eu preferiria morrer do que prejudicar você, mas qualquer outro? Eu poderia matá-los sem pestanejar. É o que eu nasci para fazer.

Brenna sabia que deveria estar feliz por Judd ter admitido tanto sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela, mas ainda estava furiosa com sua intransigência com todo o resto quando entrou na sala por volta das sete horas na manhã seguinte. Ele estava tentando abotoar uma camisa de um azul intenso sobre o tórax enfaixado. Mesmo ferido, ele era tão bem feito que sua boca ficou seca e seu rosto corado. A fome era intensa, seduzindo-a para que avançasse.

— Deixe-me ajudar. — Seu braço devia estar doendo ainda. E ela não podia nem começar a pensar nas feridas em seu peito. Se elas tivessem sido um pouco mais profundas...

— Brenna. — Ele não a deteve, mas sua voz tinha um tom dominante que ela reconheceu muito bem por ter crescido com homens que sofriam da mesma raia chauvinista.

— Eu nunca vi você em qualquer outra cor, só preto. Azul fica bem em você. — Ela abotoou a camisa sobre suas ataduras com gentil cuidado. A peça estava um pouco folgada, pois a constituição muscular de Judd era levemente menor que a de Nate. Seu Psy foi construído para a furtividade e velocidade, seu corpo uma arma bem afiada... Que ela sofria para acariciar. A ideia de correr as mãos sobre as linhas suaves e poderosas de seu corpo fez seus dedos tremerem.

Uma mão masculina fechou-se sobre seu pulso. — Temos que discutir isso antes que seus irmãos cheguem.

Lágrimas engrossaram sua voz. — Nós temos tempo para tomar uma xícara de café.

— Não, nós não temos. Nate fez a ligação há tempo suficiente para que eles já estejam bem perto.

Ela sabia que o macho DarkRiver tinha retardado enquanto pôde, mas queria que isso tivesse sido para sempre. — Só uma xícara. — Ela adulou.

Puxando sua mão, ele a obrigou a olhar para cima. — Por que você está evitando o assunto? — As partículas douradas em seus olhos estavam faiscando; não era sua imaginação, elas realmente estavam. Antes que ela pudesse lhe perguntar o que aquilo significava, houve um tumulto na entrada e seus irmãos invadiram a sala, seguidos por Nate e Lucas.

O rosto de Riley tornou-se o de um predador quando ele viu a mão de Judd ao redor de seu pulso. — Eu juro por Deus, se você não parar de tocá-la, eu vou...

— Você vai o quê? — Brenna exigiu, afastando a mão de Judd, mas apenas para que ela pudesse enfrentar Riley. — Acabar com o trabalho que começou na noite passada?

— De que porra você está falando? — Andrew estendeu a mão como se quisesse agarrá-la e arrastá-la para seu lado.

Judd estava de repente na sua frente, tendo se movido tão rápido que ela ofegou. — Eu não posso te deixar tocá-la em seu estado de humor atual.

Olhando de trás de Judd, Brenna viu os dedos de Andrew se enrolarem em um punho. — Ela é minha irmã. E você é como o sacana que a machucou.

— Seja como for, eu não vou deixar você chegar perto dela até que consiga se controlar. — O tom de Judd era frio, implacável, perigoso.

Rosnados soaram.

— Calem a boca! — Brenna gritou. — Todos vocês!

Seus irmãos olharam para ela, surpresos. Os felinos ficaram nas bordas da sala, provavelmente procurando não interferir a menos que sangue ameaçasse ser derramado.

Judd olhou por cima do ombro. — Não faça. — Pura autoridade masculina.

— Não lhe dê ordens, Psy! — Drew falou.

Ela faria. Empurrando Judd e passando para ficar diante de seu irmão do meio, ela bateu com o punho em seu peito. — Você sabe o que ele está me alertando para não fazer? Acusá-lo ou a Riley de atacá-lo.

O irmão dela congelou. — O quê?

— Judd foi atacado por um lobo. — Nate falou. — Seu peito é uma bagunça, e acredite, você não quer ver seu braço.

— Você acha que nós fizemos isso? — A dor no rosto de Riley era tão crua que a balançou.

Mas ela não estava recuando. — Você ameaçou mais e mais. E senti o cheiro da família.

Judd pôs uma mão em seu ombro. — Chega Brenna.

Desta vez ela obedeceu, incapaz de encarar a dor nos rostos de seus irmãos. Virando-se, ela enterrou a cabeça no peito de Judd, esquecendo-se de seus ferimentos até que sentiu o cheiro de carne ferida. — Sinto muit...

— Shh. — Judd pôs seu braço ileso ao redor dela. O gesto tinha acontecido sem seu pensamento consciente e agora ele descobriu que não podia soltá-la, com ou sem dissonância.

Encarando os irmãos dela, ele começou a falar. — No começo eu tinha as mesmas suspeitas que Brenna, mas eu estava enganado. — Ele descobriu isso em algum momento das primeiras horas do dia; era o que queria discutir com ela. — Se vocês dois quisessem me desafiar, vocês fariam isso em plena luz do dia, não criando uma emboscada furtiva.

Brenna ficou muito quieta contra ele, uma mão apoiada suavemente contra seu tórax.

Dor, dor tão doce por tê-la tão perto. Será que ela ficaria uma vez que descobrisse toda a verdade sobre ele? O coração negro dele fez uma pergunta mais cruel; será que ele deixaria que ela partisse? — Brenna sabe disso também. — Disse ele, focando-se no aqui e agora. — Ela está confusa apenas porque sentiu seu cheiro no local. Isso a chocou. O que provavelmente era o que se pretendia.

Andrew passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Droga, Bren. Eu não toquei nele. Eu não posso acreditar que você suspeitou de mim por um segundo.

Brenna virou a cabeça, mas manteve-se debaixo do braço de Judd. — Você não tem agido como você mesmo ultimamente, qualquer um dos dois.

Riley praguejou baixo e duramente. — Nós quase perdemos você para um assassino Psy! Eu acho que o fato de não querermos você com um dos psicopatas da raça é compreensível.

— Cuidado. — Uma ordem suave, mas letal de Lucas.

— Sascha é diferente. — Disse Riley sem se virar. — Ele não é.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse um fanático. — As palavras de Brenna caíram em um poço de pesado silêncio.

Judd se viu segurando-a mais apertado. Ele não precisava ou queria alguém que lutasse por ele. Que Brenna tivesse feito isso causou sensações dentro dele que não podia se dar ao luxo de abraçar; especialmente devido aos seus ferimentos e a energia que estava gastando para combater a dissonância. Mas ele tinha deixado de fazer o que devia há muito tempo.

Andrew olhou para ele. — Eu não te ataquei. Você estaria morto se eu fosse atrás de você.

Judd já tinha tido o suficiente. — A única razão de que eu esteja machucado é porque estava tentando não matar meu atacante. Se eu não tivesse me contido, ele estaria morto antes de me tocar. — Ele deixou que eles vissem as garras que mantinha ocultas em um esforço para ajudar na integração de sua família na toca SnowDancer.

Mas alguns lobos, ele percebeu, só respeitam a força bruta. Enquanto Andrew e Riley pensassem que ele era uma presa fácil eles nunca o deixariam perto de sua irmã. Ele entendia o motivo disso; o homem de Brenna precisava ser capaz de protegê-la. Isso não tinha nada a ver com as próprias habilidades de Brenna e tudo a ver com a necessidade deles de mantê-la segura.

— Psys não podem entrar em nossas mentes. — Andrew falou desdenhosamente.

Judd olhou para o SnowDancer. — É verdade que não podemos manipulá-los sem um grande esforço, mas uma explosão de energia pura a curta distância destruiria todas as suas funções cerebrais superiores, se não transformasse seu cérebro definitivamente em mingau. — Ele sabia disso a partir das mais obscuras experiências pessoais, e essa era uma das muitas imagens de pesadelo que assombravam seu sono.

Naturalmente, um Tc-Celular tinha outras formas mais rápidas de matar. Mas ele não sabia disso quando era criança e os changelings não precisavam saber disso agora para entender o seu ponto. — Então, se você vier atrás de mim, eu sugiro que você siga suas próprias regras de combate Psy/Changeling e atire em mim pelas costas. — Uma fração de segundo era tudo que ele precisava para matar.

— Inferno. — Andrew disse, sua voz carregando um novo sinal de entendimento. — Todos nós nos exibimos durante o treinamento, mas quando você lutou apenas fisicamente com aqueles que te desafiaram em vez de fazer algo psíquico, eu achei que você era só propaganda Psy. — Ele deu de ombros. — Será que Hawke entende o que você pode fazer?

— O quê? — Brenna exigiu. — Você agora vai pedir a ele que chute Judd?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Resmungou seu irmão. — Pare de ser uma pirralha.

— Não fale com ela dessa maneira. — Judd tinha feito sua escolha, encontrado sua lealdade.

Riley cruzou os braços. — Há uma coisa que não entendo. — Seu tom de voz calmo estava tão em desacordo com o ambiente carregado de tensão que todo mundo ficou quieto. O tenente ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Mas antes de chegarmos a isso, Bren, querida; você percebe que Judd e Drew são exatamente iguais?

Andrew olhou para seu irmão. — De que porra você está falando?

Judd estava pensando a mesma coisa. Mas Brenna riu. Soltando-se de Judd, ela correu para abraçar Riley. — Sinto muito. Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com o ataque.

— E eu? — Andrew acariciou seus cabelos com uma mão.

Brenna levantou a cabeça. — Eu estou indecisa no que diz respeito a você.

— Você está se tornando desprezível em sua velhice. — Mas ele abraçou-a quando ela se virou para ele.

Observando-os, Judd sentiu uma opressiva, maçante dor na região do peito. As feridas, concluiu ele, era só isso. Então Brenna afastou-se de Drew para voltar para o lado de Judd e a dor se intensificou. — O que você não entendeu? — Ele perguntou a Riley.

— Como Bren confundiu nosso cheiro.

Judd assentiu. — Eu concordo. Tem que ser alguém em quem vocês confiam o suficiente para que ele tenha acesso a seus pertences.

— Então ele poderia ter conseguido as coisas que levam bastante do nosso cheiro para usar como uma máscara. — As garras de Andrew desembainharam-se. — O bastardo tem que ser um soldado. Nós suamos em bicas durante o treinamento.

Lucas veio para ficar ao lado de Riley. — Digamos que o atacante tivesse conseguido matar você. — Ele disse a Judd. — O que isso teria ocasionado?

— Ocasionaria pouca confusão. — Judd não tinha ilusões sobre a sua importância para o clã. — Nenhum grande impacto global. Nós somos o inimigo permitido lá por tolerância.

Lucas ficou pensativo, seu rosto marcado de forma selvagem por um conjunto de linhas de concentração. — E se ele tivesse alvejado uma das crianças Lauren?

Judd sentiu a borda obscura do seu poder reunir-se e teve que forçá-la de volta. — Ele estaria morto agora. — Isso não era uma ameaça, apenas um fato.

— Aprovo totalmente. — A voz de Andrew estava totalmente lupina. — Os filhotes são filhotes, ponto. Se você vai atrás de um, você fixa um alvo grande e gordo em si mesmo. Ele teria conseguido todos os caçadores em seu rastro.

— Então, — Riley prosseguiu. — parece que o objetivo provavelmente não era causar problemas no clã ou atacar os Lauren como uma família. Tratava-se de Judd.

— Isso abre muitas possibilidades. — Judd apontou.

— Inferno, sim, já que parece ser seu estilo sair irritando a todos que encontra. — Andrew estava carrancudo. — Mas os irritados teriam batido de frente. Um ataque furtivo não te dará pontos na toca.

Judd concordou. — E não haveria razão para o cheiro ser plantado... — Algo se encaixou em seu cérebro Psy, as peças do quebra-cabeças caindo juntas e delineando uma armadilha perfeita. — Ele queria isolar Brenna. Tire-me, afaste-a de vocês, e ela se torna vulnerável.

A cor de Andrew desapareceu. — Mais fácil de capturar.

Judd colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Brenna novamente. Ela aceitou sem hesitação. Era uma indicação de confiança profundamente enraizada. Mas a escuridão nele não achava mais isso surpreendente, aceitando-o como um direito seu. Uma linha irrevogável tinha sido cruzada entre ontem e hoje. Brenna era dele.

Ela soltou um suspiro, fazendo sua franja esvoaçar. — Sério, vocês podem pensar além da superproteção? — Um bufo muito pouco feminino. — Por que alguém plantaria isso para mim?

Judd sabia a resposta, mas ela não era para consumo público.

— Com a chuva — Disse Riley quando ninguém mais falou — não há nenhuma maneira de localizá-lo.

Brenna fez um pequeno movimento. — Eu consigo pensar em uma.

Todos os cinco homens olharam para ela.

— Ok, vamos fingir que eu aceito a sua "Brenna é o centro do universo" teoria de conspiração. — Ela rolou os olhos. — Há uma maneira de descobrir com certeza. — Ela moveu-se no abraço de Judd até que o braço dele ficou em torno do seu pescoço e ela estava de costas para ele, embora fosse muito cuidadosa para não pressionar contra seus ferimentos. — Ajam como se tivesse funcionado, pelo menos o suficiente para me separar de vocês dois.

Distraído pelas curvas suaves de seu corpo, ele quase perdeu o significado de suas palavras. Seu sangue esquentou, seus batimentos cardíacos dispararam... E uma onda excruciante de dor percorreu sua mente em uma inundação maligna. Ele podia lidar com os efeitos físicos, mas não conseguia controlar a necessidade do seu cérebro Psy de desligar seções suas para salvar-se. A contagem regressiva havia começado.

— Deixem-me — Brenna continuou — e voltem furiosos para a toca. Judd e eu podemos acampar na cabana; ela ainda é habitável.

— Não. — Andrew cruzou os braços.

— Sem mais gaiolas, Drew. — Disse ela calmamente. — Eu te amo, mas não mais. Até Enrique me sequestrar você nunca teria sonhado em tentar me segurar.

Empurrando para trás a maré de dissonância, Judd olhou para cima. — Eu sou mais do que capaz de mantê-la segura. — Nenhuma das partes importantes de sua mente havia sido comprometida ainda.

Brenna olhou por cima do ombro e sua expressão não era feliz. — Eu posso me manter segura. Só porque um bastardo colocou as mãos em mim uma vez não significa que eu sou impotente.

— A questão é discutível. — Disse Riley. — Todo mundo sabe que nós nunca deixaríamos Bren sozinha na cabana com você, mesmo que isso significasse que nós tivéssemos que arrastá-la de volta gritando como uma louca.

Judd assentiu. — Nós podemos executar o mesmo plano a partir da toca. Vocês três terão que agir como se tivessem brigado.

— Eu já estou sozinha nos alojamentos da família. — Brenna murmurou, evidentemente vendo a verdade na afirmação de Riley. — Certo. Mas eu juro, — Ela fez uma careta para Andrew — se tentar meter o nariz na minha vida mais uma vez, não serei responsável por meus atos.

Seu irmão sorriu. — Eu sabia que você me amava.

Tamsyn não estava feliz com Judd decolando, mas ele queria voltar ao seu território, terra essa que conhecia com eficácia Arrow após meses de exploração. Brenna não estava convencida também, mas ela murmurou algo sobre teimosos, teimosos machos e o empurrou para o banco do passageiro quando ele fez um movimento para dirigir. Andrew e Riley tinham saído vários minutos mais cedo para dar peso à ideia de que eles tiveram um desentendimento com sua irmã.

— Vejo você amanhã em seu HQ? — Brenna perguntou para Tamsyn de onde estava, ao lado do carro.

— Eu não vou estar lá. — Tamsyn fez uma careta. — Informática poderia muito bem ser grego para mim.

— Eu vou. — Acrescentou Nate da porta, seus olhos nunca deixando Judd. — Nos vemos lá.

Judd deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, imaginando se os felinos nunca aceitariam sua presença como nada além de uma ameaça. Provavelmente não. O que demonstrava que eles eram inteligentes; pois ele era uma ameaça, e uma grande.

Eles tinham começado a fazer a longa viagem de volta quando ele viu dois meninos saírem correndo de trás de Nate e Tamsyn. O macho DarkRiver pegou as crianças e disse algo que fez tanto sua companheira como os meninos rirem. Judd olhou para longe. Essa não era a sua vida e nunca seria. No entanto, mesmo sabendo disso Brenna fez a sua escolha muito clara.

E se ela decidisse mais tarde que queria pular fora?

A escuridão, a maldade nele, mostrou os dentes. Hoje à noite, talvez hoje à noite, ele ainda poderia libertá-la. Depois disso ela teria que matá-lo para fugir.

— Judd? Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

Forçando sua mente de volta para os padrões racionais, ele se virou para ela. — Não há dúvida de que foi um lobo agora.

— O quê? — Ela perguntou quando saiu da entrada para carros e definiu o carro para o modo de navegação automática, o que era possível já que as estradas nessa área eram incorporadas com marcadores de orientação. Mãos livres, ela empurrou o volante para dentro de seu compartimento e encarou-o. — Sobre quem você está falando?

— O assassino de Timothy.

— O que isso tem a ver com o ataque a você? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — De qualquer forma, você e Índigo podem estar errados. Os Psys podem ter conseguido de algum jeito.

Ele sabia que ela precisava de um lugar seguro, necessitava confiar implicitamente em seu povo. Mas ela não podia, não se queria cuidar de si mesma. — Você está se enganando, Brenna. O corpo foi encontrado na toca, um lugar escondido que Psys não conhecem.

— Vocês podem se teletransportar por longas distâncias. — Insistiu ela.

— Sim, mas temos que ter uma sólida imagem mental de nosso destino. — Ele bateu um dedo na borda de seu assento, um gesto que ele deteve quase tão rapidamente como aconteceu, mas que não deveria ter sido feito em primeiro lugar. Psys não se aborrecem. — Mesmo se alguém da minha raça conseguisse a informação necessária, o teletransporte tende a nos deixar drenados; a energia utilizada é diretamente proporcional à distância percorrida. Nenhuma evidência de presença Psy foi encontrada a milhas da toca.

— E, — Uma suave aceitação — o que foi feito para Tim teria que envolver uma grande quantidade de poder e força. Ele não se deitou e esperou. Havia hematomas nele.

— Eu diria que foi uma luta muito física. A maioria dos Psys teria usado meios mentais contra um adversário changeling mais forte. — Ele forçou-se a dizer as próximas palavras, embora soubesse que elas só iriam forjar outro ponto de semelhança entre ele e Enrique. — É claro que usar Tc para jogar alguém contra uma parede também causaria hematomas.

Brenna ergueu a mão para o pescoço e depois a deixou cair, seus olhos perdendo o foco. — Ele não fez aquilo com Tc. — Ela sussurrou. — Ele usou as mãos para me estrangular enquanto me mantinha imóvel com seus poderes.

Outra parte do pesadelo. — Brenna. — Foi uma única palavra arrancada da parte mais primitiva dele. A parte que queria banhar-se no sangue do Conselheiro morto sem se preocupar com o custo de uma reação tão extremamente emocional.

Os olhos de Brenna se arregalaram. Levantando a mão, ela escovou delicadamente o cabelo para fora de sua testa. — Por que eu continuo te dizendo coisas que jurei levar para minha sepultura?

O contato disparou eletricidade através de seus nervos. — Porque você sabe que eu sempre serei seu escudo contra os pesadelos.

Seu rosto se iluminou. — Sim. Você é forte o suficiente para lidar com meus demônios. — Ela soltou uma respiração trêmula e arrastou os dedos por sua bochecha e ao longo de sua mandíbula, mas ele sentiu o toque em lugares muito mais famintos. — Então, por que estamos falando de Tim em vez do seu atacante?

Atar sua necessidade estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. — Eu acho — Ele disse, mesmo que seu corpo pedisse que fizesse algo diferente de conversar — que a morte de Tim é o motivo de que alguém esteja tentando isolá-la; estatisticamente, esta é a razão mais forte pela qual você iria se tornar alvo de outro lobo. E tenho certeza de que você era o alvo.

Os dedos que o acariciavam ficaram imóveis. — Qual o possível motivo de... Os sonhos. — Ela deu um suspiro. — Mas como ele poderia saber que eu tinha visto essa morte em um sonho?

— Não é segredo que você viu alguma coisa. Você gritou "_eu vi isso_!" quando o corpo foi encontrado.

— Oh, meu Deus. — Ela caiu para trás em seu assento. — O assassino acha que eu sou uma testemunha e que vou descobrir quem ele é.

— O que significa que temos de encontrá-lo antes que ele faça outra tentativa. — Judd tinha prometido segurança a Brenna e ele iria garanti-la. O fracasso não era uma opção.

A expressão de Brenna mudou. — O que você fará com ele?

— A mesma coisa que qualquer outro homem faria. — Ele se perguntou se ela se atreveria a detê-lo.

— Eu não quero que você entre ainda mais na escuridão por minha causa.

— Há uma diferença entre atuar para proteger alguém e... — Ele interrompeu-se de repente ao perceber para onde estava indo.

— E o quê, Judd?

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não é relevante para a situação presente.

— Você está mentindo. — Uma fria, irritada acusação. — Eu não posso acreditar que você se sente aí e minta na minha cara depois de... — Com a mandíbula cerrada, ela virou-se e puxou o volante, colocando o carro no modo de navegação manual novamente. — Tudo bem. Mantenha seus segredos.

Era quase uma compulsão empurrá-la, pedir que ela retornasse sua atenção para ele. E foi por isso que ele lutou contra. Porque ela não entendia o que estava pedindo, o que isso custaria a ela. Esse pensamento o deteve como nenhum outro. Mas havia algo sobre o que ele precisava saber a resposta. Ele esperou até que eles estavam quase na toca antes de perguntar. — Como você sabia onde eu estava na noite passada?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de lado. Era óbvio que ainda estava furiosa. — Isso está enlouquecendo você, não é? — Sua presunção não poderia ter sido mais clara.

— Não havia rastreador no veículo.

— Não quando você verificou. — Ela manobrou o carro sobre o terreno acidentado com brava confiança feminina. — Eu te segui para fora da toca e coloquei um rastreador sob o chassi depois que você estava dentro.

Ele se lembrou da sombra que tinha visto. — Eu fiz uma varredura telepática.

Ela encolheu os ombros. — Não sei como isso funciona, mas eu não saí de baixo até que você foi embora. Isso me lembra; nós temos que mandar alguém para pegar meu carro.

Judd sabia por que a varredura não a localizou. Ele tinha cometido um erro fundamental e verificado só o perímetro ao invés de aumentar o raio de busca em círculos cada vez maiores. Para adicionar mais insulto à injúria, ele tinha estado tão distraído na noite passada que permitiu não uma, mas duas perseguições. O lobo tinha que tê-lo seguido até a igreja, então esperado por seu retorno.

Ou ele estava ficando descuidado ou os efeitos mais sutis da dissonância, e da batalha entre o Silêncio e a emoção em seu cérebro, já estavam começando a aparecer. Mas não era isso que o preocupava mais. — Eu poderia ter esmagado você com o carro.

— Não é verdade. — Ela parecia despreocupada. — Você só poderia conduzi-lo em uma direção.

— Brenna.

— Você só está chateado porque eu consegui segui-lo para fora da toca. — Ela deu-lhe um olhar penetrante. — Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo assim que você recebeu aquela chamada durante o jantar.

— Como? — Ele não lhe disse para mudar de direção quando ela se dirigiu para a garagem subterrânea. Este veículo já tinha sido visto por muitas pessoas. Judd teria que conseguir um novo para suas atividades secretas.

Ela levou o veículo com tração nas quatro rodas a uma parada dentro da garagem. — Não pela sua expressão de Homem de Gelo. De alguma forma eu... — Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela encolheu os ombros. — Não posso explicar. Eu só sabia. — Abrindo a porta do carro, ela deu a volta como se fosse abrir a sua, mas ele já tinha saído. Ela começou a atravessar a garagem no momento vazia com ele às suas costas. — Se você rasgar os pontos, não venha chorar para mim por simpatia.

— Notável. — Seus olhos continuavam indo para o balanço de seus quadris, seu controle atirado ao inferno. — Você não deveria ter me seguido.

— Por que não? — Ela jogou-lhe um olhar nada lisonjeiro por cima do ombro. — Não é como se você fosse o Sr. Comunicação.

— Há algumas coisas que você não precisa saber.

— Como o que diabos você estava fazendo em um parque deserto no meio da noite? — Ela virou-se para enfrentá-lo, os braços cruzados. — Você vive me dizendo que é um assassino e depois escapa sorrateiramente. Brilhante equação fácil, você não acha?

Ele se recusou a ouvir a voz que queria corrigi-la. — Sim.

— Besteira. — Com essa declaração muito precisa, ela girou nos calcanhares e seguiu em direção à rampa que levava até a área principal da toca. — Se você fosse um assassino sedento de sangue — Ela atirou para trás quando abriu a porta. — você teria executado o lobo ao avistá-lo.

Ele ficou na garagem por alguns minutos depois que ela tinha ido, tentando pensar em uma resposta que iria satisfazê-la. Ele não podia, jamais, trazê-la para o mundo cinzento da rebelião onde ele lutava. Parar o Protocolo I era sua tentativa de encontrar a redenção, se tal coisa existia para um homem como ele, mas ela não precisava pagar por seus crimes. Ele era o seu escudo. Contra o mal... E contra seus próprios pesadelos.

Finalmente pronto, ele saiu da garagem e fez seu caminho para seus aposentos. Ela tinha deixado a porta aberta e ele fechou-a atrás de si. — Brenna.

Ela olhou por cima da cafeteira. — Não minta para mim, Judd. Mantenha seus segredos, mas não minta para mim. — As palavras eram calmas, mas tão apaixonadas que se ele sentiu-as como golpes.

Então ele não lhe deu respostas falsas. — Eu gostaria de um pouco de café também.

Ela sustentou seu olhar por um longo tempo, como se esperando que ele dissesse outra coisa. Quando ele não disse, sua postura ficou rígida e ela virou as costas para ele. Ele tinha o desejo violento de forçá-la a enfrentá-lo, mas lutou contra isso. Finalmente, e apenas a tempo, ela estava mantendo a distância. Um pouco mais e ele sabia que não teria permitido a sua liberdade... Mesmo que ela pedisse a ele que a deixasse ir.

Mesmo se ela tivesse gritado por isso.

A cadela havia arruinado seus planos novamente. Ele tinha estado prestes a rasgar a garganta do assassino quando ela veio correndo. Ele considerou arriscar assim mesmo, mas o maldito Psy tinha ferido algo em sua mandíbula com um único soco, e ele não estava certo de que poderia manter o domínio na matança. E se Brenna o tivesse visto, ela teria reconhecido-o. Agora ele tinha que ficar quieto até que seu queixo curasse. Pelo menos isso não levaria muito tempo.

Não tinha sido uma perda total, ele se consolou. Andrew e Riley estavam furiosos. E ele ouviu Brenna e o Psy brigando. Era óbvio que o brilho do estranho relacionamento que eles tinham estava desaparecendo. Esqueça tentar isolar Brenna, tudo o que tinha que fazer era esperar até que Judd Lauren a deixasse sozinha no apartamento da família dela.

Brenna não lutaria muito; Santano Enrique fodeu muito com ela. Ele decidiu que não iria matá-la com uma overdose depois de tudo. Seus dedos se enroscaram, imaginando a largura de seu pescoço esguio sob as palmas de suas mãos. Ele queria ver a vida escorrer para fora dos olhos de bruxa dela. Talvez no instante antes de morrer ela se lembrasse da última vez que ele teve as mãos ao redor de sua garganta.

Após um dia cheio de silêncios e conversas formais, Brenna veio ficar ao seu lado onde ele estava sentado examinando cuidadosamente os arquivos que estavam no cristal de dados que o Fantasma lhe entregou. Escondido no bolso de trás da calça, ele escapou intacto da emboscada.

— Por que você ainda está aqui? — Perguntou ela. — São nove da noite.

Judd fechou o arquivo e pousou seu organizador pessoal sobre a mesa. — Com seus irmãos forçados a manter distância, a sua segurança está em minhas mãos.

Ele viu seu rosto no brilho das luzes que ela tinha diminuído. Ossos enganosamente delicados cobertos por pele cremosa. Cabelo que brilhava como ouro e cílios que eram um tom mais claro, tão longos que pareciam irreais.

Ela o pegou encarando fixamente. — Beije-me.

Sua mão que não estava machucada cerrou-se em um punho. — Eu te disse; você não pode conseguir o que precisa de mim.

— Mentiroso. — Ela se encostou contra a parede em frente a ele, pequena, curvilínea e determinada. — Você me quer tanto que está queimando com isso.

— Eu não sinto tesão.

Se Brenna não estivesse tão apavorada de perdê-lo para seus próprios demônios ela poderia ter sido afugentada por sua vontade aparentemente intratável. — Isso é definitivamente uma mentira e você sabe disso. — Ele tinha muitos segredos que não compartilharia, mas ela estava determinada a ter isso pelo menos. — Você estava praticamente me comendo com os olhos naquele dia depois do meu banho. Eu juro, se você negar isso não serei responsável por meus atos. — E ele quebraria seu coração.

Ele se levantou, o movimento suave, perigoso. — Você não entende o que está pedindo. — Foco Psy de puro aço, mas ela estava certa de que viu as partículas douradas em seus olhos faiscarem.

Excitação lambeu ao longo de sua pele. — Eu sei que há o controle através da dor no condicionamento. — Começou ela. — Eu liguei hoje para Faith...

— Você acha que eu tenho medo de um pouco de dor? — Sua voz tinha caído um decibel, tornando-se sinistramente mais escura. — Você acha que eu não arriscaria minha vida para quebrar as correntes em minha mente?

Ela nunca tinha visto ele assim, seu controle gelado transformado em algo que os sentidos de seu lado animal lhe disseram ser a mais finamente afiada raiva, tão pura que tingia o ar de vermelho. — Então o quê? — Ela se atreveu a perguntar, caminhando até ficar a apenas alguns passos de distância. — O que tem tanto poder sobre você que te faz disposto a se afastar de nós? — De algo mais poderoso e mais real do que qualquer coisa que ela já tenha sentido.

— Eu não sou nada parecido com Faith. — Disse ele, um muro de pedra à sua frente. — Minha habilidade não é nada boa. — Ele fechou a mão no cabelo dela sem nenhum aviso, puxando sua cabeça para trás e expondo sua garganta. — Minha subdesignação não existe em qualquer quadro, mas aquele mantido pelo Esquadrão Arrow.

Medo revestiu sua língua quando ela percebeu que tinha de alguma forma conseguido quebrar uma parte crucial de seus escudos de defesa; a questão era, ela podia lidar com o que desencadeou? — Diga-me, Judd. Eu preciso saber. — Porque ele era dela. Mesmo aqui e agora seu corpo ansiava por ele, sua escuridão muito afrodisíaca; porque ela estava convencida de que ele nunca iria prejudicá-la. Então ele falou e destruiu cada uma de suas acolhedoras ideias preconcebidas.

— Eu poderia matá-la durante o sexo. — Disse ele, deixando-a endireitar a cabeça, mas não a soltando. — Parar o seu batimento cardíaco, esmagar sua traqueia, cortar o fluxo sanguíneo para seu cérebro. — As palavras frias acertaram-na como tiros à queima-roupa. — Se não isso, então talvez eu rachasse seu crânio ou a sua caixa torácica. Há muitas maneiras de matar, mesmo sem um pensamento consciente; é claro, isso seria menos refinado do que se eu planejasse tudo, mas o resultado final seria o mesmo. Você em um saco.

Tudo gelou dentro dela. Naquele momento ela estava quase pronta para correr. Este homem não era o Judd que conhecia. Este homem a aterrorizava. — Você não pode manipular mentes changelings dessa forma. — Ela sussurrou, desesperada para encontrar uma saída.

— Você não está ouvindo. — Seus lábios roçaram o ouvido dela, mas não havia nada erótico nisso. — Eu não tenho que manipular sua mente para te matar. Nenhum telecinético precisa. E eu sou um muito, muito especializado Tc, um da subdesignação Celular. Eu posso influenciar as estruturas físicas dos corpos humanos, Psys e Changelings. — Disse ele em seu ouvido, o frio da morte em seu tom. — Meu controle é bom o bastante para que eu possa reorganizar as células da pele se eu quiser. Você poderia dizer que eu sou um bisturi e Enrique era só uma faca cega.

Ela não iria chorar; ele tinha usado a palavra bisturi de propósito. Essa era a arma favorita de Enrique, o que ele usou para retalhar suas vítimas. Pensar em Enrique cutucou um pedaço de conhecimento profundamente escondido dentro de seu cérebro, mas ela estava concentrada demais em Judd para prestar atenção.

— É por isso que você não tem cicatrizes. — Ela deixou escapar, em busca de algo com o que se aterrar. Todos os soldados tinham cicatrizes. Mas a partir dos vislumbres que teve do corpo de Judd, ela não viu a menor marca, sem contar com os novos ferimentos que ele sofreu na noite passada.

Ele recuou, seus olhos indo para o lábio inferior que ela prendeu entre os dentes. Foi como se ele a tocasse... Acariciasse. De repente o medo transformou-se numa paixão que era tão forte que a fez tremer. — As cicatrizes. — Ela disse, ofegante.

— Livrar-se delas era um exercício para ajudar a promover o controle. — Seu tom não se aqueceu, mas não havia mais um inferno em seus olhos. — Com o tempo meu corpo pareceu aprender o truque, e agora elas desaparecem sem esforço consciente de minha parte. — Soltando-a tão repentinamente quanto agarrou, ele pôs vários metros de distância entre eles.

Ela tinha várias perguntas zumbindo ao redor de sua cabeça, mas apenas uma era importante. — Tem que haver uma saída. — Ela não ia perdê-lo, sua crise recente de terror que se dane. — Pare de tentar me assustar e me diga como podemos passar por isso.

As partículas douradas desapareceram dos olhos de Judd, suas íris tornando-se totalmente negras e fundindo-se com as pupilas. Ela ofegou, mas se manteve firme.

— Quando eu tinha dez anos e ainda não era totalmente condicionado, — Ele disse a ela — eu tive um ataque de mau temperamento. Ele foi dirigido a um menino que tinha levado a bola que eu estava usando para praticar minhas habilidades Tc. Ele estava morto antes de bater no chão. A autópsia revelou que seu cérebro tinha explodido de dentro para fora. Seu nome era Paul, sua habilidade era médica, e ele tinha oito anos.

— Oh, Deus, Judd. — Ela foi tentar abraçá-lo, mas ele ergueu a mão para detê-la.

— Sua proximidade testa meu controle, e agora mesmo não seria preciso muito para me empurrar sobre a borda. Um erro e eles estarão enterrando você amanhã. — Uma dura advertência.

Ela podia sentir a dor não reconhecida por ele como se fosse sua. — Você era uma criança, com a falta de controle de uma criança.

— E agora eu sou um adulto com total controle, mas o Silêncio é a essência desse controle. — O preto puro de seus olhos encontrou os dela, não a deixando desviar o olhar. — Eu nunca vou escolher violá-lo totalmente.

— Eu não vou aceitar isso. — A loba presa dentro dela arreganhou os dentes com a ideia. — O que sua subdesignação fazia antes do Silêncio? — A esperança germinou em seu coração.

— Eles eram eremitas, estavam na cadeia ou mortos. — Sua declaração contundente carregava a força destrutiva dessa dura verdade, sufocando toda esperança. — Eu fiz minha lição de casa, Brenna. — Uma reprimenda friamente Psy, mas seus olhos... Eles falavam de paixão e necessidade. — Aqueles que perceberam o que eram suficientemente cedo se separaram da sociedade e passaram suas vidas garantindo que eles nunca entrariam em contato com outros seres sencientes.

A solidão desumana de tal vida a sacudiu.

— Os que não tiveram tanta sorte acabaram matando por acidente. No entanto, devido à natureza de suas habilidades todos esses assassinatos ocorreram durante a infância, e eles não foram presos, mas sim receberam treinamento e uma segunda chance. — Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais negros, algo que ela não teria acreditado possível um segundo atrás.

— Alguns escolheram o caminho do eremita. — Continuou ele. — O restante tentou levar uma vida normal, mas esses inevitavelmente acabaram ceifando outra vida em um flash irrefletido de raiva; esposa, vizinho, criança. Nesse ponto, a maioria deles optou por parar o próprio coração. Aqueles que não fizeram isso foram trancados em celas de isolamento pelo resto de suas vidas, suas mentes acorrentadas, por isso até mesmo a PsyNet estava fechada para eles.

Brenna entedia sobre responsabilidade e punição, mas o que Judd estava descrevendo era uma espécie de crueldade viciosa. — Como puderam fazer isso com...

— Nós sentíamos naquela época, Brenna. Os Psys sentiam tudo. Os presos Tc-Celular queriam sofrer, queriam passar a eternidade revivendo o pesadelo de matar aquilo que mais amavam. — Aproximando-se, ele continuou seu bombardeio implacável. — Nunca houve muitos de nós; a teoria favorita dos cientistas é que nós ocorremos por mutação espontânea. Essa é a única explicação para a nossa existência, dado o fato de que nossos genes raramente são repassados, especialmente sob o Silêncio. Nós não fazemos acordos de reprodução. Nós não temos filhos. Nós não acasalamos.

Ela sentiu como se ele tivesse a estapeado. Mas ao invés de dor, a emoção dominante era a raiva. — Então você vai deixar o medo te conduzir? Você está escolhendo o isolamento do Silêncio como sua própria prisão pessoal! Como você pode fazer isso conosco?

Aqueles olhos sobrenaturais estavam tão perto que ela podia ver o reflexo de sua própria expressão furiosa em suas profundezas. — Prefiro ver você ter outro amante do que morrendo em minhas mãos.

Ela sabia o quanto aquelas palavras deviam tê-lo torturado. Mesmo agora, o ar estava colorido de vermelho-sangue com sua raiva. — E você vai deixar que esse homem viva? — Ela sussurrou.

Nenhuma resposta. Isso lhe deu esperança, mesmo quando esta parecia impossível. — Então nós lutamos, Judd. — Ela se atreveu a colocar a mão suavemente em seu peito. Ele vacilou, mas não se afastou. — Nós lutamos até que todos os caminhos estejam fechados, então cavamos sob os obstáculos na estrada. Porque eu não estou me afastando de nós. — Palavras fortes, mas ela estava tremendo. Ele poderia destruí-la com alguns comentários descuidados.

— Você é a mulher mais forte, mais determinada que eu conheço. — Ele passou seus dedos ao longo das mechas dos cabelos dela. — Você faria picadinho de um homem menor. É uma coisa boa que você pertença a mim.

Alívio quase fez seus joelhos entrarem em colapso. — Não é engraçado.

— Eu estou falando sério. — Algo muito masculino passou por seu rosto. — Se você disser sim agora não vou te deixar ir embora mesmo que decida que não sou o que você quer mais tarde, ao longo do caminho. Você diz sim, você diz sim para sempre. Tenha certeza.

Por um único segundo tenso ela temeu a possessividade em sua voz, a implacabilidade em seus olhos. Judd não era nenhum lobo domesticado que faria o que ela quisesse. Ele era complicado, dominante e mais do que um pouco mal.

E ele era dela, não importando que o elo de companheirismo não existisse entre eles. Ela não precisava dessa validação. Não com o seu anjo negro. — Se um dia eu quiser liberdade, eu irei buscá-la. — Homens como Judd precisavam saber que suas mulheres tinham garras.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — Fria arrogância Psy quando ele se aproximou o suficiente para que seus seios o roçassem a cada respiração que ela tomava. Seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal.

Ela queria gemer com isso depois de ter sido privada de seu toque por tanto tempo. — Como está seu autocontrole?

— Não é bom o suficiente. — As palavras eram gelo puro.

A maioria das pessoas teria lido isso como rejeição, mas Brenna sabia que esse era um sinal de exatamente o quanto ele sentia por ela. Coração na garganta, ela empurrou sua camisa para revelar as linhas sulcadas de um abdômen que fez sua boca encher-se de água. — Eu quero verificar seus ferimentos.

— Eles estão bem; eu posso alterar as coisas dentro do meu próprio corpo, desviar o fluxo de sangue, corrigir os danos. — Mas ele desabotoou a camisa e deixou-a cair no chão. Os curativos se juntaram a ela um segundo depois.

Fácil, muito fácil. Porque ele queria isso também.

— Você está curado. — Ela traçou com os olhos cada linha de seus músculos, cada centímetro de pele dourada. — Bonito. — Ela disse em um suspiro aquecido.

Os músculos de seu tórax se contraíram. — Sim. Sem cicatrizes.

— Sim. — Mas não foi por isso que ela o chamou de bonito. — Seu corpo me faz querer fazer coisas quentes, suadas e atléticas na cama. Eu quero beijar, lamber e sentir seu sabor.

Seus bíceps incharam quando ele cerrou as mãos em punhos. — Basta. — Curvando-se, ele pegou a camisa. — Eu não posso me dar a chance de ferir você por causa de uma ativação impensada de minhas habilidades.

Ela estendeu a mão e puxou a camisa das mãos dele. — Eu gosto de te ver seminu. E se você pode me dar ordens, então ainda está no controle.

Excitação queimava o estômago de Judd, acompanhada por apunhaladas de dor. Ela estava instigando-o de propósito e sabia exatamente o que dizer para conseguir isso. — Brenna. — Uma advertência.

Sua resposta foi um beijo pressionado no centro de seu peito. — Não venha todo macho para cima de mim. Eu posso ter uma ideia de como rodear sua habilidade. — Ela arrastou os dedos sobre sua pele nua, pele essa que era de repente a parte mais sensível de seu corpo.

— Eu não posso deixar de ser macho. — Sua ereção era um lembrete gritante de seu sexo. Claro que essa reação era uma violação ao Protocolo, mas ele queria mais e não menos. Seu corpo roçava o dele enquanto ela passava seus lábios sobre sua pele e ele teve que segurar o áspero comando para que ela fosse mais para baixo.

Passando rapidamente a língua, ela provou-o. — E que macho sexy você é. Eu poderia acariciar você o dia todo. — Um suspiro.

— Acariciar é um desejo changeling. — Só que ele sempre se perguntava como seria acariciá-la até que ela... Navalhas agudas cortaram através de seu cérebro. Estrelas brancas dançaram na frente de seus olhos.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. — Judd. Seus olhos; eles brilharam vermelho-escuro por um segundo.

A cor do sangue, um lembrete visual do que aconteceria a seu cérebro se ele continuasse nesse caminho. — Não é nada. Diga-me sua ideia.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela colocou as costas de uma mão contra a testa dele. — Não é minha imaginação. Sua temperatura é mais alta que o normal.

Esse era um efeito colateral da quantidade de energia que ele estava usando para bloquear a dissonância, bem como para acelerar o processo de cura em suas feridas; acelerado pelo trabalho de Tamsyn elas já tinham desaparecido, mas seu corpo continuava a reparar fissuras menores em seu interior. — Você pode me culpar? — Perguntou ele em vez de dizer a verdade. — Você está parada na minha frente dizendo que quer me acariciar.

Ela riu, um som rouco e sexy. Trazendo a mão de volta para seu tórax, ela o mordiscou. — Eu gosto de morder, também.

— Você não está preocupada que eu possa morder de volta?

Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Oh, eu espero que você faça isso.

Imagens cascatearam através de seus escudos fragmentados. Seus dentes se fechando sobre a curva exuberante de seu seio, a suave sedução do interior de sua coxa. As imagens eram detalhadas, perfeitas; ele teve muito tempo para pensar sobre o que queria fazer. Mas mesmo se ele pudesse sobreviver a isso... — Você não está pronta. — Ela apressou-se com Greg e se machucou. Ele não faria o mesmo com ela.

Uma carranca e então Brenna fez o inesperado; ela inclinou-se e beliscou o lado de sua mandíbula com pequenos dentes afiados. — Como você sabe? Talvez fosse apenas o homem errado.

Sua mão agarrou o cabelo dela e ele não teve consciência disso. — Eu disse a você que não me lembrasse desse incidente.

Unhas cravaram-se em seu tórax. — Então me faça esquecer.

O ciúme e a possessividade explodiram dentro dele para tornar-se a força dominante em sua mente. Ele achou sua outra mão em volta de seu pescoço, curvando-se para segurá-la. Gentil, seu toque era gentil. Ele fez questão disso, mas ela estava mais que definitivamente em seu poder. Não que ela parecesse se importar, o sorriso em seus lábios puramente convidativo. Inclinando-se, ele fechou os dentes muito deliberadamente sobre o seu lábio inferior.

Com seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados sob seu toque, ele soltou seu lábio. — Devo parar?

— Não. — Um sussurro. — Beije meu pescoço também. Ele nunca me tocou lá.

Acariciando com a mão até parar abaixo dos ombros, ele inclinou-se para saborear a pele do pescoço dela. Macia, sedosa, essencialmente feminina. Sua mão enredou-se em seu cabelo.

Dor e prazer juntos.

A dissonância era algo constante neste ponto. Cacos de vidro apunhalavam seu córtex cerebral em um ciclo interminável. Mas o prazer... O prazer era muito maior. Ele nunca tinha sentido tal sensação incrível. Então Brenna fez um minúsculo, necessitado som e o prazer multiplicou-se até que ele mal podia sentir a dor.

Parte dele sabia que isso era perigoso. Se não estivesse ciente da dor, se não aceitasse a advertência e recuasse, sua habilidade poderia não só sair do controle, mas também a dissonância poderia causar danos permanentes ao seu tecido neural. Mas afogando-se no rico sabor da sensualidade de Brenna ele não tinha a capacidade de compreender aquelas perigosas verdades.

Beijando um caminho subindo o pescoço dela, ele traçou a linha de sua mandíbula antes de retornar a seus lábios. Eles se separaram, seus olhos fechados. Aceitando o convite, ele pressionou seus lábios sobre os dela. Um flash ardente de desejo. Pura necessidade sexual. Sua mão estava em seu pescoço novamente e ele sentiu as batidas irregulares de seu coração dispararem.

Mas ela não se afastou. Na verdade, ela pôs os braços em volta de seu pescoço tenso. O corpo dele sabia o que queria mesmo que ele nunca tivesse sido tocado de forma tão íntima antes. Libertando Brenna de seu agarre possessivo, ele a pegou quando ela saltou para embrulhar as pernas em torno de seu corpo. Segurando firme, ele apoiou-a contra uma parede, mas não se moveu para pressionar-se contra ela. Porque Brenna estava tremendo. Com medo.

Judd quebrou o beijo e, piscando para afastar a escuridão que rastejava nas bordas de sua visão, levantou uma mão para escovar o cabelo para fora do rosto dela. — Por que você está com medo do contato físico? — Ela tinha sido estuprada no plano mental. Claro que houve repercussões físicas; uma violação tão profunda da psique era um pesadelo que a maioria das pessoas não podia imaginar, muito menos suportar. Mas ele sentia que havia algo mais em seu medo.

O lábio inferior dela tremeu e uma única lágrima se formou no canto do seu olho. — Ele não apenas mexeu com a minha mente. — Foi um sussurro dolorido.

Ele sabia que Enrique tinha ferido o corpo dela, cortado, espancado, mas... — Abuso sexual? — Fúria acendeu um fogo frio em suas veias.

— Não o estupro como nós pensamos. — Disse ela com os dedos cravados em seus ombros. — Quero dizer, ele fez isso com a minha mente, abriu-a e me obrigou a ver coisas que eu não queria ver, colocou coisas lá dentro que não eram meus próprios pensamentos, coisas que ainda estão lá. Eu lavo e lavo, mas eu não posso tirá-las!

— Eu sei. — Ele deixou que ela aninhasse o rosto em seu pescoço, acariciando os cabelos dela com a mão. — Mas ele fez outras coisas. — Atos que ela não tinha revelado durante as sessões de cura.

Um aceno brusco. — Ele... ele gostava de demonstrar seu controle telecinético forçando objetos dentro do meu corpo usando apenas suas habilidades Psy.

Vermelho flamejou em sua mente e não era dor. Rangendo os dentes, ele forçou-se a ficar em silêncio e ouvir.

— Eu tinha tanta vergonha. — Ela sussurrou, o rosto molhado dela contra a sua pele. — Eu era uma loba changeling forte, rápida e desesperada, e eu não conseguia detê-lo. Às vezes ele me soltava, mas me segurava com telecinese, então parecia que eu estava me sujeitando... Como se eu estivesse cooperando. Então ele fazia experiências com meu limiar de dor. A maioria disso era mental, mas às vezes... às vezes ele decidia ver o quanto meu corpo podia aguentar.

— Você não tem nada do que se envergonhar. — Como ela podia até mesmo ter pensado isso? Enrique era um Cardeal Tc e um assassino. Ele tinha toda a culpa.

Seus braços o apertaram. — Eu estou começando a acreditar em mim novamente, mas sempre que algo sexual acontece eu associo isso a ele. Eu não consigo não relacionar, mesmo sabendo que não está certo. Sei que nem todos os homens são como ele, mas...

— O que ele fez foi sobre dor. Isso é sobre prazer. — Até mesmo um Arrow rebelde conhecia a diferença.

Suas lágrimas tornaram-se silenciosas. Tão dolorosamente tristes. — Ele fez meu corpo sentir prazer, mexeu com minha mente até que controlava as minhas respostas e me fez apreciar cada humilhante, degradante coisa que ele fez. — Camadas de vergonha recobriam suas palavras sussurradas.

Judd desejou que Enrique não estivesse morto para que ele pudesse torturar o desgraçado. Ele o manteria vivo, faria com que sofresse. Você poderia cortar partes de um homem sem matá-lo por dias, semanas se você fosse paciente. — Enrique era um Tc, — Repetiu ele. — um com telepatia apenas de nível médio. Ele quis rasgar sua mente, mas ele nunca chegou ao núcleo, a parte que governa as emoções. Ele não tinha essa capacidade. Quando ele fez seu corpo reagir, ele o fez controlando seus nervos.

Brenna tinha ficado quieta, como se ela estivesse concentrando-se em sua explicação factual.

— Você sempre foi consciente do que estava acontecendo, não foi?

Uma respiração quente contra seu pescoço. — Era como se eu pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo comigo, mas não impedi-lo. Eu odiava aquilo, mas meu corpo fazia o que queria.

— Portanto não houve prazer, apenas uma resposta física.

— Não é o mesmo? — Levantando a cabeça ela olhou-o nos olhos, estes deixados estranhamente claros por suas lágrimas.

— A ordem está errada. — Ele entendia sobre lógica, pois isso foi ensinado a ele como parte do processo de condicionamento. Quando ele a viu franzir a testa, decidiu provar seu ponto. — Se eu disser que acho que você tem o corpo mais bonito que já vi, você sentiria prazer?

Um rubor cobriu seu rosto. — Você quer dizer realmente isso ou está fazendo um ponto hipotético?

— Eu quero dizer cada palavra. — Ela era uma suave, curvilínea e luxuriante fêmea. Perfeita.

— É claro que me faria feliz. — Ela escovou um beijo em seus lábios e isso foi tão inesperado que ele teve que lutar para reunir seus pensamentos novamente.

— E se um desconhecido em uma rua escura disser a mesma coisa?

— Eu sairia de lá o mais rápido que minhas pernas pudessem me levar. — Ela fez uma careta. — Você está dizendo que o prazer é ditado pelo coração e mente. Eu confio em você, acho você sexy como o inferno, e assim você me dá prazer. Outro homem, enquanto ele pudesse de alguma forma ser capaz de forçar meu corpo a reagir, ele não me daria nenhum prazer.

Cada homem tinha um limite. Judd percebeu que o dele tinha sido ultrapassado semanas atrás. — A conexão entre corpo e mente livre deve estar presente. Sem essa ligação não é prazer, mas uma cópia tão malfeita que dói.

Ela ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto. — Eu nunca pensei sobre isso assim, mas você está certo. Era doloroso. Ele me rasgou em pedaços por fazer meu corpo reagir contra a minha vontade, me machucou tanto que eu tive que me enrolar no interior de minha mente para sobreviver. Sascha disse que esse é o mais básico dos instintos de sobrevivência, e que os seres sencientes fazem isso quando não há outra saída. Às vezes eles nunca mais voltam do estado catatônico.

Levado ao limite, mas não disposto a ter uma chance de ferir Brenna, ele focou sua ira em manipular um objeto inanimado ao invés disso. O sofá ergueu-se do chão atrás dela. — Sim. — Disse ele, esperando que ela não notasse. — Portanto, abrace o prazer que consegue de mim. Ele não é sujo.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso lento e brilhante. — Você é maravilhoso, sabia? Todo lógica e razão, mas maravilhoso. — Uma simples declaração que significava tudo. — E ainda mais por estar me segurando todo esse tempo sem reclamar. Eu não sou leve.

Ele debateu a possibilidade de dizer a ela e decidiu-se pela verdade. — Eu sou um Tc. Não me custa nada te segurar.

Seu rosto anuviou-se. — Você está usando telecinese para me segurar?

— Sim. É quem eu sou. — Já era tempo de que ela lidasse com isso. — Olhe para trás.

Franzindo a testa, ela olhou por cima do ombro. Sua boca se abriu. — Você está fazendo o sofá... e a mesa flutuarem! — Ela se virou para ele. — Por quê?

— Muito poder. Tenho que usá-lo de alguma forma.

Ela se contorceu e ele soube que ela queria ser libertada. Ele deixou-a descer, imaginando o que ela faria agora. Capaz de controlar suas emoções mais perigosas agora que ela já não estava tocando-o, Judd trouxe os móveis de volta ao chão.

— Erga-me. — Ela ordenou sem mais nem menos.

— Brenna...

Ela recuou alguns passos para dar-lhe mais espaço. — Faça isso, eu quero sentir sua energia... Diferenciar vocês dois. — Um olhar teimoso.

Judd teve a súbita percepção de que se visse medo dele nos olhos de Brenna isso iria destruí-lo além da redenção. — Fique quieta. — Ele poderia fazê-lo enquanto ela se movia, mas ela podia inadvertidamente se machucar se empurrasse para frente na hora errada e redirecionasse sua energia cinética.

Então ele simplesmente fez isso.

— Judd. — Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela se viu de pé no meio do ar, meio metro acima do chão.

— Devo descer você? — Custou-lhe literalmente nada fazer isso. Na verdade, diminuía a dissonância por causa da disciplina necessária para governar a sua Tc.

— Não. Mais alto.

Ele obedeceu. Para sua surpresa ela começou a rir. — É como se eu estivesse voando. — Curvando-se numa bola, ela fez um giro no ar, obrigando-o a concentrar-se ainda mais para estabilizá-la. Naquele instante ele era seu Arrow pessoal, um escravo que faria isso por tanto tempo quanto ela quisesse só para ouvi-la rir.

— Faça qualquer outra coisa! — Uma ordem sorridente quando ela voltou para a posição vertical.

Ele começou a pressionar em suas pernas. Depois de um segundo ela pareceu compreender e colaborou quando ele a deitou horizontalmente no ar. Agora ela realmente parecia estar voando. Sua expressão era encantada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

— Ok. — Disse ela logo após. — Chega. Eu não quero cansá-lo.

— Estou bem. — Disse ele, mas obedeceu no entanto. Porque ela tinha pedido. Não poderia haver conexão entre sua Tc e falta de escolha.

— Bebê, eu tenho planos para esse seu corpo quente e para que esses planos tenham sucesso você precisará de toda a sua energia.

Ele se certificou de que seu pouso fosse suave. — Será que meu poder te assusta?

— Não. — Ela parecia vagamente surpresa. — Eu acho que é porque ele nunca fez nada parecido. Ele só estava interessado em causar dor e humilhação, não em jogar.

Jogos. Outro conceito changeling. — Era isso que estávamos fazendo? — Judd viu-a caminhar até ele graciosa e mortal; Brenna Shane Kincaid poderia destruí-lo, mas ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando ela colocou a mão em seu peito.

— Sua pele está queimando! — Ela fez uma careta. — O que há de errado? E não me diga qualquer porcaria sobre isso não ser nada. Suas íris estão completamente negras de novo, o dourado sumiu e eu não posso nem sequer distinguir suas pupilas. Não... espere. — Sua testa enrugou-se. — Suas íris não estão pretas... elas estão com um tom de vermelho profundo!

— Não é algo com que você tenha que se preocupar.

Ela soltou um rosnado baixo que soava como algo vindo de uma criatura muito maior. — Eu juro, você me fará te causar graves lesões corporais qualquer dia desses.

Ele não pôde resistir. Estendendo a mão, ele correu seus dedos por sua bochecha, ao longo de sua mandíbula e para baixo em seu pescoço, fechando sua mão sobre este mais uma vez. Acariciando. Acalmando. — Então você teria que achar outro corpo quente.

Seus lábios se contraíram e ela tirou a mão de seu peito para fechá-la em volta do pulso que a segurava. — Muito engraçado, mas eu não sou tão facilmente distraída. Bebê, por favor.

Ele estava quase acostumado a ser chamado de "bebê" por ela. — Não é nada que você possa mudar. Por quê eu deveria sobrecarregá-la com isso?

— Porque, meu querido Psy, — Ela puxou sua mão e enlaçou seus dedos com os dela. — isso é o que amantes fazem. Compartilham.

— Nós não somos amantes. — Ele teve que se agarrar a cada pingo de racionalidade disponível, porque o toque da mão dela contra a sua estava empurrando emoção através dele como se fosse um aríete4.

— Judd.

Ela era tão teimosa que poderia ter sido uma Psy. Mas ele era ainda mais; ele aprendeu a não ceder mesmo sob a pressão mais extrema. Razão pela qual a sua decisão de contar a ela não fazia nenhum sentido. — Toda vez que eu vou contra o Silêncio há uma reação, você sabe disso.

Ela assentiu, sua expressão solene. — O que Faith disse sobre a dor.

— É chamada de dissonância e é acumulativa. — Dor em sua cabeça, em seus nervos, em todos os seus ossos. — Eu tenho que usar certa quantidade de energia para contê-la.

Brenna sacudiu sua mão da dele sem aviso. — Melhor dizendo, você se machuca sempre que eu te toco, toda vez que nos relacionamos!

Ele agarrou a mão dela novamente. — É uma reação programada, uma que eu posso suportar.

Quando ela puxou dessa vez, ele não permitiu que ela escapasse.

— E isso é outra coisa. — Ela murmurou. — Como você pode ser tão forte? — Ela não esperou por uma resposta. — O que acontece se você tentar se livrar do condicionamento que cria a dissonância?

— Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de me livrar do condicionamento. — Um fato imutável. — Eu preciso da dor; ela me impede de matar me avisando quando estou chegando muito perto de uma reação emocional que poderia causar uma ativação involuntária de minhas habilidades.

— Tudo bem, mas porque você não pode se livrar das outras partes do Protocolo, de modo que você não se machuque por sentir coisas que não te coloquem em perigo? — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e deu-lhe um olhar culpado por baixo de seus cílios. — Pedi a Faith por ajuda se você decidisse deixar o Silêncio.

Um lampejo de vermelho. — Se você quer saber alguma coisa sobre mim, venha a mim.

— Eu precisava de alguns conselhos!

Dessa vez foi Judd que se afastou. Caminhando para o outro lado da sala, ele virou as costas para ela apoiando as mãos na parede. — Não há como deixar o Silêncio. Não para mim. Eu recuso a me tornar um perigo para você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Isso, essa noite, é o mais longe que posso ir.

Brenna queria chutar alguma coisa. Ao invés disso, ela foi se colocar atrás dele e, depois de uma ligeira hesitação, pôs sua mão sobre seu ombro musculoso. Sua pele estava fervendo. Doía nela saber que seu toque o machucava, mas ela também sabia que se parasse de tocá-lo iria perdê-lo para as garras do Silêncio. — Escute ao invés de se fazer de macho alfa comigo.

— Hierarquia é um conceito changeling.

Ela enrolou seus braços em volta de sua cintura e se pressionou contra as costas dele. Então ela o mordeu; um leve arranhar em sua pele nua. Ele não rosnou como um lobo teria feito, mas o que ele fez foi tão dominante quanto, e tão deliciosamente sexy. Brenna não queria um cachorrinho; ela queria um macho com dentes. E Judd tinha muitos.

Olhando por cima do ombro, ele deu-lhe um olhar sombrio. — Continue pressionando e você poderá não gostar do resultado.

Algo chiou sob as pontas dos seus dedos, milhares de pequenas mordidas provocantes. Encantada, ela pressionou um beijo sobre a pele que havia mordido. Judd desviou o olhar, pressionando suas mãos mais fortemente contra a parede à sua frente. Isso teve o efeito de definir ainda mais os músculos de suas costas.

— O que foi isso que você fez?

— Um controlado uso de Tc. — Sua voz era ártica em seu extremo foco.

Perigoso, ele era perigoso. Novamente seu cérebro tentou lhe dizer algo importante, mas ela estava muito concentrada em se aproximar de Judd. — Apenas escute, tudo bem? — Ela continuou antes que ele pudesse interrompê-la. — Eu estive conversando com Faith mais do que você sabe. Ela acha que talvez o Silêncio não seja totalmente ruim.

— O Protocolo dá rédea solta aos sociopatas. — Palavras cortantes em sua frieza brutal.

Ela estremeceu. — Isso foi como se você tivesse me cortado. — A sensação foi semelhante a de uma faca passando perto de sua pele. Isso assustou-a; Santano Enrique tinha provocado-a com seu bisturi por hora após hora. Algumas vezes ele fez mais do que provocar.

Judd congelou. — Pare de me tocar. Estou perdendo o controle.

Houve algo em sua voz que a fez obedecer. Ela se separou dele e recuou alguns passos. Ele não se virou enquanto falava. — Eu posso causar danos com telecinese que se parecem com cortes, literalmente transformar minha vontade em uma lâmina.

Ela engoliu em seco com a imagem mental disso. — Tudo bem.

— Eu não quis ferir você. — Ele disse, cada músculo de suas costas contraído.

Seu medo se transformou em pura ternura. Deus, o homem era tão cabeça-dura, tão teimoso em não ver a verdade. Ele provavelmente se mataria antes de machucá-la e pensava que tinha que convencê-la disso? — Eu disse que foi como se você tivesse me cortado. Não que você fez realmente isso.

— Tão perto, Brenna. Perto demais. Você deveria estar correndo, não tentando me convencer a testar minhas correntes ainda mais.

— É exatamente isso. — Ela disse, cerrando seus punhos numa tentativa de manter distância. Tocar era natural para ela e a falta disso insuportável. Especialmente onde Judd estava envolvido. — Talvez você possa escolher quais partes do Silêncio deseja manter. Onde está escrito que você tem que aceitar ou rejeitar o Protocolo inteiro? Faith disse que as habilidades que aprendeu sob o Silêncio ajudam ela a lutar contra as crises desencadeadas por visões ruins.

— E quanto a Sascha?

Ela deu um suspiro aliviado; ele estava ouvindo. — Você sabe a resposta. O Silêncio simplesmente era ruim para ela, ia totalmente contra suas habilidades. Mas não para Faith...

Ele finalmente virou seu rosto para ela. Sua expressão parou-a no meio da frase. — Se Sascha existe, então é lógico que eu também.

— Eu não entendo. — Seus instintos changelings impeliam-na a ancorá-lo através do toque. A necessidade era tão forte que ela teve que fisicamente forçar-se a prestar atenção.

— Eu sou o oposto exato dela. — Judd cruzou os braços por cima daquele lindo peitoral que a fazia querer acariciá-lo. — Ela cura. Eu mato. Esses são nossos dons.

Raiva incinerou seu desejo, mas paradoxalmente atiçou a fome mais profunda dentro dela. Ah, como ela queria Judd Lauren. — Por que você insiste em se ver dessa forma? Você ajudou a me curar, lembra? — Ele havia "alimentado" Sascha com sua força psíquica, muitas vezes terminando totalmente esgotado, apenas para voltar a aparecer no dia seguinte.

Ele descartou esse lembrete com um aceno. — Uma habilidade menor. Minha habilidade principal não pode ser usada para qualquer outra coisa senão morte. Para mim, o Silêncio, todo ele, é necessário. Desde que eu possa disciplinar minhas emoções, não matarei. Simples.

— Eu não compro essa.

— Você esqueceu o que aconteceu a aqueles como eu antes do Silêncio.

— Não, eu não esqueci. — A ideia de seu lindo, leal e poderoso Judd gastando sua vida sozinho ou em uma cela de prisão era seu pesadelo pessoal. — Mas eles eram o outro extremo, não tinham controle emocional algum. Estou pedindo a você para considerar que pode haver um meio termo.

Alguma coisa apitou fazendo com que ela desse um pequeno salto. Judd pegou um celular prateado de seu bolso e disse algumas palavras concisas para ele. Tudo que realmente importou a ela foram as últimas:

— Estarei aí assim que puder.

Ela esperou até que ele desligasse para perguntar: — Onde?

— Era Índigo. Eles acreditam que rastrearam uma das hienas responsáveis pela explosão da cabana. — Ele pegou a camisa do chão e vestiu-a. — Eles estão prendendo-o na cabana.

— Por que eles precisam de você? — Seu desejo por toque, seu toque, era uma dor aguda até agora. Sem poder resistir mais, ela fechou a distância entre eles e começou a abotoar sua camisa. — Os soldados questionam pessoas o tempo todo. — Se eles recebiam respostas erradas, eles faziam mais do que apenas perguntar. Brenna aceitava a necessidade disso; em seu mundo a misericórdia era muitas vezes interpretada como fraqueza. Esse era o porquê dos SnowDancers se certificarem de que sua face pública fosse a da crueldade viciosa.

Judd não afastou-a. — Para assustá-lo, o que mais?

Tendo terminado com a camisa ela deixou cair suas mãos e olhou para cima. — O que isso supostamente quer dizer?

Seus olhos não tinham voltado ao normal ainda. — Todos no clã têm uma posição. Você é uma técnica, Riley é um soldado e Lara uma curadora. Você nunca considerou o que eu sou?

— Um soldado como meus irmãos. — Ela disse, um doloroso nó se formando em seu estômago.

— O tipo de soldado que eles chamam quando uma bagunça precisa ser limpa.

— Hawke não usaria você dessa forma. — Não exigiria esse preço pelo santuário que Judd tinha pedido para as crianças.

— Hawke fará o que for preciso para manter os SnowDancers no topo da cadeia alimentar. — Uma resposta dura. — Mas você está certa; changelings não gostam muito de usar assassinos.

Ataque devia ser frontal. Era uma questão de orgulho. De honra.

— Mas, — Ele continuou, gelo cobrindo sua voz. — há várias coisas que eu posso fazer sem matar ou até mesmo deixar contusões para que alguém fale.

Brenna sabia que ele esperava que isso fosse fazê-la fugir. Mas ela cresceu em uma família de homens durões. Ela não era nenhuma senhorita de olhos arregalados que não sabia os fatos por trás do poder dos SnowDancers. — Isso não me assusta, Judd. — Embora ela estivesse mentindo se dissesse que isso não a deixava preocupada; com ele. Qual impacto tinha em um homem ser o mais sombrio dos executores?

— Bom, porque eu disse a você, não há como voltar atrás. — Ele se virou em direção à porta.

— Vá se ferrar. — Ela rebateu, frustrada com sua teimosia, com sua recusa de sequer considerar deixar o Silêncio. Na pausa tensa que se seguiu ela finalmente ouviu o suficiente de seus próprios instintos para entender algo que ela sabia subconscientemente desde o dia em que ele disse-lhe sobre suas habilidades telecinéticas. Frustração se transformou em raiva e alastrou-se através dela como fogo. — Sabe o que realmente me irrita?

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta. — Não tenho tempo para jogos, Brenna.

— O que realmente me irrita — Ela continuou como se ele não tivesse falado — é você ousar se tornar tão possessivo e protetor quando você tem mentido para mim por meses.

Ele congelou. — Esse é um insulto perigoso.

— Você é um Tc. Enrique era um Tc. Você pode atirar homens contra paredes e esmagar seus ossos. Assim, ele também podia. Como estou indo até agora?

— Vá direto ao ponto.

Seu sangue ferveu com sua fria resposta. — Se os poderosos Tcs são tão malditamente letais, como os SnowDancers e os DarkRivers cuidaram da execução de Enrique sem uma única fatalidade changeling ou ferimentos graves? — Caminhando até onde Judd estava, ela ficou cara a cara com ele. — Você estava lá na noite em que eles me resgataram e executaram aquele monstro. — Ela tinha completa confiança na capacidade de seu clã de lidar com um assassino Psy, mas Santano Enrique era um Cardeal Tc lutando por sua vida. — Não é verdade?

— O que importa se eu estava?

Seu coração gelou; ela queria que sua súbita explosão de discernimento fosse nada mais do que paranoia. — Importa porque você não me disse! Por que diabos não?

Seu celular apitou novamente. Os dois ignoraram.

— Porque você não precisava saber. — Sua mandíbula estava tão rígida quanto pedra. — Isso não influencia em nada.

— O inferno que não. — Ela socou seu peito, fazendo-o voltar da porta. — Isso significa que você está mentindo para mim desde o início! Se você pôde mentir sobre isso, sobre o quê mais você poderia estar mentindo?

Ele agarrou seu pulso quando ela teria virado e se afastado. — Você está agindo de forma extremamente irracional. Isso não tem nada a ver com o que estávamos conversando.

Ela arrancou sua mão de seu aperto, não querendo que suas defesas fossem vítimas do calor cru de seu toque. Ela estava tão malditamente faminta por ele que facilmente poderia se tornar sua escrava sensual. Uma, apenas uma carícia provocante e ela derreteria. Boa coisa que Judd não era do tipo que acariciava. — Adivinha o quê? Fora da PsyNet isso é chamado de estar furioso. E, para sua informação, eu estou planejando ficar desse jeito por um tempo. — Abrindo a porta violentamente, ela deixou o quarto e caminhou em direção a saída.

Ela não cedeu ao estremecimento até que estava escondida no perímetro interno, cercada pela densa escuridão da floresta. Pousando uma mão no tronco de uma árvore, ela tentou respirar uniformemente o ar frio, mas tudo que podia fazer era tragar duramente. Judd estava certo. Sua reação tinha sido aparentemente irracional, como se ela estivesse procurando briga sem motivo. Ele não entendia.

O fato de que ele tivesse escondido algo dela porque isso poderia perturbá-la, tratando-a como uma inválida, foi o suficiente para deixá-la louca. Mas não foi isso que a devastou; foi a percepção de que ele viu-a quando estava mais quebrada, mais humilhada. Ela havia estado amarrada de braços abertos em uma cama na câmara pessoal de tortura do açougueiro. Nua. Sangrando.

Ela não queria que Judd tivesse essa imagem dela em sua mente. Ele viu-a durante as sessões de cura, mas lá ela estava lutando, orgulhosa de si mesma por sobreviver. Mas na toca de Enrique ela esteve perto de desistir, perto de ter sua vontade estilhaçada. Nas horas finais antes de se retirar completamente para dentro de sua mente ela implorou. Se o açougueiro tivesse prometido libertá-la Brenna teria rastejado, teria cooperado com seus jogos doentes, teria lambido seus pés... Qualquer coisa para fazer com que a dor parasse.

Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto pela segunda vez naquele dia, mas essas não eram quietas, silenciosas lágrimas. Essas doíam e queimavam sua pele como ácido. Ela mordeu os lábios para não fazer barulhos altos. Mas as lágrimas não paravam. Ela sentiu-se humilhada, machucada, com raiva e solitária, suas emoções uma mistura cáustica que tornava impossível para ela respirar direito.

Mãos em seus ombros.

Elas surpreenderam-na o suficiente para que ela tivesse a chance de se virar e erguer os punhos para manter a distância entre eles. Ele abraçou-a de qualquer maneira. — Shh. Não.

Isso só fez com que ela chorasse ainda mais. Quando seu corpo curvou-se protetoramente sobre o dela e ele esfregou a bochecha contra seu cabelo, o coração dela quase se quebrou. Brenna sabia o preço que o Silêncio exigia dele. E mesmo assim ele a segurava.

— Por quê? — Ela tentou empurrar seu peito, mas ele não deixou. — Por quê?

Uma de suas mãos subiu para se fechar em sua nuca de uma maneira dominante que ela chegou a esperar, um agarre que ela permitiu porque confiava nele. — Eu sei o quão orgulhosa você é, o quão forte. É assim que eu te vejo e isso é tudo que importa.

Sua garganta parecia uma lixa. — Você me viu? — Estendida naquela cama, reduzida a nada, corpo e mente não mais conectados.

— Não.

— Não minta para mim de novo. Não posso suportar isso.

— Eu não te vi. Seus irmãos se recusaram a deixar que ninguém se aproximasse. — Mas ele tinha ido para aquele quarto depois. Ele viu onde ela foi mantida, viu as contenções ensanguentadas por suas tentativas de fuga, os instrumentos de tortura que Enrique tinha preferido em vez de suas habilidades Psy.

Suas lágrimas diminuíram, mas ela não parou de chorar até vários minutos mais tarde. Se ele nunca ouvisse seu choro novamente, ainda seria cedo demais. Seu silêncio posterior cortou partes dele que ninguém deveria ter sido capaz de alcançar. Ele queria forçá-la a falar.

As rajadas azuis em volta de seus olhos pareciam cintilar quando ela finalmente levantou a cabeça. — Eu fiz Drew e Sascha me dizerem os detalhes do resgate. Eles não te mencionaram além de dizer que você providenciou uma distração psíquica em certo ponto da armadilha.

— Sascha nunca soube sobre o meu envolvimento. — Ele disse a ela. — Eu fui uma adição de última hora quando Hawke percebeu com quem eles estavam lidando. Ele imaginou que não machucaria ter um Psy a bordo, especialmente um soldado treinado. Meu trabalho era lidar com qualquer ofensiva psíquica.

— Hawke confiou em você?

— Não. — Judd não tinha ilusões sobre isso. — Mas ele sabia que eu não faria nada, não com as crianças na toca. — Quando ela não respondeu, ele continuou. — Estou supondo que Andrew não mencionou isso porque suas memórias daquele dia são confusas na melhor das hipóteses. Ele foi impulsionado por pura raiva. Ele pode até não ter me visto. Eu fui com o time que executaria Enrique, enquanto ele e Riley resgatavam você.

Ela estava sendo mantida em um grande quarto à prova de som no apartamento de Enrique, a só alguns metros de onde seu sequestrador dormia. — Enrique estava cansado da batalha na PsyNet contra Sascha. — A outra Psy havia conseguido enfraquecer o ex-Conselheiro, bem como confirmar a identidade do sequestrador de Brenna. — Mas ele não estava ainda completamente derrotado.

Judd tinha impedido que Enrique usasse sua habilidade Tc para manipular objetos quando os lobos e os felinos invadiram, mas foi incapaz de usar suas habilidades de Tc-Celular para parar o coração de Enrique porque seu adversário era muito bom em desviar seu poder de volta para ele. Mas então, assim também era Judd. Enquanto Enrique estava concentrando seus esforços em Judd, julgando-o erroneamente como a maior ameaça, os leopardos DarkRiver e os lobos SnowDancer cercaram ele.

No segundo em que eles estavam em posição, Judd jogou tudo que tinha no outro Tc, abrindo um buraco nos escudos físicos de Enrique. Foi tudo que os changelings precisaram. Eles o despedaçaram em questão de minutos. Sangue tinha esguichado nas paredes em um vermelho arterial, uma coda5 apropriada para a vida de um assassino. Na confusão ninguém entendeu exatamente o que Judd fez, deixando assim o segredo de suas habilidades Tc intacto.

A mão de Brenna abriu-se contra sua camisa. — Você não me viu.

— Não. — Pelo menos ele podia lhe dizer esta verdade.

Ela acenou como se aceitando sua explicação. — Fico feliz.

Ele beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha. — Sem mais lágrimas. Nunca mais.

— Sinto muito, honeypie6, mas eu sou uma loba. Nós somos temperamentais, se acostume a isso.

— Não esse. Eu aceito querido e até mesmo bebê. — Ele disse, sentindo algo relaxar em seu peito ao ouvir ela soar como si mesma novamente. — Mas nunca honeypie.

— Babycakes7? — Ela esfregou o rosto contra seu peito.

Ele tomou uma página do livro de Andrew. — Agora você está apenas sendo má.

Ela riu e esse foi o melhor som que ele já tinha ouvido.

Ele estava atrasado para a reunião com Índigo, mais atrasado ainda por ter tido que fazer uma ligação para avisar a Riley que Brenna estava sozinha, mas ele realmente não dava a mínima para isso. A única coisa que importava era que a hiena capturada já tinha representado um perigo para Brenna; seu contrato de morte já estava assinado.

Índigo estava esperando do lado de fora da parte não danificada da cabana, sua respiração condensando no ar de depois da meia-noite. — Achei que você nunca chegaria.

— Onde ele está?

— Lá dentro. Macho do Clã PineWood; eles controlam um pedaço minúsculo do Arizona. — O rabo de cavalo alto que prendia seu cabelo preto balançou quando ela acenou com a cabeça indicando a porta. — Ele não está falando. É por isso que te liguei. Hienas normalmente racham sob pressão. Eles são carniceiros, não predadores.

Carniceiros; aqueles que atacavam os fracos e desamparados. Se Brenna tivesse sido capturada, as hienas teriam sido cruéis com ela. Seus olhos foram para as janelas da construção de madeira atrás de Índigo, seus sentidos procurando e encontrando o desconhecido cheiro mental do cativo. O desejo de esmagar seu crânio era esmagador, ruim o bastante para que a dissonância avisasse a ele para recuar. Judd ouviu-a porque o cativo não podia morrer. Não ainda. — Se eles são covardes, o que deu coragem a esse?

— Ele está com mais medo de alguma outra pessoa. — A voz de Índigo era insatisfeita. — E as pessoas geralmente começam a rezar quando me veem.

— Você acha que é do Conselho. — Eles eram o pesadelo, a coisa embaixo da cama, a mais profunda escuridão. E eles sabiam esperar. Assim como uma aranha sabe esperar.

— Sim, não pode ser de outro clã. — Ela esfregou suas mãos enluvadas juntas. — Se fosse ele já teria cantado que nem um canário agora.

— Ele está vendado? — Se, por nenhum razão que ele pudesse prever agora, Judd decidisse deixar o homem vivo, ele não podia se tornar uma ameaça para sua família. Naturalmente, dado que Judd sabia não ser racional onde Brenna estava em causa, as chances do changeling hiena sair vivo eram quase nulas.

Índigo assentiu. — Eu fiz isso quando ouvi seu carro.

— Eu farei com que ele fale.

Outro assentimento e então Índigo o levou para dentro da cabana. O changeling hiena estava sentado em uma cadeira no centro da sala, um brilho úmido de medo sobre seu rosto. Vendo isso, Judd olhou para Índigo. — Você está certa. — Ninguém tão petrificado assim teria aguentado por tanto tempo em outra circunstância, não com quatro lobos na sala; Índigo, D'Arn, Elias, e a atiradora de facas, Sing-Liu.

O changeling era magro e de pele pálida. Cabelos pretos. Uma patética barbicha da mesma cor. Esta última era uma tentativa frustrada de esconder um queixo tão fraco que era um milagre que ele não tivesse se mijado. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma faixa de pano marrom-escuro, mas Judd não precisava vê-los para estar a par do pânico que deslizava através dos ossos do cativo.

Caminhando para ficar atrás da hiena, Judd colocou um único dedo contra sua têmpora. — Qual parte do seu cérebro você menos gosta? — Ele não precisava tocar para trabalhar, mas a atuação ajudava. Assim como a pressão mental que ele estava aplicando, o que devia ser semelhante a ter sua cabeça espremida em câmera lenta por um alicate para a hiena.

A hiena arquejou, mas não disse nada.

— Vou destruir a parte que eu quiser então. — Judd disse, fazendo sua voz soar metalicamente Psy. Apesar de seus pensamentos anteriores sobre a ameaça à Brenna, ele não estava apreciando fazer isso. Era simplesmente algo a ser feito. Predadores e carniceiros respeitavam apenas a força bruta. Os changelings não eram tão diferentes dos Psys nesse quesito.

A reação da hiena foi surpreendente. Lágrimas escaparam por baixo da venda. — Você não estava lá! — Ele gritou. — Você não estava lá, droga!

Judd parou de tocar o homem quando suas habilidades telepáticas detectaram algo estranho. Recuando para dentro das sombras nas esquinas da sala, ele começou a trabalhar no plano psíquico, usando a parte de sua mente que operava no plano físico para ficar ciente do resto da conversa.

Índigo olhou para ele. A um aceno seu, ela puxou a venda. — Não olhe para atrás de você. — Foi sua primeira ordem. — Nós não estávamos onde, Kevin? — Ela tentou pressionar quando o macho não respondeu. — Você fala ou eu deixo que ele faça o que é bom em fazer. Eu acho que você pode adivinhar o resultado.

_Sim_, Judd pensou_, ameace ele com o bicho-papão Psy_. Mas ele estava muito mais interessado em algo que tinha encontrado na hiena.

Índigo rosnou baixo. — Fale. Último aviso.

— Parrish, o líder do nosso clã, — Kevin quase tropeçou nas palavras em seu esforço para obedecer. — ele disse que nós tínhamos que fazer o que o Psy dissesse e eles não tocariam em nós.

— Por quê? — Índigo cruzou os braços, olhando para o macho. Judd reconheceu o ato como uma demonstração de dominância. — Kevin, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

O engolir da hiena foi audível. — Porque de outra forma eles iriam nos destruir. Eles mataram oito de nossos filhotes como aviso.

Índigo xingou, descruzando os braços. — Porque diabos vocês não nos procuraram?

Judd sabia que enquanto os lobos não hesitariam em destruir quem invadisse seu território, eles também ajudariam a um grupo changeling mais fraco contra um inimigo que não jogasse pelas regras. E uma das regras mais importantes era: Nunca ataque os menores.

— Nós procuramos! — O grito de Kevin dissipou-se em um choramingo. — Vocês não viriam.

— Quem disse que não iríamos? — Índigo tinha abrandado sua voz e se agachado na frente de Kevin. Não em submissão, mas em um indício de que ele poderia sair dessa vivo.

Kevin tomou uma profunda e instável respiração. — Parrish. Ele procurou Hawke e seu alfa riu na cara dele. Disse que a perda de nossos filhotes foi um bom fim para o lixo. Então os leopardos disseram que não iriam ajudar a menos que os lobos ajudassem!

Dessa vez os palavrões de Índigo eram consideravelmente piores. — Isso, eu posso dizer a você, é uma completa mentira. Hawke tem uma coisa por filhotes, e os gatos tomam suas próprias decisões.

Kevin reagiu violentamente à declaração de Índigo, chegando ao ponto de fazer sons agressivos com sua garganta. — Não é mentira!

— O líder de seu clã vendeu vocês. — Índigo levantou-se, uma fria máscara de fúria nos traços severos de seu rosto.

— Não! Ele não tinha motivos para isso.

— Sério? Tente delírios de grandeza. Talvez ele acredite que vá substituir Hawke e Lucas.

Kevin parou de lutar. O silêncio durou por vários segundos. — Ele disse que essa seria a nossa vingança; tomar o lugar de vocês.

— Quais foram as ordens de Parrish? — Judd perguntou, quase certo da resposta.

O corpo todo de Kevin estremeceu como se ele tivesse se esquecido do perigo às suas costas. — Que fizéssemos o que o Psy dissesse.

— E o quê o Psy disse? — Índigo estimulou.

— Coisas estranhas sobre escudos e abaixá-los. — Ele soava confuso. — Eles hipnotizaram a gente para garantir que todos obedecessem.

— Nos dê um minuto, Kevin. — Abaixando sua venda novamente, Índigo encontrou o olhar de Judd. Ele acenou em direção à porta.

Lá fora, a tenente se inclinou contra o carro em que Judd tinha vindo para a cabana. — Controle mental? — Ela perguntou, sua espinha rígida.

Ele negou com a cabeça. — Mais como programação. Controle mental de verdade necessita de um vínculo contínuo entre o controlador Psy e a vítima para se sustentar, e esse vínculo consome poder.

Judd nunca tinha ultrapassado essa linha, mas a ele foram ensinados os aspectos técnicos. Ele não duvidava de que se tivesse ficado na Net teria acabado usando esse conhecimento. O Mal tinha uma tendência para desgastar a humanidade de uma pessoa. Essa era uma verdade que o Fantasma ainda não tinha compreendido. — Se você não deseja que seu poder seja drenado — Ele continuou. — você pode programar alguém para que faça certas coisas. As vantagens e desvantagens em relação ao controle mental são as mesmas; a vítima não pode e não irá se desviar do plano definido. As hienas não teriam recuado mesmo que tivessem sido confrontadas por lobos armados.

— Isso é uma bagunça. — Índigo chutou a neve com sua bota. — Se eles controlam as hienas nós não temos como saber quem mais eles podem ter influenciado.

— Descobrir isso é o seu trabalho. — Judd começou a caminhar de volta para a cabana. — O meu é arrumar a mente de Kevin.

— Espere! — Índigo correu para seu lado. — Podemos usá-lo como nossos olhos e ouvidos.

Ele encontrou seu olhar. — Não. — Esse era o outro lado da linha entre a humanidade e as rastejantes trevas que constantemente sussurravam nas esquinas de sua mente. — Eu não vou substituir um tipo de escravidão por outro.

O rosto de Índigo empalideceu. — Você faz com que eu me sinta um monstro.

Judd não respondeu, já diante da porta. Abrindo-a, ele caminhou para dentro. Kevin estava na mesma posição de antes, mas seu terror parecia ter se reduzido a uma amarga aceitação. Ele pensava que ia morrer.

Judd ficou diante do homem. — Eu irei desfazer o que eles fizeram. As escolhas que você fizer depois disso serão exclusivamente suas.

A cabeça da hiena se levantou de repente, movendo-se cegamente em direção à voz de Judd. — Você não vai me matar?

— Hoje não. — Judd foi para atrás do macho. _Abaixe seus escudos_, ele disse telepaticamente. Esse era o primeiro de uma longa lista de comandos que os programadores poderiam ter usado. Mas ele não precisou ir além disso; os resistentes escudos do changeling desapareceram como por magia. A crueldade de quem quer que tenha feito isso estava além de qualquer coisa que Judd já tivesse visto. Eles tinham deixado o changeling aberto a qualquer Psy que soubesse ou pudesse adivinhar as palavras-código.

Uma vez dentro, Judd começou a examinar a estrutura da programação. O trabalho foi fácil; não só por ser um telepata poderoso, mas também porque ele havia sido treinado nas técnicas que foram usadas em Kevin. Essa experiência lhe disse que esta vinculação era crua, feita às pressas. Obviamente, o Conselho não estava preocupado com falhas. Por outro lado, por que eles estariam? Mesmo que outro Psy pudesse ser capaz de entrar na mente de Kevin, apenas um Psy com perícias muito especificas poderia desfazer a programação original.

Poucos minutos depois, Judd estava prestes a restaurar as vias neurais comprometidas quando ele viu. Uma chave de programação. Um pequeno pedaço de código psíquico que iria entrar em ação no segundo em que ele começasse a restauração. Kevin morreria de um aneurisma massivo menos de um minuto depois disso.

Ele recuou cuidadosamente antes de refazer seus passos. Finalmente convencido de que a chave de programação era a única contingência, ele gastou dez minutos desativando e removendo-a. Então ele limpou a casa. _Kevin._

— Sim. — Sua resposta foi distante; a hiena ainda estava no transe iniciado pelas palavras-código.

_Sua mente agora é livre. A partir deste momento, você não irá mais obedecer quando te pedirem para "abaixar seus escudos". Você entendeu?_

— Sim.

Ciente do olhar dos lobos, que deviam estar confusos com o que parecia para eles ser uma conversa unilateral, Judd verificou por quaisquer outras frases de ativação e então repetiu sua instrução várias vezes para assegurar que Kevin compreendesse antes de mandar que ele acordasse com todas as suas memórias intactas.

A hiena imediatamente curvou-se e teve arcadas secas. Judd olhou para o soldado mais próximo. — Pegue um copo d'água.

D'Arn obedeceu sem olhar para Índigo. Quando o soldado voltou e foi abaixar a venda de Kevin, ele olhou para Judd. Entendendo, Judd recuou para as sombras novamente.

Índigo esperou até que a hiena não estivesse mais tremendo antes de perguntar por tudo que ele sabia.

Kevin foi capaz de compartilhar detalhes de três outros ataques planejados. Para a mente militar de Judd, era óbvio que o líder do clã PineWood não tinha feito nenhum esforço para esconder os detalhes.

Ele sabia o que havia sido feito e contou com a programação mental para assegurar o silêncio.

— Eu acho que pode haver mais. — Kevin parecia quebrado, perdido. — Vou ver se consigo descobrir mais alguma coisa.

Judd não era changeling, mas ele entendia por que o macho hiena estava tão perturbado. Hierarquia era importante para os clãs changelings e essa hierarquia se baseava em confiança. O que Parrish tinha feito destruiu o sistema que Kevin usava para entender como o mundo funcionava. Foi o mesmo trauma psicológico que destruiu tantas crianças no surgimento do Silêncio. A crianças da época de transição, aquelas que estavam abaixo de sete anos no momento da implementação do Protocolo, foram ensinadas a desvalorizar o amor, o carinho, o toque, tudo que os fazia se sentir seguros. Mais tinham morrido do que sobrevivido.

— Não se coloque em perigo. — Índigo dizia a Kevin agora. — Com o que você nos deu nós podemos fechar essa operação. Com quantos conta seu clã?

— Cem, mas isso inclui os idosos e os mais novos. — Ele tossiu algumas vezes. — Há cerca de quarenta fisicamente capazes. Os Psys não se incomodaram em conversar com os outros.

— Não muitos. — Ela olhou por cima da cabeça de Kevin, em direção a Judd. — Você dá conta? — Ao aceno de Judd, Índigo voltou sua atenção para Kevin. — Qual a estabilidade do seu clã?

— Boa. Se você tirar Parrish, Mahal ou Lou-Ann poderiam assumir. — Sua voz carregava a aceitação da morte iminente de seu líder. — Eu não sei se eles estão envolvidos nisso.

— Não se preocupe com isso, nós descobriremos. — Índigo levantou uma sobrancelha para Judd. — Pode ser que todos eles tenham sofrido lavagem cerebral.

— Poderia. — Embora ele considerasse isso improvável, dado a natureza grosseira da programação. O Conselho não tinha gastado muito tempo nisso. — Quem foram os Psys que te programaram? Eles estavam usando uniformes?

— Não. Ternos, como o resto deles. — Kevin não tentou olhar por cima do ombro. — Eu não vi ninguém que parecesse realmente importante. Nada que se sobressaísse.

Judd teria ficado surpreso de outra forma. — Algum nome foi mencionado?

— Não que eu... — A hiena pausou. — Espere. Eu estava com Parrish uma vez enquanto ele estava ao telefone. Ele disse que não podia mudar as coisas sem a autorização de Duncan.

Brenna sentiu-se inesperadamente renovada na manhã após seu colapso emocional. Foi como se as lágrimas tivessem expurgado algo tóxico que esteve fermentando dentro dela, libertando-a. Adicionado a isso, Judd tinha mandado uma mensagem de texto para deixá-la saber que ele ainda não tinha voltado para a toca. Ela sorriu. O Homem de Gelo estava aprendendo.

Saindo de seu apartamento, ela foi à procura de Hawke. Ela tinha trabalho a fazer; ela não se esqueceu de que o assassino de Tim podia estar atrás dela e não iria colocar um alvo em suas costas, mas também não deixaria esse pedaço de lixo ditar seus movimentos.

Hawke levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela o rastreou até uma das salas de treinamento. — Esse olhar significa problemas. — Toda a parte superior de seu corpo estava encharcada de suor, mas sua respiração era estável. Saudável e musculoso, ele era muito bonito de uma forma muito masculina.

Ela era mulher o suficiente para apreciá-lo, mas sem querer fazer mais do que isso. — Eu prometi aos DarkRivers que iria ajudá-los a invadir o banco de dados Psy. Você pode designar uma escolta para me levar a seu HQ? — Porque ela não era um soldado e não podia lutar como um.

— Eles decidiram montar um equipamento especial não rastreável para isso. — Ele pegou uma toalha e secou o rosto. — Deve ficar pronto até amanhã. Você quer ir ajudar Sascha ao invés disso?

Brenna balançou a cabeça. — Ela disse que não precisa de mim por agora. Os cervos estão muito traumatizados por enquanto para aceitar minha presença.

— Faz sentido. Eu tenho uma reunião perto de lá amanhã, você pode pegar uma carona comigo. — Ele disse, colocando a toalha em volta do pescoço. — Eu já tenho guardas SnowDancers designados e os DarkRivers têm todo o lugar sob vigilância também.

— Confiando nos gatos, Hawke? — Ela provocou.

Ele bufou. — Como disse, eu tenho meus próprios homens lá.

Aliviada de que ele não tivesse tentado impedi-la, Brenna estava prestes a voltar para seu quarto quando o celular de Hawke tocou. Desde que este estava mais perto dela, no chão com o moletom que Hawke havia tirado durante o treino, ela o pegou e jogou para ele. Não era sua intenção ouvir, mas ele sinalizou para que ela ficasse.

A conversa foi curta e terminou com Hawke dizendo: — Você localizou o clã? — Uma pausa preenchida com a raiva mais letal. — Então faça isso hoje. Nós não sabemos o que mais eles podem ter sido programados para fazer.

— Fazer o quê? — Brenna perguntou depois que ele desligou.

— Judd não vai voltar até depois do anoitecer. — Ele disse ao invés de responder. — Ele me pediu para manter o olho em você.

Ela se concentrou na primeira parte de sua resposta. — O que ele está fazendo para você, Hawke? — O coração dela era um bloco de pedra fria em seu peito.

Seu rosto ficou perigosamente neutro. — Eu não sei se gosto do seu tom de voz. — Foi um lembrete de quem ele era.

Mas ela também conhecia seu status. — Eu não sou uma criança para ser afastada. — Ela o encarou, olho no olho. — Responda minha pergunta. O que você pediu de Judd em troca de dar um refúgio para as crianças?

Seus pálidos olhos tornaram-se gelados. — Judd é um assassino Psy completamente treinado com experiência em trabalho molhado8. Eu seria um idiota se não usasse suas habilidades.

Ela sufocou um grito. — Como você pode pedir isso a ele? — Um alfa cuida dos seus. Ele não os destrói. Mas talvez Hawke não considerasse os Lauren como seus. Afinal de contas, e por razões que ela não conhecia, ele odiava Psys tanto quanto seus irmãos.

Seu rosto se suavizou, um abrandamento inesperado de seus severos traços masculinos. Aproximando-se, ele segurou seu queixo. — Ele é quem e o que ele é, Brenna. Se você quer algo diferente, você não deveria estar com ele.

— Ele é o único com quem quero estar.

— Então aceite sua fera como você aceita a sua.

As palavras de Hawke não a deixaram por todo o dia. Era perturbador pensar que ela estava pedindo para Judd mudar quando havia declarado que o queria por quem ele era. — Mas pedir a ele para deixar o Silêncio é diferente. — Ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto esquadrinhava os detalhes de outra oferta de emprego oferecida pelo Dr. Shah.

Se Judd não desmanchasse o condicionamento, ele continuaria se machucando sempre que eles se tocassem, sempre que ele sentisse algo por ela. Como um relacionamento poderia sobreviver sob esse tipo de pressão? — Não, Brenna, seja honesta. — Ela suspirou e passou para a próxima oferta. Enquanto tudo que pensou até agora era verdade, havia também outro motivo; ela queria que Judd a segurasse, que lhe oferecesse seu afeto... Que a amasse. Uma necessidade egoísta.

E se aceitar a fera dele significasse negar suas próprias necessidades?

Isso fez sua cabeça doer, especialmente quando ela adicionou o fato de que sua loba não reconhecia Judd como seu companheiro. O elo de companheirismo estava notavelmente ausente. — Chega! — Essa linha de pensamento não iria levá-la a lugar nenhum. E se ela não parasse de pensar em Judd, começaria a especular sobre o que ele estava fazendo hoje.

Trabalho molhado.

Seu estômago se revirou. Se ele visse até ela com mãos encharcadas de sangue, ela iria aceitá-lo? Seus dedos tremeram. Brenna não tinha respostas fáceis para essa pergunta e isso a balançou.

Respirando fundo, ela se forçou a prestar atenção à próxima oferta da lista. Ela era de uma corporação chamada Sierra Tech.

Ela sabia muito sobre a ST; o clã SnowDancer era o acionista majoritário, tendo 60% dela. DarkRiver tinha 20% e um conglomerado humano chamado Dekell tinha os outros 20%. A ST estava oferecendo a ela muitos benefícios e sua loba preferiria trabalhar para o clã. Nem todos os funcionários da ST eram lobos. Ela era considerada uma ótima empresa para se trabalhar por cientistas e técnicos de todo o mundo. A única razão pela qual a ST não tinha funcionários Psys era porque ela competia diretamente com vários laboratórios apoiados pelo Conselho.

Sierra Tech foi para o topo de sua lista, mas ela não tinha feito sua escolha. Seu atual estado de espírito não servia exatamente para essa tarefa. Mesmo quando ela terminou de olhar as ofertas e foi consertar alguns pequenos defeitos nos comunicadores de seus companheiros de clã, sua mente continuava caótica. Almoço e jantar vieram e passaram, mas ela ainda não tinha resposta para sua própria pergunta incômoda.

Será que apoiaria Judd se ele viesse até ela depois de usar suas habilidades como assassino?

Ela foi para a cama mentalmente exausta, mas seu sono foi interrompido apenas algumas horas depois... Porque ela podia sentir o cheiro de Judd em seu quarto. Saindo da cama ainda meio dormindo, ela viu que eram quatro da manhã. Brenna se levantou usando uma camisola de cetim, seus pés descalços.

— Judd? — Por um segundo ela não pôde localizá-lo. Então sua visão noturna funcionou e ela encontrou-o sentado na poltrona perto da mesa de café.

Ele estava observando-a, seu corpo inteiro imóvel. Ela não pensou se deveria estar com medo ou até mesmo desconfiada. Bocejando, ela se aproximou e sentou-se no colo dele, curvando seu corpo na poltrona. Seus braços a envolveram sem hesitação, uma mão ao redor de seu ombro, a outra se fechando perto da pele nua da coxa dela.

O contato sensual a deixou completamente desperta. Enrolando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, ela se aninhou contra sua garganta. — Você está bem?

Sua mão passou a deslizar entre as suas coxas, tirando um chocado som feminino dela. — Judd? Bebê? — Algo estava errado. Com um macho changeling ela teria deixado seu corpo acalmá-lo, usando toque para se conectar. Mas Judd era Psy... e dela. Naquele momento ela soube a resposta para a pergunta que a tinha atormentado o dia todo; ela iria apoiá-lo, aceitá-lo, não importa o quê.

Era isso que companheiros faziam.

Ela não se importava que não existisse elo de companheirismo; ninguém lhe diria que ela não deveria ficar com esse homem. — O que você quer? — Ela perguntou, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Decidindo deixar o instinto guiá-la, ela se suavizou para ele.

A outra mão dele enrolou-se em seu cabelo, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás em um rápido movimento. Ela cedeu ao invés de resistir. Uma mulher que amava um macho dominante tinha que saber quando se submeter... e quando morder de volta. Seus lábios esmagaram os dela, sua mão apertou o interior de sua coxa. Gemendo com o beijo, ela abriu sua boca. Ele não esperou por mais permissão, devastando-a com uma fúria sensual que fez com que ela tentasse se aproximar ainda mais.

Seu corpo ansiava por Judd. Brenna não desejava recuar, talvez porque ela não tinha tido tempo para ter medo, ou talvez porque podia sentir a fome dentro dele, uma que apenas ela poderia aplacar.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela mordeu de volta.

Os músculos de suas costas estavam duros como pedra sob suas mãos quando ela as espalmou e se deliciou com o desenfreado calor masculino dele. — Não. — Ela protestou quando ele quebrou o beijo para correr seus lábios por sua mandíbula e pescoço. Brenna puxou seu cabelo. Ele beliscou seu pescoço em reprimenda. Algo derreteu entre suas pernas e quando ele levou sua mão mais para o norte ela quis encorajá-lo a ir mais rápido.

Ele tocou-a. Intenso. Ousado. Possessivo.

Ela sentiu suas garras ameaçarem se desembainhar, fagulhas dispararem por atrás de seus olhos cerrados. E então ele começou a massageá-la dessa maneira, enquanto seu corpo tentava simultaneamente se aproximar e se afastar. Sua camisola subiu e o traseiro dela entrou em contato com a dura ponta de sua ereção.

Um sussurro de medo flutuou por seu estômago.

Mas sua calcinha tinha desaparecido, arrancada dela e Oh Deus, ele estava tocando pele com pele e esfregando seus dedos na entrada de seu corpo. Gritando alto, ela chegou ao clímax com um aperto quase doloroso de seus músculos internos há muito tempo não utilizados. Ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e ele a segurou lá com uma mão em sua nuca enquanto persuadia mais e mais prazer de seu corpo.

O cheiro dele recobriu sua língua até que ela o lambeu, levando o picante, gelado e masculino aroma para dentro dela. Lentamente, o orgasmo se transformou em um caloroso zumbido sensual, deixando-a saciada. Murmurando seu prazer, ela relaxou de volta para sua posição anterior enrolada contra ele e abriu os olhos. No início ela não entendeu o que estava vendo. Por que havia pedaços de madeira por todo lugar? E por que a bancada da cozinha parecia torta?

Os dentes de Judd se fecharam em seu ombro, como se ele soubesse que não tinha mais sua atenção exclusiva. Ela sentou-se. — Judd. Judd! — Ela agarrou seu cabelo.

A resposta dele foi uma explosão de pequenas mordidas telecinéticas em lugares muito sensíveis. Seu corpo todo se arqueou com o prazer que causava curto-circuito em suas terminações nervosas. Com sua visão periférica ela viu a bancada da cozinha entrar em colapso, dando um último gemido de angústia. E então tudo que ela podia ouvir era sua própria respiração ofegante.

Pelo tempo em que voltou a si novamente ela estava deitada transversalmente no colo dele, sua camisola enrolada na cintura, as alças rasgadas. Judd não tocava sua carne exposta, apenas olhava seus seios com uma fome que beirava a loucura.

Dando um gemido, ela enrolou seus braços apertadamente mais uma vez em volta dele, seus olhos se alargando quando ela viu a destruição por cima de seu ombro. — Pare. Por favor, bebê, pare. — Pequenos pedaços de mobília quebrada circulavam o quarto em uma tempestade selvagem. — Judd, querido.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. — Brenna. — Foi um som ferido despojado de seu controle habitual.

— Sim. — Ela o abraçou mais forte, seus seios esmagados contra a maciez fresca de sua jaqueta de couro sintético. — Estou aqui.

— Eu te machuquei?

Machucou-me? — Você me deu prazer. — O calor requintado disso continuava girando dentro dela.

Ele retirou a mão de entre suas pernas e ela teve que lutar contra um lamento. — Bebê, a mobília... — Os pedaços ainda não tinham parado de voar.

Um de seus braços continuou segurando suas costas quando ele levantou a cabeça. — Violação crítica. — Ele estava começando a soar mais perto do normal. — O poder foi mandado para fora ao invés de se concentrar em você.

— Você não me machucou. — Ela repetiu. — Mesmo fora de controle, você não me machucou.

— Não dessa vez. — Os pedaços de mobília começaram a cair no chão.

Ela se inclinou para trás, querendo encontrar os olhos dele. Eles estavam negros, desprovidos daquelas centelhas douradas. — O que aconteceu? — Ele nunca acreditaria que não iria machucá-la; ela teria que contar com o tempo para consertar isso. — Fale comigo. — Tirando o cabelo de sua testa com uma mão, ela arrumou sua camisola com a outra.

Seus olhos caíram para onde ela segurava o material escorregadio sobre a curva de seus seios. — Você precisa se vestir primeiro.

Ela poderia ter argumentado com ele se as ruínas de sua bancada não tivessem escolhido esse momento para desmoronar com um gemido, levantando poeira. — Serei rápida. — Serpenteando para fora de seu colo, ela corou. — Você ainda não...

— Vá.

Ela foi. Algumas vezes, discrição realmente era a melhor parte da coragem. Tirar a camisola e colocar um par de calças e uma camisa levou talvez dois minutos. Ela correu de volta para fora. — Oh!

Judd havia ligado a luz e limpado a maioria da bagunça que tinha feito usando a sua telecinese. Enquanto ela assistia, os últimos pedaços quebrados se estabeleceram em uma organizada pilha perto da porta. — Substituirei tudo.

— Não estou preocupada com isso. — Aproximando-se, ela lutou contra a necessidade de tocá-lo. Ele estava completamente envolto em músculos e intensidade. Obscuro. Perigoso.

Aceite-o como ele é.

Sua espinha ficou rígida. — Agora me diga o que aconteceu.

Seu tom era plano quando ele disse a ela sobre o clã PineWood. — Nós entramos, limpamos seu esconderijo. Alguns deles estavam comprometidos; eu tive que desfazer a programação.

Aliviada por ele não ter sido forçado a usar suas mais secretas habilidades, ela soltou um suspiro. — Não há necessidade de se martirizar por isso. Você fez algo bom.

— Não é isso. — Uma gota de suor deslizou de sua têmpora e ela se lembrou da dor. A dissonância. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, ele lhe disse o resto. — O que nosso contato não sabia era que os Psys tinham tentado pôr comandos nas mentes imaturas também.

— Crianças? — Sua voz tremeu. — Eles tentaram fazer isso com bebês? — Brenna queria enterrar sua cabeça na areia e não ouvir o resto do que ele tinha a dizer; ela quase morreu depois de ter sua mente violada. E as crianças eram tão mais frágeis. — Quantas?

— Uma morreu antes que pudéssemos alcançar seu esconderijo. — Suas maçãs do rosto se destacaram como lâminas contra sua pele. — Eu fui capaz de remover a programação nos outros, mas dois estavam danificados. Seus cérebros não puderam lidar com a pressão e mutilaram-se tentando escapar.

— Oh, Judd. — Ela podia sentir sua dor dentro de si mesma. — Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito.

Outra gota de suor, a única indicação da quantidade de dor que ele estava sentindo. — Não havia nenhuma razão para que eles mexessem com as mentes das crianças. Nenhuma razão. Eles eram jovens e fracos demais para fornecer assistência ao plano. Foi feito como uma mensagem.

O tipo mais visceral de fúria explodiu dentro dela. — Eles cruzaram a linha. Mas... — Ela encarou os olhos dele. — ...você não.

— Eu sei.

Surpreendida, ela fechou a boca. — Então por que...? — Ela acenou com os braços para as ruínas em sua sala de estar e cozinha.

— Você não reconhece fúria quando a vê?

— Oh. — Ela não sabia o que dizer sobre essa brusca admissão. — Você deixou o Silêncio? — Alguma coisa nela lhe disse que não seria tão fácil.

Suas palavras seguintes provaram isso. — Se eu tivesse, você não teria sido capaz de me trazer de volta. — Seus olhos traçaram o corpo dela, e embora estivesse recatadamente coberta Brenna sentiu seus mamilos se endurecerem, suas coxas se pressionarem juntas. — Eu ainda posso te provar em meus lábios.

Ela colocou uma mão na parede para se firmar, certa de que seus joelhos estavam prestes a ceder. — Você dirigiu sua raiva para o sexo. — Dissipando-a sem causar danos à criaturas vivas.

— Não foi planejado. — Ele não podia tirar os olhos de seus lábios. — Eu estava para ir embora de sua casa quando você veio. Eu nunca deveria ter vindo aqui em primeiro lugar.

— Eu não me importo. — Excitação no ar, tão grossa que ela quase podia tocá-la. Os olhos dela caíram para sua ereção, dura e pesada contra seus jeans. Ela queria senti-la em suas mãos, experimentar mais da paixão animal que ele havia lhe mostrado essa noite.

Algo desmoronou, tirando-a de sua fantasia erótica. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que ele tinha destruído a poltrona, uma das poucas peças não danificadas do mobiliário da sala.

— Eu preciso ir. — Ele puxou o celular, a pele tensa sobre os ossos do seu rosto.

Isso a fez imaginar se ele estava tão tenso assim em outros lugares.

— Brenna.

— Por que não? — Ela encontrou seu olhar. Teimosa. Necessitada. Changeling para seu Psy. — Eu não me importo se você destruir o apartamento inteiro.

Sua mão apertou o fino telefone. — Como o estado desse quarto mostra, eu não estou mais ouvindo a dissonância. Não está me mantendo sob controle. Tudo que precisaria para matá-la seria um erro no calor da paixão. Apenas um.

A tensão em sua voz a cortou. — Judd, eu preciso de você. — Eles tinham que encontrar uma solução para isso. Ela estava tão faminta que quase chagava ao ponto de querer chorar. — Eu preciso do seu toque e preciso tocá-lo também.

Uma rachadura surgiu no celular que estava em sua mão. — Onde está seu console de comunicação? Vou chamar alguém para vigiá-la; você não está a salvo do assassino de Timothy.

— Não. — Ela deslizou uma mão através dos cabelos, seus dedos tremendo com uma necessidade que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Sim, changelings ansiavam por toque. Mas isso era algo tão primitivo que a arranhava por dentro. — Estou acordada e vou continuar assim. Eu vou ligar se alguma coisa acontecer.

— Alguém está tentando te machucar. — Algo não totalmente angelical se moveu no fundo de seus olhos.

Ela já tinha decidido que não fugiria do que ele era, mas isso não significava que ela se submeteria a cada desejo seu. — Eu não preciso de uma babá se estou totalmente acordada. — Ela engoliu. — Vá. Olhá-lo me faz te querer.

Por um segundo eterno pareceu que ele não ouviria. Então ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu mesmo quando ela esticou a mão para tocar o inconfundível brilho vermelho-escuro que pensou ter visto em seu rosto. — Oh, Deus. — Ela lutou contra o desejo de entrar em colapso, contra a raiva que sentia pela injustiça de tudo isso. Em vez disso, ela arregaçou as mangas, encontrou o aspirador de pó, mudou-o para o modo manual e começou a limpar o pó que Judd não tinha conseguido recolher.

Judd tocou a umidade perto de sua mandíbula e olhou seus dedos. Vermelho pálido manchava-os. Seu primeiro palpite foi que ele havia sido cortado por algum pedaço voador de escombro, mas quando foi para frente do espelho sobre a pia ele descobriu seu erro.

O sangue vazou de seu ouvido.

Dissonância extrema.

Seu corpo estava literalmente lutando contra si mesmo, o condicionamento e seus controles de dor se chocando contra as emoções que ele não deveria estar sentindo. Ele limpou o sangue e fez uma varredura interna. A ruptura já havia cicatrizado, pois seu corpo usou automaticamente a mesma técnica que fazia com que suas cicatrizes desaparecessem.

Mas ele sabia que não podia continuar com o que estava acontecendo dentro dele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que desligar cada faceta de emoção, cada lampejo de paixão. Porque caso contrário seu cérebro ficaria exatamente como os daqueles filhotes de hiena que tinha visto.

Sangrento. Destruído. Irrevogavelmente quebrado.

Várias horas depois de seu frenesi de limpeza, Brenna encontrava-se mal-humorada pela falta de sono, falta de toque e uma necessidade que se recusava a ir embora. Provavelmente não era o melhor momento para se estar planejando uma invasão a um sistema de computadores, mas ela tinha feito uma promessa. Então aqui estava ela com Dorian no segundo subsolo do HQ DarkRiver.

O Sentinela loiro havia rosnado várias vezes para ela, mas Brenna apenas rosnou de volta.

— Você está fazendo tudo errado. — Ele disse pela quarta vez em uma hora.

Os olhos de Brenna se estreitaram. — O plano inteiro é sobre se esgueirar, não sobre estourar uma boiada tão alto que todos, do Conselho Psy ao seu tio em Pughkeepsie9, possam nos ouvir.

— Onde diabos fica Pughkeepsie de qualquer forma? — Dorian invadiu seu espaço pessoal, mantendo uma mão em sua cadeira quando se inclinou sobre seus ombros para olhar a tela.

Brenna estava se coçando por uma briga depois da noite frustrada que teve. Mas havia algo sobre o que ela precisava falar com Dorian. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— O quê? — Ele olhou de cara feia, batendo em sua tela e ameaçando mudar o caminho que ela tinha traçado. — Você deveria ter...

— Dorian.

Seu tom deve ter chegado até ele, porque Dorian virou-se para sentar-se na cadeira ao lado dela, girando para que ele encarasse seu perfil. — O que foi, criança?

Ele era o único que Brenna deixava chamá-la assim; ela tinha a impressão de que Dorian, que havia perdido sua irmã para Enrique, via nela uma outra irmãzinha. Era a razão para que ele agisse tão mandão com ela. O que estava mais do que bem para ela, porque enquanto Dorian era difícil de ler, se ele fosse qualquer coisa parecido com Drew e Riley o assassinato de sua irmã devia tê-lo devastado, rasgando-o por dentro.

— Primeiro, Judd sabe, mas isso é tudo. Não conte a ninguém mais, tudo bem?

Seus olhos azuis eram penetrantes. — Eu não posso fazer essa promessa até saber se isso afetará qualquer um dos nossos clãs.

— Não vai. — Olhando por cima do ombro para checar novamente se alguém estava ouvindo, ela se virou para o Sentinela DarkRiver e simplesmente perguntou o que precisava saber. — Como você lida com não ser capaz de mudar para a forma animal?

O rosto de Dorian refletiu surpresa. — A maioria das pessoas dança ao redor disso. Como se eles estivessem com medo de me machucar. — Sua voz disse que essa era uma preocupação ridícula.

— Por favor, me diga. — Ela segurou seu olhar. — Por favor, Dorian.

Entendimento surgiu em seu rosto. — Ah, droga, querida. Aquele bastardo bagunçou você, não foi? — Estendendo a mão, ele passou-a por seu cabelo. — Quão ruim?

A gentileza trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. — Eu posso usar meus dentes e garras, mas não posso mudar completamente. Sem perda de força, velocidade ou flexibilidade.

Dorian deixou cair sua mão para voltar a se recostar na cadeira. — Eu cresci latente; eu nunca tive nada a perder. — Seu tom era trivial. — Mas você é diferente. Você tem certeza de que é permanente?

— Eu não sei de nada. Mas eu quero estar preparada para o pior cenário. — Dessa forma seu coração não poderia se quebrar novamente.

— Tudo bem. — Os belos traços de Dorian tornaram-se determinados. — A primeira coisa que você precisa fazer é parar de sentir pena de si mesma.

Ela engoliu, mas não defendeu suas emoções. Foi por isso que ela perguntou a ele. Dorian podia vê-la como uma irmã, mas ele era o tipo de irmão que era direto.

— Você sobreviveu, — Ele disse — e você não é um caso perdido. Você deveria estar malditamente orgulhosa de si mesma. Ele tentou prejudicá-la, mas não conseguiu.

— Não. Mas ele roubou algo precioso de mim... Ele roubou minha loba.

A dor profunda nessas palavras parou Judd em seu caminho. Ele correu para cá depois de descobrir a ausência de Brenna na toca,, pronto para encarar as consequências criticas da ruptura da noite passada. Mas ele não estava preparado para isso. Para uma Brenna com mãos trêmulas e o sussurro de uma voz.

Movendo-se silenciosamente para a porta, ele inclinou suas costas contra a parede e esperou que eles estivessem muito distraídos para sentir seu cheiro. Ele sabia que devia ir, que devia permitir sua privacidade. Mas ele não pôde. Brenna deveria ter pedido a opinião de Dorian enquanto Judd estivesse com ela; mas ela não tinha. Porque Judd era Psy e não podia lhe dar conforto.

Não só ele nunca verdadeiramente entendeu a incrível profundidade de sua perda por não ser capaz de mudar, ele deixou-a nas primeiras horas da manhã quando ela precisava dele tão desesperadamente. Como ele poderia culpá-la por ir a outro homem por socorro? Ainda assim, ele fez.

— Enrique roubou muito de você. — A voz de Dorian cortou através do ar. — Mas você pode recuperar algumas coisas.

— Como?

— Desenvolva seus pontos fortes, Brenna. Se torne tão malditamente boa nessas coisas que ninguém se atreva a ir contra você.

Um bom conselho, Judd pensou, seus dedos enrolando-se em punhos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Brenna soou como se ela estivesse colocando essa vontade dela em bom uso.

— Sempre que precisar de mim é só chamar. Certo, criança?

Os punhos de Judd estavam tão apertados que ele estava em perigo de fraturar os próprios ossos. Ele entendeu porque Brenna precisou falar com Dorian. Ele até mesmo entendeu que o leopardo via Brenna como uma irmã mais nova, não como uma amante em potencial. Nada disso fez diferença. Judd queria ser aquele a quem ela procurava quando precisava.

Picadas geladas de dor correram através de seu crânio, a dissonância tão viciosa que quase desligou sua consciência. A contagem regressiva estava ficando inexoravelmente mais perto do fim. Desenrolando seus dedos por pura força de vontade, ele assistiu o sangue voltar a correr por eles. A noite passada tinha deixado claro que ele já tinha cruzado muitas linhas, quebrado muitas regras. Logo seria tarde demais para recuar.

— Obrigada, Dorian.

Não, ele não recuaria. Brenna era dele. Dele para satisfazer. E dele para confortar. Enquadrando os ombros, ele entrou pela porta.

Dorian e Brenna olharam para cima. Ele esperava surpresa ou talvez embaraço, mas o rosto de Brenna refletiu uma expressão que ele podia definir apenas como alívio. Levantando-se de sua cadeira, ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, enterrando o rosto contra seu peito. — Você precisa me abraçar.

Ele podia seguir ordens, especialmente quando elas eram dadas por uma familiar voz feminina escondendo um tremor. Erguendo os braços, ele os envolveu ao redor de seu corpo. Ela não pareceu se importar de ser esmagada, seus próprios braços segurando-o mais apertado.

Os olhos de Dorian se encontraram com os seus por cima da cabeça dela. O leopardo tinha um olhar inescrutável em seu rosto. Mas quando Judd inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento, Dorian retribuiu o gesto.

Depois de escoltar Brenna de volta para a toca por volta das três da tarde, Judd saiu para ajudar Sascha com os cervos. Brenna decidiu ficar para trás porque tinha um problema viral para resolver, mas sua lealdade dividida era óbvia.

— Seu trabalho é importante. — Ele disse a ela. — Nós precisamos atingir o coração do Conselho.

— Eu sei. — Um sorriso brilhante. — Mas obrigada por dizer isso de qualquer maneira.

Ele a deixou debruçada sobre seu computador pessoal e passou o resto do dia alimentando o poder de Sascha. Quando ficou claro que não conseguiria voltar a toca antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte, ele ligou para Riley. — Mantenha um olho nela. O perseguidor esteve quieto, mas ele está lá fora.

Riley fez um som de concordância. — Ela não vai gostar disso.

— Você se importa?

— Me importo em mantê-la viva. — Uma pausa. — Estou checando os soldados.

— Qualquer indicação de quem possa ser?

— Ainda não. — O tom de Riley carregava tanto frustração quanto concentração pura. — Faça o que tem que fazer para ajudar os DawnSkys. Vou cuidar de Bren.

Judd terminou a ligação, sua mente no assassino e na correspondente ameaça a Brenna. Isso o fez ainda mais determinado a voltar a toca o mais cedo possível. No entanto, devido ao número de vítimas, ele não conseguiu voltar até depois das oito da manhã seguinte. Ele estava cansado, mas não drenado; Sascha estava tendo que trabalhar muito lentamente, a sucção de sua força psíquica constante, mas não intensa.

Muitas das crianças DawnSky estavam quase catatônicas. Muitas tinham visto seus pais sendo despedaçados. Um menino esteve preso sob o corpo moribundo de sua mãe; outro tentou proteger seus irmãos, apenas para conseguir um buraco em seu peito. Ele sobreviveu, pois sua mente era forte. Outros... Os outros foram quebrados. O processo de cura seria longo, mas Judd tinha se comprometido para com ele.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ele caminhou até seu quarto para se lavar antes de ir ver Brenna. Não vê-la não era uma opção. Ele chegou ao apartamento dela alguns minutos depois das nove. Mas quando ele entrou não encontrou Brenna, mas sim um bilhete preso à nova bancada da cozinha, uma que ela criou juntando uma prancha de madeira grossa e meticulosas torres de tijolo sintético. Que elegante.

O bilhete era curto e muito Brenna. _Saí antes do amanhecer para usar minha outra graduação. Tenho guarda-costas, então não se preocupe. Estarei de volta quando o trabalho estiver feito. Durma um pouco. Bren._

Pondo o pedaço de papel no bolso, ele ligou para o HQ dos DarkRiver para confirmar. Foi Clay quem respondeu. — Ela está no subsolo com Dorian. Andrew está com ela. Riley se foi para vigiar os curadores fazendo a enfermagem física.

Tanto para manter distância entre os irmãos. Dado sua proximidade, ele sabia que isso seria difícil. — Obrigado. — Desligando, ele usou telecinese para se livrar dos escombros perto da porta, teletransportando-os discretamente para uma lata de reciclagem mantida num canto da garagem subterrânea.

Feito isso, ele decidiu ouvir a ordem de Brenna e dormir um pouco. Quanto menos ele dormisse, pior ficaria sua degradação mental. Mas ele esteve dormindo por apenas três horas quando acordou. Algo estava errado. Partes do seu cérebro que ele nunca tinha visto ativas estavam faiscando para a consciência. E essas faíscas tinham o sabor de Brenna... E de terror.

Ele ligou para Clay. — Onde ela está?

— Ela saiu daqui a aproximadamente duas horas atrás. Ela estava com os irmãos.

Duas horas não era tempo suficiente para retornar a toca a menos que eles estivessem pisando fundo no acelerador. — Por que eles saíram?

— Algo sobre uma ligação urgente. Está tudo bem?

— Sim. — Ele desligou, ainda convencido de que algo estava errado. Se a ligação tinha sido urgente o suficiente para afastar Brenna de algo tão importante, eles teriam acelerado seu veículo até o limite e chegado por agora. Ele tentou ligar para o celular de Brenna, mas ninguém atendeu.

_Vá para fora dessas paredes_.

Foi o comando daquelas partes recém-despertadas de seu cérebro. Ele obedeceu. No segundo em que ele saiu da toca aquelas faíscas se transformaram em uma tempestade de fogo. Era como se ele pudesse sentir Brenna gritando. Desligando todas as outras coisas, ele se concentrou em seguir o estranho eco psíquico. No instante em que ele teve uma ligação, uma inexplicável ligação, ele começou a correr. Ele os encontrou a vinte minutos do esconderijo, nenhum carro a vista.

Estrada provavelmente bloqueada de alguma maneira que eles não puderam limpar. Forçados a continuar a pé. Emboscada.

Cálculos frios de um Arrow que aconteciam em um canto escuro de sua mente enquanto ele absorvia a cena: Andrew estendido no chão, Riley e Brenna ajoelhados de ambos os lados dele. Foi imediatamente claro para ele que o SnowDancer caído não estava respirando. O pulso também estava ausente quando Judd colocou seus dedos contra o pescoço do outro homem; nada surpreendente, dado o tamanho do buraco no peito dele.

Brenna tremeu, olhando para ele com os olhos selvagens com o pesar. — Judd. — Do lado direito de seu corpo suas roupas estavam sujas com lama, seu rosto um pouco arranhado.

Quando de pé, a cabeça de Brenna ficava um pouco acima do coração de Andrew. Juntando os fatos visíveis, Andrew machucado e a sujeira nela, Judd reconstituiu a cena em milissegundos. A bala havia sido direcionada para a cabeça de Brenna. Andrew sentiu o perigo e no último momento empurrou sua irmã para o lado. Ele salvou a vida dela, mas não tinha sido rápido o suficiente para desviar da bala ele mesmo.

Ele viu Riley fazendo CPR10 e soube que isso não seria o bastante. O coração de Andrew estava evidentemente despedaçado, a bala do atirador tendo atingido-o no ponto exato para causar o máximo de dano. Ele não podia sentir um ferimento de saída, o que significava que a bala estava alojada na carne mutilada. Judd tocou a bochecha de Brenna em uma carícia fugaz, sua mente indo a quilômetros por hora. — Pare, Riley.

Riley levantou seu tenso rosto pálido. — Temos que continuar.

Judd colocou a mão sobre o ombro do outro homem. — Seu coração está danificado. Eu tenho que arrumá-lo. — Ele nunca havia feito algo parecido, nunca sequer considerou que pudesse. Seu trabalho era parar corações, não repará-los. Mas ele conhecia os mínimos detalhes do funcionamento do órgão; para destruir você tinha que saber como as coisas funcionavam. — Respire por ele, mas não toque em seu coração.

Riley não discutiu. — Faça.

A primeira coisa que Judd fez foi mandar um choque de Tc ao coração parado de Andrew, reiniciando-o novamente, esperançosamente a tempo de manter seu cérebro funcionando. Enquanto Riley se inclinava para soprar o ar através dos pulmões de seu irmão, Judd usou Tc para manter o coração batendo. Então ele começou a imaginar o que precisava acontecer para que o coração de Andrew batesse por conta própria.

Ele teria que reconstruir a parte danificada a partir do nível celular, reconstruindo o coração do SnowDancer como o mais complicado dos quebra-cabeças de Jigsaw11. O problema era que algumas das peças estavam faltando ou muito danificados para funcionar. Novas peças teriam que ser criadas a partir de algum lugar. Judd não era um M-Psy, mas ele podia mover as coisas, fazê-las mudar de forma... Encobrir cicatrizes manipulando as células. Um truque de criança usado para um novo propósito.

Em nenhum momento da operação ele parou de pensar. Ele tinha que ter certeza absoluta sobre o grau exato de cada movimento celular. Um erro e o coração de Andrew não bateria depois que Judd parasse de bombeá-lo. Um resultado que Judd não podia aceitar... Porque isso não quebraria apenas o coração de Andrew.

Uma mão esguia apertou seu ombro em algum momento e ele soube que era Brenna. Seu toque devia ter desestabilizado-o, mas foi o contrário. Ancorou-o. Uma reação anormal que ele consideraria mais tarde, quando sua mente tivesse espaço para pensamentos além da reparação metódica de um coração que havia sido destroçado.

— Jesus. — Hawke sussurrou ao lado de Brenna, muitas horas depois quando a luz já estava começando a desaparecer. O alfa e vários outros chegaram logo depois de Judd; ela de alguma forma tinha reunido calma o suficiente para ligar para a toca usando o celular de Riley. O dela tinha ficado esquecido no carro.

Ela sabia o quê havia causado a surpresa de Hawke. Eles podiam literalmente ver a pele de Drew se movendo. A princípio parecia uma ilusão, mas então ela percebeu que o horrível ferimento de seu irmão estava desaparecendo lentamente a cada segundo. Quatro horas nisso, alguma coisa metálica foi empurrada para fora da ferida. A bala.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Brenna a pegou assim que ela saiu e a entregou para Hawke, que enrolou-a em um pedaço de pano rasgado da camisa que ele estava usando por baixo da jaqueta. Isso havia sido há uma hora atrás. Judd não tinha falado ou desviado o olhar do que estava fazendo nas últimas cinco horas, Riley se manteve respirando por Drew, e Brenna segurava Judd, o instinto lhe dizendo que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Judd de repente levantou as mãos do peito de Andrew. — Riley, mexa-se. — Sua voz estava áspera pelo tempo de desuso.

Riley afastou-se e um instante depois o corpo de Drew sacudiu como se um choque elétrico tivesse passado por ele. Brenna cerrou os dentes, sabendo que Judd tinha acabado de tentar reiniciar o coração de seu irmão depois de ter parado de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo para mantê-lo batendo. Mas havia tanto sangue no peito de Drew! Sua mão apertou o ombro de Judd. Ele chegou até a tocar seus dedos por um segundo, manchando-os de vermelho-escuro. — Seu coração está batendo sozinho. Ele está respirando.

Incrédula, ela se aproximou para tocar o pescoço de Drew. Seu pulso estava forte e poderoso. Tremendo, ela puxou e usou a ponta de sua própria camisa para limpar o sangue. — Por favor. — Por favor, deixe que ele esteja a salvo.

Riley foi o primeiro a ver. — Está feito.

Então ela viu com os próprios olhos. O ferimento tinha deixado de existir. Por baixo do sangue a pele de Drew era rosa e delicada, mas estava inteira. Ela se virou para o homem ao seu lado. — Judd, oh, Deus.

Ele não parecia ser capaz de se concentrar nela. Seus olhos tinham ficado negros no começo, então voltado ao normal perto do fim. Agora eles estavam quase atordoados. Preocupada, ela se afastou de Drew. — Bebê, qual é o problema? — Colocando suas mãos nas bochechas dele antes que percebesse que havia sangue nelas, Brenna se inclinou para mais perto. — Judd, fale comigo.

— Colapso psíquico. — Duas simples palavras, e então seus olhos ficaram totalmente negros novamente, o branco desaparecendo como antes. Exceto que essa escuridão tinha reflexos vermelho-sangue. Isso a aterrorizou. Ela esperava que Judd caísse inconsciente, mas ele balançou a cabeça. — Uma hora.

— Uma hora. — Ela lembrou-se de seu desaparecimento depois de teletransportá-la durante a situação com as hienas e entendeu. Ele precisava estar em um lugar seguro dentro de uma hora. — Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Andrew tossiu naquele segundo e ela trocou sua atenção de volta para ele, ciente de que Judd fazia o mesmo. Depois de mais algumas tosses, os cílios de seu irmão se ergueram para revelar aqueles familiares olhos azuis. — O que diabos aconteceu?

Chorando, ela beijou sua bochecha. Ele lutou para levantar os braços para abraçá-la, mas não pareceu ter força para isso. — Ei, querida. Vamos lá.

— Você perdeu muito sangue. — Judd falou. — Se recuperar completamente levará algum tempo.

Ela se afastou de Drew para abraçar Judd. — Aguente. — Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, ciente de que ele não gostaria de mostrar fraqueza diante dos outros. — Você pode andar?

Um pequeno aceno, mas ela não acreditava realmente nele, não com a forma que seu rosto estava perdendo a cor. Isso era pior do que na cabana. Ela se levantou. — Vamos levá-los para dentro.

Seu comentário fez com que todos entrassem em ação. Em segundos, Drew estava em uma maca que alguém tinha tido a precaução de trazer, e Riley e Tai estavam carregando-o para a toca. Lara pairava ansiosamente ao seu lado. Dispensando os outros homens, Hawke se agachou, jogou o braço de Judd em volta de seus ombros e o puxou para colocá-lo de pé.

— Para o meu quarto. — Brenna direcionou.

Hawke não discutiu e não muito tempo depois Judd estava em seu quarto. Ele sustentou a si mesmo, uma mão na parede. — Sem assistência.

Hawke olhou para Brenna. — Ele está falando sério? Terei Lara aqui assim que ela checar Drew.

— Não. — Disse Judd novamente.

Ela o queria na cama. — Ele ainda está consciente e capaz de tomar decisões. — Ela disse a Hawke. — Deixe-o se recuperar em paz e ele ficará bem. — Senão ela mesma traria os médicos.

Hawke olhou de cara feia. — Se precisar de qualquer coisa, grite. — Ele olhou para Judd. — O que você fez hoje... Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Não achava que fosse possível. Descanse e então conversaremos. — Ele se foi.

Brenna foi a única que ouviu a resposta de Judd. — De acordo com meus treinadores, não é. — Ele oscilou.

Ela correu para segurá-lo. — Na cama. Agora.

— Eu preciso de um banho.

Pronta para dizer não, ela percebeu que ele estava coberto de sangue e suor. Dificilmente bom para um sono repousante. Ajudando-o dentro do box, ela começou a tirar suas roupas. Ele parou-a com uma mão em seu pulso. — Não.

Ela estava pronta para pressioná-lo quando viu o olhar em seu rosto. Puro orgulho masculino. — Ótimo. — Ela suspirou. — Mas se eu não ouvir de você em cinco minutos, eu virei.

Saindo, ela manteve cada um de seus sentidos em alerta total enquanto saia do quarto e misturava uma bebida energética a partir de uma mistura que Drew frequentemente usava. O chuveiro desligou depois de exatos quatro minutos.

No momento em que ela voltou para quarto, Judd estava dormindo. Abaixando a bebida, ela afastou o cabelo úmido de sua testa, a ternura em seu coração devastadora. — Deus, eu te amo. — Ela beijou sua têmpora e por um segundo pareceu que algo nele respondeu. Mas ele estava inconsciente.

Balançando a cabeça, ela se levantou e começou a catar as roupas que ele deixou amassadas no chão em uma bagunça muito incomum dele.

Ironicamente, Drew estava de pé e andando antes que Judd. Ele veio bater doze horas mais tarde, logo após ela ter terminado o café da manhã, um termo impróprio já que ela não tinha exatamente dormido por estar muito preocupada com Judd. Ele estava dormindo tão profundamente que ela teve que checar para ver se ele estava respirando. — Como está se sentindo?

— Fantástico para um cara que aparentemente teve metade do peito estraçalhado.

Ela foi cuidadosa ao abraçá-lo, ciente de que o ferimento curado ainda devia doer. — Drew, você se colocou na frente de uma bala que era para mim. — Aconteceu tão rápido que ela ainda não podia ordenar os fatos em sua cabeça.

Ele riu. — Eu pretendia te tirar do caminho. Merda.

— Idiota. — Fungando, ela se afastou. — Eu te amo.

— É para isso que as irmãs mais novas são feitas. — Ele abriu seu punho para revelar a bala que ela pegou de seu peito. — Você sabe o nome desse pedacinho diabólico de metal?

Seu estômago revirou ao ver aquele pedaço de metal retorcido. — Não.

— ShrapnelX. Ilegal como o inferno. — Sua expressão era furiosa. — É destinado a se dividir em cinco afiados pedaços no impacto e rasgar seu caminho através de qualquer coisa que toque. — Ele colocou-o no bolso. — O que me faz um milagre ambulante. Disseram que é graças a seu namorado.

— Então agora ele é meu namorado? — Uma concessão importante.

Ele fez uma careta. — Não esfregue na minha cara. Lara diz que está faltando alguma carne na parte de baixo do meu peito, e é só isso que podemos ver; é como se ele tivesse movido alguns pedaços para preencher as lacunas.

— Ele fez. — Ela tinha visto isso acontecer diante de seus olhos. — Você vai ficar torto? — Ela estava tentando duramente não chorar. Um mundo sem Drew para brigar com ela era inimaginável.

Ele a abraçou de qualquer forma. — Nah. Vai preencher tudo de volta. — Uma pausa. — Provavelmente. — Seus braços a apertaram com força. — Então, onde ele está?

— Dormindo. — Ela disse contra seu peito. — E não, não vou acordá-lo, ele está exausto. Estou tão feliz que você está bem.

Ele a esmagou contra si. — Inferno, eu não vou a lugar algum. Preciso me manter por perto para ter certeza de que ele te tratará bem.

— Ele irá. — Ela sorriu e se inclinou o bastante para que pudesse vê-lo. — Não o julgue por sua personalidade de Homem de Gelo. Ele é diferente.

— Não, ele não é, querida. — Andrew disse. — Eu acho que Judd é como qualquer lobo da toca; ele apenas esconde melhor seu animal.

Vindo de um changeling, ser chamado de animal era o maior dos elogios.

1 Estacionamento vertical: São edifícios-garagem em que o sistema de condução dos veículos é totalmente automatizado. Os usuários não têm acesso ao interior onde os carros são guardados, já que os veículos são direcionados para as vagas por meio de equipamentos totalmente robotizados.

2 Backup: cópia de segurança, cópia reserva.

3 Timing: Escolha do tempo mais adequado para fazer alguma coisa.

4 * Aríete: Uma antiga máquina de guerra que era usada para romper portas e muralhas de castelos e fortalezas.

5 *Coda: Música.

6 *Honeypie: Torta doce.

7 *Babycake: Pode ser traduzido com bolinho, mas possui também outros significados.

8 Trabalho molhado (Wet Work)[gíria]: Cometer assassinatos de forma encoberta.

9 Poughkeepsie: Cidade localizada no Estado americano de Nova Iorque, no Condado de Dutchess.

10 *CPR: Reanimação cardiopulmonar.

11 *Jigsaw: Personagem do filme Jogos Mortais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quatro**

Judd acordou com a sensação de um cálido corpo feminino curvado no seu, suas costas contra o peito dele. Ele não tinha vestido nada antes de cair na cama e Brenna só estava usando o que parecia ser uma camisola fina que tinha subido durante o sono para desnudar suas pernas até o topo. Um de seus braços estava sendo usado como travesseiro, enquanto a mão do outro estava sobre a maciez de sua coxa. As pernas deles estavam emaranhadas, uma das dele entre as dela.

Contato pele a pele por todo o corpo. Mas nem mesmo uma sugestão de dissonância.

Ele checou seus escudos e os encontrou seguros. Suas reservas de poder eram um assunto completamente diferente. Ele estava esgotado. Quando olhou para o relógio a laser projetado na parede à sua frente, sua cor um verde profundo, ele percebeu o porquê. Apesar da escuridão, era só um pouco depois do meio-dia; Brenna tinha provavelmente desligado a iluminação solar artificial. Ele tinha dormido por dezessete horas no máximo, e suas habilidades psíquicas precisavam de cerca de vinte e quatro horas para se regenerarem. Porém, fisicamente, ele se sentia bem. Não fazia sentido, mas ele não estava reclamando.

Sentindo-se muito vivo e muito homem, ele moveu sua mão sobre a coxa de Brenna. Ela murmurou e desejo surgiu em seu âmago. Ele esperou pela resposta de dor aparecer e puni-lo por quebrar o condicionamento. Ela nunca veio. A mão dele apertou-a.

— Judd. — Uma queixa sonolenta.

Ele suavizou seu toque. — Desculpe. — Beijando a curva do pescoço dela, ele esperou pela dor novamente. Nada. — Está ligada às minhas habilidades. — Claro. Era por isso que a dissonância tinha sido tão extrema, por isso que ele tinha começado a sangrar. Porque era assim que sua Tc funcionava; aplicando pressão.

— O que é? — Ela soava meio adormecida.

— A dissonância. — Eles usaram suas próprias habilidades para puni-lo. Fazia perfeito sentido; ligar suas habilidades negativamente à emoção reforçava sua necessidade de repudiar a mesma, o que, por sua vez, evitava que sua telecinese saísse de controle.

Mas agora ele estava esgotado, o que significava que, embora os controles da dissonância ainda existissem, não havia de onde eles tirarem energia. Mais importante ainda, até que suas habilidades se regenerassem ele não era um perigo para Brenna. Ele podia tocá-la, prová-la, amá-la. Ele estava duro antes de concluir esse pensamento.

Subindo a mão pela coxa dela, ele sentiu a barra rendada da calcinha que ela usava, tão delicada sob seus dedos, mas não tão delicada quanto sua pele. Escorregando um dedo sob aquela barra, ele o moveu para roçar os cachos dela.

— Judd! — Um suspiro e ela estava completamente acordada. — O que você está fazendo?

— Tocando você.

A cabeça dela se moveu no braço dele. — Oh. — Um sussurro. — Isso não machuca você?

— Não. — Espalhando seus dedos, ele a tocou como tinha feito uma vez.

Ela chiou um grito. — Bebê, você já ouviu falar em preliminares?

Ele poderia até ter sorrido se soubesse como fazê-lo. — Eu só estou começando. — O calor dela queimava sua pele. — Eu tive um tempo realmente longo para planejar.

— P-planejar? — Ela tossiu, como se para limpar a garganta. — Como assim, planejar?

Ele tirou a mão da calcinha dela para correr seu dedo pelo cós, subindo sua coxa ao mesmo tempo para friccionar mais intimamente contra ela. Sua ereção pulsava com a proximidade. — Pensei que deveria estar preparado se a oportunidade de tocá-la sem perigo surgisse.

Os músculos abdominais dela se contraíram sob sua mão. — É um plano detalhado?

— Muito. — Ele inspirou o aroma na curva do pescoço dela, então beijou.

Ela se arrepiou e tentou se virar, mas ele só permitiu metade do movimento, mantendo a parte inferior de seus corpos entrelaçada. Então ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e simplesmente a olhou. Tão perto assim, a escuridão não era uma barreira contra seu mapeamento visual de suas feições. Os olhos dela brilhavam um pouco, especialmente as rajadas de azul ao redor das pupilas.

Isso o fascinava. — Lindo.

Ela ergueu a mão para entrelaçá-la em seu cabelo. — Deixe-me virar direito.

Ele subiu a coxa ainda mais, pressionando contra o calor molhado dela. O suspiro dela foi ao mesmo tempo surpreso e convidativo. Ele moveu sua coxa para frente e para trás algumas vezes. Os olhos dela se fecharam. — Provocador. — Era uma acusação rouca.

— Pelo contrário, eu pretendo fazer. — Ele puxou a mão dela de seu cabelo e a colocou de volta em sua posição inicial, envolvendo seu corpo ao redor do dela.

Ela fez um som descontente. — Assim eu não posso te tocar.

— Eu sei. — Eles o chamavam de Homem de Gelo, mas onde Brenna estava envolvida ele era qualquer coisa, menos isso. Se ela o tocasse ele não seria capaz de completar nem um décimo de seu plano. E para um homem que tinha estado faminto por tanto tempo quanto ele, um lanchinho não tinha nenhum apelo. Ele queria se demorar, devorar, se saciar. Com esse pensamento em mente, ele correu sua mão de novo por sob a camisola e sobre a cálida pele sedosa dela. — Sua pele é macia assim em todos os lugares?

O coração dela bateu forte quando seu toque subiu ainda mais. — Alguns lugares são ainda mais macios.

— Agora quem é o provocador? — Ele passou seu polegar ao longo da parte de baixo de um seio.

A mão dela apertou seu braço. Beijando o lado do pescoço dela mais uma vez, ele repetiu a carícia, mas foi mais alto. De novo. Mais alto. Ele podia senti-la prendendo a respiração enquanto ele permanecia logo abaixo do mamilo.

— Judd, por favor.

Ele chicoteou seu dedo pelo botão duro. Ela gritou e pediu por mais. Ele não deu. Ao invés disso, ele recuou para desenhar um lento círculo embaixo do umbigo dela.

— Eu vou te matar.

Ele riu, e foi um som que ele nunca tinha ouvido sair de sua garganta antes. — Paciência é uma virtude.

Ela parecia a ponto de responder, mas então ele começou a refazer seu caminho anterior, sua meta o seio negligenciado dela. Ela ficou quieta.

Antecipação pairava no ar e ele era tão sensível ao toque disso que quase podia sentir o gosto. A pele dela ruborizou-se, sua respiração estava irregular. E quando ele tocou o seio, o ritmo do coração dela se transformou em uma batida em staccato1. Dessa vez ele não chicoteou o mamilo, mas fechou a mão sobre o monte firme e quente da carne dela. — Seus seios me fazem querer morder.

Ela se arqueou sob seu toque, a mão dela apertando o braço dele. — Faça. — Um desafio. Um convite.

— Ainda não. — Isso aceleraria algo que ele estava determinado a esticar para sempre. — Eu quero saborear minha primeira mordida.

As garras dela espetaram sua pele. — Chega de brincar.

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela em resposta, fazendo-a tremer e recolher suas garras. — Tão impaciente. — Sem dar a ela qualquer aviso, ele escorregou sua mão para baixo e por sob o cós de sua calcinha novamente. Dardejando através de seus cachos, ele pressionou seu polegar contra o clitóris dela ao mesmo tempo em que usava seus dedos para provocar a entrada úmida do seu corpo.

Ela deu um grito surpreso e então seu corpo ficou rígido. Calor líquido cobriu dos dedos dele, perfumando o ar com uma selvageria afiada. Ele continuou a acariciá-la enquanto ela estremecia várias vezes antes de seu corpo ficar mole e saciado. Mesmo então ele não parou, saciando sua necessidade de acariciá-la com movimentos longos e suaves enquanto ela estava quieta.

Quando ela finalmente tentou se virar, ele tirou a coxa de entre as dela e deixou que ela fizesse isso, mas manteve seus dedos onde estavam. Ela se aninhou contra seu pescoço, correu os dedos por sobre o peito dele. Não era mais uma sensação estranha para ele ser tocado por ela, mas o contexto sexual mudava o tom das carícias, dava a elas um peso diferente. Ele gostou do resultado.

— Onde você aprendeu tudo isso? — Ela murmurou. — Você é virgem.

Ele quase parou. — Suponho que você esteja certa, tecnicamente falando. — Sexo havia sido efetivamente dizimado pelo Silêncio. Oh, sua raça tinha continuado fazendo-o para fins reprodutivos até que a tecnologia fez disso algo desnecessário, mas tornou-se um ato mecânico, sem paixão. No presente, Psy normais consideravam o sexo um exercício "animal" pouco prático e sem valor. Sua raça não valorizava a beleza de se unir a outro ser em um nível tão íntimo.

Brenna estava beijando uma linha por seu peito. — Tecnicamente falando?

— Eu sou muito bom em pesquisa; alguns poderiam dizer que eu estava obcecado por esse tema em particular. — Ele deslizou seus dedos para cima e para baixo, indo descansar a mão no abdome dela uma vez mais.

Ela raspou os dentes por sua pele. — Que tipo de pesquisa você fez, exatamente?

— Um Arrow nunca revela suas fontes. — Usando a mão sob a cabeça dela para segurar seu cabelo, ele a manteve no lugar enquanto reivindicava um beijo profundo. Ela respondeu com prazer, mas por baixo disso havia uma tensão estranha da qual ele sabia que ela provavelmente nem estava ciente.

Cicatrizes do sequestro.

Elas levariam tempo para sarar. Ele não se permitiu pensar adiante do momento em que entraria no corpo dela. Essa seria a parte mais difícil, tão profundamente conectadas estavam as sensações com o pesadelo. — Você quer ficar por cima? — Ele perguntou contra sua boca, recordando a falta de medo de Brenna quando ela tinha montado-o na poltrona.

— Isso vai interferir em seu plano mestre? — Ela sorriu, e ele sentiu mais do que viu. A mão dela começou a deslizar para o sul.

Ele a puxou de volta para cima. — Há um grau de flexibilidade incluído no plano. Mas você não vai poder me tocar ainda.

Um sensual riso feminino. — Eu estou bem, bebê. — As mãos dela agarraram os lados da cintura dele. — Eu vou te deixar saber quando precisar de algo diferente do que você está fazendo.

Então ela estava ciente de sua própria ansiedade, nada surpreendente, realmente, dada sua perceptividade. — Não arranhe muito forte.

Outra risada. — Eu não sou a única perigosa nesta cama. Você está me deixando louca, saiba disso.

— Bom. Minha pesquisa me disse que esse é o meu trabalho como seu amante. Ouvi que mulheres changelings predatórias são críticas duras.

— Acredite em mim, você não tem nada com que se preocupar. — Ela lambeu a pele do pescoço dele.

Quebrando o contato, ele encaixou seu corpo sobre o dela, alerta para sua reação. Ela não recuou, então ele se apoiou em um braço e fechou a mão do outro sobre um seio coberto de cetim. Ela inspirou profundamente. E quando ele a cutucou com a dolorida dureza de sua ereção, ela não hesitou em enrolar as pernas ao redor dele. — Beijo?

Ele atendeu seu pedido, já viciado em seu sabor. Seus instintos masculinos pinotearam contra as rédeas, querendo ir mais rápido, mais profundo, mas ele segurou firme, ajudado pelas mesmas habilidades que geralmente o mantinham friamente distante. Enquanto eles se beijavam, ele massageava seu seio, testando o que a fazia gemer, o que a fazia se contorcer. Brenna, ele descobriu, gostava quando ele era firme em seu toque. Carícias suaves só a faziam reclamar com impaciência feminina.

Ele estava muito, muito feliz pela preferência de sua amante. Ele sabia que podia ser gentil, ele tinha o controle para isso, mas esta noite ele queria amá-la com tudo nele. — Tire. — Ele ordenou, puxando a camisola para cima. O plano era para que isso acontecesse mais tarde, mas ele não tinha levado em consideração a sedução desta mulher em particular tão luxuriante e acolhedora sob ele.

Ela levantou os braços e ele empurrou o material sobre os seios dela com toda intenção de puxá-lo por cima de sua cabeça... Mas se encontrou incapaz de ir adiante. Os montes dos seios dela se empinavam para cima em pura tentação, os mamilos duros e apertados. Ele queria vê-los direito. Sem pensar, ele tentou usar Tc para ligar uma lâmpada, mas é claro, nada aconteceu. Esticando-se, ele acendeu manualmente a pequena lâmpada integrada à cabeceira. Ela emitiu um morno, quase nebuloso brilho. Brenna arquejou mas não disse nada, deixando-o devorá-la com os olhos. Os mamilos dela eram da cor de morangos escuros, a curva superior de seus seios cremosa... Mas com uma dispersão de sardas que provocavam sua analítica mente Psy com seu selvagem abandono.

— Judd?

O desejo engrossando a voz dela foi a última gota. Baixando a cabeça, ele sugou um duro mamilo em sua boca. As mãos dela agarraram seu cabelo enquanto seu corpo se contorcia embaixo do dele como se para escapar. Mas quando ele soltou o mamilo para trocar seu foco para o outro, ela protestou.

As sensações dentro dele eram puro caos. Fogo e necessidade e calor erótico. Mas se misturando a essa escura paixão masculina estava algo mais suave, uma emoção que não entorpecia as bordas afiadas de sua fome, mas que o fez consciente das reações de Brenna em um nível quase subconsciente. Ternura. Era um sentimento estranho. Tão crua, tão poderosa, e ainda assim produzia o cuidado mais intenso.

Ele deixou o mamilo dela deslizar de sua boca. Ela o puxou de volta, mas ele estava mais interessado em correr seu olhar sobre o brilho da umidade sobre seus seios, umidade que ele havia causado. Uma onda de possessividade o agarrou pela garganta. Sim, ela era mais que definitivamente dele. Estimulado a ver mais do exótico corpo feminino dela, corpo este tão desavergonhadamente curvilíneo, tão diferente do seu, ele arrastou a camisola amontoada por cima da cabeça dela e a jogou de lado.

— Mantenha-os aí. — Ele ordenou quando ela teria abaixado seus braços levantados.

Ela enrolou os dedos ao redor das barras da cabeceira, seus olhos o observando com franco interesse. A posição deixava a parte de cima do seu corpo completamente exposta ao olhar dele, e ele se aproveitou descaradamente. Inclinando-se, ele soprou os mamilos dela. O corpo dela subiu e desceu em uma onda doce e suave, e ela segurou com mais força as hastes de metal finas.

— É hora da minha mordida. — Ele alertou.

— Oh, Deus.

O desejo naquele gemido fez a ereção dele latejar no ritmo de seu coração. — Por qual lado eu deveria começar?

Engolindo, ela lambeu o lábio superior. — Você escolhe.

Ele empalmou o seio esquerdo, massageou, acariciou. E então ele fez o que tinha ameaçado; fechou os dentes sobre um lado delicioso e apertou apenas o suficiente para deixá-la se remexendo sob ele. Uma longa provada depois, ele fez o mesmo com o outro seio. — Mmm. — Ele murmurou, levantando a cabeça. — Acho que vou provar de novo. — E ele o fez.

O peito dela subia e descia em ofegos irregulares. — Bebê, seus planos são todos tão detalhados e lentos?

— Por quê? — Ele mordiscou a parte de baixo de um seio.

Ela se arrepiou. — Porque eu acho que você vai me dar um derrame induzido por orgasmo nesse ritmo.

Correndo suas mãos ao longo da caixa torácica dela até a curva de sua cintura, ele beijou um caminho descendente pelo vale dos seios dela e por sobre sua barriga. — Algumas vezes, — Ele disse — eu provavelmente vou só pegar você, te jogar contra uma parede e entrar em você tão forte que você irá gritar. — Ele usou dois dedos para beliscar o clitóris dela em um aperto firme quando a última palavra saiu de sua boca.

Brenna explodiu, seu corpo arqueando tão ferozmente que ela se levantou da cama. Soltando a pérola de carne que podia causar tal prazer requintado, ele se ergueu para beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela tremia com os efeitos colaterais de seu orgasmo.

Uma mão feminina se prendeu em seu cabelo. — Você fez isso de propósito. — Rouca, satisfeita.

— O quê? — Ele começou a traçar um caminho de volta para a parte de baixo do corpo dela.

— A imagem de você entrando em mim e então o toque. — Ela não o parou quando ele começou a dar beijos ao longo do cós de sua calcinha. — Sua maneira de provar a conexão mente-corpo.

Ele olhou para cima com uma careta interior de desagrado que teve certeza que transpareceu em seu rosto. — Você deveria estar muito saciada para pensar. — Ou se preocupar.

Ela riu. — Meu maravilhoso, sexy Judd, a esse ponto meu cérebro virou polpa. — Ela estendeu uma mão para tirar as mechas molhadas de suor da testa dele. — Mas eu reconheço ternura quando a sinto.

Ele se moveu e sua barba por fazer roçou a pele dela. Ela fez um som feminino de prazer. — Eu não acho que é possível ter três orgasmos em uma sessão.

Deslocando-se mais para baixo, ele esfregou a bochecha ao longo da coxa dela. — Eu amo um desafio.

— E eu amo o que você disse sobre enfiar em mim contra uma parede até que eu grite. — Uma confissão sensual. — Quando você vai fazer isso?

A ereção dele pareceu ficar impossivelmente maior, os vasos sanguíneos se expandindo para esticar sua pele a ponto de explodir. — Pare de falar.

— Por quê?

— Você está atrapalhando o plano.

Brenna colocou uma perna sobre o ombro dele quando ele se aconchegou tão perto de seu centro. — Acho que é minha vez, de qualquer forma. Eu quero tocar.

Ele mordeu o interior daquela coxa bem torneada. — Não.

Ela se contraiu, mas não do jeito ruim. — Não é justo. — O pé dela esfregou as costas dele.

Ele percebeu que teria que se mover para se livrar da calcinha dela. — Você é particularmente ligada a essa aqui? — Ele passou o dedo através da renda ao redor da dobra onde a coxa dela se curvava contra sua parte mais íntima.

— O-o quê? — As mãos dela caíram da cabeça dele para agarrar os lençóis.

Ele arquivou a reação dela quando tocada naquela área em particular. — Vou tomar isso como um não. — Agarrando a parte da frente, ele rasgou o tecido frágil do corpo dela. Os pedaços caíram como névoa. Ela fez um barulho chocado, então ficou completamente parada, como se consciente de quão aberta ela havia ficado para ele. Escorregando uma mão pela parte interior da coxa dela, ele olhou para cima, feliz que a luz o deixasse ver a emoção lampejando em seu rosto. — Eu posso morder você aqui também?

Os olhos dela ficaram enormes, mas pareceu levar alguns segundos para ela conseguir falar. — Como — Ela engoliu — como você sabe que vai gostar do gosto?

Sua changeling estava brincando com ele. E esta noite ele podia brincar de volta. — Boa pergunta. Deixe-me fazer um teste de gosto. — Segurando o olhar dela, ele passou um dedo pelo seu calor líquido, mal entrando em seu corpo antes de se retirar. Então ele levantou aquele dedo e o sugou em sua boca, ciente do corpo de Brenna se ruborizando ao redor dele.

Quando ele retirou o dedo, ela disse: — E então? — Uma pergunta muito sexual.

Ele respondeu abaixando a cabeça e usando sua boca nela. O grito dela foi rouco, excitante. O calcanhar dela pressionou fundo em suas costas quando ela se contorceu. Quando a outra perna dela veio se apoiar em seu ombro, ele a abriu com os dedos de uma mão e continuou a prová-la. Provar como somente um homem que havia estado faminto poderia. Com tudo nele, com concentração absoluta e foco supremo.

Brenna estava tentando respirar, mas isso não estava funcionando muito bem, seu ar vindo em arquejos. Judd estava, oh, Deus, ele estava destruindo-a com prazer. Para um homem que nunca tinha feito isso antes, ele era terrivelmente bom. Deixava-a muito curiosa para saber exatamente que tipo de pesquisa ele esteve fazendo.

Ele beliscou-a com os dentes.

Ela ganiu e se ordenou a encontrar algum resquício de controle ao mesmo tempo. Caso contrário a arrogância de Judd se tornaria impossível. Só que ele estava fazendo as coisas mais extraordinárias a ela com aquela boca talentosa e controle parecia um conceito desconhecido.

O dedo dele tocou sua entrada, circulou, provocou. Mas ele não empurrou. Então ele fez de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Quando ele finalmente começou a deslizar aquele dedo provocador dentro dela, ela estava tão louca de antecipação que o pico de medo que sua mente associava com uma invasão ao seu corpo foi enterrado sob uma avalanche de sensações.

— Você está muito apertada. — Ele disse, soando completa e deliciosamente dominante.

Ela apertou seus músculos internos ao redor do dedo dele em retaliação.

— Apertado, — Ela conseguiu dizer — é considerado bom.

Ele começou a mover o dedo para dentro e para fora. — Não quando você está tão apertada que eu poderia te causar dor.

Estava ficando impossível ter um pensamento coerente, mas ela tentou. — Judd, bebê, faça antes que eu perca o que resta de minha mente. — Ela tinha sentido o comprimento rígido dele, sabia o quanto ele a queria. Toda aquela carne dura, quente... — Eu quero você dentro de mim.

— Você precisa de um pouco mais de preliminares.

— Eu retiro o que disse! — Ela gritou. — Preliminares são uma porcaria! — Por que ela não tinha percebido antes que o frio autocontrole de Judd, quando derretido, se traduziria em paciência infinita na cama?

— Eu discordo. — Então ele a estava beijando novamente, saboreando sua carne mais íntima como se fosse uma iguaria que ele esperou a vida inteira para saborear. O vermelho escuro do desejo varreu a mente dela e quando Brenna se rendeu, foi até as profundezas de seu ser.

Judd sentiu a rendição de Brenna dentro de sua mente, como se ele estivesse lendo os pensamentos mais íntimos dela com algum sentido até então desconhecido. Levantando a cabeça, ele se empurrou para fora do aperto dela, beijou um caminho ascendente por seu corpo e se apoiou sobre um braço na cama, a outra mão ainda entre as coxas dela.

Quando ele a beijou, ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e lhe deu tudo o que pediu. E quando ele empurrou um segundo dedo nela, Brenna não protestou, apenas interrompendo o beijo com um suspiro e movendo uma mão para apertar o braço dele. Judd falou com seus lábios contra os dela. — Brenna?

Os olhos dela se abriram, brilhantes e extraordinariamente bonitos. — Entre em mim agora. Eu preciso de você.

O simples pedido mandou seu plano para o inferno. — Tenho medo de te machucar. — Não fisicamente, mas mentalmente, psiquicamente.

Ela empurrou os ombros dele. — Eu quero trocar.

Entendendo, ele retirou os dedos, o que a fez gemer, e se moveu de cima dela para deitar-se de costas. Ceder o controle era difícil para Judd, mas ele confiava em Brenna de uma forma que nunca antes confiou em ninguém. Quando ela sentou escarranchada, ele ficou sem palavras com a orgulhosa beleza feminina dela. Ele se luxuriou com a sensação, consciente de que teria que recuar assim que seu poder se regenerasse.

Abaixando uma mão, ela fechou os dedos esguios ao redor do dolorido comprimento de sua ereção. Ele rangeu os dentes e fechou as mãos ao redor das barras da cabeceira, mas não tirou os olhos dela. O desfile de emoções em seu rosto era pura sedução. Prazer, surpresa, desejo.

— Você está certo. — Ela sussurrou, examinando a carne inchada dele com aqueles olhos brilhantes. — Eu vou sentir cada centímetro de você entrando. — Ela se moveu para colocar seu corpo na posição certa, então usou sua mão para guiar a ponta dele para dentro dela antes de soltar.

Ele parou de respirar por alguns segundos enquanto o prazer viajava a partir da ponta de sua ereção até todo o comprimento de seu corpo. Até aquele momento, ele nunca tinha percebido a sensibilidade incrível daquele conjunto de nervos; como sua raça pôde desistir dessa incrível onda de sensações? Quando ele abriu os olhos que não teve consciência de fechar, encontrou Brenna de joelhos sobre ele, sua cabeça jogada para trás.

— Olhe para mim.

Ela obedeceu com um arrepio que vibrou através dele, abaixando as mãos ao mesmo tempo. Ele levantou as suas e as apertou nas dela. Empurrando contra o seu agarre, ela começou a abaixar o corpo, aceitando-o lentamente centímetro por centímetro. Os olhos deles nunca se separaram, e a intimidade era tão intensa que Judd sabia que se a dissonância estivesse funcionando ela o teria matado.

Ela parou subitamente, o peito arfando. — Você está me esticando tanto que não consigo aguentar. — Então ela grunhiu e se moveu de novo. — Doce misericórdia.

Ele estava perto de implorar por misericórdia também, queimado pelo calor escaldante dela, jogado em um inferno sensorial mais agudo que qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido antes. As mãos dele apertaram as dela, mas Brenna não reclamou. Ao invés disso, ela respirou fundo, apertou seus dedos nos dele e desceu sobre sua ereção, tomando-o até o fim.

Puro prazer/dor sexual.

As costas dele se curvaram enquanto ele lutava para permanecer consciente sob a sobrecarga. Para um Arrow treinado para resistir à sensação a todo custo, sentir dessa forma era como ser jogado na mais perigosa das chamas.

Foi o toque de Brenna que o trouxe de volta da borda; ela o cercava, uma mistura sedutora de graça, exigência feminina e desejo. Abrindo os olhos, ele a encontrou sentada completamente imóvel.

— O que há de errado? — A voz dele estava rouca, como se ele tivesse estado gritando.

— Eu estou me acostumando a você. — Os olhos dela se aproximaram quando ela se inclinou, esticando os braços dele até que suas mãos estivessem de ambos os lados da cabeça dele. — Você — Ela roçou seus lábios nos de Judd — me enche completamente.

Ele grunhiu, lutando para não se levantar e tomar o controle. Que ela tivesse aceitado a intrusão de seu corpo era mais que suficiente. Dessa vez. Porque ele muito definitivamente iria repetir isso, não importa o que tivesse que fazer para causar outro colapso psíquico.

Brenna o beijou novamente e dessa vez foi selvagem, furioso e molhado. — Mova-se em mim. — Ela sussurrou. Soltando as mãos dele, ela colocou as suas próprias, de palmas para baixo, no peito dele.

Judd estava incapaz de falar, então ele apenas colocou as mãos nos quadris dela e começou a levantá-la e abaixá-la em sincronia com os movimentos de seu próprio corpo. Toda sua pesquisa tinha desaparecido de seu cérebro; o que o guiava era o bom e velho instinto e uma implacável ternura por sua amante.

No começo ele manteve um ritmo lento, deixando-a se acostumar a ele enquanto se afogava no êxtase enlouquecedor do toque dela. Então ela começou a incitar um ritmo mais rápido e ele respondeu atirando-se com força nela, levantando seu corpo quando ela abaixava o dela. Gritando, ela cravou seus dedos no peito dele e o cavalgou, selvagem e desinibida.

Quando ela fez um som frustrado, ele a segurou e virou até deitá-la de costas. Ela não protestou, enrolando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Baixando uma mão, ele esfregou o botão duro de seu clitóris enquanto assumia o comando do ritmo, martelando ambos a um prazer que parecia impossível. Em algum ponto ao longo do caminho ele perdeu a capacidade de pensar.

As pernas de Brenna eram geleia. — Eu não acho que possa me mover. — Ela murmurou no pescoço de Judd, onde seu rosto estava enterrado atualmente.

A resposta dele foi um grunhido. A mão dele acariciou o traseiro dela mais uma vez antes de cair; como se ele não tivesse energia para fazer mais nada.

Ela correu os dedos pelo peito dele, afagou com o nariz seu pulso, e inspirou o aroma dele em seus pulmões. Ela já cheirava a ele, mas a partir de hoje o cheiro estaria dentro de seus próprios poros. Isso a fazia se sentir possuída, protegida, adorada. Era bom pertencer-lhe, mesmo que ele tivesse uma tendência à dominância.

— Mais uma vez.

Brenna tinha certeza de que estava tendo uma alucinação auditiva. — Você não acabou de dizer 'mais uma vez.'

— Antes que a Tc volte.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você está louco. — Depois dessa sessão de amor, ele teria sorte se ela se movesse em algum momento desse século. — Que bom que eu gosto de loucura.

— Uma hora. Cochilo. Depois de novo.

Apesar da exaustão, ela encontrou a feminilidade nela reagindo à determinação em seu tom. — Você é tão sexy.

— Eu sei.

Isso a fez sorrir. — É?

— Essa linda changeling fica me dizendo. — A mão dele se fechou sobre sua nuca. — Agora durma.

Ela fez isso. Exatamente uma hora depois, ela acordou com o toque de dedos e lábios masculinos, seu corpo relaxando da maneira mais sensual. Eles dançaram mais languidamente dessa vez, e Judd a deixou acariciá-lo e afagá-lo o quanto quisesse.

Os músculos dele eram duros e cálidos contra as pontas dos dedos dela, sua pele contendo o sabor de sal e homem. Deixava-a profundamente feliz estar tão intimamente conectada a ele. — Eu quero fazer isso todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida.

Os olhos dele eram centelhas douradas na escuridão. — Sim.

Mas ele teve que ir quando sua Tc se regenerou. — Brenna…

— Shh. — Ela balançou a cabeça, desejando atravessar a divisa entre eles. — Eu vejo você amanhã de manhã. — Era óbvio que ele não queria ir. Igualmente óbvio para seu conhecimento aumentado dele era a dor, a dissonância que ele se recusava a demonstrar. — Amanhã de manhã, bebê.

Ele finalmente se foi após vários minutos de persuasão da parte dela. Só então ela deitou no travesseiro e deixou as lágrimas virem. Seria isso tudo que eles teriam, momentos roubados quando Judd estava despojado de uma parte crucial de sua psique? Parecia não haver esperança. Ela poderia ter chorado a noite inteira, mas exaustão a derrubou após alguns poucos minutos, e quando ela acordou a esperança ressurgiu dentro dela.

— Eu fiz amor com Judd Lauren. — Ela sussurrou, maravilhada. Até um mês atrás, isso teria parecido um sonho tolo. — Então eu acho que sou uma tola. — Sorrindo, ela saiu da cama, tomou banho e comeu alguma coisa. Depois, sabendo que não faria nenhum bem para Judd ficar preso nos confins de um apartamento estampado com os ecos psíquicos do amor deles, ela dirigiu-se para uma das câmaras de tecnologia especializadas para trabalhar um pouco.

Judd a encontrou a meio caminho de seu destino. — Você não precisa estar em DarkRiver?

Sem palavras românticas, mas os olhos dele carregavam tal fogo sombrio que ela se preocupou mesmo enquanto seu corpo se acendia. —Judd, você precisa se afastar ou a dissonância irá puni-lo.

— Nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer isso. — A intensidade de seu olhar não mudou.

Balançando a cabeça por sua teimosia, ela respondeu a pergunta. —Já fiz a maior parte do meu trabalho em termos de programação, e Dorian me ligará se precisar de qualquer coisa.

As palavras dela cortaram através da ressonância sensual que ainda vibrava por todo o corpo de Judd, lembrando-o de algo muito importante. — Por que você deixou o HQ dos DarkRiver ontem? Quem ligou?

Brenna empalideceu. — Era uma emboscada. Aquele bastardo poderia ter matado Drew! Foi só porque Riley o perseguiu e assustou que ele não continuou atirando.

Ele queria abraçá-la, mas não podia arriscar o contato corporal, não com a memória do momento íntimo deles tão fresca. A mão dele se fechou em um punho. — Você conhece a identidade de quem ligou?

— A mensagem foi transmitida através da recepcionista principal dos DarkRiver. — Ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo. — Ela veio através da linha geral deles. Nós deveríamos ter percebido que algo estava errado, mas não estávamos pensando direito porque a mensagem dizia que houve um ataque Psy aos filhotes e vários tinham sido mortos.

— Riley não ligou de volta para confirmar? — Era o procedimento operacional padrão na maioria das unidades táticas e militares.

Ela fez uma careta. — Eu acho que ele estava zangado demais... E o atirador contava com isso.

Emoção como uma fraqueza; era o que sempre tinha sido ensinado a ele. — Considerando a importância da mensagem, por que os gatos não sabiam? — Clay, como um Sentinela, certamente teria sido informado pela recepcionista.

— A mensagem estava no código usado pelos soldados do Clã. — Ela revelou. — Dizia que dessa vez havia provas incontestáveis do envolvimento dos DarkRivers. Deus, como fomos estúpidos!

— Não necessariamente. Se estava em código, então Riley estava certo em supor que ela tinha vindo de uma fonte legítima. Mesmo que ele tivesse ligado de volta, o atirador poderia estar preparado para interceptar. — Esperto. Mas em sua esperteza o assassino de Timothy pode ter cometido um erro fatal. — Quantas pessoas conhecem esse código?

— Não faço ideia.

— Vou perguntar a Riley. Você pode rastrear a ligação?

— Vou ver se Dorian pode me ligar ao sistema de comunicação DarkRiver, mas se o atirador usou um dos telefones públicos da toca... — Ela deu de ombros. — Como podemos ter gerado tal maldade? Eu não consigo imaginar, e ainda assim é verdade. — Ela soava chateada e triste ao mesmo tempo. — Aqui é minha parada. Eu provavelmente ficarei dentro da câmara por horas. Vejo você no jantar?

Judd sabia que ela estava deliberadamente colocando distância entre eles, sendo perceptiva demais para não entender o impacto devastador que teve nele experimentar a fúria da intimidade deles depois de não sentir nada pela maior parte de sua vida. — Sim. Quão segura é a câmara?

Brenna mostrou a ele o sistema de segurança. — Todo tipo de trabalho tecnológico acontece nessas salas, então elas são quase inexpugnáveis, mais para proteger a população do que a nós, mas uma vez que eu entre e tranque a porta, ninguém pode ultrapassar o bloqueio. Não se preocupe, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar as coisas mais fáceis para aquele pedaço de merda.

Satisfeito, ele saiu para encontrar Riley. — Quantos homens e mulheres sabem aquele código? — Ele perguntou ao tenente.

— Cerca de cem. — A voz de Riley era um rosnado. — Quarenta deles estavam em vigilâncias agendadas em outras áreas na hora do tiroteio. Isso me dá sessenta para peneirar.

Ainda era um número grande. — Precisamos detalhar seus movimentos no período do ataque.

— É, exceto que a maioria dos soldados é solteira e lobos independentes. Vai levar tempo e esse psicopata está começando a pirar; usar aquele código foi estupidez da parte dele. — Riley não teve que adicionar que estúpido ou não o assassino estava caçando Brenna a sério agora.

Judd continuava a ter a sensação de que ele estava perdendo alguma coisa, mas não importa o quanto ele pensasse sobre isso, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. — Você quer minha ajuda?

Riley pausou. — Não. Eu não posso justificar você tentando arrombar as mentes de homens e mulheres leais por causa de um bastardo. — Mas ele parecia querer consentir. — Você continua mantendo Bren segura e eu vou rastreá-lo.

Judd não tinha intenção nenhuma de seguir essa ordem, não quando a vítima da ameaça era Brenna, mas ele simplesmente assentiu. Deixando Riley, ele fez outra ligação. — Eu não posso ir hoje. — Ele disse a Sascha. — Peço desculpas.

— Não se preocupe, eu estava pensando em sugerir isso, de qualquer forma. — Ela disse, para surpresa dele. — Nós fizemos tanto ontem. Os cervos precisam de tempo para se recuperar. Esse tipo de cura é lento.

Desligando após discutir quando ela poderia precisar dele de novo, Judd retornou aos seus aposentos. Embora a caça ao assassino ocupasse uma parte considerável de seu cérebro, enquanto ele propositalmente abordava o problema de um ângulo diferente do de Riley para não duplicar seus esforços, havia algo mais em que ele precisava pensar.

Erguendo os braços, ele começou a usar a barra de exercícios para fazer flexões. O ato repetitivo ajudou a focar sua mente enquanto ela fazia multitarefas. Uma coisa era certa; ele se recusava a nunca mais experimentar a intimidade de estar com Brenna. Não era o sexo, embora esta tivesse sido a experiência mais incrível de sua vida. Foi o jeito como ele a fez rir, sorrir, a fez resmungar e então se aconchegar. Tudo porque ela se sentia segura, tranquilizada pela força de sua conexão emocional.

Ele não roubaria esse sentimento dela. E ele muito definitivamente não iria renunciá-la para outro homem que pudesse dar a Brenna o que ela precisava. A ideia o fazia querer quebrar alguma coisa. No entanto, independentemente do que ele tinha considerado no calor da paixão, ele não podia ficar forçando colapsos psíquicos para protegê-la de sua Tc-Celular. O que o deixava com uma escolha e uma questão que ele havia rejeitado anteriormente; como desativar o Protocolo do Silêncio, em particular a dissonância, sem libertar a fúria assassina de seu dom.

O telefone dele tocou. Soltando-se da barra, ele o atendeu. — Judd.

— É Hawke. Você pode me encontrar na cachoeira?

Ele percebeu que o alfa provavelmente queria lhe perguntar sobre a desprogramação que tinha feito nas hienas PineWood. — Estou a caminho. — A caminhada até a saída o colocou em contato com vários changelings. Isso não foi incomum. O incomum foi a reação que sua presença provocou. Sorrisos, acenos, olás gritados e até mesmo tapinhas nas costas quando ele não se afastava rápido o suficiente.

Ele tinha quase alcançado seu objetivo quando Índigo o parou. — Tenho algo que você vai querer ouvir.

Ela o levou para a sombra de uma alcova próxima. — Um dos amigos de Tim voltou de fora da cidade hoje e encontrou uma mensagem em seu comunicador de casa; ela foi deixada na noite em que Tim morreu. Tim disse que tinha informações que ele queria passar para Hawke por meio de uma fonte segura. Confirma que ele estava prestes a delatar o traficante.

Não era muito, mas era outro pedaço de informação para alimentar o programa psíquico funcionando continuamente na cabeça de Judd. — Você conseguiu rastrear quaisquer outros usuários confirmados?

— Sim, — Ela disse. — mas eles não sabem merda nenhuma; esse cara é esperto, nunca mostrou a eles seu rosto. Covarde. Se não fosse por você, nós estaríamos de luto por Drew hoje. Eu vou gostar de rasgar a garganta do assassino quando nós o encontrarmos. — Um sorriso sombrio depois, ela se foi.

Judd apreciava que Índigo o mantivesse atualizado, mas ele se perguntava por seus motivos. Não obstante qualquer coisa que tenha feito, ele permanecia fora da hierarquia SnowDancer e os lobos não confiavam em ninguém que não era de seu próprio círculo. Mas não havia espaço em sua cabeça para essa questão sem importância agora.

Saindo da toca, ele caminhou através do frio glacial do dia de inverno para a margem congelada da cachoeira. Hawke já estava lá de pé, seus braços cruzados. Aos pés dele sentavam-se dois lobos. Por seu tamanho e atitude, Judd podia dizer que eles não eram changelings. Não era a primeira vez que ele via o alfa SnowDancer cercado pelos lobos selvagens que rondavam algumas das mesmas áreas que os changelings. Ele até mesmo ouviu rumores de que as criaturas consideravam Hawke seu alfa também, algo mais provável de ser verdade do que não. Hawke estava tão próximo do seu lado animal que algumas vezes não estava claro quem ou o quê encarava através daqueles olhos pálidos.

Os lobos assistiram a aproximação de Judd, mas não fizeram nenhum som ou movimento agressivo. — Você está atrasado. — Hawke disse.

— Eu fui atrasado por várias pessoas do clã.

Hawke assentiu. — Depois do que você fez para Drew, eu acho que eles querem montar um maldito desfile em sua honra.

— Espero que você tenha vetado essa ideia.

— Eu não sei, talvez isso finalmente deixasse aquela sua sobrinha de bom humor.

Então a reunião era sobre isso. — O que Sienna fez agora?

A filha de dezessete anos de sua irmã morta estava andando em uma linha muito fina. Ela estava quase completamente condicionada quando eles desertaram, o que a deixou em uma posição difícil, ainda mais por causa dos problemas que vieram com a idade em relação às habilidades dela. Mas ofuscando isso havia o fato de que ela parecia ter feito de seu novo propósito de vida irritar Hawke das maneiras mais numerosas e variadas possíveis.

— Ela convenceu alguns dos jovens de que pode ler os pensamentos deles e que eu a estou pagando para fazer exatamente isso. — Hawke estava fazendo uma carranca, mas havia divertimento em seus olhos. — Eu tenho confissões saindo por minhas orelhas.

— Eu falarei com ela. — Walker tinha assumido a responsabilidade pelas duas crianças mais novas: sua filha Marlee, é claro, e o sobrinho deles, Toby. Foi natural para Judd fazer o mesmo com Sienna; ele podia ajudá-la de maneiras que Walker não podia. É claro, sua sobrinha não achava que precisasse de um responsável adulto.

Hawke abanou uma mão. — Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou lidar com ela.

Nos primeiros meses após a deserção deles, Judd teria vetado essa ideia. Mas depois de ter testemunhado a maneira como Hawke lidava com os jovens lobos, ele sabia que embora Sienna pudesse ter seu couro cortado pela língua afiada de Hawke, ela não estaria em nenhum perigo real. — Então por que você pediu para me encontrar?

— Você. — Uma resposta severa que fez os lobos rosnarem. — Você é um problema.

— Tanto pelo desfile. — Ele pausou. — Será que o clã conhece os detalhes do que eu fiz?

Hawke balançou a cabeça imediatamente em uma negativa. — Eles pensam que você de alguma forma desviou a bala. Nós temos ajudado esse boato a se espalhar.

— Bom. — Isso significava que sua habilidade recém-descoberta continuava a ser uma vantagem tática. — Então qual é o problema? — Se o alfa tentasse separá-lo de Brenna, ele teria uma luta nas mãos. Uma sangrenta.

— Você está causando confusão no clã. Qual é a sua contagem de lutas até agora?

— Você quer o número exato? — Judd estava enfrentando desafiantes desde o dia em que entrou na toca.

Hawke bufou. — Eu sei o número. Eu também sei que você ganhou cada uma dessas lutas. — Ele se agachou para afagar os lobos. Eles rosnaram e esfregaram suas cabeças contra o seu toque antes de correrem de volta para a floresta. Hawke voltou a ficar em pé. — O que me deixa com um macho poderoso em meu clã que está fora da estrutura do mesmo.

Ele se lembrou do comportamento recente de Índigo, além de certos outros atos. — Algumas das suas pessoas já começaram a me tratar como se eu tivesse status.

— Sim. Eles acreditam que vão simplesmente te cansar.

— Me cansar para quê?

— Juntar-se ao clã por completo ou dar o fora. — Uma escolha direta. — Eu não posso ter um lobo solitário forte em meu território.

— Você quer me dar um status oficial. — Todos no clã tinham um. Status podia ser mudado de duas maneiras; através de uma luta física ou pela utilização de um complexo sistema de conjuntos de habilidades e respeito que ele não compreendia inteiramente. No entanto, ele estava com os SnowDancers por tempo o suficiente para adivinhar uma parte disso; o status de Lara era aparentemente o mesmo que o de Índigo, enquanto que o velho bibliotecário, Dalton, tinha o ouvido de Hawke sempre que quisesse falar.

— Sim.

— Eu tive uma posição uma vez. — Como um Arrow. Um da elite. — O que eu percebi é que confiança cega em qualquer hierarquia é idiotice. — Ele tinha dezenove anos quando compreendeu quão impiedosamente tinha sido traído e usado.

— Nós não somos Psys. — Hawke fez uma careta. — Você vê Índigo e Riley se curvando e puxando meu saco?

Isso também era verdade; os changelings predatórios mantinham seus líderes em duros padrões. Ele tinha visto um triste exemplo disso na execução de Parrish. Ninguém do clã hiena pediu misericórdia por seu líder. A morte ritual tinha, de fato, sido administrada pelo próximo alfa. Justiça sangrenta, mas justiça, no entanto.

Era um sistema de pesos e contrapesos que havia sido negado à população Psy por mais de um século.

— Mesmo que você faça de mim um soldado, é improvável que eu obedeça cada ordem sua.

— Se eu quisesse obediência muda, eu teria encontrado um clã de ovelhas. — A resposta de Hawke foi quase um rosnado. — Você está dentro ou não?

Ele nunca se afastaria de Brenna. Ou de sua lealdade à sua família. — Sim. — Ele estava preparado para aceitar uma posição mais baixa do que a que ocupava na PsyNet, embora isso o irritasse. Orgulho. Uma fraqueza emocional, mas ele nunca alegou ser perfeito. O anseio de sua raça pela fria perfeição era o que tinha roubado sua humanidade.

Hawke sorriu. — Você deveria ter perguntado qual posição lhe seria atribuída antes de aceitar. Tarde demais agora.

— Eu imaginei soldado de baixo a médio nível. — E Psys não faziam suposições infundadas.

— Eu passo por todo esse lenga-lenga de te falar que você é malditamente forte demais para ser deixado solto e você acha que eu vou te dar uma posição que vai confundir completamente o clã? — Andando para frente, o alfa atacou com suas garras, o movimento tão rápido que Judd não teve tempo para reagir. Teria sido lógico atacar com Tc, mas sua mente marcial treinada analisou a linguagem corporal de Hawke e concluiu que ele não estava sob ataque. Levantando a mão, ele sentiu quatro linhas finas em seu pescoço. Cortes superficiais, mas o suficiente para colorir seus dedos.

Hawke cortou sua própria mão e a deixou pingar na neve. Agindo por instinto, Judd estendeu sua mão sangrenta e apanhou uma gota do sangue de Hawke. Ela queimou, como se feita de fogo. Algo estalou apertado dentro dele, mas quando ele olhou no plano psíquico da LaurenNet não encontrou nenhuma conexão nova.

A sensação de queimação permaneceu mesmo depois que ele abaixou sua mão. — O que foi isso?

— A conclusão de um pacto de sangue. — Hawke fechou sua mão em um punho, parando o fluxo de sangue. — Você agora é um tenente SnowDancer.

Judd olhou para a neve tingida de rosa e então de volta para aqueles olhos pálidos. — Você despreza os Psys. — Ele não sabia a razão para esse ódio, mas sabia que existia.

— Odiar você sem razão faria de mim um fanático. — A boca de Hawke se retorceu. — E eu prefiro não pensar em mim desse jeito. — Havia algo mais profundo na voz do alfa, camadas de emoção que Judd não podia ler.

— É Sascha? — Hawke tinha uma distinta afeição pela companheira de Lucas.

Um sorriso limpou a expressão sombria de seu rosto. — Ela realmente meio que jogou minhas opiniões sobre Psys fora, mas... — Ele balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse se interrompendo antes de falar demais. — Eu confio naqueles que já provaram sua lealdade. Você fez isso vezes e mais vezes. Ser cálido e carinhoso não é um requisito. Bem-vindo ao clã.

Judd se abaixou para limpar o sangue com neve, de alguma forma sabendo que o resultado não podia ser tão facilmente apagado. Hawke estava fazendo o mesmo. O corte do lobo já havia coagulado. Enquanto a cura de Judd era resultado de suas habilidades Tc-Celular, a de Hawke era graças à força changeling. Força de um alfa changeling.

— Então, — Judd disse. — o que tenentes fazem?

— Uma cacetada de trabalho. — O sorriso de Hawke era um pouquinho maligno.

— Imagino que as férias acabaram. — A dissonância cresceu em sinfonia com seu senso de pertencer, seu orgulho, e seus pensamentos sobre uma mulher com olhos de um azul estilhaçado.

Brenna arfou no segundo em que abriu a porta da câmara de tecnologia. — Hawke fez o pacto de sangue com você! — Dando um gritinho animado, ela pulou nos braços dele, suas pernas se enrolando ao redor de sua cintura.

Ele a pegou por reflexo. — Cuidado. Minhas habilidades se regeneraram.

— Eu pensei... — Ela deu de ombros. — Eu pensei que o tempo longe pudesse ter ajudado a amortecer os sentimentos da noite passada.

— Você está certa. — Ele não viu necessidade de mencionar que a dissonância não estava mais crescendo em um ritmo constante; ela estava ficando exponencialmente pior. Em nenhum momento do dia ela tinha parado completamente. Partes não essenciais do seu cérebro já estavam comprometidas.

Ela esfregou o nariz contra o dele em afeição brincalhona. — Então você é um tenente agora.

— Isso faz alguma diferença para você? — Ele estava genuinamente curioso.

— Bebê, eu sabia que você era mandão desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. Isso apenas confirma. — Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior dele. — A única diferença é que eu estou feliz por você. Você e eu sempre iríamos ficar juntos.

— Destino?

— É melhor você acreditar nisso. Então o que vamos fazer para que isso aconteça? — A expressão dela mudou de repente e ela se soltou dele, quebrando todo o contato. — Seus olhos... A dor, está pior do que antes, não é?

— Isso...

Ela levantou uma mão antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer que aquilo não importava. — Isso não é um nada, não quando eu posso ver pontos de sangue no branco dos seus olhos. — A voz dela tremeu por um segundo antes que ela a controlasse. — Quão ruim?

Ele não podia mentir para ela. — No ritmo atual, logo causará danos permanentes ao meu cérebro. — Uma forma dura, grosseira de reabilitação, apta a torná-lo um vegetal.

No coração mais escuro da PsyNet, as paredes totalmente negras das câmaras do Conselho transmitiam um fluxo contínuo de informação, infinitas colunas prateadas rápidas demais para os olhos verem, mas legíveis aos olhos da mente.

— Perdemos o controle sobre PineWood. — Nikita disse. — Parrish, o alfa, está morto, e alguém não apenas desprogramou o resto do clã, mas ele ou ela também armou as mentes das hienas contra mais interferências. Pessoal treinado pode ser capaz de quebrar esses bloqueios, mas levará um esforço considerável. Não vale o nosso tempo.

— Sascha? — Shoshanna perguntou.

— Não. — Nikita estava certa disso. — Ela não tem o conjunto de habilidades necessário.

— Nem Faith NightStar. — Marshall apontou.

— O que nos deixa com um desconhecido. — Kaleb, que havia estado estranhamente quieto até aquele ponto. — Se eu não estou enganado, habilidades de programação e desprogramação são ensinadas exclusivamente para certos ramos de nossas forças armadas.

— Correto. — A chama gelada de Ming. — Tem que ser um dos nossos soldados de elite.

— Alguém fora da Net? — Nikita sabia muito bem que, ao contrário do que as massas acreditavam, havia alguns Psys que não estavam ligados à PsyNet. Não renegados como sua filha, mas aqueles que nunca se ligaram de fato... Porque eles tinham outra opção. A existência dos "Esquecidos" era um dos muitos segredos sujos do Conselho.

— Não necessariamente. — Kaleb disse. — Eu acho que está ficando óbvio que temos uma séria ameaça interna.

— O Fantasma. — A estrela de Marshall ficou de um gélido, gélido branco.

— Ele precisa estar operando com um ou mais associados. — Nikita adicionou. — Um Psy não pode ser tão hábil tanto nas artes psíquicas quanto físicas da guerra. As explosões nos laboratórios foram muito precisas, envolvendo um alto nível de conhecimento técnico; totalmente diferente da especialização necessária para roubar informações de bancos de dados seguros da PsyNet.

— E então há os assassinatos. — Tatiana falou. — Perdemos vários cientistas importantes.

— Estou checando meus bancos de dados por possíveis renegados. — Ming ficou em silêncio por um minuto. — Nos últimos dez anos, nós perdemos um Arrow e sete soldados com as habilidades necessárias em circunstâncias que fizeram a recuperação dos corpos impossível.

— Quem era o Arrow? — Tatiana de novo.

— Judd Lauren.

Nikita se lembrou do caso. — Acho que podemos cortá-lo da lista com segurança. A família Lauren inteira está morta há mais de um ano.

— Isso é certo? — Marshall perguntou. — Nós nunca encontramos os corpos.

Nikita conhecia os lobos. — Os SnowDancers não deixam corpos para ser encontrados. Eu não consigo vê-los dando abrigo para qualquer Psy, e particularmente não para um Psy com as habilidades de Judd Lauren. Ele teria sido uma clara ameaça; a regra deles é matar primeiro e fazer perguntas aos cadáveres.

— Falando nos lobos, — Shoshanna disse — Brenna Kincaid ainda está listada no banco de dados da Associação de Computrônica e Tecnologia como uma Nível 1 ativa, o que significa que ela está viva.

— Dê mais tempo, eles estarão matando uns aos outros muito em breve. — O tom frio de Tatiana. — Ming, e os outros sete soldados que você perdeu?

— Eu irei investigá-los. — Ming disse. — Mas concordo com o Conselheiro Krychek; certos outros eventos recentes parecem sugerir uma ameaça interna.

— O que está acontecendo com o problema das salas de bate-papo? — Tatiana perguntou.

Marshall separou um arquivo a partir do fluxo de dados das colunas prateadas de informação. — Henry está a cargo dessa questão em particular.

Mas foi Shoshanna quem respondeu. — Nós cuidamos disso. Aqueles que estavam discutindo abertamente assuntos incendiários foram aconselhados a parar e desistir.

Nikita se questionou se "aconselhados" era um eufemismo para a forma mais leve de reabilitação que deixava a maior parte das funções superiores do cérebro intactas enquanto excluía grande parte da memória. Ela teve que admitir que foi uma boa escolha. Eles não podiam se dar o luxo de um inconveniente número de desaparecimentos após a recente onda de assassinatos causados por âncoras que tinham escapado de seus manipuladores. — Isso deixa de lado aqueles que operam sob o radar.

— Eu tenho a NetMind procurando. — Kaleb disse, referindo-se ao ser ímpar que vivia e dava ordem ao caos da PsyNet.

— Isso traz outra questão. — Marshall disse. — A NetMind está se tornando bastante errática nos últimos tempos. Ela só recentemente reportou sobre os possíveis sinais de um assassino em série que pode ter estado operando sem ser detectado por anos.

Todos eles tinham percebido. Os registros da NetMind estavam mais fragmentados do que antes, e existiam lacunas preenchidas por espaços escuros, um zumbido baixo de ruído de fundo, quase um eco, algo que nenhuma de suas melhores mentes podia filtrar.

— Esta é uma teoria não comprovada por nenhuma pesquisa, — Kaleb disse no silêncio. — mas acredito que a NetMind possa estar passando por um período de adolescência. Se assim for, é provável esta adolescência dure por décadas, senão séculos. Nós não temos ideia de sua idade ou da velocidade em que ela amadurece.

Shoshanna falou na esteira do pronunciamento dele. — Dado que a pesquisa de mais de um século ainda não conseguiu desvendar o funcionamento interno da NetMind, eu diria que é seguro assumir que esta questão não terá uma resposta fácil.

— Eu concordo. — Marshall. — Temos que encontrar outras opções para descobrir a identidade dos outros dissidentes. Ming, você tem pessoas que possamos usar?

— Minhas forças estão profundamente envolvidas na realocação do Laboratório de Implante. Devido ao risco de sabotagem, estamos movendo-o para um local escondido nos campos de milho de Nebraska.

— Se me lembro bem, Aleine não estava resistindo à ideia de se mudar? — Nikita havia conhecido a pesquisadora-chefe. A mulher tinha uma vontade comparável à de qualquer Conselheiro.

— Esta questão foi resolvida.

Nikita se perguntou que tipo de alavancagem Ming tinha usado; deve ter sido uma muito convincente. — Mas se esse é o caso, por que não movê-la para um lugar fora dos Estados Unidos? — Alguns lugares na Europa Oriental eram muito mais adequados para pesquisas clandestinas.

— Zie Zen. — Ming disse. — Ele é o pai biológico do único filho de Ashaya Aleine. Eles têm um acordo de paternidade conjunta e ele deseja que sua contraparte permaneça no país, já que ela está treinando o menino em certos aspectos incomuns de suas habilidades.

Nikita estava bem ciente de quem Zie Zen era, tendo cruzado com o poderoso executivo mais de uma vez quando eles competiam pelos mesmos contratos. — Não podemos nos dar o luxo de obstruir negócios, não após o fiasco com Faith NightStar. — Ela direcionou suas palavras aos Scotts, aos dois que tinham causado toda a confusão.

Mas foi Tatiana quem falou. — Quão segura é a nova localização?

— Extremamente. — Ming respondeu. — Ninguém no laboratório sabe para onde eles estão sendo movidos, e uma vez que chegarem eles estarão sob um blecaute de comunicações, exceto por ligações monitoradas para suas famílias ou grupos de negócios uma vez por semana. O acesso deles à PsyNet será policiado o tempo todo; configurar os rastreadores é o que está ocupando tanto das minhas forças. Quanto ao pessoal do Conselho, apenas o mínimo deles sabe a nova localização. A lista é de cem nomes. Se tivermos um vazamento, saberemos onde começar a procurar.

— Você checou por ameaças changelings? — A pergunta de Kaleb era uma que Nikita esteve considerando fazer. — O sigilo pode ser para nada se eles nos localizarem.

— Não há clã ou família forte na vizinhança.

— E, — Tatiana adicionou, — changelings não se importam muito com o que nós fazemos contanto que não os afete. Acredito que devemos nos concentrar na ameaça interna.

A estrela de Ming brilhou. — Concordo. Não há risco de um ataque externo ao novo laboratório.

— Vamos esperar que sua confiança seja justificada. — Shoshanna.

Nikita queria dizer algo sobre o que ela e Kaleb suspeitavam, mesmo que só para pôr um fim à arrogância da outra Conselheira. Mas ainda não era a hora certa; eles ainda estavam coletando provas. No entanto, eles certamente podiam iniciar o processo.

Ela esperou até que a sessão do Conselho tivesse acabado antes de pedir a Ming por uma reunião privada. Kaleb tinha deixado que ela atirasse a primeira saraivada. Aquilo não implicava uma relação de confiança; ela não confiava em ninguém e nem ele. Mas ele poderia ser um aliado útil. Se ele se provasse um inimigo... Bem, mortes podiam ser feitas parecer acidentais.

Ming a seguiu até a caixa-forte da família Duncan. — Nikita, o que posso fazer por você?

— Ming, eu não quis dizer isso em sessão aberta no caso de existir uma boa razão para que você queira manter isso em segredo de outra certa facção, — Semear as sementes lentamente — mas por que você não nos contou sobre o teste em humanos do Protocolo de Implante?

— Suas informações são falhas. Não houve nenhum teste em humanos.

— Tenho confiança em minhas fontes. — Nikita disse. —Aparentemente, há dez participantes. Uma morte até agora. — Ela lhe mostrou o arquivo de informações e observou enquanto ele o baixava para sua mente.

Quando Ming falou novamente, o gelo de sua mente poderia ter cortado diamantes. — Obrigado por trazer isso à minha atenção. Eu pretendo descobrir quem autorizou isto e ordenar uma inversão imediata. O processo não está refinado o suficiente para tais testes.

Ela acreditava na refutação dele. Como o Conselheiro a cargo de suas forças armadas, Ming não tinha tolerância para desvios na cadeia de comando. — Esta foi minha avaliação também. — Ela deixou por isso mesmo. Deixe Ming tirar suas próprias conclusões, determinar seus próprios inimigos. Arrows, mesmo ex-Arrows, eram muito bons em matar. Era sua razão de ser.

À meia-noite do dia de sua entrada na hierarquia SnowDancer, Judd estava de pé nos fundos da igreja de Perez, atrás das cortinas que geralmente escondiam o coro antes de sua entrada. Esta noite não havia coro, nem luz, apenas ele e um homem que poderia muito bem ser outro Arrow.

O Fantasma falou das profundezas das sombras que ele parecia cortejar. — Eu não tinha certeza se você responderia à mensagem.

Judd se inclinou contra a parede. — Por que não?

— Eu estava errado em minha avaliação anterior; você mudou, foi influenciado pelo mundo fora da PsyNet.

— Minha postura quanto ao Protocolo I nunca irá mudar. — Era uma abominação, uma profanação que não podia ser permitida.

— Nenhuma lealdade conflitante?

— Ainda não. — Mas se chegasse a isso, ele já tinha feito sua escolha. Seu nome era Brenna e ela era seu coração. — Eu sugeriria que você me deixasse revelar um pouco do que sabemos para aqueles que agora partilham minha vida. Eles são seus aliados. — E ele não iria mentir ou esconder informações necessárias daqueles que confiavam nele.

— Meus aliados? Não seus? — A voz do Fantasma era calculista, fria, Psy.

— Eles são meu povo agora. — Ele podia ser um Arrow caído, mas ele também era um tenente SnowDancer.

— Então seu povo se importa com os Psys? — O Fantasma não perguntou quem esse povo era, mantendo o código implícito entre eles. Você não poderia trair aquilo que não sabia.

— Eles se importam com a estabilidade do mundo. Os Psys têm a capacidade de destruí-la se continuarem em seu caminho atual. — Gostando ou não, os Psys eram a raça mais poderosa do planeta. No passado eles eram conscientes dos efeitos de suas decisões sobre as outras raças. Não mais. —Ninguém precisa saber de onde minhas informações vem.

— Nós somos uma equipe, Judd. Eu irei me curvar ao seu julgamento.

— O que você queria discutir?

— O Laboratório de Implantes está no processo de ser realocado. Mais detalhes. — Ele jogou um cristal de dados. — As informações são confidenciais. Pelo que fui capaz de confirmar, parece que apenas uma pequena porcentagem da superestrutura do Conselho conhece sua localização exata.

O que significava que o anonimato do Fantasma poderia ser comprometido se eles agissem. — Você foi capaz de confirmar o dano causado por nosso último ataque?

— Sim. Não há dúvida, eles voltaram quase à estaca zero.

— Então nós podemos adiar a ação contra o novo laboratório. Vazamentos acontecem.

O Fantasma pausou. — Há rumores de um experimento em humanos em progresso. Se for verdade, significa que há sobreviventes com cópias dos implantes experimentais.

A mente de Judd rejeitava a ideia de indivíduos únicos sendo transformados em autômatos. — Eu tinha a impressão de que os implantes não estavam assim tão avançados.

— Todas as minhas fontes dizem o mesmo. Meu palpite é que alguém agiu precipitadamente e que os implantes irão dar cabo de si mesmos. Eu não ficaria surpreso se eles já tivessem começado a falhar.

— Mantenha-me atualizado. Se necessário, eu posso fazer com que a destruição do novo laboratório pareça um lamentável acidente. — Seria preciso mais planejamento e a ajuda do clã, mas poderia ser feito.

Um assentimento do Fantasma. — Você alguma vez desejou voltar a ser quem era?

Uma pergunta incomum, mas a resposta era fácil. — Não.

Brenna estava na cama quando ele foi até os aposentos dela. Movendo-se silenciosamente, ele parou para checar se o dispositivo de segurança na porta dela estava funcionando bem. Judd não descansaria até que o assassino fosse pego; ele já tinha descartado vinte dos sessenta suspeitos originais de Riley usando pura lógica, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que ele estava quase ficando sem tempo.

Brenna abriu os olhos quando ele entrou no quarto. — Você voltou. — Ela sorriu sonolentamente para ele de seu ninho de cobertores.

Ele sentou-se na beira da cama. — Eu preciso te contar algo.

— Estou aqui. — Ela se aproximou, mas não o tocou.

Ele sabia que a distância devia dilacerar a necessidade changeling de contato dela, e a masculinidade nele se enraiveceu com aquilo; ele deveria lhe dar o que ela precisava, não causar dor. — Eu quero te contar onde vou — Ele disse, dando a ela outro tipo de intimidade. — e o que faço quando desapareço da toca. — Ele começou da primeira reunião; o encontro fatídico na PsyNet, um que ele tinha certeza que foi orquestrado pelo Fantasma. Mas o outro Psy só tinha encontrado-o porque Judd quis ser encontrado.

— Ele estava me observando, vendo minha sutil insubordinação. Eu conheci o Pastor Xavier Perez um ano depois. — Em um bar onde ele tinha ido por informações e Perez tinha ido para ficar completamente bêbado. Mas esses eram os segredos do pastor. Eles não tinham nada a ver com o trabalho deles.

— Almas semelhantes. — Ela estava ainda mais perto, como se não pudesse ficar longe.

Nem ele podia, apesar de poder sentir os pequenos vasos sanguíneos estourando e sendo curados instantaneamente dentro de seu crânio. Suas habilidades Tc-Celular estavam conseguindo acompanhar o dano. Por pouco. — Nós, todos os três de nós, queremos proteger os Psys da maior ameaça desde o Silêncio. — Embora o motivo de Xavier Perez continuasse um mistério, a lealdade do homem era incontestável. — O Protocolo I levará à destruição dos jovens. Suas mentes serão cortadas, suas identidades individuais destruídas.

A mão de Brenna se enrolou na dele, separada apenas pelo lençol. Ele sentiu o calor dela. Não era o suficiente. Ele estava faminto por ela, uma fome que o arranhava, quase como um animal dentro dele.

— Judd, eu sinto cheiro de sangue. — Ela se levantou de repente e esticou-se para acender uma lâmpada.

Ele a parou com a outra mão. — É apenas um sangramento nasal.

Um pequeno silêncio, então ela se afastou dele. — Não. — Um sussurro dolorido. — Isso vai te matar se nós não pararmos de ficar juntos.

Ele limpou o sangue com a gola de sua camisa, capaz de dizer que ele era escuro e rico. — Há outra opção, como você disse uma vez. Eu tenho que desativar o Protocolo. — E de alguma forma evitar se tornar um assassino inadvertido.

O primeiro corpo foi encontrado vinte e quatro horas após a reunião do Conselho. O jovem homem, que acabou por ter sido um interno do Centro de Pré-Reabilitação antes de sua alta antecipada e inesperada, morreu de trauma neurológico massivo.

Kaleb abaixou o relatório e se virou para olhar Nikita, que estava olhando para a cidade de San Francisco. Eles estavam no escritório da mansão privada dela, seguros de olhos curiosos. — Eles estão amarrando as pontas soltas.

Nikita balançou a cabeça. — A autópsia mostrou uma implosão localizada na parte do seu cérebro onde ficaria o implante. Ele falhou e se destruiu no processo.

Kaleb não estava tão certo. — O momento é muito conveniente.

— Sim. Há isso.

— De qualquer modo, parece que o problema está sendo enterrado.

— Não importa. — A voz de Nikita era baixa, medida. — Ming tem que ter suas suspeitas, senão uma prova definitiva. Ele retirará seu apoio de quaisquer futuras propostas por parte dos Scotts.

— Você acha que eles foram tolos o suficiente para terem se implantado?

— Se os implantes estão realmente falhando, nós saberemos a resposta muito em breve.

Kaleb assentiu, olhando para o sol matinal brilhando na água que cercava essa cidade. Ele não podia deixar de compará-la com sua casa sem litoral. Duas cidades muito diferentes, mas o poder dava a mesma sensação seja lá ou aqui.

O coração de Brenna era um nó torcido de dor e fúria quando ela encontrou Hawke por acaso no dia seguinte. Maldito Conselho por colocar aquele veneno no cérebro de Judd. Toque e emoção eram a pedra fundamental de quem ela era, mas eram tóxicos para ele. Ele tinha ido embora cedo esta manhã, dizendo que precisava considerar como quebrar as correntes do Silêncio sem se tornar um perigo para ela ou para qualquer outra pessoa, mas Brenna já não tinha mais certeza de que essa era a coisa certa a fazer; e se a tentativa se mostrasse letal?

Hawke franziu o cenho quando a viu. — Qual o problema?

Um senso de pura força, de crua dominância, chegou até ela. Não parecia ser seu; como seus episódios anteriores não tinham parecido dela.

Espantando seu pânico de que a loucura estivesse voltando, ela disse:

— Nada.

— Vamos lá, querida, você está bem? — Uma pergunta difícil.

Ela colocou os braços em volta dele. — Eu preciso de um abraço. — Ele imediatamente deu-lhe o que ela queria. Ela fungou, sabendo que este era um lado de Hawke que os homens e mulheres soldados jamais viam. —Posso perguntar uma coisa a você?

Ele esfregou uma mão por suas costas. — Pergunte.

— Por que você nunca reivindicou uma companheira?

Ele ficou imóvel ao redor dela. — De onde veio isso?

— O assunto do acasalamento tem estado em minha mente. — Ela disse com sinceridade. — Eu acabei pensando em que bom companheiro você seria, mas apenas para uma mulher forte o suficiente para te enfrentar. — Ele era um lobo alfa e podia se tornar brutal, mas ela de alguma forma sabia que ele nunca prejudicaria um único fio de cabelo da cabeça de sua companheira. Assim como o Arrow caído dela.

— Você sabe que o acasalamento não é tão simples assim.

Ela sabia. Do mesmo modo que sabia que algo estava "faltando" entre ela e Judd, algo importante. Ainda assim, ele era seu. Ela se recusava a acreditar que ele não era seu companheiro. — Muitas pessoas tomam parceiros permanentes quando não encontram um companheiro até certa idade. — O elo de companheirismo era uma coisa maravilhosa e mágica, mas relacionamentos gratificantes podiam ser obtidos sem ele.

Hawke riu. — Eu tenho só trinta e dois anos, não estou exatamente senil.

Ela rosnou suavemente. — Não é isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe. Eu ouço as mulheres falando, sabe. Elas dizem que você nem mesmo tenta formar relacionamentos de longo prazo, que assim que alguma delas tenta ser até mesmo um pouco possessiva, você termina.

— Eu deveria te dizer que isso não é da sua conta?

Ela o abraçou mais forte. — É sim. — Como seu alfa, ele pertencia a ela tanto quanto o clã pertencia a ele. — Eu quero que você seja feliz e não acho que você seja. — Talvez porque ela mesma estivesse sofrendo tão profundamente. A ideia de uma vida sem Judd era um pesadelo.

Hawke não respondeu por um longo tempo. — Ela tinha dois anos quando nos conhecemos. Eu tinha sete. Eu sabia que ela seria minha melhor amiga de cara. Quando fiquei mais velho, também percebi que ela cresceria para se tornar minha companheira.

Brenna não queria que ele continuasse, uma sensação horrível na boca do seu estômago; ela sabia o que havia acontecido aos SnowDancers duas décadas atrás, a matança, a perda. Ela segurou Hawke, segurou forte, tentando ancorá-lo com os laços do clã.

— Ela me completou de uma maneira que ninguém mais jamais irá. E ela morreu quando tinha cinco anos e eu dez.

Uma única lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela. Ela daria qualquer coisa para poder voltar no tempo e salvar aquela vida, porque o acasalamento era um negócio de oportunidade única. Embora Hawke tivesse sido muito jovem para que o elo realmente se materializasse, ele tinha encontrado a mulher que era destinada a ser dele. Aquilo não acontecia duas vezes. — Eu sinto muito.

— Eu aprendi a viver com isso. — Ele esfregou o topo da cabeça dela com o queixo. — Mas você não precisa. Se você se acasalou com Judd, não vai ouvir nenhuma merda de mim.

Ela não podia admitir que sentia apenas um vazio maçante onde o elo de companheirismo deveria estar. Não era justo; ela amava Judd. Por que sua loba não o reconhecia como companheiro? Respirando fundo, ela se afastou do aperto de Hawke. — Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Ele usou um polegar para secar a lágrima do rosto dela. — Eu nem mesmo sei por que contei a você. — Ele soava perplexo. — Você é perigosa.

Ela sufocou uma risada. — Não. Eu só tenho o mau hábito de me importar com homens que parecem não poder cuidar de si mesmos.

— Falando no maldito Psy, onde ele está? Eu preciso que ele participe de uma reunião.

— Em algum lugar por perto. — Ela disse, sabendo que seu anjo negro estava olhando por ela. — Posso perguntar sobre o que é a reunião?

— Os felinos acham que têm algo sobre os Psys que atacaram DawnSky. O líder das hienas não sabia de nada; foi um ataque totalmente Psy. — A voz dele tinha ficado mais baixa, mais letal em sua quietude. — Malditos bastardos mataram crianças.

— Espero que você arranque as tripas deles enquanto eles ainda estão respirando.

O sorriso de Hawke foi selvagem. — É por isso que eu gosto de você, Bren. Você é mais loba do que garota.

Ele não devia ter usado o código. Ele tinha sido confiante demais. Agora Riley estava interrogando todos os homens de alta patente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles perceberiam que ele não estava onde deveria no dia em que Andrew foi atingido.

Não importa. Contanto que Brenna não estivesse por perto para apontar o dedo, eles nunca seriam capazes de provar que ele tinha feito nada mais do que faltar a vigilância sem autorização.

Nada mais de enrolação. Hoje, ele terminaria isso.

1 Staccato: adv. (pal. ital.) Música: Indica que, numa sequência de notas rápidas, cada uma delas deve ser nitidamente destacada das outras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinco**

Judd adotou uma posição contra a parede da sala de reuniões, impaciente para terminar com isso logo para que pudesse voltar para Brenna. É claro que ele não se aproximaria dela, mas podia manter um olho nela à distância. Seus instintos bem afiados estavam gritando para ele agora, dizendo que o perigo estava a apenas um batimento cardíaco de distância.

Se ele pudesse a trancaria em segurança. Mas isso a mataria tão certamente quanto o assassino.

_Eu nunca vou ser colocada em uma caixa de novo..._

Não, ele não podia fazer isso com ela.

— Estamos ao vivo. — Índigo disse quando a enorme tela de comunicação em um dos lados da sala ativou-se. Lucas apareceu na tela, flanqueado por Dorian e Mercy, assim como Judd e Índigo flanqueavam Hawke.

O alfa leopardo encontrou os olhos de Judd, levantou uma sobrancelha, então se voltou para Hawke. — Então você finalmente fez algo com relação a ele. Já estava na hora.

Judd se mexeu para chamar a atenção de Lucas de volta para ele. — Eu diria que chegamos a um entendimento mútuo.

Não foi Lucas quem falou a seguir, mas Dorian. — Então, como um tenente Psy caça?

Ele encontrou o olhar azul brilhante do leopardo. — Muito silenciosamente.

— Assim como os atiradores. — A expressão de Dorian era calculista. — Nós deveríamos conversar.

— Eu posso precisar de um parceiro de treino. — Se ele conseguisse quebrar o Silêncio, contato físico em outra área poderia servir para amenizar o aspecto verdadeiramente sinistro de suas habilidades ao redor de Brenna. Porque não importa o que acontecesse, ele era o que era. Morte estava escrito em seus genes.

— Caratê? — Aqueles olhos de aparência completamente humana brilharam com interesse.

— Katana.

— Cacete. Vamos fazer isso.

Lucas tossiu. — Se vocês dois já pararam de flertar, nós temos negócios a discutir.

Índigo sorriu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Mercy não foi tão reticente. — Então é isso que é preciso para entrar nas calças de Dorian. Eu vou deixar as marias-Sentinela saberem. — O rosnado do seu colega de clã só fez o sorriso dela crescer.

Hawke assentiu para Lucas. — Você conseguiu alguma coisa?

— Achamos que rastreamos os assassinos que atacaram DawnSky.

Todo divertimento desapareceu do ar. Judd olhou para Lucas. — Você tem certeza? Eu te disse que o uniforme é usado por todos os membros da força Psy sob o comando de Ming LeBon.

— Esse é o problema. — Lucas admitiu. — Nós estreitamos a busca a um esquadrão específico, mas há cinquenta homens nele. Seis Psys foram vistos durante o ataque.

Dorian deu de ombros, nenhuma misericórdia em seu rosto. — Você sabe minha opinião; estripe todos eles.

— Se nós fizermos isso, será uma declaração de guerra. — O tom de Lucas dizia que ele não se importaria de dar de frente com os Psys. — Mas é isso o que eles querem; dará a eles uma desculpa para atacar com força todos os grupos changelings da área. Um ataque localizado transmitirá nossa mensagem com muito mais precisão.

Judd sabia que Lucas estava certo. — Eu posso ser capaz de conseguir essa informação para você.

Todos olharam para ele.

— Eu tenho contatos na Net. — Ele deixou que isso fosse absorvido, deixou que eles julgassem suas lealdades. — Nem todos estão felizes com a forma que o Conselho está administrando as coisas.

Hawke olhou de relance para ele, então deu um pequeno aceno de concordância. Uma concessão de confiança. — Plano reserva, — O alfa disse para Lucas. — Nós matamos o mesmo número de Psys que atacaram os cervos.

— Isso dará o recado com um pouco menos de sutileza, mas sim, pode funcionar. — Lucas tamborilou seus dedos na madeira escura da mesa a qual se sentava. — Eu tenho pensado sobre a tática deles; tentar jogar os clãs uns contra os outros.

— Eu também. — Hawke disse. — Eles devem tê-la usado antes, e com sucesso, para tentar esse jogo conosco.

As marcas faciais de Lucas ficaram brancas contra sua pele. — Não diz muito sobre nossa inteligência se nós podemos ser enrolados tão facilmente.

— Não fomos. Mas clãs mais fracos seriam.

— Vocês estão muito divididos. — Judd entrou na conversa. — É a primeira lição que soldados Psys aprendem. Não tente acabar com os changelings; faça eles acabarem uns com os outros.

Alguém rosnou e Judd não tinha certeza de que aquele som primitivo não tinha vindo de uma das gargantas femininas. Ele se lembrou de como Brenna rosnava para ele quando a deixava brava. Seu lado lupino o fascinava; ele gostava de ver suas garras.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. — Hawke disse. — Antes, o Conselho mantinha sua interferência nessa região mínima porque SnowDancer e DarkRiver se mantinham em xeque.

Judd assentiu. — Sim. E se o ataque informático não conseguir afastá-los, eles continuarão fazendo pequenos ataques a vocês e seus aliados não predadores; até que a base do seu poder seja erodida ao ponto da inexistência. Então eles lançarão uma ofensiva silenciosa para instalar clãs amigáveis ao Conselho no lugar de seus antigos aliados.

Suas últimas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma bomba. Perguntas lhe foram lançadas de todos os lados, até que ele levantou uma palma para pedir silêncio. — Sim, — Ele disse. — Existem clãs que fizeram acordos com o Conselho por dinheiro, terras, ou simplesmente imunidade contra ataques Psy.

— Então, mesmo se montarmos algum tipo de rede de comunicação para evitar que os Psys comecem outra guerra territorial, — O rosto de Hawke estava aguçado como o de um lobo — nós não temos como saber quem está dedurando para o Conselho?

— Eu operaria sob a suposição de que tudo o que você diz está sendo relatado de volta.

— Isso pode ser usado em nossa vantagem. — Lucas apontou.

Hawke concordou. — Depois que nós concluirmos essa próxima operação, precisamos conversar sobre como corrigir nossas linhas de comunicação; os clãs não podem mais continuar isolados uns dos outros. Não se formos sobreviver ao Conselho Psy.

A reunião terminou pouco depois e Judd imediatamente contatou o Fantasma. Por não querer deixar a toca, ele se arriscou a mandar uma mensagem codificada pedindo por uma ligação de uma linha segura. O Fantasma respondeu em segundos. — Esta ligação deve ser irrastreável, mas não podemos demorar.

— Entendido. — Judd explicou a situação com os cervos e os Psys sem mencionar DarkRiver ou SnowDancer. Assim como ele não sabia a identidade do Fantasma, este não sabia aonde Judd ia depois que deixava a igreja.

— Você precisa dos nomes dos oficiais exatos?

— Você pode consegui-los?

— Eu terei que invadir um banco de dados seguro na PsyNet, mas isso não deverá ser um problema, a menos que a informação tenha sido altamente classificada. Eu suponho que você não queira conversar com esses homens?

Judd não respondeu, porque nenhuma resposta era necessária.

— Meu objetivo é ajudar meu povo, — O Fantasma disse no tom gelado de um Psy totalmente enredado no Silêncio. — não vendê-lo. Eu posso ser um revolucionário, mas não sou um traidor.

— Lutar contra um mal que massacra mulheres e crianças inocentes não é traição.

— Eu concordo; pelo menos nessa situação. Matá-los foi como matar os civis mais indefesos de uma guerra que ninguém sabe que está acontecendo.

— Caso a caso? Tudo bem. Sua consciência lhe dirá para onde ir.

— Eu não tenho consciência, Judd. — A voz do Fantasma caiu. — Eu tenho tanto sangue manchando essas mãos que nada nunca irá lavá-lo.

— O futuro pode te surpreender. — Com certeza surpreendeu a ele. — E se você não tem uma consciência, por que se tornou um revolucionário?

— Talvez eu queira tomar o poder para mim.

— Não. — Disso ele tinha certeza. — Você fez isso porque vê no que o Conselho está transformando os Psys e sabe que isso não está certo. Nós éramos a mais grandiosa das raças antes, os verdadeiros, e justos, líderes do mundo.

— Você acha que podemos ter isso de volta?

— Não. — O mundo havia mudado, e os seres humanos e changelings ganharam força com o passar do tempo — Mas nós podemos nos tornar algo muito melhor. Podemos nos tornar livres.

Brenna estava consertando algum tipo de pequeno equipamento computrônico quando ele a encontrou em seu quarto.

— Judd. — Ela disse, pousando suas ferramentas. — Você não pode estar aqui. A dissonância…

Ele interrompeu as palavras em pânico dela. — Eu preciso te perguntar algo importante.

— O que poderia ser mais importante do que a sua vida? — Ela parecia estar quase à beira das lágrimas.

— Sua vida. Se você morrer, eu não sei se continuaria são. — Era a simples verdade.

As mãos dela tremiam quando as levantou para afastar seu cabelo do rosto. — Faça sua pergunta.

— A ferocidade com a qual o atirador está te perseguindo fala de um motivo mais profundo do que ele acreditar que você se lembrará de algo sobre a morte de Tim. — Finalmente, ele sabia que estava no caminho certo. — Você sabe de alguma outra coisa que ele teme que você revele.

— Tem que ser sobre a morte de Tim. Significaria uma sentença de morte para ele.

— Mas, Brenna, ele sabe que você não viu nada. — Ele se inclinou para frente, mas se parou antes de tocá-la. Mesmo assim ele sentiu o começo de um sangramento nasal. Ele conseguiu pará-lo com Tc, mas isso não duraria. — Ele planejou a morte de Tim até o último detalhe, se certificou de que não existisse nenhuma evidência, nenhum rastro, nem testemunhas. Ele sabe que não se traiu.

— Talvez ele seja louco. Como você! — Suas narinas se dilataram. — Você acha que eu não posso sentir o cheio do seu sangue?

Ele se focou na primeira parte do que ela disse. — Ele está agindo com lógica demais para ser louco. Pense, Brenna, o que mais você poderia saber?

— Nada! — Ela jogou as mãos para o alto. — Eu estava me curando durante meses, então eu estava sendo vigiada por Drew e Riley. E por você, agora que penso nisso. Eu ainda estou sendo superprotegida!

Judd sentiu gelo rastejar por sua espinha quando seu cérebro fez a conexão que esteve escapando dele por dias. — O dia do assassinato de Tim foi quando você começou a agir estranhamente; não seguindo ordens, se comportando agressivamente.

— Eu estava agindo normalmente. — Ela retorquiu.

— Sim. — Ele encarou os olhos dela. — Pela primeira vez desde o seu rapto, você se comportou como alguém completamente curado se comportaria.

Brenna franziu o cenho. — Judd, você vai ter que soletrar para mim antes que sangre até a morte no meu piso. — Apesar das palavras afiadas, sua preocupação por ele era uma ferida em seus olhos.

— Brenna, o que aconteceu no dia em que Enrique sequestrou você?

— Por que você está me perguntando isso? — Ela estourou. — Você sabe que eu não lembro.

— Por que não? Você se lembra de todo o resto. — Cada corte, cada golpe, cada dor.

— Choque. — Ela se abraçou. — Foi isso que os curadores disseram.

— Naquela época, seu clã encontrou evidências de uma van desconhecida na área.

— Enrique deve ter me nocauteado de alguma forma. — O cenho franzido dela lembrou-lhe que eles já tinham passado por esse tema muitas vezes. — Eu nunca entraria em uma van com um estranho.

— Não, você não entraria.

— Então, por que... — Horror floresceu em seu rosto. — Não. — Ela sussurrou, se balançando para frente e para trás. — Não, você está errado.

Judd queria estar errado se isso apagasse aquela expressão do rosto de Brenna. Ele tinha sido cegado pela lealdade dela para com o clã quando eles abordaram esse tema pela primeira vez, e mesmo agora não havia nem mesmo um farrapo de evidência para apoiar sua teoria, mas ele tinha seu instinto. Os detalhes do sequestro eram a única coisa que Brenna, e apenas Brenna, comhecia.

Fazia muito mais sentido do que ela se tornar um alvo por causa da declaração que fez sobre a morte de Tim. Ela estava abertamente abalada na época, e um lobo esperto poderia ter desviado de qualquer coisa que ela afirmasse ter visto. Mas com ela morta ninguém jamais seria capaz de provar o que Judd suspeitava agora; que um companheiro lobo, um colega de clã, tinha vendido-a para Santano Enrique... Para ser trucidada como carne.

Nikita carregou o cristal de dados que recebeu naquela manhã em um computador na suíte de sua mansão. O cristal continha um arquivo que ela pagou uma enorme quantia para conseguir. Seu contato tinha considerado isso uma pequena compensação por colocar sua vida, e sua sanidade, em risco. Nikita teve que concordar. O pequeno dom de Kaleb, que os rumores diziam ser a habilidade de causar insanidade permanente, fazia até mesmo o mais experiente deles reconsiderar.

O arquivo terminou de carregar. Eram várias páginas e estava carimbado com o selo do centro de treinamento onde Kaleb foi colocado aos três anos de idade, quando ele começou a exibir sua considerável força telecinética. Como era comum, os arquivos de sua juventude tinham sido selados quando Kaleb atingiu a maioridade, o qual era o motivo dela ter tido tantos problemas para consegui-lo... E o motivo dela não ter sabido o nome do treinador de Kaleb: Santano Enrique.

Arquivando aquele pedaço inesperado de informação, ela passou para as próximas páginas. Ela logo começou a notar estranhas lacunas no registro. Havia um relato contínuo de seu progresso até a idade de sete anos e quatro meses, mas a próxima entrada não aparecia até a idade de sete anos e sete meses. O que tinha feito Kaleb no intervalo de três meses? De novo e de novo, o padrão se repetia. As lacunas eram altamente irregulares. Registros de treinamento deviam ser mantidos estritamente em dia. Ela voltou para o começo e imediatamente notou um segundo padrão escondido no primeiro. Cada lacuna no registro apareceu uma semana depois do dia em que Kaleb tinha uma sessão de treinamento pessoal com Enrique. Com qualquer outro treinador esse teria sido um motivo de preocupação, mas não um problema grave.

Porém, Santano Enrique não foi um Cardeal normal. Ele foi um sociopata extremamente funcional, um da pequena minoria cujos padrões mentais anormais receberam rédea solta através do Silêncio. Enrique escapou de todos os procedimentos estabelecidos para detectar tais anomalias e se tornou um Conselheiro. Agora parecia que Kaleb tinha sido muito mais do que apenas um estudante de Enrique. Ele tinha sido seu protegido.

A recente série de registros fragmentados da NetMind, especialmente em relação ao assassino em série desconhecido, assumia uma nova implicação à luz dessa informação. Na última vez que eles tiveram esse tipo de problema, a NetMind estava sob o controle de Enrique.

Retornando ao arquivo, ela viu que o desenvolvimento do poder de Kaleb também foi incomum. A maioria dos Cardeais seguia uma progressão estável e previsível, de desgovernado e inseguro a totalmente sob controle. Sua filha Sascha, é claro, tinha sido uma história diferente. Teria sido muito mais fácil para Nikita abortar assim que os testes psíquicos in vitro mostraram a presença quase certa da designação E. Isso era na verdade o que o Conselho tinha decretado nos primeiros anos do Silêncio. A habilidade dos E-Psys de curar feridas emocionais havia sido considerada redundante em uma raça que não sentia emoção.

Uma década depois eles descobriram o Conceito da Correlação; uma relação direta, se não cientificamente comprovável, entre o número de E-Psys latentes e a estabilidade geral da população. Em termos simples, quanto menos E-Psys, mais casos de sociopatia e insanidade. Agora E-Psys nasciam e eram forçados a conter suas habilidades sob várias camadas não documentadas de condicionamento. Foi isso que levou ao desenvolvimento irregular de Sascha.

Nada como isso podia explicar a natureza do desenvolvimento psíquico de Kaleb. Aos dez anos de idade ele era tão focado quanto um adulto. Sua concentração não tinha diminuído durante o período ocasionalmente problemático da adolescência, mas mostrou um declínio acentuado aos dezesseis anos. O que teria sido um sério motivo de preocupação, exceto que Kaleb se estabilizou em um mês. Apesar de testes consideráveis, os M-Psys não puderam encontrar qualquer evidência de trauma psíquico ou físico que pudesse ser a causa de sua recaída. No fim, isso foi registrado como uma reação tardia da adolescência.

Nikita tinha uma razão para discordar desse diagnóstico. Fechando o arquivo de Kaleb, ela abriu outro. Este havia sido criado depois que o Conselho tornou-se ciente da história sociopática de Enrique. Eles estavam usando todos os seus recursos para criar uma lista de assassinatos antigos que pudessem ter sido cometidos pelo Conselheiro agora morto; no caso de que ele tivesse deixado provas para trás além das possuídas pelos changelings. Pontas soltas tinham que ser caladas antes que pudessem falar.

Ela examinou a lista que eles tinham até agora e encontrou imediatamente. Uma mulher changeling, um cisne, desapareceu sete dias antes do declínio registrado de Kaleb. E o declínio havia começado aproximadamente vinte e quatro horas após Kaleb retornar de uma dessas ausências inexplicáveis, tempo em que ele provavelmente estava com Enrique.

Não um protegido. Um cúmplice.

Isso poderia se tornar uma questão complicada se Kaleb algum dia perdesse o controle de seus apetites assassinos. Até lá ela continuaria trabalhando com ele. Cada um dos Conselheiros era um assassino de alguma forma. Kaleb simplesmente matava de uma forma menos sancionada.

Uma hora depois de ter sido forçado a deixar uma perturbada Brenna, que o expulsou quando seu nariz começou a sangrar abertamente, Judd recebeu uma mensagem criptografada do Fantasma. Uma lista simples. Seis nomes.

Ele ligou para Brenna, apenas com o audio ativado. A visão de lágrimas em seu rosto era perturbadora para seus sentidos. — Estou deixando meu turno de guarda do lado de fora da sua porta. Riley está mandando um substituto. — Ele já havia falado com o irmão dela sobre suas suspeitas e o outro homem estava juntando as folhas de registro da época do sequestro de Brenna. A informação ajudaria a diminuir sua base de suspeitos, mas o senso de urgência de Judd lhe dizia que não seria rápido o suficiente.

— Eu espero que o bastardo tente me pegar novamente; eu quero esfolá-lo vivo. — Não havia lágrimas, apenas um toque da mais pura raiva.

— Tenha cuidado com todos. — Riley tinha dado tarefas longe da toca para aqueles em sua lista curta de suspeitos, mas o assassino sempre podia voltar escondido para dentro. Também era possível que ele tivesse conseguido acesso não-autorizado ao código confidencial e não fosse um soldado de fato.

— Eu terei. O sangramento parou?

— Sim. — Ele disse, e terminou a ligação. Não era tecnicamente uma mentira. Seu nariz não estava mais sangrando, mas outras coisas dentro dele estavam.

D'Arn logo chegou para assumir o posto e Judd saiu para entregar os nomes a Hawke. Ele estava quase lá quando viu Sienna sair mancando de uma sala de treino. Ela tinha um machucado na bochecha e seu lábio estava prometendo inchar. Poucos meses atrás, ele teria descoberto o nome do autor e cuidado disso. Isso foi antes de Hawke, com a cooperação de Judd e Walker, ter jogado Sienna em um programa de treinamento designado a transformá-la de um "gatinho doméstico" em uma loba. — Você tentou derrubar Índigo de novo?

O maxilar de Sienna se transformou uma linha obstinada. — Ela fica me obrigando a fazer mais e mais exercícios. Eu queria uma luta.

— E olha o que isso te conseguiu. — Índigo saiu da mesma sala. Vestida em calças pretas folgadas e uma camiseta cinza, ela não tinha nem mesmo um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. — Bom para mim, porém; ajudou a lidar com a frustração da merda pela qual estou passando.

Ele sabia que ela estava se referindo à situação com as drogas, na qual ela estava se focando agora que Riley assumiu a investigação do assassinato. — Tão ruim assim?

— Não se você comparar com o mundo lá fora, mas eu não consigo acreditar como qualquer quantidade desse veneno entrou aqui em primeiro lugar. Nós somos um maldito clã. Nós cuidamos uns dos outros, ganhamos nossa força da lealdade do clã, não... — Ela olhou de relance para a expressão interessada de Sienna. — Eu te atualizo mais tarde.

Judd esperou até a tenente ter ido para falar. — Por que você não segue os conselhos de treinamento de Índigo?

Aqueles olhos de céu noturno brilharam. — Eles me tratam como se eu fosse um filhote! Eu sou uma Cardeal que poderia matá-los com um golpe psíquico e eles esperam que eu faça exercícios físicos mais apropriados para uma criança!

Ele a deixou desabafar; por algum motivo, o condicionamento de Sienna tinha começado a falhar logo após a deserção. Isso se tornaria um sério problema, porque as habilidades dela eram tão letais quanto ela acreditava. Talvez até mais.

— Você não está mais no mundo psíquico. — Ele disse a ela, endurecendo seu tom. — E o fato de que esta seja uma questão física é uma desculpa. Você tem a mesma dificuldade em seguir ordens no treinamento psíquico.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. — Talvez seja porque você me trata como uma criança também.

— Por que você acha que isso acontece, Sienna? — Ele cruzou os braços; isso era importante. Família era importante. Ela formava a base do clã. Brenna não lhe agradeceria por negligenciar suas responsabilidades nessa área, sem importar sua necessidade de voltar para ela. — Você é uma Cardeal, deve ser capaz de descobrir isso.

Um silêncio sombrio. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com sua sobrinha; ela era a mais imprevisível dos três mais novos da família Lauren. Não fazia sentido, não quando ela havia sido ártica em sua falta de emoção na Net, o suficiente para que ela já tivesse começado a receber ofertas de atribuição. Uma proposta veio do próprio Ming LeBon.

— Um passo de cada vez. — Ele disse quando ela manteve seu silêncio obstinado. — Sem uma base forte, você irá desmoronar na primeira vez que encontrar alguém inteligente o suficiente para explorar sua falta de fundamentos.

Ela engoliu e o olhou nos olhos. — Eu tenho dezessete anos agora. Por que ninguém me trata assim? Os lobos são tratados melhor!

— Não é discriminação e você sabe. É o fato de que você não sabe seguir ordens, e agora você não pode nem mesmo se defender sem matar alguém.

— Você não é tão bom em seguir ordens também!

Ele esperou.

— Eu não sou uma idiota. — Ela murmurou. — Eu sei que você era um Arrow e sei que Arrows são valiosos demais para serem sentenciados à reabilitação.

O tom dela o desafiava a discordar, lembrando-o de outra mulher de temperamento forte.

— E? — Ele tinha que descobrir o que ela sabia antes de responder.

— Eles devem ter tido algum plano para que você escapasse da reabilitação. — Ela endireitou os ombros magros. — Uma nova identidade, qualquer coisa!

— A sentença foi para toda a família Lauren. — Ele disse, aceitando que ela merecia ser tratada como uma adulta pelo menos nisso. Fazer diferente seria um desrespeito à sua inteligência e espírito.

— Por quê? — Ela interrompeu antes que ele pudesse responder. —Eu sei que minha mãe cometeu suicídio e nós tivemos alguns incidentes de instabilidade na família, mas por que sentenciar a todos nós?

Sim, ela era esperta. — Nós somos muito fortes como um grupo, Sienna. Antes da morte de Kristine, nós tínhamos três Cardeais. — Isso sem contar com os poderes consideráveis dele, de Walker ou de Marlee. — Nós ameaçamos alguém poderoso o suficiente para nos eliminar.

— Eu imaginei... — Ela olhou para cima. — E você?

— Meu nome foi removido do registro familiar aos dez anos de idade. — A idade em que ele matou pela primeira vez. — Minha certidão de nascimento não existe, nem qualquer registro médico além daqueles nos arquivos do esquadrão. — Esse incluía um perfil genético seu que alertaria ao esquadrão caso seu DNA fosse encontrado em algum lugar, como em um hospital por exemplo. — Tanto quanto a Net em geral sabe, eu não existo. — Nenhum Arrow existia. — Não havia necessidade de uma nova identidade. Eu não era considerado um Lauren.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Então por que desertar? — Ela sussurrou. — Você entrou no que deveria ter sido uma morte certa.

Olhando para aquele rosto machucado, confuso, ele decidiu contar a verdade a ela. Porque as habilidades de Sienna, embora muito diferentes das suas, nasciam do mesmo núcleo sombrio. — Há uma linha que, quando cruzada, nunca se pode voltar atrás. — Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o cabelo dela. Os fios vermelho-escuros eram macios sob seu toque. Era a primeira vez que ele a tocava por qualquer motivo diferente de treinamento.

— Se eu tivesse deixado vocês todos morrerem enquanto permanecia seguro, isso teria me empurrado para além dessa linha. — Porque eles estavam sob seus cuidados. Ele podia ter sido apagado dos registros oficiais, mas ele sempre existiu para Walker, Sienna, Marlee, Toby... e Kristine. Ela tinha sido sua irmã e mãe desta garota poderosa. Mas ao contrário de sua filha tenaz e obstinada, Kristine havia ruído irrevogavelmente sob o Silêncio.

O rosto de Sienna se tornou frágil de partir o coração. Ela deu um pequeno puxão para frente antes de parar. E por causa de Brenna, ele entendeu. Ignorando o dano que isso poderia causar, ele a puxou para dentro de seus braços. Ela ficou congelada por um longo tempo, e então ele estava certo de que ela chorou. Ele sentiu coisas enquanto abraçava-a, seus escudos praticamente inexistentes. Carinho, afeição... O amor protetor de um irmão pela filha de sua irmã perdida. Sienna se parecia tanto com Kristine, mas até esse momento ele não tinha reconhecido a dor que isso lhe causava. A dissonância era uma sinfonia excruciante de martelos afiados em sua cabeça.

— Dói? — Ele perguntou, subitamente ciente de que isso podia explicar um pouco do comportamento de Sienna. Ela tinha talentos marciais como ele, diferente de Faith ou Sascha. Por tudo o que ele sabia sobre como as outras duas mulheres tinham quebrado o Silêncio, ele estava quase certo de que mentes marciais eram condicionadas de um jeito único; particularmente quanto à força da dissonância. — A fragmentação do Silêncio dói?

Um aceno lento. — Eu não posso ser como antes, mas é como se minha mente quisesse me forçar a isso. — A voz dela estava abafada contra o peito dele, mas ele ouviu a incrível dor nela.

Isso colocou o selo final na decisão que ele fez na escuridão da madrugada após deixar Brenna, devastadoramente ciente de que ele não podia dar o que ela precisava para se sentir segura e feliz. Quebrou algo nele falhar com ela desse jeito. — Eu irei descobrir um jeito de desfazer os protocolos de dor.

— Você sabe que não podemos. — Um sussurro. — Você e eu... Nós precisamos da dor para nos lembrar de manter isso sob controle.

Isso.

Suas habilidades eram diferentes, mas igualmente destrutivas. — Talvez nós possamos fazer novas regras para uma nova vida.

— E se isso não funcionar? — Ela sussurrou. — E se nós machucarmos as pessoas?

Imagens de corpos ensanguentados e retorcidos cascatearam através de sua mente. — Nós não iremos. — Ele só esperava ser capaz de manter sua promessa... E que Brenna não pagasse o preço final por escolher dar seu coração a um Arrow rebelde.

Ele estava suando. Levou duas horas para ele retornar a toca depois de Riley tê-lo mandado para alguns exercícios de treinamento falsos. Depois que Brenna estivesse morta, ele voltaria para onde deveria estar sem ninguém ficar sabendo. O álibi perfeito.

Ele olhou para o seu relógio e então para a porta de Brenna. D'Arn estava encostado na parede, mas o assassino não cometeu o erro de assumir que o outro soldado não estava ciente de tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Visões, sons, cheiros. Foi por isso que ele escolheu este esconderijo, na direção errada para que as correntes de ar carregassem seu cheiro.

Tudo o que ele precisava era de três segundos com aquela puta que simplesmente não morria.

Ele olhou para o relógio de novo, sabendo que nunca teria uma chance melhor. O Psy tinha ido, e se D'Arn caísse na distração Brenna estaria sozinha por pelo menos um crucial minuto. Mais do que tempo suficiente para dar cabo dos negócios. Outro olhar para o relógio.

Cinco, quatro, três, dois... um.

D'Arn saltou para uma posição de alerta quando o alarme soou através da toca. Codificado para som, este gritava que algo havia acontecido na creche, algo ruim o suficiente para decretar um estado de emergência geral.

O assassino sorriu. Ele tinha colocado uma bomba caseira para maximizar o caos destruindo a entrada da creche, mas tentou garantir que nenhum dos filhotes fosse machucado. Ele não era um monstro.

D'Arn começou a correr na direção da creche, então hesitou. A porta de Brenna se abriu. — Vá! — Ela gritou. — Eu estou logo atrás de você. Sou parte da equipe de comunicação.

O assassino sabia disso, tinha visto a lista de atribuições de emergência. Brenna agora correria para dentro para agarrar seu equipamento de comunicação de emergência antes de correr para o centro de comando para dirigir as operações dentro da toca.

— Mova-se! — Ela bateu a porta, mas o assassino sabia que ela não teria parado para trancá-la. Se ela tivesse, ele a pegaria assim que ela saísse distraída.

D'Arn saiu correndo, seu instinto de proteger os jovens sobrepujando todo o resto. Era com o que o assassino contava. Os Psys estavam certos; emoções tornavam os changelings fracos, abertos à manipulação.

Ele saiu quando D'Arn desapareceu ao virar a esquina. Ele tinha uma janela de oportunidade muito pequena; que pena que ele não poderia estrangulá-la até a morte como tinha planejado. Ele empalmou o injetor cheio de Rush e alcançou a maçaneta. Ela girou sem resistência.

Mais um segundo e seria adeus, Brenna Shane Kincaid.

Judd estava correndo a toda velocidade para a creche com Hawke ao seu lado quando seu telefone começou a apitar em um padrão intenso e irregular.

Ele estava ligado ao alarme na porta de Brenna.

Parando imediatamente, ele usou cada truque que tinha para se focar apesar do número de corpos passando correndo por ele. Um segundo. Dois. Lento demais. Ali. Ele se teletransportou. A porta de Brenna estava fechada. Ele a arrancou usando Tc e mandou o grande pedaço de plascreto esmagado para o corredor, quase derrubando outro soldado SnowDancer.

Brenna estava no chão, sangrando de cortes no lábio e bochechas. Judd foi pegar seu atacante e jogá-lo contra a parede, mas ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele congelou. O homem se virou para enfrentar Judd, mas ele nunca teve a chance de falar. Brenna lhe deu uma rasteira e o jogou no chão antes de saltar sobre suas costas e atacar com suas garras com força suficiente para revelar flashes de ossos.

O assassino gritou.

Judd o colocou em um estrangulamento telecinético. — Você não tem o direito de gritar.

Brenna olhou para cima enquanto o homem gorgolejava, desesperado para respirar. — Você estava certo; ele estava lá. — Um rosnado feral enquanto ela o segurava. — Ele foi a razão de eu ter entrado naquela van. Ele me ofereceu uma carona. — Agarrando o cabelo de seu atacante, ela puxou a cabeça dele para trás. — Deixe o bastardo falar.

Judd largou sua presa, ciente de outros chegando na cena. — Eu posso rasgar a mente dele aberta, ver tudo o que ele sabe. Claro, ele será uma massa babante quando eu acabar.

O prisioneiro de Brenna tossiu e tentou falar. — Não. Eu falo.

Brenna puxou o cabelo dele com mais força. — Então fale, Dieter.

Não havia misericórdia nela e Judd aprovava. Esse homem tinha usado sua posição para espreitar aqueles que confiavam nele. Judd se lembrou dele agachado ao lado do corpo de Timothy, fingindo ajudar, dizendo a eles quão perfeito o lugar era se você queria se livrar de um corpo furtivamente, como o assassino devia ser alguém inteligente.

— Eu o conheci alguns meses antes de você ser levada. — Ele tossiu. — Santano Enrique.

Alguém sibilou da porta, soando mais felino do que lobo.

Brenna cravou suas garras no ombro dele, arranhando o osso. O grito de Dieter foi alto e estridente, sobrepujando o berro do alarme de emergência, mas ela o manteve consciente. — Você me deu para ele?

— Sim. — Dieter tossiu sangue e Judd percebeu que estava esmagando os órgãos internos do homem. Ele se forçou a recuar. Esta luta era de Brenna.

— Por quê? — Traição coloria sua voz. — Você era amigo dos meus irmãos. Você era Clã.

— Foi um acordo de negócios simples. Ele me dava Rush a um preço realmente baixo. Me fez rico. — Dieter não tentou ganhar a simpatia de Brenna, como se ele soubesse que não encontraria nenhuma. — Tudo o que ele queria era um favor de vez em quando.

— Como me pegar no caminho para a aula. — Brenna sussurrou, seu tom ferido. — Como me dizer que precisavam de mim na toca. Será que ele voltou da tumba e te pediu para atirar em Andrew também? — O próximo movimento dela foi tão rápido que Judd quase não o viu. Ela esmagou o rosto de Dieter no chão, forte o suficiente para causar inconsciência, mas não morte. O alarme foi cortado naquele mesmo instante.

Levantando-se, ela limpou o sangue da boca com as costas da mão. — Elias, Sing-Liu. — Ela disse aos dois soldados parados na soleira da porta. — Levem ele para uma cela.

Judd bloqueou a porta. — Eu levo.

Brenna rosnou. — Você vai matá-lo. Nós precisamos saber o que ele deu a Enrique.

— Eu posso conseguir isso. — Judd quase podia provar a morte do homem em seus lábios.

— A execução dele pertence à família de Tim. — Ela rodeou o corpo para encará-lo. — Tim morreu. Eu não.

Sangue por vida. Vida por vida. Justiça changeling.

Mas Judd não era changeling. O coração de Dieter pulsava em seu aperto psíquico. Só um... Brenna agarrou a frente da camisa dele. — Pare.

Ele a encarou. — Não. — A mente dele reconhecia assassinato, era atraída pelo gosto disso.

Ela o beijou, mordeu forte o lábio inferior dele. Dissonância o acertou, combinando-se com o prazer sensorial, o rico sabor ferroso do sangue, e sua fome por violência. Isso bagunçou seus caminhos mentais por um instante. O instante foi suficiente. Quando ela se afastou, ele ainda estava em um estado de espírito homicida, mas podia pensar através dele. — Você está certa. Precisamos saber o que ele sabe. Eu o levo.

Dessa vez ela não tentou detê-lo quando ele jogou o changeling por cima do ombro e saiu, Elias ao seu lado. O outro homem ficou rosnando baixo em sua garganta até Judd jogar Dieter na cela e trancar a porta. — Ele precisa de um curador? — Judd o queria muito vivo para o interrogatório.

Os olhos de Elias estavam sem emoção. — Ele precisa ser morto, mas eu vou chamar Lara. Pode demorar um pouco se houve feridos na creche.

Judd havia se esquecido do alarme no caos emocional do ataque a Brenna. — Você é capaz de manter guarda nele? Eu sei que ele era seu amigo.

— Eu quero rasgá-lo em pedaços. — As garras dele estavam expostas. — Mas eu não deixarei que ele morra; a família de Tim merece a honra de arrancar o coração duas caras dele de seu maldito peito.

Aceitando isso, Judd saiu para voltar para Brenna. Ele encontrou o apartamento cheio. Surpreendentemente, a própria Lara estava olhando os cortes de Brenna, enquanto Hawke lhe fazia perguntas e seus irmãos ficavam xingando em estouros baixos e contínuos. Do lado de fora, alguém já estava tentando consertar a porta que ele tinha arrancado. Ele ouviu a voz fria de Sing-Liu dando as ordens.

— Judd. — O rosto de Brenna se iluminou no segundo em que ela o viu. Ela foi segurar a mão dele, mas deixou a sua cair no meio do caminho.

Ele a agarrou de qualquer forma. Danem-se as consequências. — A creche? — Ele perguntou a Lara.

— Parecia pior do que era. — Ela disse. — Nenhuma criança ferida, mas foi por pura sorte. Se um filhote estivesse engatinhando para a entrada quando ela desabou... — Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Uma distração. — Judd disse. — Ele precisava afastar D'Arn de Brenna.

— D'Arn já está se culpando por isso. — Riley exalou. — Mas Dieter sabia o que estava fazendo; eu teria corrido para a creche também. Bren pode cuidar de si mesma, os filhotes não.

Brenna lançou ao seu irmão mais velho um grande sorriso pelo voto de confiança antes de retornar sua atenção para Judd. — Eu estava contando a Hawke como aconteceu. Eu entrei para pegar meu equipamento de comunicação do meu quarto, e ele estava de pé aqui quando eu saí. — A voz dela tremia, não de medo, mas de raiva. — Ele sorriu para mim, disse 'ninguém está aqui para te proteger agora, garotinha'. Ele tinha aquele injetor na mão. — Ela apontou para o pequeno objeto cilíndrico jogado em um canto.

Uma tapeçaria da parede caiu no chão, espatifando a dura cobertura de plasvidro.

Enquanto todos os outros se viravam em direção ao som, Brenna apertou a mão dele. O aviso funcionou. Ele colocou sua raiva sob controle, mas era um controle incerto na melhor das hipóteses. — Quando você se lembrou sobre a van?

— Aquele sorriso. — Ela quase cuspiu as palavras. — Me fez querer matá-lo e então eu soube o porquê.

Hawke chutou para o lado um pedaço de destroço no chão; uma grande lasca da porta. — Não me admira que você tenha bloqueado isso. Um de nós te serviu para morrer. — Os olhos dele tinham se tornado completamente lupinos.

— Sim. — O tom dela se suavizou, tornou-se triste. — Ele matou Tim, tentou matar Drew, me entregou... E para quê? Dinheiro.

— Eu vou descobrir o que ele sabe. — Hawke olhou para Judd. — Você pode me ajudar?

Ele pensou em como o coração de Dieter pareceu em suas mãos, tão escorregadio, tão fácil de esmagar. — Dê-me uma semana. Eu o mataria agora.

— Vai levar mais tempo do que isso para ele se curar do dano que Brenna me diz ter feito. — O tom de Lara carecia de sua gentileza habitual. — Eu tenho que ir dar pontos nele agora.

Hawke foi com Lara. Judd olhou para Drew e Riley. — Dêem-nos alguns minutos.

Ambos os homens saíram após um curto e tenso silêncio. Judd levou Brenna para o quarto dela e fechou a porta. Ela ficou de pé com as costas para a porta quando ele se inclinou sobre ela, as mãos apoiadas em ambos os lados da cabeça dela. — Você está bem. — Não era uma pergunta, porque mesmo machucada ela estava firme e forte.

— Você não. — Ela tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou a mandíbula dele, e Judd percebeu que estava sangrando pelo ouvido de novo. Preocupação fez de seu olhar ainda mais ferido, tornando as rajadas azuis quase anis. — Você não pode esperar muito mais tempo.

Tirando-o dela, ele terminou a tarefa e enfiou o lenço no bolso de seus jeans. — Você não precisou de minha ajuda.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso afiado. — Eu sabia que você viria. É por isso que lutei tanto. Eu sabia que você estaria lá quando ficasse cansada. — O sorriso dela desapareceu. — Vá, se acalme. Eu estou bem.

Ele a deixou e essa foi a coisa mais difícil que já fez. A vontade de esmagar a vida de Dieter pulsava nele com cada batida de seu próprio coração, um eco latejante que não conhecia nada de lógica ou sentido. Só queria justiça. Ele não podia nem mesmo atuar em sua decisão de quebrar o Silêncio em seu estado atual. Ele estava muito desequilibrado.

Saindo para a expansão nevada do perímetro interno, ele tentou gastar um pouco de sua energia fazendo uma série de movimentos coreografados de combate mano a mano. Ele teve que enxugar mais sangue do seu nariz antes de começar. A cor era quase negra; a contagem regressiva estava chegando ao fim.

Quando Tai se materializou da floresta uma hora depois do início de sua sessão, ele teve que se forçar a não reagir com agressividade injustificada. Seu controle ainda estava fragmentado, sua raiva assassina uma fera enjaulada dentro dele. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava voltando para a toca depois de uma corrida. Estive fora desde cedo. — Ele passou uma mão através do cabelo. — Eu não acho que você poderia me ensinar um pouco do que está fazendo.

— Requer disciplina. — Ele respondeu, percebendo que Tai não tinha conhecimento do caos que reinou na toca a menos de uma hora atrás. Por algum motivo esse conhecimento abrandou sua raiva. — Você não pode lutar instintivamente; tem que pensar antes de reagir.

Tai colocou as mãos nos bolsos, erguendo os ombros. — Você acha que eu não possa fazer isso?

— Eu acho que você estaria indo contra sua natureza, mas isso não é uma coisa ruim. Vai ensiná-lo a se focar e canalizar as habilidades que você já tem.

O sorriso de Tai era juvenil, arrogante. — É, eu não sou tão ruim, sou? Eu te acertei alguns golpes e você é um tenente.

— Verdade.

O sorriso desapareceu e Tai tirou as mãos dos bolsos. — Obrigado por não me entregar a ninguém. Sobre as garras, quero dizer.

Judd se lembrou do conselho de Lara. Ele só ouviu.

— Eu fiquei frustrado e me descontrolei. — Tai admitiu. — Eu peço desculpas.

— Certo. — Judd fez um gesto com a cabeça. — Se você quiser aprender alguma coisa, siga-me.

Tai veio ficar em pé ao seu lado. — O que eu faço?

— Pense. Fique no lugar nessa posição. — Ele mostrou a posição. — E pense sobre o que seu corpo é capaz de fazer, o que irá levá-lo ao limite, o que não irá. Para usar uma ferramenta efetivamente, você primeiro tem que conhecer suas capacidades.

Tai respirou fundo. — Meu corpo como uma ferramenta? Ok, eu entendo. Eu acho.

Estranhamente, ensinar disciplina a Tai trouxe a própria escuridão de Judd quase totalmente sob controle. Quando Brenna o encontrou algumas horas mais tarde, quando os limites arrastados do dia desapareciam na noite, ele estava pensando com relativa claridade.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ela disse depois que Tai foi embora, puxando o casaco grosso mais apertadamente contra seu corpo. — Eu precisava estar com você. Estúpido depois de eu ter agido tão forte e imperturbada pelo ataque. Eu deveria ir; estarmos juntos machucará você.

— Nunca se desculpe por me procurar. — Recolhendo sua jaqueta descartada, ele a vestiu. — Você quer dar uma volta?

Ela assentiu, o lábio inferior tremendo por um instante antes que ela se controlasse. — Eu sou uma bebezona. Eu estava bem enquanto estava limpando, mas assim que parei fiquei com tanta raiva. Quase como se eu estivesse pegando a raiva de todo mundo também.

Ele combinou seus passos largos aos menores dela enquanto caminhavam, escolhendo se focar no aspecto mais leve de seu comentário; eles discutiriam o outro depois. — Você pode ser um bebê, mas é minha. E eu gosto de servir de babá.

A risada dela foi surpresa. — Muito engraçado. Qualquer outra pessoa dizendo isso estaria esquivando de minhas garras agora.

Ele se lembrou da interação entre D'Arn e Sing-Liu no dia dos jogos de guerra. Finalmente ele entendeu o que havia parecido tão intrigante naquele momento. Mas a semelhança era apenas superficial. Ele e Brenna eram diferentes em um aspecto crucial, uma diferença que ambos tinham ido longe para evitar discutir; a falta de um elo de companheirismo entre eles.

Ele era um ser psíquico. Ele teria visto se o elo estivesse presente de algum modo. Que não estivesse era um sinal de que embora eles pudessem ser atraídos um pelo outro, não eram feitos para combinar. Ele não dava a mínima. Ele ia ficar com ela.

— O que Tai estava fazendo com você, final? — Ela perguntou quando ele permaneceu em silêncio.

— Tai é um bom aluno. Mas quando eu me tornei um professor?

— Você é um tenente, um irmão mais velho para os mais jovens.

— Ah. — Isso fazia sentido. — Eles confiam em mim.

— Sim.

— Eu poderia machucá-los.

— Mas não vai.

Tanta fé em um renegado da Net. — É hora.

Ela compreendeu imediatamente. — Aqui? — Eles estavam em uma clareira muito pequena entre enormes sequoias. — Está escuro.

— É um lugar tão bom quanto outro qualquer. E não há necessidade de luz onde eu estou indo. — Ele se sentou em um tronco caído depois de limpar a neve e Brenna fez o mesmo ao lado dele. — Eu posso não responder se você me chamar. Não entre em pânico.

— Eu não vou. — A voz dela tremia. Ela respirou fundo. —Eu não vou. — Muito mais forte dessa vez.

— Você também tem que estar preparada para a possibilidade de que isso possa não funcionar, de que nós teremos que nos separar permanentemente.

A pele dela empalideceu. — Vai funcionar.

— Teimosia não vai dar conta dessa vez. — Ele disse, tentando ser gentil, mas sabendo que tinha soado duro. — Durou tanto tempo por causa do quão sólido é. O condicionamento reprograma os aspectos mais fundamentais de nossos cérebros. Quebrar completamente o Silêncio é uma coisa; mas usar um aspecto isolado dele como eu pretendo, pode ser outra completamente diferente. — O que ele não queria contar a ela era que a tentativa poderia se provar fatal. Mas ele não mentiria para ela. — Se eu fizer isso errado, eu posso acabar ativando o nível mais extremo da dissonância.

— Você está me dizendo que pode morrer?

— Sim.

O rosto dela se contorceu. — Você não pode morrer. Você é meu.

— Eu não tenho a intenção de fazer nada errado e toda a intenção de sobreviver. — Ele era um Arrow, e pela primeira vez isso poderia ser uma coisa boa. — Eu fui treinado para contornar e usar a dor a meu favor. Confie em mim.

Engolindo seco, ela assentiu. — Eu sei que não posso ajudar, mas...

— Você pode ajudar. — Era algo que ele havia percebido durante a calma trazida por ensinar a Tai. — Depois de consertar o coração de Andrew, eu me recuperei muito mais rápido do que deveria em termos de força física. Acho que foi por sua causa.

— Como?

— Eu não sei. — Não havia nenhum elo, mas ela o alcançava de uma forma que ninguém jamais conseguiu. — Se algum dia você encontrar seu verdadeiro companheiro — Ele disse — eu não te deixarei ir. — Ele não tinha tal bondade dentro dele.

Ela fez uma careta. — Eu sou mulher de um Psy só.

Satisfeito com a aceitação, ele assentiu. — Mantenha-se em contato físico comigo.

Ela empalideceu. — Te machuca quando eu toco.

— Porque eu estou condicionado a ver isso como um perigo. E é; toque me ancora a você, o que ameaça quebrar o Silêncio.

Engolindo em seco, ela assentiu e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. — A primeira coisa que farei quando você voltar é te acariciar inteiro por quanto tempo eu quiser. Prometa que vai me deixar fazer isso.

— Prometo. — Com esse objetivo sensual como sua estrela guia, ele fechou os olhos e aprofundou-se em sua mente. Mais fundo do que ele jamais foi antes. O que ele viu ameaçou abalar sua confiança em sua capacidade de usar o Protocolo a seu favor.

Ele nunca tinha percebido o quanto as garras do Silêncio tinham se cravado em seu cérebro. Removê-las se parecia com arrancar espinhos um de cada vez. Mas o mais estranho era que, embora ele estivesse operando exclusivamente no plano psíquico, ele podia sentir Brenna ao lado dele, a mão dela tendo se movido para se fechar em seu antebraço, uma âncora que o mantinha centrado.

Extraordinário.

O círculo externo do condicionamento era enganosamente fácil de desfazer. Enganoso porque no meio do serviço Judd percebeu que ele estava ligado ao circuito da dissonância; de uma maneira que o deixaria inconsciente. Ele parou, refez seus passos e encontrou os gatilhos incorporados. Desarmá-los foi estranhamente similar a desmontar mil pequenos dispositivos explosivos. Que bom que ele havia sido treinado justamente para isso. É claro, isso era um pouco diferente. Um erro e ele causaria uma implosão em seu cérebro. Então ele não cometeria erros.

Quando terminou, ele tinha um novo respeito pelo processo de programação. Eles tinham feito um trabalho do cacete nele. Havia não uma, mas seis Chaves de programação construídas na camada inicial, contingências sobre contingências. Se ele não fosse tão habilidoso quanto era, poderia ter ativado qualquer uma delas várias vezes.

Isso o fez se questionar sobre Sascha e Faith. Sascha era fácil de explicar; o Silêncio nunca "pegou" realmente com ela. Sua habilidade havia simplesmente corrido contra ele até tornar o condicionamento impossível. Mas Faith estava condicionada, e pelo que ele pôde entender ela havia quebrado o Silêncio durante uma enorme tempestade emocional. Ela nunca mencionou fatores agressivos como Chaves de programação e granadas psíquicas designadas a desligar seu corpo e mente.

Esses fatos apoiavam sua teoria anterior; de que a programação era alterada para se adequar às necessidades de cada criança. Ele tinha exigido controles extremamente severos por causa de suas habilidades de Tc-Celular. Ele não podia culpar seus treinadores por isso. Mas ele suspeitava que esses controles foram reforçados por causa de seu futuro como um Arrow. Eles não queriam perder seus melhores assassinos.

O maior perigo surgiu no terceiro nível; linhas de condicionamento ligadas diretamente à sua habilidade de matar com um pensamento vago. Após examiná-las por vários minutos, ele abriu os olhos. O rosto preocupado de Brenna foi a primeira coisa que viu.

— O que foi? — A mão dela agarrou seu braço.

— É aqui onde tenho que escolher quais partes do Silêncio eliminar e quais manter funcionando. Demais e a dissonância continuará tentando me incapacitar. Muito pouco e eu elimino todos os sistemas de segurança que me impedem de matar por acidente. — Como ele matou o garoto de oito anos, Paul, um nome que ele nunca esqueceria, um rosto que assombraria seus sonhos para sempre.

— Por que você não faz uma pausa? — Brenna acariciou o cabelo dele para fora da testa naquele hábito seu. — Você está nisso a uma hora.

Ele se permitiu tocar a bochecha dela com seus dedos. — Não. É melhor que eu faça tudo de uma vez. Se eu adiar, alguns dos protocolos incorporados podem se reiniciar.

Ela se esfregou contra seu toque. — Tudo bem. Faça o que tem que fazer. Mas lembre-se: se você se matar estará em sérios problemas.

Assentindo, ele fechou os olhos e voltou para sua mente. E encontrou um reservatório escondido de emoção. O condicionamento estava ancorado em culpa, medo, instinto de proteção, e um desejo feroz de manter as pessoas seguras. Eles usaram suas próprias emoções para acorrentá-lo. Parte dele apreciava a eficiência, mas outra parte estava tão incrivelmente enraivecida que isso era um arrepio em sua alma.

Porém, ele não tinha tempo para a raiva. Não hoje. Acalmando sua mente de novo, ele começou a desfazer as linhas de controle. Passo a passo, lentamente. Parecia como se horas tivessem se passado. Então de repente ele estava no ponto central, onde uma escolha precisava ser feita. Razão entrou em confronto com sua necessidade de ser livre. Ele precisava do sistema de alerta, mas não precisava dele aleijando-o. Ele desfez toda a estrutura.

Demorou o quanto demorou. Mas finalmente, estava feito. Seus poderes Psy agora estavam livres de qualquer restrição. Mas não era uma liberdade boa. Como Tai teve que aprender disciplina sobre sua força física, Judd teria que mantê-la sobre suas habilidades psíquicas. A única diferença era que Judd não podia se permitir qualquer erro.

Levou um longo tempo para que ele encontrasse uma solução e, uma vez mais, foi seu treinamento como Arrow que veio ao seu auxílio. — Eu estou criando um detonador. — Ele disse em voz alta, sabendo em seus ossos que Brenna estava aterrorizada por ele.

— O que irá ativá-lo?

— Ele desligará minha habilidade se eu tentar usá-la para matar. — Para qualquer coisa diferente de um ataque de raiva assassina ele teria que confiar em sua habilidade de regular a emoção. Isso ele podia fazer.

Uma pequena pausa. — Isso não te colocará em desvantagem?

— Não. Eu posso reverter a ativação em uma fração de segundo, e minhas outras habilidades continuarão funcionando durante esse tempo.

— Uma fração de segundo.

Ele se lembrou da maneira como ela o beijou para impedi-lo de acabar com a vida de Dieter. — É tudo o que eu preciso. — Um momento de clareza para escolher matar ao invés de se tornar refém de seu dom sombrio.

Não, ele pensou, não era totalmente sombrio. Ele tinha ajudado a salvar a vida de Andrew; havia uma maneira de utilizá-lo para o bem. Os Tc-Celulares pré-Silêncio, presos por suas emoções fora de controle, nunca tinham aprendido isso. E os Tc-Celulares pós-Silêncio nunca tiveram a chance de ser nada além de assassinos sancionados. Mas agora ele tinha essa chance, essa escolha. — Funcionará.

— Então faça isso. — Uma declaração de lealdade, de companheirismo, de tal confiança completa que ele a sentiu dentro de sua mente. Franzindo o cenho mentalmente à impossibilidade, ele terminou de armar o detonador psíquico. Isso feito, ele foi ainda mais fundo, para o lugar onde o condicionamento era uma couraça ao redor de seu núcleo emocional, segregando essa parte dele. Os escudos estavam fragmentados, mas resistindo. Ele colocou uma mão psíquica sobre o primeiro.

Uma onda de dor excruciante atravessou seu corpo.

Então Brenna gritou.

Cerrando os dentes, ele abriu os olhos para ver que o rosto dela tinha ficado muito pálido. — Brenna?

— Oh, Deus, Judd. — Ela apertou a mão dele. — Eu senti... a sombra daquilo, um eco. Se o que eu senti estava diluído, como você ainda está consciente?

— Por que você sentiu aquilo? — Seus instintos protetores rugiram à vida. — Nós não estamos ligados.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Tem certeza?

O coração dele realmente parou por um segundo, pois ele queria tanto que ela lhe pertencesse do modo mais irrevogável. — Acho que vamos descobrir. — Ele voltou para o campo minado da sua consciência, jogando um escudo ao redor de Brenna ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele sabia que isso apenas amenizaria o impacto, não o bloquearia completamente, não quando ele não conhecia a origem do vínculo que os conectava.

Ele gastou vários minutos olhando para os bloqueios emocionais. — Eu tenho que destruí-los. Nada de sutileza. Uma aniquilação total.

— O que isso fará com você?

A verdadeira questão era; o que isso faria com ela? Ele podia aguentar praticamente tudo, exceto a dor dela. — Haverá dor.

O roçar suave de lábios contra seu rosto. — Dor eu posso aguentar.

Ele não a questionou, não duvidou dela. Brenna conquistou seu respeito no dia em que saiu sã daquele quarto sangrento onde tinha sido mantida. — Não importa o que aconteça, — Ele disse a ela — não deixe mais ninguém interferir.

— Mas...

— Ninguém.

— Está bem, mas não se chegar ao ponto onde você possa morrer.

— Aceito. — Tornando seus sentidos tão afiados quanto um laser, ele cortou os escudos ao meio.

Por um momento, não houve nada. Silêncio verdadeiro. Pura calma.

Então agonia passou por cada terminação nervosa, cada sinapse, cada sentido que ele possuía. Ele ouviu Brenna gritar e o núcleo protetor dele se recusou a permitir isso. Ele lançou um bloqueio instintivo contra o vínculo que não deveria existir e teve a satisfação de senti-la estremecer de alívio. Um segundo depois, a dor apagou tudo de sua mente.

Shoshanna Scott encontrou seu marido, Henry, em seus aposentos após suas operações terem sido concluídas. A assessora principal de Ashaya Aleine, aquela que os tinha implantado em primeiro lugar, tinha feito a extração. Ela levou uma hora em cada um, o procedimento complicado pela forma que os implantes tinham se integrado às suas células neurais.

— Como você se sente?

— Com uma leve dor de cabeça e certa fraqueza nos membros, mas isso deve passar. — Henry respondeu à pergunta no sentido em que lhe foi perguntado. No físico. Eles eram marido e mulher apenas para fins de propaganda; os humanos e changelings pareciam gostar da ideia de um casal no Conselho.

— Eu estou praticamente igual. — Ela se sentou ao lado dele. — Foi vantajoso para nós sermos implantados depois dos outros. — Isso tinha dado a eles aviso suficiente sobre a falha catastrófica dos implantes experimentais. — É uma pena que os implantes estejam tão degradados que não será possível fazer engenharia reversa1 neles.

— Talvez devêssemos repensar a ideia de guardar arquivos de backup na Net.

— Não. — Shoshanna concordava com os outros Conselheiros nisso, embora eles fossem míopes em muitas de suas decisões. — Se nós fizermos isso, nos arriscamos a um vazamento. Aleine será capaz de reconstruí-los.

— Demorará meses, senão anos para que ela volte ao ponto onde estava antes da sabotagem. — Henry mudou de posição. — É desconcertante ter que voltar a este método ineficaz de comunicação.

Durante os últimos dois meses, eles estiveram funcionando como uma perfeita unidade psíquica, partilhando cada pensamento. Porém, eles não tinham se tornado uma só mente de fato; Shoshanna estava ciente de que ela exercia mais poder na unidade. Isso comprovava a teoria de que sempre devia existir uma mente controladora. Por exemplo, os oito abaixo deles tinham sido incapazes de se fundir às mentes de Henry e Shoshanna, mas o oposto não era verdade. — Nós voltaremos ao outro modo um dia. Qual é o estado dos quatro participantes restantes?

— Vivos, mas agitados.

Shoshanna ficou de pé. — Cuide disso.

— Eu já cuidei. — Henry espelhou sua postura. Suas mentes ainda estavam sintonizadas em um nível além do normal, mas sem o implante isso eventualmente desapareceria. — Eu dei uma ordem final antes da remoção do meu implante. Eles acabarão com suas próprias vidas um após o outro nas próximas oito horas.

— Excelente. — Isso era realmente exercer o poder sobre a vida e a morte; os outros não sabiam nada disso. Se soubessem, eles teriam empurrado o Protocolo I mais rápido ao invés de insistir no ritmo de caracol atual. — Isso acerta as coisas muito bem. — Agora eles tinham que se assegurar de que o Conselho não recuasse diante da ideia. Ela precisava ir para frente. Shoshanna pretendia se tornar uma rainha de verdade, segurar vidas na palma de sua mão.

A loba de Brenna estava enlouquecendo dentro dela. — Bebê, por favor. — A cabeça de Judd permaneceu imóvel em seu colo enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo para fora da testa dele de novo e de novo. Fazia três horas desde que ele tinha ficado inconsciente, aguentando sua cota de dor junto com a dele próprio. A única coisa impedindo-a de desmoronar era a certeza de que ele estava vivo. Ela sabia disso em sua alma. Eles estavam conectados quer os outros pudessem ver ou não.

A noite havia caído há muito tempo, assim como a temperatura. Os lábios de Judd começaram a ficar azuis três minutos atrás, como se alguma bateria interna tivesse acabado. Tudo nela queria correr para procurar ajuda, mas ele a fez prometer que ninguém mais interferiria. A mão dela cerrou-se sobre seu celular enquanto ela corria os olhos por seu corpo. O peito dele subia e descia. Ele estava respirando. Mas ele estava tão frio, tão assustadoramente frio. Mais frio que a neve.

Isso não estava certo. Ele era do Clã. O que ele havia feito tantas vezes para os outros deveria ser feito por ele agora. Apoiar-se no Clã não era uma vergonha. Exceto que ela sabia que ele era orgulhoso demais, acostumado demais a estar sozinho. Mas ela não podia assisti-lo morrer. — Sinto muito, meu querido. — Ela abriu o celular… E descobriu que ele estava sem bateria.

Jogando-o de lado, ela começou uma busca frenética em Judd. Nada. Mas ela sabia que ele sempre carregava um telefone. A mente dela voltou para a imagem dele colocando seu casaco na clareira. Deve ter caído naquela hora. — Não.

Um movimento na floresta. O coração dela pulou para a garganta, o que foi seguido por uma calma predatória. Ninguém irá tocá-lo. As garras dela se desembainharam, seus olhos focados na origem do som, cada instinto preparado para defender seu companheiro.

O lobo que surgiu era quase invisível contra a neve, sua espessa pelagem prata e dourada agindo como uma camuflagem. Relaxando de sua posição ofensiva, ela retornou sua atenção para Judd enquanto Hawke mudava para a forma humana e vinha se ajoelhar do outro lado dele. — Você não pediu por assistência.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e encontrou o olhar dele. — Ele é exatamente como você.

— Diabos, eu sei disso. Eu esperava que você tivesse mais bom senso. — Uma repreensão afiada. — Há quanto tempo?

— Três horas.

— Podemos movê-lo?

— Acho que sim. — Mas ela não arriscaria. — Eu não sei se houve algum... dano. — Dano cerebral. Ele era Psy; eles eram suas mentes, e coisas que provinham da mente tinham o poder de destruí-los. — Movê-lo pode piorar as coisas.

Os olhos de Hawke brilharam perigosamente. — O maldito Psy é teimoso demais para morrer. Mantenha-o vivo enquanto eu trago Walker e alguns cobertores térmicos.

— Vá. — Brenna manteve suas mãos no rosto de Judd. — Eu estarei aqui.

Hawke saiu sem dizer nada mais, desaparecendo na mata em um lampejo de prata e ouro. Com sua velocidade, a ajuda estaria a caminho em menos de meia hora. Mas o que Walker poderia fazer? Ele não era um M-Psy e mesmo se fosse, que médico poderia ver dentro de uma mente tão guardada quanto a do seu Psy? Ela sabia que os escudos dele eram impenetráveis.

_Não contra você._

Brenna parou de respirar. Ela se perguntou se o frio estava começando a afetar seu cérebro. — Judd?

_Estou aqui. Eu tenho que consertar alguns danos antes de voltar à plena consciência._

Isso soava demais como ele para ser imaginação sua. — Danos? — Ela sussurrou.

_Não se preocupe, bebê. Eu estarei completamente funcional._ Uma definitiva ênfase sensual nessas duas últimas palavras.

Ela queria esmurrá-lo por preocupá-la tanto, mas o que a parou foi a aberta afeição em seu tom mental. Ela nunca tinha ouvido isso na voz dele. Mas agora ele estava falando com ela sem quaisquer barreiras... Confiando nela com tudo o que ele era. Engolindo em seco, ela esfregou as costas das mãos contra os olhos. — Seu idiota. Eu vou te bater eu mesma se não calar a boca e se apressar.

Riso masculino em sua mente. Ele soava exatamente como ela sempre imaginou que soaria se risse; arrogante, um pouquinho mau, e lindo de morrer. _Eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos._

— Então pare de ouvir. — Mas ela estava feliz demais para se preocupar. E… esse era Judd. Ele tinha privilégios sob a pele. — Como nós podemos conversar assim, afinal? Nenhum dos outros pode. — Não que ela tivesse visto.

_Eu sou um telepata de alto nível. Eu sempre pude enviar, mesmo para receptores muito fracos, e você não é fraca._

Um breve silêncio. — O que Enrique fez? — Ela esteve evitando a questão depois que ninguém pareceu ser capaz de lhe dar qualquer resposta, mas agora Judd estava no único lugar em que ela jurou nunca permitir outra pessoa. E ela sentia que era certo. — Conte-me, eu estou pronta.

_Eu não sei qual era a intenção dele, mas parece que ele pode ter aberto sua mente de uma forma que ela nunca foi feita para ser aberta. É por isso que você vem captando fragmentos de sonhos e pensamentos de outras pessoas, que vem agindo fora do normal. Eu preciso lhe ensinar como fazer um escudo, não como um changeling, mas como um Psy. Até que você possa, eu te protegerei._

— Bem, se nós podemos conversar desse jeito, pelo menos algo bom veio disso. — Ela deu um beijo na testa dele. Então franziu o cenho. _Eu posso pensar para você?_

_Sim._ Ele soava encantado. _Brenna, não é apenas minha telepatia e as mudanças em você que estão nos permitindo conversar. Eu posso vê-lo__: __um elo como o para a minha Net familiar, exceto que esse é... é... eu não sou um poeta..._

Uma carícia sussurrou por sua mente e Brenna soube que ele queria que ela fechasse os olhos. Então ela fechou. Um segundo depois, ela sentiu algo viajar pelo elo. Era uma imagem do próprio elo. Um caleidoscópio deslumbrante, formado por fios marciais de um soldado e as brilhantes centelhas animais que a representavam torcidos juntos.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela. _Eu te amo._

_Você é minha._

Ela riu do tom possessivo dele. — Eu sempre fui sua. Agora se apresse ou os outros vão me encontrar aqui falando sozinha.

_Eu lhe disse que não precisava de nenhuma ajuda._

— E eu lhe disse que você é do Clã agora. — Ela martelaria isso na cabeça dele mesmo que levasse uma vida inteira.

Ele ficou em silêncio, obviamente trabalhando. Ela não o interrompeu, e quando ele levantou seus cílios escuros vinte minutos depois, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi sorrir. — Ei.

Olhando para os olhos dela, ele ergueu uma mão e a fechou em sua nuca. — Venha aqui.

Curvando-se, ela tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Calor fluiu dela para ele e então de volta. O elo pulsou antes de faiscar, enviando um pequeno choque elétrico por sua espinha. Ofegando, ela quebrou o beijo. — Eu não acho que isso seja normal.

— Você está unida a um Tc. — Ele sorriu, e embora fosse pequeno, era definitivamente um sorriso. O impacto foi, para dizer o mínimo, devastador. — Parece que eu posso fazer todo tipo de coisa com você agora que o elo está funcionando como deveria. — Como que para provar isso, o próximo pulso elétrico viajou diretamente para o calor entre as pernas dela.

Inspirando fundo, ela se inclinou e mordeu o lábio inferior dele. —Minha vez. — Companheiro, ele era seu companheiro. Dela para sempre. — Meu.

— Seu. — A mão dele apertou sua nuca enquanto ele permitia que ela se aproveitasse dele.

— Por que o elo não estava funcionando antes? — Ela perguntou na próxima vez que eles pararam para respirar. — Minha loba não conseguia senti-lo.

— Silêncio. — Sombras em sua voz. — Ele tinha me envolvido tão fortemente que eu estava bloqueando o elo, provavelmente lhe impedindo de senti-lo também. Aceitá-lo provavelmente causaria um ataque fatal de dissonância, então meu cérebro se protegeu da única maneira que podia. — Havia raiva agora. — O Silêncio tentou nos destruir antes de podermos começar.

— Mas o elo sempre esteve lá. — Ela sussurrou. — Então toma essa, Conselho Psy. Nem mesmo seu maldito Silêncio pode parar o que é para ser.

Os olhos de Judd se arregalaram com a veemência dela, e então seu pequeno sorriso aumentou uma fração. — Pensei que tinha lhe dito para vir aqui.

— E eu pensei ter dito para não mexer comigo. — Mas ela foi. Algumas vezes, você tinha que ceder a um homem. Especialmente quando ele era seu e te olhava com aquele tesão nu em seus olhos.

Era incrível o que um homem podia fazer quando estava devidamente motivado, Judd pensou enquanto ajeitava as roupas de Brenna. Bem a tempo. Quatro lobos irromperam da floresta segundos depois. Walker não estava muito atrás, tendo sido trazido em um snowmobile* carregado com equipamento médico de emergência.

Snowmobile: _n_ veículo pequeno especial para locomoção na neve.

Os lobos mudaram de forma enquanto seu irmão saía do snowmobile e andava até ele. — Você está bem?

Judd assentiu. — Sim.

Mas outra conversa estava acontecendo na LaurenNet.

_Você desativou o Protocolo do Silêncio._ Não havia julgamento no tom de seu irmão. _Isso já está influenciando a Net familiar._

Judd percebeu que Walker estava certo. _Nós temos vivido com emoção desde que as crianças começaram a se adaptar. Isso não irá prejudicá-los._

_Não._ A presença psíquica de Walker era uma estrela que possuía um estranho movimento espiral no centro. Ele não era um Psy marcial, e ninguém jamais tinha sido capaz de descobrir o que o movimento espiral significava. _Há uma nova mente na Net._

Judd piscou e olhou novamente. Lá estava ela, ligada à Net através dele e protegida por sua mente poderosa. Nenhum dos outros podia tocá-la, embora sua natureza forte e afetuosa já estivesse influenciando os fluxos da minúscula LaurenNet. Brenna. Ela não podia ver isso, não podia ver sua selvagem estrela prateada com rajadas de vibrante azul, mas isso foi algo que acalmou a mente psíquica dele. Ele poderia protegê-la agora, não importa onde ela estivesse. Ele saberia se ela derramasse uma única lágrima.

_Ela está deixando a Net mais forte._

É claro que ela estava. _Ela é uma loba._

_Você tem certeza?_

Judd sabia que eles não estavam mais falando sobre Brenna. _Eu estou seguro._ Pondo a mão para trás, ele pegou a de sua companheira na dele. _Você viu as outras mudanças na Net?_ Fracas faíscas de cor onde uma vez existiu apenas preto e branco.

_Eu acho que isso representa um aspecto antes suprimido das habilidades de Toby. Não se encaixa nos parâmetros de nenhuma designação conhecida, mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas._

Judd também tinha. _Conversaremos mais tarde._

Hawke estreitou os olhos quando Walker recuou. — Eu te deixo ficando azul e pensando que vou precisar cavar uma cova, e volto para te encontrar... bem exercitado. — Uma pausa preenchida apenas com o cair da neve. Atrás de Hawke, Lara fez um péssimo trabalho em tentar esconder um sorriso. — Você quer explicar isso?

— Não. — Judd sentiu o rubor de Brenna em sua mente e soube que ela percebeu que seus colegas de clã podiam sentir o cheiro de seu recente encontro explosivo. Ele gostava da ideia dela estar coberta por seu cheiro. — Não há nada para explicar.

Hawke grunhiu, divertimento em seus olhos. — Certo. Vamos voltar.

— Dê-me um minuto. — Era Riley.

Judd encarou o outro homem enquanto todos os outros se dispersavam. Brenna ficou muito quieta ao lado dele. O irmão dela se aproximou. — Se você alguma vez a fizer chorar, eu vou quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo, te rasgar em pedaços e fazer um churrasco para os lobos selvagens.

— Riley! — Brenna parecia chocada.

Judd não estava; apesar da fachada calma de Riley, o homem era tão ferozmente protetor quanto Andrew. — Eu acho que Brenna é mais do que capaz de fazer isso sozinha.

O rosto de Riley irrompeu em um sorriso incomum. — Sim, ela é. — Se aproximando, ele beijou a bochecha de sua irmã boquiaberta antes de recuar e mudar de forma. Então ele se foi.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você disse aquilo. — Brenna estava carrancuda quando ele se virou para ela. — Eu nunca faria mal a você.

Ele quis rir de seu ultraje. — Eu te adoro. — E agora ele realmente podia protegê-la; o que ele não havia contado a ela era que as alterações de Enrique tinham gerado uma pressão indevida em seu cérebro. Por o cérebro dela ser changeling, não Psy, ele não tinha nenhum meio de descarregar essa pressão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, as coisas teriam chegado a um estado crítico.

A razão para a saúde atual dela era que, mesmo dormente, o elo havia de alguma forma filtrado o suficiente da sobrecarga, dispersando-a através dos canais psíquicos dele para que ela não entrasse em colapso. Mas agora ele podia conscientemente regular a pressão, reduzindo-a e protegendo Brenna até que ela aprendesse a fazer isso por si mesma. Seria difícil, mas não impossível, não com a força de vontade de Brenna. — Você é a mulher mais teimosa e mais bonita que eu conheço.

— Oh... como eu posso ficar chateada quando você diz algo assim? — Ela bateu o pé, mas seus lábios estavam se curvando em um sorriso. — Você é bonito, também. — Ela riu da careta dele. — Mas você é o homem mais irritante que eu já conheci.

— Que pena. Você está presa a mim.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela falou contra os lábios dele. — Eu gosto de estar presa a você.

Ele estava prestes a beijá-la quando ela se afastou. — Você quer um beijo? Venha e pegue. — Uma provocação, um convite, uma brincadeira de amantes.

Judd nunca tinha brincado muito. Ele sentia que isso estava para mudar. — Você deveria saber que não se deve desafiar um Arrow.

— Você só fala, Judd Lauren. — Um borrão de movimento e ela se foi.

Sentindo seu coração acelerar também, ele correu atrás dela. Ele conseguiria seu beijo. E muito mais. Usando o elo, ele lhe enviou imagens explícitas detalhando o prêmio que ele pretendia reclamar.

_Não é justo_, veio a resposta sem fôlego. _Agora eu estou toda quente e molhada._

Ele tropeçou. _Você fez isso de propósito._

_Nã-não. Se eu tivesse querido mexer com você, eu teria te contado sobre essa fantasia que eu tenho de te ter à minha mercê._

Isso o intrigou. _O que você faria?_

_Isso._

Imagens cascatearam por sua mente, afetuosas, exuberantes e tão incrivelmente eróticas que ele se viu lutando contra o desejo do seu corpo de sucumbir à pura sensação.

_Você me deixa fazer isso?_

Ele estava acostumado a se proteger, a nunca dar a ninguém controle sobre seu corpo ou mente. _Eu sou seu._ Era a rendição final.

Sascha não podia acreditar na diferença em Brenna quando ela viu-a no dia seguinte, tendo vindo a toca para conversar com Lara sobre um assunto diferente. — Ela está feliz, curada. — Ela disse a Lucas na viagem para casa, seus ouvidos ainda cheios do som do riso da SnowDancer. — E Judd; eu não teria acreditado se não tivesse sentido com minha empatia. Ele pode parecer inalterado na superfície, mas ele a ama. — Tão profunda e verdadeiramente que quase doía. Sascha sabia; ela amava Lucas desse jeito.

— Então por que você parece tão triste, gatinha? — Ele lançou a ela um olhar preocupado antes de retornar sua atenção à acidentada estrada da montanha.

— Ela foi traída por um dos seus. — Sascha sussurrou, abalada. — Eu pensei que o Clã fosse seguro, fosse família. Se você não pode confiar no Clã, em quem pode confiar?

Lucas parou o carro no meio do nada e estendeu as mãos para puxá-la para seu colo. — O clã é seguro. O clã é a pedra angular de quem nós somos.

— Então por quê? Como? — Ela aninhou a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele. — Dieter era um soldado SnowDancer, mas ele é tão deturpado. — Mesmo passar diante de sua cela a deixou se sentindo doente. Ondas de algo apodrecido, pútrido, emanavam da alma dele.

Lucas passou sua mão pelas costas dela. — Ter um animal interior nos protege de muitos pecados, mas mesmo os changelings por vezes geram o mal.

Ela pensou sobre isso por longos minutos. — Para que haja luz, deve haver escuridão. — Era o que Faith tinha dito após sua fuga da Net. Mas só agora Sascha realmente entendia. — Se você tenta alcançar a perfeição, você se torna exatamente como os Psys. — Uma raça fria e robótica sem a capacidade de rir, amar, ou estimar.

— Nenhuma raça é perfeita. — Ele a acariciou com o nariz. — E eu meio que gosto de você, com defeitos e tudo.

Ela se encontrou sorrindo novamente. — Sim. A perfeição é vastamente superestimada; se avaliassem o índice de satisfação da raça Psy, os resultados seriam indubitavelmente negativos.

— Deus, você é sexy quando fala Psy.

— Você está andando engraçado. — Lucy disse, um sorriso extremamente satisfeito em seu rosto.

Cinco dias de sexo fora desse mundo com um homem faminto podiam fazer isso a uma garota. — Você só está com inveja. — Brenna empurrou a porta para entrar no HQ de negócios dos DarkRiver.

Lucy fez uma expressão pesarosa. — Sim, eu estou. Caramba, seu homem é quente. E ele sorri para você! Eu o vi fazer isso, mesmo que ninguém acredite em mim.

— Eu sei. — Ela mesma sorriu e era tão grande que parecia que seu rosto ia se partir. — O que você está fazendo aqui afinal?

— Eu tenho que falar com Mercy sobre um projeto conjunto de holovisão. Coisa da CTX. — Lucy olhou por cima do ombro após nomear a companhia de comunicação lobo-leopardo. — Aí vem seu homem lindo. Falo com você depois.

Judd colocou uma mão na parte inferior de suas costas enquanto eles desciam até o subsolo. Ele fazia muito isso; tocá-la. O sorriso dela se tornou impossivelmente maior. — Eu acho que nós devíamos brincar de 'quem é mais paciente' de novo hoje à noite.

— Tudo bem. — Ele soava oh, tão Psy, mas a mão dele tinha escorregado para acariciar seu quadril. — Você se lembra de que sempre perde?

Perder nunca foi tão divertido. — Vamos ver. — Ela entrou na sala e encontrou Dorian já diante da mesa de controle. — Onde estão Lucas e Hawke? — O alfa tinha saído antes deles.

— No canteiro de obras. — Dorian respondeu, referindo-se ao desenvolvimento conjunto Psy-changeling que estava sendo desenhado e construído pelos DarkRiver para Nikita Duncan.

— Pensei que os lobos eram parceiros silenciosos no projeto. — Judd comentou quando ela tomou seu lugar ao lado de Dorian e começou a verificar as linhas de programação pela última vez. — Eles apenas forneceram o terreno, correto?

Dorian assentiu. — Lucas e Hawke estavam conversando e decidiram dar a si mesmos um "álibi" perfeito. — Ele sorriu. — Difícil acusá-los de planejar isso quando eles estavam em uma reunião com Nikita na hora.

É claro, Judd pensou, o Conselho saberia exatamente a quem culpar pelo ataque informático, mas esse era o objetivo. Os alfas estavam mandando uma mensagem: Ataquem-nos e nós morderemos de volta, e faremos isso onde dói. Os seis assassinos Psys que massacraram os cervos DawnSky já tinham sido despachados; a operação aconteceu no mesmo dia em que Judd conseguiu os nomes. Agora era hora para o segundo ataque.

Ele olhou para o relógio. — A bolsa de valores abre em dez segundos.

— Dê alguns minutos. Deixe-os pensar que está tudo bem. — Dorian se recostou na cadeira enquanto eles esperavam. — Ok. O tempo acabou. Você quer fazer as honras, criança?

— Oh, sim. — Esfregando as mãos, Brenna pôs seu dedo em cima de uma tecla. — Eles nunca deveriam ter entrado em nosso território e tirado as vidas daqueles sob nossa proteção. — Ela pressionou a tecla. — Nós cuidamos dos nossos.

O Conselho Psy convocou uma reunião de emergência minutos após a falha na bolsa. Eles mal tinham conseguido controlar essa situação quando outros sistemas começaram a falhar em uma cascata implacável. Os principais bancos Psys e grandes negócios Psys foram os mais atingidos.

Não havia assinatura, nenhuma maneira de identificar os autores do rápido ataque. Mas Nikita Duncan tinha olhado em dois pares de olhos de alfas changelings hoje. Ela captou a mensagem. E ela se assegurou de que o resto do Conselho percebesse isso.

Pela primeira vez, ninguém discutiu com ela. O dano era muito difundido, a inteligência por trás do ataque furtivo muito altamente afiada. Não havia dúvidas de que os animais tinham vencido essa batalha.

1 Engenharia reversa: Consiste em, por exemplo, desmontar uma máquina para descobrir como ela funciona.


	7. Chapter 7

10

**Epílogo**

Aconteceu no meio de uma sessão de sexo selvagem ao ar livre que tinha ficado mais do que um pouco vigorosa. O inverno tinha ido embora com suavidade lânguida e agora a primavera era uma brisa fresca em sua pele. Judd pegou Brenna e a deitou no chão. Ela perdeu o fôlego; não porque ele usou força em excesso, pelo contrário, sua aterrissagem foi tão suave quanto a de um anjo. Não, foi por que ele não tinha usado as mãos.

Sintonizado como estava com o elo, ele congelou no meio do ato de arrancar a camisa, deixando seu abdome de tanquinho nu. — Brenna.

— Eu estou bem. Foi uma surpresa, só isso. — Era verdade. Seu companheiro era um poderoso telecinético e ela confiava que ele nunca usaria essa Tc para machucá-la.

Os olhos dele se escureceram, então ele sorriu. — Você gosta de surpresas?

Esse sorriso ainda raro tinha o poder de enviar calor correndo para a junção de suas coxas. Apertando-as, ela assentiu. Foi então que as calças dela se abriram sozinhas e começaram a ser puxadas pelas pernas junto com sua calcinha.

Ela não pôde evitar. Ela gritou, especialmente quando ele levantou o traseiro dela para ajudar a tirar a roupa. Elas voaram para pousar nos galhos de uma árvore próxima. — Que surpresa. — O coração dela estava acelerado. — O que vem agora?

Sem responder, ele caminhou para ficar aos pés dela, olhando para seu corpo com evidente possessividade. A blusa dela estava aberta e afastada para revelar seus seios, a parte inferior de seu corpo nua, seus joelhos levantados. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão deliciosamente exposta.

— Abra suas pernas. — Uma baixa e dura ordem.

Ela corou com o que ele estava pedindo que fizesse, mas mesmo enquanto hesitava mãos fantasmas começaram a abri-la. Chocada, ela não lutou porque essas mãos eram exatamente como as do homem que a olhava como se ela fosse um banquete que ele esperava devorar. Então aquelas mãos invisíveis escorregaram para os cachos dela e fizeram uma pausa.

Perigosos olhos Psys encararam os seus. — Eu quero abrir você.

Brenna sabia que estava ganhando um macho dominante quando escolheu Judd. A intensidade dele não a assustava. Ao invés disso, enviava necessidade erótica por seu corpo, endurecendo ainda mais os já tensos picos de seus seios e umedecendo seu núcleo feminino. Mas o que a seduziu à completa submissão foi que, mesmo violentamente excitado, ele parou para checar como ela estava lidando com essa intensificação da vida sexual deles, o funcionamento da Tc dele completamente inserido no quê eles eram juntos.

— Faça. — Brenna sussurrou, as palavras tão espessas que ela teve que forçá-las para fora.

Aqueles dedos fantasmas abriram os lábios íntimos dela, expondo-a para o ar... Para seu olhar. Rubor inundou seu rosto e ela podia senti-lo em outros lugares normalmente escondidos. Um dedo invisível mergulhou nela, entrando poucos centímetros antes de espalhar seu creme sobre o botão duro que ele havia exposto ao ar.

— Judd! — Quando Brenna conseguiu respirar novamente, ela olhou para cima e descobriu que ele tinha finalmente desabotoado as calças, liberando sua ereção.

— Eu quero. — Uma atrevida afirmação sexual que ela só podia fazer porque este era seu companheiro.

Ele segurou sua ereção com uma mão. — Isso?

Ela não podia acreditar. — Você vai provocar? — Dois podiam jogar esse jogo, mesmo que Judd fosse inegavelmente o mais habilidoso nele. Deslizando uma mão pelo próprio corpo, ela mergulhou os dedos em seu calor, se satisfazendo com carícias preguiçosas enquanto usava os dedos de sua outra mão para acariciar os seios, apertar os mamilos.

Os olhos de Judd seguiram os movimentos das mãos dela, as dele se movendo por sua dura carne em inconsciente sincronia. A visão fez o abdome dela se apertar, a fez querer acelerar seus movimentos, se empurrar além do limite. Mas ela estava determinada a seduzi-lo dessa vez.

Ela retirou os dedos de seu corpo com um gemido... E os ergueu. — Que tal provar?

Os galhos das árvores acima dela se moveram com uma brisa que ela não podia sentir, as novas folhas verdes da primavera voando para todos os lados. Judd. Ele estava fazendo isso acontecer, soltando seu rígido controle. Ao invés de medo, ela sentiu pura alegria. E quando ele caiu de joelhos entre as coxas abertas dela, tudo o que ela podia ver eram as brasas incandescentes de um desejo muito masculino nos olhos dele. Segurando os dedos reluzentes dela, ele os puxou de volta para seu sexo.

— Toque. — Ele ordenou, sua voz áspera. — Mostre-me do que você gosta.

— Você sabe do que eu gosto. — Ela disse, mas seguiu a ordem.

Colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos erguidos dela, ele espalhou ainda mais suas pernas, como se para uma melhor visão. Ela estava tão fascinada pelas correntes sexuais da fome desavergonhada dele que mal estava ciente dos galhos se batendo, da velocidade chicoteante das folhas girando ao redor deles. O coração dela estava em sua garganta, vivo e exigente. Todo seu corpo parecia inflamado ao ponto da febre. Ela queria algo mais grosso e mais duro do que seus dedos entrando e saindo do calor abrasador de seu corpo.

Sem aviso, Judd arrastou a mão dela para longe e assumiu a tarefa. Os golpes dele eram mais profundos, mais ásperos que os dela, e eles a fizeram gritar com o chocante prazer disso. Ela queria enrolar as pernas ao redor dele, mas uma das mãos de Judd permanecia em seu joelho, dizendo-lhe que ele a queria aberta para ele. Então ela manteve os pés apoiados no chão.

— Bom. — Ele deslizou aquela mesma mão pela parte interna da coxa dela para segurar seu quadril com firmeza enquanto ela se remexia sob o vigor dos golpes dele. Todo o pensamento de assumir o controle foi perdido, mas não importava, porque nesse jogo sensual a rendição era a mais doce das vitórias.

A borda acenou, prometendo um prazer/dor quente e envolvente que atravessaria seu corpo como um raio e tornaria sua mente totalmente febril por longos momentos encharcados de prazer. Antecipação fez com que ela prendesse a respiração. Mais uma carícia...

Judd retirou os dedos.

— Não. — Ela gemeu, tão pronta para gozar que mal podia pensar.

Ele aproximou mais seu corpo. Ela sentiu a ponta da ereção dele cutucá-la. Então ele agarrou seu quadril com firmeza e empurrou. Todo o ar deixou os pulmões dela em uma áspera exalação quando sentiu cada duro centímetro dele esfregar sua carne inchada pelo desejo. Os dedos dela se cravaram na terra, mas ela nunca desviou seu olhar do dele. O que ela viu despertou as ondulações que anunciavam uma explosão iminente.

Ele estava assistindo seus corpos se unirem, sua expressão a de um homem levado ao êxtase. Vermelho se espalhava por suas bochechas e sua mandíbula estava cerrada com força o suficiente para ter quebrado pedra. Lindo e tão sexy que ela mal podia acreditar que ele era seu.

Ele empurrou para frente, indo tão fundo que ela pôde senti-lo em lugares escuros e inexplorados. Contra a pele exposta dela, o material áspero dos jeans dele e os dentes frios do zíper provocavam uma sensação erótica adicional, uma confirmação silenciosa de que Judd não estava mais no controle.

Seus olhos finalmente se ergueram até os dela, as partículas douradas quase brilhando contra o chocolate amargo. — Eu vou me mover agora.

O qual foi seu único aviso antes que seu amante começasse a empurrar para dentro dela com golpes duros que arquearam suas costas e lhe arrancaram um grito da garganta. Pura sensação disparou através dela, eclipsando a antecipação e transbordando em sua mente... Um raio branco que viajou de ambas as pontas do elo para criar um inferno sensual.

Homem para mulher. Psy para changeling. Companheiro para companheira.

Ela passou por cima de um galho quebrado para recuperar suas calças. — Bebê, eu te amo, mas quando nós formos comprar móveis, eu quero liga de titânio. — Nos meses seguintes a união deles, ele já havia destruído as coisas de madeira. Quatro vezes. Atualmente, eles não tinham mesa, nem sofá e nem cadeiras. — Graças a Deus que as paredes são de pedra e a cama tem estrutura de metal.

A provocação dela o fez se espreguiçar, seminu e indolente no chão da floresta. — Se você ficasse quieta, eu ficaria bem. — Exceto que ele não parecia particularmente entusiasmado pela ideia dela permanecer quieta.

Virando-se para encará-lo, ela vestiu as calças sobre a pele nua, enfiando a calcinha em um bolso. Ela definitivamente tinha toda sua atenção. — Onde estaria a graça nisso? — Sorrindo, ela deixou a blusa aberta e caminhou para se ajoelhar ao lado dele. O abdome dele era puro músculo definido sob seu toque. — Você não vai se levantar?

Ele colocou uma mão sobre a curva do quadril dela, um gesto possessivo que já havia se tornado familiar. — Não. Vamos fazer mais sexo.

— Insaciável. — Ela o beijou, amando que ele confiasse nela o suficiente para que a deixasse vê-lo sem barreiras. Pelo que a toca sabia, ele ainda era o Homem de Gelo. Eles não conseguiam entender como ela podia ter se ligado a ele. Mas ele ganhou seu lugar no clã por seus próprios méritos, então eles deram de ombros e aceitaram o acasalamento. — Mais sexo e vamos morrer. Você não tem uma reunião com Hawke, de qualquer forma?

Um grunhido e ele se dignou a levantar. Beijando-a quando ela se levantou também, ele fechou as calças. Sua camisa continuou aberta; pelo olhar em seus olhos, ele estava mais interessado em vê-la abotoar a dela. —Aula de tiro com o Dorian? — Ele perguntou depois que ela terminou.

— Ele diz que eu estou ficando realmente boa. — Embora isso não compensasse o que Enrique havia feito para ela, o que ele havia roubado, ajudava saber que ela ainda podia se defender, assim como proteger aqueles que importavam para ela.

— Ei. — Seu companheiro acariciou o cabelo dela para fora da testa. — Nada de ficar triste. Eu não consigo lidar com isso.

Ela sabia que ele estava falando literalmente. Ele continuava a ter dificuldade para processar certas emoções, mas ele estava aprendendo. — Eu só... — Ela agarrou a cintura dele com uma mão. — Eu só queria poder virar loba de novo. — Mas então ela sorriu e era sincero. — Eu estou feliz e forte agora, mas sempre vou sentir falta daquela parte de mim. Assim como você sente falta da Net. — Ele nunca reclamava da perda, mas ela estava começando a compreender a profundidade do que ele havia desistido para salvar sua família. Deve ter sido semelhante a cortar um membro.

Ele a beijou. — Você é a loba mais sexy que eu conheço. — Um pulso de amor chegou a ela através do elo de companheirismo. Era rico e desavergonhado, e explodiu nela como uma bomba.

Ela estava prestes a responder quando suas garras se desembainharam, arranhando Judd. Ela se afastou. — Oh, Deus, me desc... — Tudo desapareceu em uma explosão familiar de agonia abrasadora e êxtase infinito, suas células mudando de uma forma que era enfaticamente changeling.

Judd congelou enquanto o mundo se dissolvia em um brilho multicolorido ao redor de Brenna. A mudança era algo que ele testemunhou em outros lobos, mas esta era diferente da forma mais fundamental. Esta era sua companheira. Ele podia sentir o que estava acontecendo com ela como se estivesse acontecendo em seu próprio corpo. Puro tormento e êxtase excruciante, uma mistura primorosa diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já havia experimentado antes.

Segundos depois, tudo estava acabado. Em frente a ele estava uma loba com uma lustrosa pelagem cinza suave que convidava ao toque. Sem prensar, ele ficou de joelhos e passou a mão sobre o pescoço dela, seus olhos presos naqueles tão inteligentes e únicos que só podiam pertencer a Brenna; apesar do fato dela ter mudado de forma, suas íris não perderam aquelas explosões de azul ártico.

Ela era a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

Algo chegou até ele através do elo. Incerteza. Medo. — O que foi? — Ele pensou rapidamente. — Você está perfeita, linda. — Ele tranqüilizou-a. — Nenhuma falha na mudança.

Risos em sua mente, alegria. Escapando do aperto dele, ela saltitou pela clareira que eles tinham usado para seu momento íntimo. Ele a deixou ir, uma estranha sensação oprimindo seu peito. Ele sabia que ela precisava de sua liberdade, não importa o quanto ele desejasse ir com ela.

Ela parou na beira da clareira e olhou por sobre o ombro. Sua companheira podia ter mudado de forma, mas ele podia lê-la alto e claro. Ela estava lançando um desafio. Sentindo um sorriso aquecer seu corpo inteiro embora apenas uma sugestão dele alcançasse seu rosto, ele se levantou. — Desafio aceito, Brenna Shane. — A reunião podia esperar. O mundo inteiro podia esperar.

Brenna não facilitou para ele, correndo por entre as árvores como um raio prateado. Ele correu atrás dela, focando sua Tc neste exercício simples para que pudesse voar ao lado da mulher deslumbrante que era sua companheira.

O início da noite se tornou noite verdadeira e ainda então eles corriam, brincado de esconde-esconde um com o outro, tentado se esgueirar às vezes, chutando folhas caídas só para vê-las se mover. Brincadeiras simples e o mais perto que ele alguma vez esteve de se sentir uma criança.

Quando ela se satisfez, eles já tinham circulado de volta ao ponto de partida. Ambos estavam ofegantes, mas energia tremeluzia através do ar. Quando ela mudou de forma dessa vez foi ainda mais bonito, porque ele pôde sentir sua alegria desde o início. Ela surgiu a partir das partículas cintilantes, uma adorável mulher nua com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

— Judd! — Ela abriu os braços e ele se abaixou para levantá-la. As pernas dela se envolveram em sua cintura quando ele se levantou e ela riu. — Eu consigo mudar!

Girando com ela em seus braços, ele beijou a lateral do pescoço dela, então plantou os lábios em sua boca. Ela o beijou de volta com abandono selvagem e sob suas mãos a pele dela era macia, quente e acolhedora. Privilégios de pele. Interrompendo o beijo, ele bebeu a visão de sua felicidade. — Você é tão malditamente linda. Em qualquer forma.

O rosto dela se encheu de ternura. — Eu temi que você não fosse... que você fosse se assustar ao me ver como loba. Então você me disse que eu era perfeita, que eu não tinha 'falhas'. — A última palavra era uma provocação.

Ele estava incrivelmente feliz que sua resposta a tivesse tranquilizado, ainda que tivesse entendido mal o motivo da sua preocupação. — Você é. — Ele a segurou com um braço e passou a mão livre sobre a coxa dela, indo até a curva de seu traseiro. — E você está nua.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Minhas roupas! — Ela olhou ao redor como se esperando que elas reaparecessem por magia, embora o processo de mudança as tivesse desintegrado. — O que eu vou fazer?

Ele sentiu os lábios se contraírem.

Ela acertou o ombro dele com um pequeno punho. — Isso não é engraçado!

— Eu acho que você parece deliciosa nua. — Ele beijou seu queixo. — Claro, eu teria que matar qualquer outra pessoa que se atrevesse a pôr os olhos em você.

— Eu não posso entrar na toca desse jeito! — Ela lamentou.

Ele havia notado isso; não importa quão abertos eles fossem quanto à nudez, os lobos seguiam rígidas regras na toca sobre estarem vestidos. Os filhotes eram a única exceção. — Para uma loba tão inteligente — Ele murmurou contra os lábios dela — você está demonstrando uma distinta falta de lógica.

— Lógica? — Ela fez uma careta, mas o beijou de volta.

— Mmm. — Ele apertou a bunda dela. — Mude de forma. Vista seu pelo. — Esse era um comportamento aceitável. Soldados frequentemente perdiam suas roupas e tinham que voltar em forma animal.

Sua boca se abriu. — Oh. — Um suspiro sussurrou por todo o corpo dela. — Eu vou ter que me acostumar com tudo isso de novo.

— Você é bem-vinda a esquecer suas roupas a qualquer hora que quiser.

— Obrigada. Mas você não tem direito a opinião; você deseja o meu corpo. — Seus dentes mordicaram o lábio inferior. — Por que você acha que voltou agora?

— Talvez fosse a hora certa; você estava pronta para isso.

Ela lhe deu um beijo doce. — Eu acho que você ajudou com isso. Fez-me entender que minha alma não foi destruída por aquele monstro. Que eu sobrevivi em todos os sentidos.

Ele não concordava. Ela foi a única a lutar para reaver sua vida. — Sua coragem me impressiona.

— E o seu amor me faz inteira. — Ela fez sua confissão desavergonhada.

Ele queria tanto dizer isso de volta, mas as palavras ficaram presas nas garras minguantes do Silêncio. Nunca seria fácil para ele dizer palavras de amor.

Os lábios dela roçaram os seus. — Eu sei, bebê. Eu posso sentir você me amando bem no fundo.

Judd percebeu que ele devia ter feito algo certo ao longo do caminho. De que outra maneira um Arrow rebelde poderia ter ganhado o direito de chamar esta mulher incrível de sua? Mesmo que fosse um engano, que peninha. Ele nunca desistiria dela.

No plano psíquico da LaurenNet, uma onda de amor viajou em todas as direções, emanando de um elo que não era Psy, mas sim changeling, um elo que unia um assassino a uma loba, um elo que era... inquebrável.

FIM


End file.
